Combinações: A Caverna, O Rapto E O Desepero
by Tia Renatinha
Summary: Como explicar o âmago do Poder? Uchiha Madara irá tentar atacar mais uma vez, Konoha, mas agora, seus planos apontam pra uma peça inesperada:Tenten. Uma história de amor e ódio, onde o romance de uma Mitsashi e de um Hyuuga irá aflorar.Spoilers e Hentai
1. I A festa

**Fic:** Combinações: A Caverma, O Rapto E O Desespero.

**Postada originalmente:** nyah fanfiction . com. br

**Disclaimer e avisos: **Spoilers e Hentais, principalmente Hentai... Mortes, tragédia e algumas palavrinhas chulas, mas eu garanto que é pouco. E os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pra quem tem coragem:** Essa fic já passou de 60 mil palavras no outro site, é tipo monstruosamente grande mesmo. Mas tem final coerente, garanto!

**Pra quem realmente tem vontade:** Galera, tem pares de todos os gostos: SasuSaku, Sakura com mais alguém que não revelo nem sob tortura, NaruHina, NejiTen (Principais), 3-some (mas sem perversidade), ShikaTema e GenmaShizu (pitadinha só).

**Pra que já esta lendo a acompanhando:** Amoooo vocês por demais!

Boa leituraaaaa -

_**I – A Festa**_

- Por Kami-sama! Já são 8:00 da manhã! – _Constatou exacerbada e ainda meio sonolenta a linda garota de olhos perolados e cabelos negros azulados... cabelos que estavam espalhados sobre o peito desnudo de um certo garoto "barulhento"_

- Hun... o-o-o-o que foi Hinata-chan? Ainda ta cedo vamos dormir um pouco mais, afinal a noite foi cansativa hehehe – _Respondeu o tal garoto à namorada, abraçando-a pela cintura exposta ao sol, a fazendo deitar-se novamente na cama de lençóis todos desalinhados, acusando a noite de amor intenso. _

- Na-naruto-kun... não fale essas coisas – _Corou momentaneamente. Apesar de estarem juntos há alguns anos, ela ainda corava timidamente. Levantou-se de supetão da cama, enrolada num lençol creme._ – Naruto-kun... Temos que nos apressar... A festa de aniversário surpresa do Neji-kun que prometemos à Tenten-chan ajudar, lembra?

- Yooosh, quase me esqueci Hina-chan – _Um apelido carinhoso._ _Naruto levantou-se nu procurando a roupa pelo quarto em estado calamitoso, ora pela bagunça que ele mesmo fazia, ora pela desordem feita por um casal de apaixonados na noite anterior._

– Hunnnn, o que foi Hina-chan? – _Retrucou o garoto vendo a namorada virar-se de costas extremamente enrubescida com a cena: ele nu._ – Nós já somos namorados há tanto tempo e você ainda tem vergonha de mim? Como você é lindinha Hina-chan, assim eu não resisto... – _Já depositando __vários beijos de carinho no pescoço da Hyuuga. Como ele gostava daquela timidez de menina, que a bela kuniochi de 18 anos ainda nutria quando estava com ele em momentos íntimos ou não._

- Na-na-naruto-kuuuunnn... não faz isso por favor... já estamos atrasados... – _Mas era tarde, ele alcançara o rosto da menina, selando os lábios num beijo sensual pontuado pelo desejo ainda latente entre os dois. _

Aconteceu tudo tão rápido.

Num certo dia Hinata o espreitava pelos cantos com medo até da presença e das reações que Naruto causavam nela, quando o amigo dele que havia saído de Konoha por motivos que a Hyuuga desconhecia, retornou.

Naruto simplesmente se declarou a kunoichi dizendo que já tinha perdido tempo demais na busca por Sasuke e que, por um momento teve medo de se tornar frio e sozinho como o amigo. Quando o Uchiha voltou, o loiro teve coragem suficiente de assumir pra Hinata que a amava há algum tempo e que não podia mais ficar sem ela ao seu lado.

A cena foi bem típica, Hinata corou, corou e corou... Mas incrivelmente não desmaiou, aceitou o pedido do Uzumaki e a história de amor teve um início quase poético.

- Hinata – _Não era comum ele a chamar sem o sufixo_ – Quero lhe fazer uma pergunta... Posso? – _Afastou-se do beijo._

- Cla-claro Naruto-kun – _A Hyuuga mostrava curiosidade e apreensão._

- Você acha que Hiashi-sama irá aceitar se eu lhe pedir em casamento antes de sua posse como líder do Clã, acha que ele deixaria? – _Naruto a olhava com toda seriedade que ele tinha, era pouca, mas servia. Quando falava com ela os assuntos que considerava serem "sérios e urgentes", todo seu despojo de menino sumia, dando lugar à posição de um Uzumaki coerente... Quase ninguém conhecia esse tal "Naruto homem", e ele nem fazia questão de mostrar pra muitas pessoas._

- ...

- Hinata-chan... O que foi?

Lágrimas corriam incessantemente pelo rosto alvo e jovem da bela ninja. Naruto não suportava vê-la chorando, mas Hinata mantinha um semblante sereno e... e... feliz?! Como assim... Ela sorria... Poderia ser felicidade em meio às lágrimas?

Lembrou-se imediatamente da expressão da grande amiga, Haruno Sakura, quando Sasuke voltou à Konoha, após ter concluído sua vingança inútil.

Naquele dia Sakura sorria e chorava, e disse pra ele com os olhos mais sinceros que poderia existir nesse mundo, que estava feliz, que por fim Sasuke havia voltado, que tinha voltado pra ela... E todas aquelas coisas que a Sakura-chan falava quando se emocionava demais. Devaneios de menina, ele pensara...

- Hina-chan... Você gostou da minha futura proposta? – _Beijava-a no rosto absorto pelas lágrimas. Paulatinamente a kunoichi voltava a se conter. Tinha que dar a melhor resposta para o loiro que imperativo, fitava profundamente os olhos brancos e trêmulos dela._

- Naruto-kun... eu... errr... Eu não esperava por isso... Mas ele aceitaria de bom grado – _Na pele alva e respiração friamente controlada, ela mostrava como usar-se do "auto-controle Hyuuga", o assunto era sério... Muito sério. _– Afinal, você é um shinobi forte e respeitado por muitos da vila, desde os mais humildes até os grandes representantes, sem contar que você é o favorito da Godaime-sama ao cargo de Sexto Hokage, e você também é um Uzumaki... Mas principalmente, ele vai aceitar, por que eu te amo, e é com você que quero ficar por toda minha vida!

As últimas palavras estalaram por entre os lábios da garota numa segurança e maturidade absoluta, mas saíram acima de tudo, apaixonadas. Nessas horas, ela era apenas uma jovem mulher que sentia todo gosto na pele em ser amada tão intensamente.

A kunoichi realmente crescera após anos de convivência com os grandes homens de sua vida até Naruto tomar este posto. Homens fortes e decididos como devem ser todos os Hyuugas: Neji e Hiashi. Aprendeu com eles as responsabilidades que herdaria da Souke, mas principalmente como ser firme e justa nas decisões que tomava.

Porém a lição que mais prezava era o "jeito ninja" dele: nunca voltar atrás no que diz. A cada dia, Naruto estava presente nela e ela mesclada nele. Eram um só. Precisavam um do outro para seguir em frente, ficar longe por apenas um dia em virtude das missões que cumpriam ambos como jounnins, fazia com que Naruto ou Hinata se apressassem para voltar um pro outro... Voltar pra casa.

- HINATA-CHAN! – _Gritou o menino_ – Você sempre me surpreende! Isso é só uma das mil coisas que eu amo em você! Yosh, assim que essa festa do Neji passar, eu vou ter uma conversa séria com seu pai, tô certo! (ou Datte Bayo, como preferirem) – _Ele nunca perdera aquele ar de urgência na fala e estava feliz, como sempre esteve ao lado dela._

Uzumaki Naruto há algum tempo já sabia de suas origens, e muitas pessoas da vila também. Não se importava com isso, saber quem ele era já bastava. País do Redemoinho, uma grande nação shinobi do passado, liderada por um Clã poderoso que levara consigo uma kekkei-genkai no mínimo, curiosa: controlar o chakra de Bijuus.

Esse clã: Uzumaki.

Naruto era o único sobrevivente de um lugar que foi um dos responsáveis pela edificação da forte Vila Oculta da Folha, seu lar, uma família que estreitou laços de amizade e respeito com os grandes Senju, Uchiha e Namizake. Um lugar que foi belo, próspero, ostentado e abençoado por belezas naturais nunca encontradas em outros lugares dos cinco grandes países.

Mas em tempos de guerra, a beleza e a potência de uma nação são frutuosamente atacadas. Com os jounnins e grandes shinobis auxiliando Konoha na batalha contra o Demônio Raposa, o País do Redemoinho sofreu perdas irreparáveis e um ataque sangrento da Vila Oculta da Terra auxiliado por ninjas da Vila da Névoa, caindo em ruína. Os habitantes foram dizimados.

Sua mãe, Uzumaki Kushina, herdeira do Clã, voltou para terra natal a fim de tentar salvar os familiares. Com o coração sangrando, deixou em Konoha o pequeno Naruto, tendo a certeza que jamais voltaria a vê-lo em vida... Mas chegou tarde demais na terra natal: deparou-se com mais de 100 shinobis inimigos e utilizou um jutsu poderoso que somente os Uzumakis podem realizar: a explosão do próprio corpo liberando o poder do chakra controlador manipulando o chakra do oponente, podendo dissipá-lo ao vento, ou dissolvê-lo como ácido.

Restava ao recém nascido Naruto, a convivência com o pai. Porém, isso lhe foi negado... Maldita Raposa. Mas como Jiraya havia dito **"Minato era um homem inteligente, ele não iria condenar seu próprio filho a viver como um Jinchuuriki se esse não fosse um fardo no qual ele pudesse carregar!".**

E de fato assim o foi. Naruto carrega esse fardo até então, ora pela sua kekkei-genkai, ora pela forte personalidade e laços que criou durante todo esse tempo em Konoha e por vários lugares que passou. Nunca praguejou pelo que o destino lhe havia reservado... Ele nem acreditava muito em destino.

Aprendeu a amar e respeitar os grandes shinobis que seus pais foram um dia, e todas as decisões que tomaram no passado. Foi preciso, era pra um bem muito maior, e ele orgulhava-se disso.

- Yare Naruto-kun! Vamos ao encontro de Tenten-chan já! – _A menina entrou numa pequena repartição do cômodo único, que era o apartamento do Uzumaki para trocar-se. Ele ainda morava naquele lugar pequeno, ela não entendia muito bem, mas todas as vezes que o questionava, Naruto dizia que estava bom, já que por enquanto, ele morava sozinho. _

"Como eu amo essa kunoichi!" – _Pensava o garoto. _

– Nós vamos nos casar Hina-chan!! _– Voltou-se no habitual jeitinho de falar: aos berros!_

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Hinata-chan está atrasada! Ela dormiu no Naruto... Certeza que dormiu. Aquele dobe é muito enrolado, se ele prejudicar meus planos para hoje, vou rasgá-lo todinho com uma Kunai especial que eu desenvolvi na semana passada, vai ser um belo quadro pra expor! _– Praguejava Tenten esfregando as mãozinhas, apreensiva quanto à demora do casal de ajudantes._

- Yooooooooooooo, Tenten-chan! – _Um loiro escandaloso gritava acenando com as mãos._

"_Nunca pensei que ficaria feliz em vê-lo..."._

- Já não era sem tempo Naruto-kun, cadê a Hinata-chan?

- Ela foi comprar algo pra comermos, não tinha nada em casa, e agente não pode ficar com fome!

- Que seja, você já sabe sua parte no plano certo?

- Hun... Que plano Tenten-chan? Não era de uma festa que iríamos tratar hoje?

- Ahhh - _Suspirou aparentemente decepcionada, teria que explicar tudo de novo_ - O plano é você atrair o Neji-kun para uma conversa sobre os costumes do clã, que você quer aprender mais sobre a vida da Hinata-chan, e fazer o tempo passar, pra dar o horário da janta e leva-lo à minha casa dizendo que eu o convidei, que queria falar algumas coisas da Hinata pra você, coisas de amigas blá blá blá. E então, lá em casa ele tem a surpresa! – _Os orbes chocolates da garota brilhavam com a visão de Neji se assustando com a festa, com os parabéns, como ele ficava lindo quando estava surpreso... Ah! Quem sabe até iria aparecer aquele discreto sorriso por entre os lábios finos, que o deixava perfeitamente humano._

- Ossu! – _Concordou Naruto_ – Eu no lugar dele iria gostar de tudo isso que você planejou... Tenten-chan, posso fazer uma pergunta? (N/A: ta curioso demais esse Naruto )

- Claro Naruto-kun.

_"Ele ta sério, esse ai é mesmo o Naruto?". _

- Hoje propus a Hinata-chan de nos casarmos antes da posse definitiva dela no clã. Tenho certeza do amor que sentimos um pelo outro, e ela me garantiu que Hiashi-sama não irá nos impedir – _Como se ele realmente se importasse com o que o pai dela iria achar de tudo isso, Naruto tinha passado horas pensando como pedi-la em casamento; concluiu que usar-se de formalidades seria a melhor maneira._

- Sim, fico muito feliz por vocês dois, mas o que lhe aflige tanto?

- Não sei quase nada sobre as formalidades do Clã Hyuuga para cerimônias de casamento, festas de noivados, conversa com o líder... Essas coisas! Eu não queria fazer feio para Hina-chan, e eu nem me adapto muito a essas formalidades... Então pensei como você e o Neji são próximos há muitos anos, que você freqüenta as dependências da mansão, já foi em várias celebrações de um monte de coisas por lá e é muito amiga da Hinata-chan, será que você poderia me der umas dicas?! – _Naruto estava empolgado. Como sempre._

A pele morena da Mitsashi aos poucos foi enrubescendo com as afirmações repentinas do Uzumaki: como assim próximos há muitos anos? Ela e Neji eram só amigos, bons amigos, e treinavam juntos há muito tempo. Enfim eles foram do mesmo time, e agora com o trabalho na ANBU continuavam a treinar juntos, nada mais... Não é?

Claro, ela um dia nutriu aquele amor infantil pelo companheiro Hyuuga, mas isso já tinha passado há anos. Ela até tinha namorado um certo Inuzuka Kiba, mas não deu certo, ele era, digamos, deveras apressado para por em ação os fortes "instintos animais" e ela foi boa em revidar com alguns jutsus de invocação de armas. Kiba preferiu romper. Tenten concordou sem mais delongas.

Mas por que a kunoichi sentia o rosto arder e o coração palpitar com as afirmações do Naruto? Será que ela ainda gostava daquele Neji baka e egoísta, daquele Oinin (N/A: ninja rastreador da ANBU) metido que sempre concluía as missões ANBU's com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto de "eu sou o melhor mesmo"?

"Pare de pensar essas coisas Tenten e responda logo a pergunta do Naruto" – _Discutia consigo mesma_

– Err... Na-naruto-kun, acho que você deveria aproveitar e perguntar isso pro Neji-kun na execução do plano de hoje à noite, seria uma ótima oportunidade não acha? - _"Escapei a tempo!"._

- Yoooosh! Boa idéia Tenten-chan!

Correndo por entre as pessoas que circulavam nas ruas, vinha Hinata com o café da manhã em sacolas e começando a tremer de frio... Julho realmente deixava Konoha mais fria, começava o inverno. _Combinava, com a personalidade do aniversariante._

Passaram o dia na casa de Tenten terminando os preparativos para a festa, se juntado a eles Ino e o namorado Sai, Kiba, Akamaru (claro), Shino, Chouji, Lee, Sakura e o namorado Sasuke... Ainda era estranho ver o Sasuke mais despojado, um pouco mais feliz diria.

Enfim, caiu à noite. Fria e gélida. _Combinava_, pois o que aconteceria em breve teria esse gosto, essa cor, esse sentimento vazio que o inverno torrencial trazia. _Combinava_, pois apesar destes tempos de paz estável, de folga, de amor, de "festas surpresas", iria de encontro com o dever de um shinobi, e era o que todos ali eram: shinobis, tentando aproveitar o tempo livre como jovens a procura de um pouco de descanso e felicidade nas coisas simples da vida.

Aquela noite fria e gélida, de ventos cortantes, despertaria os mais novos jounnins de Konoha para a Guerra... Não como as outras, seria um embate particular de cada um. Enfrentariam seus medos, sentimentos, conquistas... Enfrentariam a eles mesmos.

Naruto capturara o Hyuuga e seguia com o tal "plano" de Tenten, quando foram abordados nas ruas de Konoha por uma figura amigável, mas que trazia estampado no rosto moreno uma expressão de urgência.

- Naruto, Neji, enfim encontrei vocês! Onde está o pessoal? _- Afobado, falava o rapaz alto, de porte atlético e cabelos negros presos no rabo de cavalo espetado acima da nuca. Definitivamente, afobado, não era uma palavra pra descrever a personalidade desse inteligentíssimo jounnin. Afinal, os Naras eram por si sós fãs do sossego dos prados e da medicina calma com os corças (veados). Talvez por isso, e só por isso, que os dois shinobis se espantaram com as expressões de Shikamaru._

- O que foi Shikamaru-san? – _Perguntou o belo jovem de olhos perolados e inexpressivos_. – Você não estava numa missão em Sun...

- Precisamos encontrar os outros, a Godaime-sama quer uma reunião com todos nós imediatamente. – _Interrompeu o amigo._

Rapidamente os rapazes seguiram para a casa da Mitsashi, que quando abriu a porta corrediça, gritou um belo "SURPRESA", sendo acompanhada pelos demais que na casa estavam.

- Vamos todos, Godaime-sama solicita nossa presença urgente! – _Chamou a atenção Nara Shikamaru. _

_**Continua ...**_


	2. II Impulso

_**II - Impulso**_

Sem perguntas, os jounnins largaram os "aparatos" de festa, as comidas, as bebidas, o bolo, presentes, seguindo Shikamaru calados e rápidos.

Tenten quebrou o silêncio, apenas com Neji.

- Você poderia ao menos ter dado um sorriso e agradecido. Aquilo lá era uma festa pra você, surpresa, já que hoje é seu aniversário. – _Disse a menina, fazendo bico abrindo um belo e singelo sorriso para o rapaz._

- Ora francamente Tenten, a Hokage nos convocando com urgência, o Shikamaru sem preguiça nem pra falar, e você vem me dizer que eu deveria ter sorrido pra "festa" que você armou... Sabe muito bem que eu odeio surpresas. – _Repreendeu friamente com os olhos cerrados a fitar o rosto da kunoichi._

- Hunpf! – _Balbuciou a menina contrariada_ – Insensível! – _Ela o acusou._

- ...

Neji nem ao menos olhou pra Tenten enquanto ela proferia mais outros belos "elogios" quanto a personalidade dele, ao ego, as atitudes costumeiras, etc. etc. etc.

"Tsci, você está especialmente irritante hoje Tenten, mas não deixa de estar linda como sempre. Uhn... Roupa mais justa e cabelos soltos na hora que eu cheguei... ahhh... Prendeu de novo, mas a roupa é a mesma... Ora Neji, pare de pensar nestas coisas, concentre-se por que coisa grande vem por ai" –_ Constatava o rapaz enquanto seguiam para o escritório da Hokage, fitando discretamente o rosto e o corpo bem definido da kunoichi. Como os anos a tornaram tão... Interessante. _

De todas as ninjas naquela idade, Tenten era a mais bela aos olhos treinados de Neji, a que se tornou jounnin primeiro, a do corpo mais definido... Mulher. E que belo sorriso ela tinha, bem como o perfume doce, que ele ainda não havia decifrado ao certo, já que não gostava muito de doce. Sem contar com aquela personalidade forte que o fazia mudar de idéia quando queria, aquele contato selvagem e carinhoso com armas ninjas... _Claro todas as constatações, guardava pra si, insistia em dizer que Tenten era só uma grande amiga._

OoOoOoOoO

No escritório da Hokage:

- Dividam-se nos antigos times gennins, e sigam estas instruções. Os limites do País do Chá foram atacados, ao que tudo indica, por membros da Akatsuki. Foram saqueadas várias estalagens de plantas medicinais e algumas estalagens de minério. O que eles pretendem ao certo, nós ainda não sabemos. – _Dizia Tsunade com firmeza para os shinobis que a espreitavam atentos, até mesmo Naruto, que mostrava condolência à Godaime quando estava em reunião na presença dos outros shinobis de Konoha._

- Godaime-sama, como ficam alguns casos como do Sai e do antigo time Asuma? _– Indagou Shikamaru._

_  
_- Certo, temos algumas exceções. Rock Lee e Nara Shikamaru irão ficar em Konoha comigo, preciso de um forte usuário de Taijutsu para me auxiliar numas tarefas e do mais inteligente estrategista também, já que seus antigos senseis estão em missões pelo País do Fogo. Sai irá com a antiga Equipe Asuma – _Disse a Hokage entregando papeis para os respectivos líderes dos antigos times._

Naruto, liderando Sakura e Sasuke que não gostou muito da idéia de ser subordinado do loiro. Sai, liderando a antiga Equipe Asuma. Aburame Shino, equipe Kurenai. E Neji seguindo somente com Tenten.

De imediato, as equipes se separaram e seguiram para os respectivos destinos. _Literalmente._

OoOoOoO

No caminho.

- Neji-kun – _A bela garota dos orbes castanhos fitava o líder_ – Desde que saímos de Konoha você não me disse para que local estamos indo, acaso eu posso saber?

O rapaz saiu do transe provisório, enquanto ainda digeria as instruções da Godaime... Eles dois foram mandados pra um antigo esconderijo supostamente abandonado da Akatsuki a uns 150 km de Konoha, o deixando apreensivo e mais introspecto do que o normal.

Somente eles dois não foram para os limites do País do Chá, isso não estava certo, alguma peça insistia em desencaixar nessa decisão. Era provável que houvesse alguma ofensiva no caminho e no posto que fora designado pra eles. Porém, o perigo maior era a característica da missão: infiltrar-se e esconder-se dentro da antiga base Akatsuki, surpreendendo o inimigo, caso voltasse à antiga "casa".

- Vai saber quando chegarmos lá – _Respondeu friamente a garota, que não estava mais com a tal "roupa de festa", voltando ao habitual uniforme shinobi, muito bem agasalhada._

Tenten só fez franzir o cenho, desenhando nos lábios um bico feio de reprovação pela grosseria costumeira do Hyuuga. Não falou mais nada durante todo caminho.

"Ela não respondeu... Bom, acho que entendeu que estamos numa missão importante, que não devemos nos distrair com futilidades. Melhor assim." – _Pensava o gênio._

"Não vou mais conversar com esse baka... Depois de tanto tempo eu já devia saber o quão insensível e autoritário ele é... Argh, que ódio!" – _Retrucava a kuniochi mentalmente._

_  
_Na verdade, ele não queria deixá-la apreensiva, não queria preocupá-la com a situação pelo qual eles poderiam passar, Tenten era esperta, iria notar de imediato o perigo iminente. _Ele podia protegê-la, Neji era forte o suficiente para proteger os dois._

Ela desconfiou que provavelmente, seria um local perigoso ou inóspito. Mesmo o "líder" não lhe respondendo a pergunta_, Tenten sabia ler as poucas expressões de Neji, bem como o tom de voz e até mesmo quando os punhos dele cerravam por quaisquer que fossem os motivos_. Ela o conhecia muito bem, melhor do que qualquer um o conhecia_, ou fosse conhecer. E o Hyuuga pensava o mesmo sobre a Mitsashi. (N/A: momento X-men Evolution)._

- Chegamos.

- Hun... Imaginei que seria um local como esse _– Percebendo emanar a voz sem ordens, Tenten corou. Foi o suficiente para fazer surgir nos discretos lábios do shinobi, um sorriso crispado._

"Como eu pensava, ela é inteligente o bastante para prever algo como essa missão".

- Agora que estamos aqui, diga-me o objetivo de nossa missão –_ O fitou num olhar desafiador. Ainda estava irritada com a grosseria de algumas horas atrás._

- Infiltrar-nos nessa caverna, e esperar que algum Akatsuki venha aqui. Nosso objetivo é interrogá-lo, e se possível o levar vivo para Konoha. Penso que foi por isso que a Godaime-sama nos chamou, sendo eu um especialista em infiltrações e rastreamento e, você uma especialista em interrogatórios. – _Resmungou o Hyuuga._

- Sim, Ibiki-senpai me treinou muito bem, mas você se esqueceu de um detalhe...

- E qual seria? – _Respondeu sem interesse algum, contudo achou prudente prolongar a conversa._

- Que eu também sou ótima com implantação de armadilhas, Hyuuga Neji – _Retrucou orgulhosa de seus predicados shinobis._

"Nome inteiro, sem sufixo, ela esta irritada comigo." _Pensou o garoto_.

- Acho que você não entendeu o que eu disse Tenten-san, é pra tentarmos levar o suposto prisioneiro vivo, suas armadilhas são sempre mortais, e não irá servir nessa missão. – _Retrucou __o Hyuuga sem nem ao menos encarar os olhos chocolates da garota, que fulminavam de raiva pela observação maledicente do ninja._

_  
_"Agora sim ela esta **realmente** irritada" – _Certo de que estava incomodando o orgulho da kunoichi, quase deixa escapar por entre os dentes um sorriso zombeteiro. Provocá-la era deleite._

- Eu aprendi a controlar minha sede por "sangue" Neji-kun. Tenho meus métodos para capturar alguém sem debilitá-lo por completo. Faço isso na hora que eu quiser, **e com quem eu quiser...** Não existe ninguém no mundo shinobi que escape de uma armadilha feita por mim. **Ninguém...** – _Respondeu __num tom de voz surpreendentemente suave, passando à frente de Neji. Olhou por cima do ombro oferecendo ao shinobi uma piscadela acompanhada dum sorriso malicioso... Era Tenten quem ganhava no jogo das provocações. Mas nem sempre._

O garoto regozijara-se com as palavras maliciosas da menina, da mulher, que no exato momento tomava à frente no caminho, entrando sem a mínima cautela na caverna que consistia no tal antigo esconderijo da Akatsuki.

"Tenten... A mim você não prende em suas armadilhas, a mim não..." – _Era o que Neji pensava._

- Matte! Não entre em um local inóspito desse jeito sem ao menos investigarmos! – _Bradou o Hyuuga, num tom autoritário e no olhar inexpressível de sempre._

A kunoichi desviou facilmente de algumas pequenas armadilhas postas na entrada da tal caverna, expressando uns sorrisinhos sarcásticos e o chamando logo em seguida.

- Venha Neji-kun, ou está com medo de morcegos? _– Totalmente absorta na própria ironia, ela continuava a provocá-lo e Neji odiava ser contrariado._

- Hunpf! ... _**Byakugan**_... – _Ativou o doujutsu, seguindo a kunoichi que avançava sem medo pela caverna._

A atitude destemida de Tenten em entrar sem nenhuma cautela, era porque ela podia sentir as armadilhas... Não precisava de kekkei-genkai nenhuma pra isso, era uma "mestra das armas" (N/A: usando-me do termo da Nati-senpai D), podia ler facilmente os locais onde estavam armadilhas com armas ninjas, quaisquer que fossem elas, desde as mais pequenas quanto as mortais fuuma-shurikens. Afinal, os Mitsashi eram grandes manipuladores de armas artesões das mesmas.

Nem tão brilhante assim, Tenten não previa armadilhas preparadas com chakra.

- Tenten, cuidado!! – _Gritou Neji, tentando salvar a amiga de uma chuva maciça de Senbons, desabando do teto. Inútil... O ataque foi tão rápido que a kunoichi caiu lentamente no chão, urrando, sem reservas pela dor..._

- Co-co-como... como... como eu não vi essa armadilha? –_ Habilidosa, conseguiu desviar-se um pouco da investida, mas lamentou a situação_ – Li-li...linhas de chakra!! Sustentadas... Pela terra... O usuário tinha um chakra de origem... Terra... Oh não... ve-veneno _– Murmurava... Como se quisesse justificar pra si o erro fatal que cometera._

Boa parte do corpo da Mitsashi tinha senbons estacas por todos os lados. Ela sangrava e alguns dos Tenketsus estavam seriamente obstruídos. Tenten quase desmaiava, quando Neji rapidamente a acolheu nos braços, pousando-a no colo e usando-se do Juken pra liberar a passagem de chakra, o que a manteve acordada por alguns instantes.

- Ne-Neji... O veneno... é do Sasori, estudei sobre ele... Essa armadilha foi preparada... Provavelmente antes de morrer... Por precaução... Shika... cof cof cof – _Tossia palavras pausadas e trêmulas._

- Pode descansar Tenten, eu vou cuidar de você. – _Respondeu o shinobi que a olhava com ternura, tentando passar segurança e alívio para a kunoichi. No âmago, ele tremia todo com um pensamento que não o abandonava: "Ela pode morrer Neji, morrer em seus braços, seu inútil, como vai fazer pra salvá-la?"._

- Não... eu... eu... Preciso falar... Tenho um antídoto na minha bolsa... Shikamaru trouxe de Suna... ele... Ele disse que talvez fossemos... Precisar vou... Vou ficar boa Neji-kun... Não se preocu... – _Falou as últimas palavras desmaiando por entre os dedos gélidos do rapaz._

- Claro! O antídoto. – _Bradou Neji. Eram raras as vezes que ele se descontrolava em situações de perigo. Um shinobi forte tinha que aprender a canalizar as emoções, expondo-as no tempo certo, ou seja, quase nunca..._

Mas a imagem de Tenten desmaiada sob seu corpo, gemendo de dor, ferida, sangrando a bicas e ainda por cima, envenenada... Aquela visão foi demais paro frio auto-controle "Hyuuga". Os brancos olhos cerrados, respiração ofegante e o coração disparado, denunciavam claramente: _**Ele e**__**stava desesperado**_.

Se Tenten não tivesse reunido às poucas forças, que lhe restara antes de desmaiar, Neji não saberia o que fazer. Aos poucos, concentrou-se dissipando o desespero. Aplicou a injeção do antídoto, retirou as senbons, e carregou a bela kunoichi ainda desmaiada para um lago próximo, pra lavar seus ferimentos. Por um instante ele hesitou: "_Ela vai morrer... Morrer em seus braços"_. Pensamentos traiçoeiros.

A noite apontara no céu sem estrelas, nuvens carregadas indicavam que viria uma torrencial tempestade.

Os dois shinobis de Konoha estavam num local ao fundo da caverna. O Hyuuga preparara uma fogueira, estava frio, e ela ainda dormia. Limpa, porém com as roupas molhadas. Tremia inconsciente do frio que sentia. Por um momento ele quis abraçá-la, torná-la mais quente e fazer sumir toda a dor que ela provavelmente ainda sentia.

_"Que sentimentos são esses agora Neji? Você está em missão, concentre-se!"_ Dizia o rapaz para si. Mas era impossível concentrar-se, até que ela não acordasse, o coração dele não iria diminuir o ritmo, um segundo sequer.

Tenten pausadamente abriu o belo par de olhos chocolates, sentindo o corpo pulsar pelo efeito do violento veneno do renegado shinobi da areia, o Mestre Sasori... Aquele maldito mesmo depois de morto ainda causava dor a Konoha.

- Neji-kun... – _Balbuciou a menina_ – Você está ai?

- Sim... Sente-se melhor?

- Hai... Mas minha cabeça ainda dói um pouco... Neji-kun?

- Descanse, você não está...

- Me desculpe...

- Ah... O-ora essa pelo o que?

- Por minha imprudência... Fui pega por não lhe dar ouvidos – _ A kunoichi levantou-se da "cama" improvisada, sentando-se sobre as próprias pernas... Fitava o rapaz num olhar notadamente envergonhado, pelas atitudes descomedidas de horas atrás. Uma ANBU, especialista em armas, armadilhas e interrogatórios, sendo tão infantil._

- Tudo bem, não faz mal confiarmos nas próprias habilidades, sem ter que depender dos outros. – _Ele não olhava para ela, fitava fixamente a singela fogueira, pensando em algo que Tenten frutuosamente queria descobrir. Parecia absorto nos próprios pensamentos._

- Nani (O que)? Não vai me repreender?

- Hoje não Tenten, hoje não... – _Falou num pesar tão grande pontuado na voz, que a garota sentiu-se confundir_ – Vejo que a febre passou. Você precisa se alimentar, perdeu muito sangue. – _Estava cansado de brigar com ela por hoje, tentava entender um pouco o que foi tudo aquilo que ela fizera anteriormente, sentindo-se cúmplice e culpado pelos atos da garota._

Neji ofereceu batatas assadas que pegara na floresta enquanto Tenten ainda estava sob o torpor do antídoto, e ele mesmo tinha preparado minutos antes dela acordar, como se soubesse o exato momento que ela recuperaria as forças.

O Hyuuga deu-se conta, no tempo em que a Mitsashi ficou desacordada, que conhecia como ninguém as reações do belo corpo daquela kunoichi. Era um corpo forte, que lutava o tempo todo para permanecer vivo. Até mesmo a corrente de chakra dela era guerreira, estabeleceu-se rapidamente, perfeita como numa dança... _Tudo nela ela perfeito_.

- Itai!! – _Reclamou levando à boca um pequeno pedaço da "batata quente" (podre essa, eu sei!)._

- O que foi?

- Nada... – _Voltou a esboçar o sorriso singelo, que sempre dizia para ele "Estou bem". Um sorriso que o incendiava._

"Sorriso... Lindo como sempre... Ela melhorou. Neji seu dobe, viu como se descontrolou há algumas horas atrás? Em outras situações isso teria sido fatal... Ela me tira a razão..." – _Mentalmente raciocinava a situação, tentando afastar os pensamentos tão perturbadores._

- Neji-kun... Anou... Porque você me disse aquelas palavras... Que não fazia mal confiarmos nas próprias habilidades, sem ter que depender dos outros? – _Insistiu no assunto._

Neji olhou Tenten profundamente. O que era aquilo agora? Já bastava a simples presença dela pra "incomodá-lo" tanto, ainda tinha que voltar ao ponto em que o Hyuuga havia deixado, _pela segunda vez no dia com ela_, escapar-lhe por entre os dedos sua maior fraqueza?

- Foi exatamente o que eu lhe disse, você fez certo de confiar em si, mas errou e não consultar o líder da missão e agir com tanto... Impulso. _– Frio e direto._

"Impulso... Acaso ele sabe o que significa essa palavra? Ele nunca agiu por impulso... Quem é ele para falar isso?"

**_Continua..._**

Agradecendo os reviews de quem está acompanhando!


	3. III Armadilha de amor e chocolate

_**III - Armadilha de Amor e Chocolate: Hentai On!**_

- Que seja, se você não quer revelar o verdadeiro motivo do que falou, não me importo! Arigatô por ter cuidado de mim enquanto estava debilitada, agora por gentileza, saia da caverna por que eu preciso tirar estas roupas molhadas, do contrário, ficarei doente mais uma vez com esse frio, atrapalhando a missão. – _Irritada, é claro._

Mas nesse exato momento, o cheiro de terra molhada invadiu as narinas do garoto, o céu gritou, despencando sob a enorme floresta do País do Fogo toda chuva guardada há dias nas gigantescas nuvens.

- Gomen, mas terei que ficar por aqui mesmo. – _Resmungou num tom sarcástico. Enfim o singelo sorriso surgiu por entre a boca fina do rapaz. _

_O jogo continuava._

- Então vire-se de costas! _– Tenten já desatava os nós da costumeira blusa chinesa. Ambos não usavam os coletes jounnins, era démodé. (N/A: termo francês: "fora da moda", "caiu em desuso")._

- Matte! – _O garoto virou-se de costas rapidamente, completamente ruborizado. Podia jurar ter visto uma parte do ombro esquerdo de Tenten iluminado pela fogueira, que brincava com as sombras da caverna, deixando a pele dela ainda mais bonita._

- Hahahahaha, o que foi? Hyuuga Neji com vergonha da parceira shinobi? Desde quando você se abala com o corpo de uma mulher? – _Ela sentiu ter ido longe demais na provocação sensual. Como o shinobi, também corara e agradecia por ele estar de costas não tendo visto o rosto dela acusando a timidez._

- Hunpf! Faça isso logo. – _Resmungou no costumeiro tom de voz, frio e autoritário_.

Ela riu baixinho, e continuou a despir-se lentamente desejando provocá-lo. Tenten sentiu que isso o deixava acuado, e intimamente se divertia com a situação. Sabia que em nenhum momento ele iria espiar. Constatação que a deixava aliviada e decepcionada ao mesmo tempo.

Os pequenos ruídos que a roupa molhada fazia ao deslizar na pele dela, insinuavam na mente do Hyuuga imagens sugestivas. Sentia o corpo todo tremer e vibrar imaginando a cena: estava de costas, para a mais bela shinobi de Konoha, enquanto ela lentamente se despia.

"Como deve ser esse corpo nu, as pernas... As curvas... Por Kami, os seios? Pare com isso Hyuuga Neji! Controle-se, você está numa missão!" _Repreendia-se mentalmente._

_Lamentavelmente, despertou dos devaneios, ao ouvir uma voz bem perto do ouvido, pontuada pela respiração quente na nuca e os lábios a roçarem no lóbulo da orelha esquerda. _

- Me empreste suas faixas... As minhas estão molhadas, preciso tirá-las – _Tenten sussurrava para o menino, num tom misto de inocência e malícia._

- Ahh... – _Ele alcançou as faixas sem sair do lugar, e as entregou na mão da kunoichi estendida acima do ombro, rapidamente._

Neji escutou o barulho fino de uma kunai cortando tecido lhe invadir os tímpanos.

"_Porque tão perto Tenten?"_

Ela passava lentamente as faixas secas pelos seios, faixas com o cheiro dele. Afinal, uma kunoichi não sai de lingeries trabalhadas em missões, quanto menos femininas parecessem, melhor.

Era uma tortura lenta pelo qual Neji passava. As imagens que insistiam em tomar-lhe de assalto à mente, da garota linda e nua bem ali atrás, o atordoaram mais do que esperado. Estava excitado... digamos_: "visivelmente" excitado_. Era óbvio, tinha mesmo caído em uma das armadilhas da "mestra das armas", e por julgar a situação, era uma armadilha quase fatal.

- Pode virar-se Neji-kun, já terminei – _Disse Tenten, secando os longos cabelos castanhos molhados e espalhados na cintura._

"E agora, como vou virar pra ela nesse... Nesse estado?!" _Olhou para o volume insistente na calça _"Ela com certeza vai perceber minha fraqueza... Ora, eu não preciso atender ao pedido dela, vou permanecer de costas!".

- ...

- Algum problema Neji-kun?

"Kun... Kun... Porque ela insiste em usar esse sufixo com uma voz tão... tão... tão sexy... Droga! Estou com um grande problema aqui" (e põe grande nisso hehehe)

O Hyuuga levantou-se ainda de costas e foi caminhar pela caverna. Tenten sentiu mesmo que a provocação tinha passado dos limites. _"Será que ele ficou zangado?"._

- Matte Neji – _Correu em direção a ele, o __tocando nos ombros, fazendo o Hyuuga virar-se repentinamente, colando os rostos de ambos._

"Respirações perto demais uma da outra. E aqueles olhos brancos, me deixavam louca...".

**"Respirações perto demais uma da outra. E aqueles olhos chocolate, me deixavam louco...".**

- Go-go-gome ne! – _Tenten afastou-se do rapaz, um pouco corada e desviou rapidamente seu olhar do dele._

Neji imediatamente vislumbrou os trajes dela: a mesma roupa apertada de festa? _"Por que? Claro, não teve preparar outro maço de roupas mais comportadas". _Estava linda com aquela blusa manga comprida colada no corpo de cor branca, acompanhada por um nada discreto decote.

"_Pra que uma calça tão justa?"_

A tal peça de roupa deixava insistentemente à mostra uma parte de sua bem trabalhada e feminina cintura. E os cabelos? Sem os odangos costumeiros, estavam molhados e espalhados pelo belo corpo da kunoichi com a franja a passear na hitaiate da Vila da Folha. **_Linda, linda, linda._**

- Neji-kun... Acho que compreendo o que você quis me dizer naquela hora em confiar nas minhas habilidades... – _Ela insistia no assunto, o fitando de forma sincera, como se fosse uma cúmplice dos sentimentos dele._

- Não precisamos mais falar sobre isso Tenten _– Ele repreendeu a moça, encarando os orbes chocolates que continham toda a intensidade do coração de uma mulher._

- Doushite? Estou cansada de calar – _Postou-se firmemente_ – Você só amadureceu e tornou-se mais forte depois de confiar em si, e provar para toda a Souke e Bouke que era capaz de superar qualquer adversário... De superar as diferenças das tradições... De superar você mesmo.

Aquelas palavras o deixaram extasiado de surpresa. Fitar os olhos firmes dela e escutar a voz suave pedindo passagem aos ouvidos teimosos, de fato, não era uma tarefa muito fácil. Estático com a ousadia, viu os lábios sedutores dela continuarem a se mexer.

- Sabia... Que desde o dia que vi você mudar as atitudes com sua família, eu mudei minha postura ninja? Por sua causa eu passei a confiar em mim. Estou grata e feliz por tê-lo tido como amigo e exemplo durante todo esse tempo. Arigatô Neji-Kun – _As últimas palavras foram esboçadas num sorriso radiante e num... Abraço. Forte e quente, como se a libertasse das correntes do coração. _

_"A Neji-kun, se soubesse a vontade que sempre tenho de tocá-lo, de expressar um pouco dos meus sentimentos. Me livre dessa angústia... Eu pensei que ia morrer com o ataque das senbons envenenadas, morrer sem poder dizer o quanto estou agradecida por tudo... Morrer sem dizer o quanto eu... Eu..." – __Ela não conseguia admitir pra si uma verdade óbvia, mas continuou suspensa nos braços fortes dele que incrivelmente, lhe retribuíam o contato._

- Tenten-san, omae, me assustou! – _O Hyuuga enfim desprendeu-se do toque, olhando-a de perto, a segurando pela cintura _– E me surpreendeu... Obrigada por compartilhar de meus sentimentos. –_Balbuciou as palavras __de forma rápida e curta, como se fosse gritá-las. Eram raros os momentos que ele deixava de lado a frieza costumeira, e esses momentos quase sempre aconteciam por causa da Mitsashi_ – Pensei aquela hora que você fosse morrer, não perdoaria minha falta de ação ao lhe ver sendo friamente atacada por aquela armadilha cruel, eu tentei evitar, mas...

Ela estava chorando?! Doushite? A tinha magoado? O que ele disse de tão absurdo?

- Neji-kun... Não se culpe, eu deveria ter mais cautela, eu sempre estou tentando desafiar suas ordens, você me irrita com sua arrogância, prepotência, suas grosserias... – _Tenten insistia em balançar o rosto num sinal de reprovação, fazendo os cabelos dançarem no corpo dele tão junto ao dela. Desferia-lhe leves socos no peito forte. Como ela mudava suas expressões e atos tão facilmente?_ (ela é uma mulher baka, mulheres são assim, desculpem, não resisti ) _O Hyuuga mantinha os olhos vidrados nos lábios da garota, a se moverem de um forma tão imaculada, tão convidativa..._

- Você nunca me respeita Neji... Você...

E as próximas palavras de Tenten teriam provavelmente sido alguns devaneios do orgulho ferido, mas foram caladas. Caladas por um tórrido e inesperado beijo de Neji selando os lábios finos nos dela com uma urgência de anos... Anos de espera para sentir o gosto que ela tinha, o gosto que ele pensava ser doce.

As bocas entreabriram-se dando passagem ás línguas para explorarem todo o sabor daquele beijo. O gosto de cada um.

Ela retribuía. Por quantos anos sonhou com esse momento? O beijo de Hyuuga Neji tinha um sabor almiscarado, e aquela boca era mais deliciosa que o esperado. Os lábios dele brincavam com os dela de forma inocente e amorosa.

**"Agora eu sei...o gosto dela...chocolate".**

Combinava... Um doce delicioso.

**"Agora eu sei... o gosto dele... almíscar".**

Combinava... Com mistério.

Sem pedir passagem alguma, os beijos tornam-se intensos. Ele enlaçou a kunoichi pela cintura, trazendo seus corpos cada vez mais perto um do outro ambos perdendo-se na efervescência do desejo. Tenten roçava as mãos a nuca de Neji de forma sinuosa, passeando levemente com as unhas finas na pele alva do rapaz. Cessaram o beijo.

Sem proferirem uma única palavra, se olharam. E ficaram assim por um bom tempo, apenas se olhando, tentando um mergulhar nos pensamentos e sentimentos do outro, pra compreender o que era aquilo. Não precisava de palavras, por anos afinco aprenderam a se comunicar com os atos e olhares, numa cumplicidade de perfeita sintonia.

**Não precisava perguntar a ele, era amor.**

**Não precisava perguntar a ela, era amor.**

Abruptamente, Neji avançou no pescoço de Tenten, beijando e lambendo por completo, tirando dela uns gemidos abafados de prazer. Precisava senti-la ainda mais. O simples toque de ambos já era suficiente para deixá-los embebidos num prazer inimaginável. O shinobi mordia levemente o lóbulo da orelha dela, enquanto corria as mãos no corpo da bela kunoichi, avançando para dentro da blusa chinesa, tocando a cintura, as costas bem trabalhadas, ombros, braços, os seios.

Ela por sua vez, encaixou a perna por entre as dele, sentindo sob o corpo o membro do rapaz enrijecendo dentro da calça. _Ela sabia muito bem onde eles iam parar, ou não parar, já tinha esperado demais... Esperado por anos. Seria aqui e agora. Hesitar?Nem ao menos cogitou a possibilidade. O queria pra si, e esse seria o momento de tomá-lo... Pra sempre..._

A kunoichi serpenteava as mãos delicadas e maliciosas por dentro do kimono de Neji, sentindo todos os músculos do shinobi, arranhava-o e apalpava-o cada vez mais. Os braços, o peito, o abdômen. Levou apenas um dedo na barra da calça dele, provocando ao pedir passagem.

Ele gemia e suspirava a cada toque dela. O perfume, o gosto... **chocolate: **definitivamente deliciosa. Estava ansioso pra sorver o gosto cada vez mais. Passou uma das mãos abruptamente entre os cabelos da morena, chegando à raiz e os puxando para trás com certa violência.

Ela amou o ato tão selvagem. Gemeu mais alto, exibindo o pescoço e decote generoso para a ávida boca de Neji devorar com frenesi. O Hyuuga a abocanhava e lambia sem dar espaços pra ela largar-se dos braços dele, deixando-a perdida nos próprios desejos. Excitava-se cada vez mais com os gemidos da kunoichi. Avançava do pescoço para o colo, no queixo, na boca e tornava a fazer tudo novamente. Neji era insaciável.

Tenten foi aos poucos desatando os nós do quimono dele, deixando a mostra o peito nu. Deu passagem para que ela o beija-se por completo, mesclando leves mordidas por onde passeava com os lábios salientes. Neji visivelmente se descontrolava sentindo o membro enrijecer cada vez mais. Travou os brancos olhos nela, quando a viu parar e retirar a blusa branca da forma mais rápida que conseguia. Neji ajudou meio desajeitado, mas foi ágil em pegar uma kunai no bolso ninja dela, e ameaçar a cortar-lhe as faixas.

- Tenten... Você quer mesmo continuar? – _Tremeu as palavras ainda __beijando o pescoço da kunoichi –_ Se eu passar daqui, não conseguirei mais parar...

Os carinhos no pescoço a deixavam sem reação, uma parte sensível demais do corpo dela. E pelos toques_, ele já sabia disso._

- Hai – _Concordou um pouco envergonhada, num estado de prazer incontrolável pelos carinhos dele._

"Como poderíamos imaginar que um dia estaríamos tão juntos?"

Ele então posicionou a kunai entre os dois seios da garota, e cortou as faixas de uma só vez.

**"Que força ele tem".**

**"Que seios... mais lindos...".**

Os seios fartos da garota estavam à mostra acusando uma Tenten envergonhada, mas Neji sabia como mudar a situação... Com a língua úmida e quente no mamilo esquerdo sugava-o, passeando com as mãos indo e vindo do outro seio rosado, Tenten gemia ainda mais alto, e cravava as unhas nas costas do jounnin, demonstrando um imenso prazer no contato. Carregou-a no colo para perto da fogueira, na mesma cama improvisada que ela estava debilitada há alguns minutos atrás.

Ainda beijando-a toda, deitou por cima deixando que Tenten sentisse a pressão e a força do corpo dele. Aliciava-a toda, sem reservas, percorria com as mãos e com a língua todas as partes do corpo semi-nu da jounnin.

Calmamente Neji retirou a calça da kunoichi, revelando ainda mais suas belas curvas. _Que corpo fantástico ela tinha, como era uma mulher atraente e deliciosa._ Uma pequena calçinha preta o chamava para abocanhá-la e ousado, puxou-a com os dentes. Tenten deixou escapar sorrisinhos tímidos e maliciosos. Neji quase enlouqueceu com aquele jeitinho de menina mulher, dando suaves beijos na intimidade ainda por cima da calcinha, que acusava o prazer dela aos toques dele.

Tenten agarrou-o de supetão pelo cós da calça ninja desamarrando os nós, retirando-a por completo revelando um boxer branco e um membro rígido pela situação. _Como ele era forte, lindo, em perfeitas proporções_. Ela não resistiu e tocou no sexo do rapaz por dentro do boxer, acariciando-o. Neji levou sua mão junto à dela gemendo sem pudor, ensinando-a os movimentos certos, onde apertar, onde afrouxar, a velocidade. Retirou o boxer.

Deixou que ela o tocasse sozinha. Fitando bem dentro daqueles orbes chocolates ele pensava: **"Cai na armadilha dela, mas ela também caiu na minha".** Os movimentos descompassados e deliciosos das mãos dela o masturbando, fizeram com que o Hyuuga sentisse estar chegando ao ápice do prazer. Parou com a brincadeira da menina.

Tenten por um momento sentiu-se contrariada. Fez bico como se estivesse pedido pra por a mão naquele brinquedo tão grande novamente. (uiaaaa)

- Ah... Neji... Por quê?

- Por que hoje eu vou lhe ensinar o que é prazer, minha Tenten. –_D__esferiu-lhe mais um tórrido e apaixonado beijo. Ele era um gênio, até na arte da sedução. A Mitsashi estava entregue._

_"Minha... minha Tenten"._

Foi descendo a boca quente por todo corpo de Tenten, sugando e dando leves mordidas nos seios, no umbigo, por entre as pernas, vendo-a se contorcer de prazer ao cravar as unhas na capa de pano, dando gemidos e sussurros que deixavam Neji num tesão quase incontrolável.

Retirou a calcinha da menina, deixando-a completamente nua. Tateou levemente a intimidade da menina, tendo a certeza que o corpo dela o desejava tanto quanto ele. Forçou abrir-se para dar passagem a algo mais delicado do que o membro: _a língua_. Alcançou facilmente as partes sensíveis da garota, passeando por ela toda, em movimentos circulares. Entre lambidas e sugadas extremas, introduziu apenas um dedo nela, com movimentos suaves de vai e vem.

_Sem pudor, ela gritava de prazer_. Que sensação incrível, o corpo tremia todo. A Mitsashi já não tinha medo ou vergonha da situação, ou dele. Estava totalmente entregue ao amor e ao prazer de tê-lo tão intenso nela. Um calor jamais pensado invadiu-lhe o corpo contraindo os músculos, fazendo-a gritar, agora sim, um alto gemido de prazer que encheram os limites da caverna, e que quase o fizeram gozar junto com ela. O primeiro orgasmo... _Ver Tenten tão entregue ao prazer que Neji a fazia sentir... Isso sim, o deixou completamente afogado na própria luxúria. Precisava tomá-la com completo, aninhar-se dentro daquele corpo perfeito. Precisava possuí-la._

- Neji-kun... Quero fazer algo por você. – _Disse a garota com a voz levemente ofegante e tímida._

Neji chegou bem perto do rosto de Tenten, posicionando-se por cima dela, deixando o peso cair levemente disposto ao corpo nu, sem machucá-la. Impôs a presença como homem. Olhou docemente por entre os orbes chocolates, que estalaram ao sentir o membro latejar por entre as pernas. Lentamente afastou os joelhos trêmulos pelo medo e pela excitação, fazendo o shinobi encaixar-se. Os corpos clamaram um pelo outro naquele momento_. E mais um beijo apaixonado. Ele não deixara de beijá-la, jamais deixaria._

Tenten suspirou, apertando os olhos. O Hyuuga entendeu muito bem o recado. Sentenciou o sexo rígido a violá-la numa forte estocada inicial.

- Itai – _gemeu baixinho a garota._

- Gomen ne Tenten... Não quero machucá-la...

Retirou-se pausadamente de dentro dela, entrando com mais suavidade na próxima investida. Os movimentos eram lentos e prazerosos demais. Neji estava no limite, não agüentaria aquela situação muito tempo, tinha que senti-la ainda mais intensamente do que antes. Acelerava os movimentos, estocadas mais fortes e profundas a cada momento. No rosto da kunoichi havia um misto de dor e desejo... Prazer, sem dúvidas. Tenten cravava as mãos cada vez mais nas costas do shinobi, arqueando o corpo para traz oferecendo-o para Neji a cada investida dada... _Um prazer... Indescritível_. A voz dela o chamando a cada estocada, a cada movimento de vai e vem davam ainda mais vigor ao sexo.

- Mais rá-rápido Ne-neji-kunnnn... Não... Não... Não páraaa...

Todas as expressões que arrancava dela o deixara incontrolável. A penetrava tão profundamente, com estocadas cada vez mais rápidas e fortes que sentiu não agüentar por mais tempo. Acabou gozando dentro de Tenten. _Que sensação maravilhosa era aquela, despejar-se todo em volúpia dentro dela. _

A garota sentiu o líquido quente invadi-la violentamente. _Pela segunda vez na noite, Tenten conheceu as sensações de um orgasmo. _Neji a olhava com ternura e agradecimento por aquele momento único de prazer e êxtase.

- Byaku-gan? – _A garota falou surpresa com um lindo sorriso desenhado nos lábios molhados, acariciando as veias saltadas que a kekkei-genkai dele em ação deixava à mostra._

- Nani?... Viu só o que você faz comigo... – _Respondeu com a voz ofegante desativando o doujutsu._

No momento do alto prazer, o corpo de Neji ativou o _Byakugan sem ele ao menos ordenar._ Engraçado, Tenten sempre fazia despertar nele coisas incríveis. Era válido, há algum tempo ele não era mais virgem, mas a garota com que ele se envolvera no passado não fizera tal façanha. _Tenten era tão intensa na vida Neji, que até esse poder ela tinha... Ele teve que admitir._

- Realmente Tenten, você me prendeu na sua armadilha... **Ashi...**

**- ... teru.**

Falaram ao mesmo tempo: **Ashiteru. Eu amo você**. E selaram-se num beijo cálido. Um misto de proteção, de agradecimento, de cumplicidade, de prazer, de amizade e de amor, acima de tudo. Neji ainda estava com o hitaiate de Konoha, escondendo o selo da Bouke.

"Da próxima vez Hyuuga Neji, você estará completamente nu." _Pensou e_ _Sorriu._

Adormeceram nus, embolados numa outra capa de pano, pois o calor dos corpos juntos, não era suficiente para abrigá-los do frio que fazia lá fora e que, insistentemente, entrava na caverna dos Akatsukis. De fato um perigo, já que estavam numa missão.

A caverna agora, não era mais criminosa, manchada de sangue. _Havia amor ali, e sempre iria existir_. O marco do amor de Mitsashi Tenten e Hyuuga Neji.

_"Que belo presente de aniversário... Você toda pra mim..."._

**_Continua..._**

p.s: Tem como não se apaixonar por esses dois?? suspira

Amores... Um dia eu aprendo como se responde review nesse lugar! \o/


	4. IV Concessões e corações

**_IV - Concessões e Corações _**

- Baka Narutooooo – _Urrou Sakura para que o amigo acordasse, e que o trio, o antigo time 7 pudesse seguir viagem e continuar com a missão dada pela Godaime: interrogar as pessoas da Vila do Chá._

A Haruno, com toda sua urgência costumeira quando não era atendida naquilo que solicitava e principalmente, quando Naruto insistia em não acordar, deu-lhe um belo soco de canhota, o que faria qualquer um que não fosse shinobi, ir direto para o coma. Ela afinal não tinha perdido o velho hábito, e no âmago de Sasuke, aquela cena era no mínimo, _muito engraçada_. É claro, como de costume, o shinobi não esboçara nem sequer um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

Se existia algo em que Sakura era exímia, definitivamente era se irritar com o Naruto. Contudo, para Sasuke, ela era boa mesmo em expressar suas emoções e torná-las parte de sua força: e põe força nisso! Desde uma simples tarefa caseira como servir o chá para um convidado até uma atitude de médica-nin no campo de batalha.

_Ela fazia tudo com o maior louvor. Os olhos sempre denunciavam seu coração. Sasuke amava isso_. Os dois eram um oposto visível. Muitos não conseguiam entender como a bela kunoichi de cabelos róseos e sorriso estampado no rosto, fosse tão compreensiva e apaixonada pelo frio e "traidor" Uchiha Sasuke. As pessoas na vila achavam um absurdo a aprendiz da Godaime, se relacionar com aquele que deixou a vila a fim de livrar-se de sentimentos perigosos, como a vingança.

E quem se importava com isso? Falassem o que fosse dele, Konoha fora sempre seu lar querendo ou não, lhe trazendo alegrias ou decepções. Sentia-se aliviado pelo que fizera por Itachi, já que no fim das contas, seu irmão havia carregado um fardo muito grande pela Vila, e ele então o havia livrado disso.

E desde quando Sasuke nutria esse tipo de compaixão por Itachi? Na verdade, essa compaixão nunca tinha ido embora, mais do que vingança, ele queria respostas, e de fato as teve, sob as condições de uma luta ninja. _Foi justo, afinal, os dois eram shinobis, nada mais coerente do que resolver as diferenças no campo de batalha._

O que povoava a mente do jounnin agora era uma outra questão, ainda mal resolvida pra ele: _Uchiha Madara_. Ainda não sabia ao certo o que ponderar sobre o ancestral. Isso poderia ser perigoso, pra uma mente ainda tão vilipendiada como a de Sasuke, mas ultimamente tinha dado passagem aos seus pensamentos pra algo que nunca dera valor: _Haruno Sakura._

E somente ela. Amor, carinho... O shinobi não sabia nada sobre essas coisas, nem sabia se as sentia, mas de algo tinha certeza... Estar perto dela o deixava mais forte e fraco, ao mesmo tempo. _Um mistério_

Com a Karin não tinha sido desse jeito. Era impossível deixar de fazer comparações entre as duas, só assim podia entender um pouco daquilo que as pessoas chamavam de "sentimentos". Karin era uma shinobi excelente, atraente e perigosa, _isso o excitava_. O sexo entre eles, sempre fora com urgência, pra afogar os desejos do corpo. Mas as mulheres por mais apaixonadas que estejam não são idiotas, elas querem sempre mais. Muito mais. Isso ele já tinha aprendido.

_"Penso que por causa disso, ela foi embora"._

Nunca mais teve notícias da kunoichi, o que, definitivamente, não o incomodava. O sexo com Sakura era algo mais. Não era só o corpo dele que a desejava. Todas as vezes que estavam juntos, sentia-se trêmulo e até mesmo sem reação, como no primeiro beijo: _desajeitado, porém delicioso_. O Uchiha admitira pra si: _**"Estou rendido aos encantos dela". **_Nunca tinha dito nada à ela. Mas Sakura já sabia.

- Bushin? – _Indagou surpresa._

- Vejo que nosso amigo Naruto nos surpreendeu dessa vez – _Falou o moreno pausadamente._

"Naruto aprendeu mesmo utilizar as vantagens do kage bushin no jutsu, assim que Sakura acertou o clone, todo o descanso obtido do mesmo pela noite de sono foi incorporado pelo Naruto. O dobe realmente se tornou um grande shinobi" – _Pensou Sasuke esboçando um discreto sorriso._

- Onde ele está então?

Sakura estava realmente feliz com sua situação atual: _namorada de Uchiha Sasuke_. E quem não sabia que todos os dias ela pensava nele? Todos sabiam que a partida fora dolorosa para ela: 4 anos fora de Konoha, e eles se encontraram 2 vezes, suficiente para o coração de Sakura agüentar por mais 4 anos que fossem necessários. Agradecia por não terem sido.

Mas ela cresceu, e nesse meio tempo entre a dor da perda e o amadurecimento, muitas pessoas foram importantes no caminho que traçara rumo ao futuro, rumo ao que ela se tornasse o que é hoje: Médica-nin aprendiz direta de "Hime Tsunade", a mais indicada ao cargo de médica chefe do Hospital de Konoha sendo uma das melhores do mundo Shinobi, jounnin de alta força espiritual e força bruta. _Um diamante que foi lapidado_ e de extremo valor para os inimigos.

E no meio destas qualidades, algumas "distrações" apareceram: um namorado, o primeiro beijo, a primeira transa. _"Sakura, filha, você precisa tirar esse Uchiha da cabeça", _**"Sakura, o Sasuke não vai mais voltar", **"Sakura, você é muito linda pra ficar sozinha", _"Testuda, até eu já me acertei na vida, você não vai querer ficar pra titia"_, "Sakura... Sakura... Sakura..." Ah! Ela não agüentava mais aquilo, então tomou a atitude. Só o Naruto na época a reprovara de tal decisão. Talvez ele tivesse razão. E uma dúvida ainda consumia o coração da Haruno, o que o Uchiha pensava sobre seu passado?

"Mas quem é ele pra me cobrar alguma coisa? O meu amor permanece vivo, e é isso que importa afinal."– _Respondia pra si e no âmago, sentia mesmo que estava certa._

- Yo Sakura-chan! Estou bem aqui! – _Gritou Naruto na copa de uma alta árvore, aparentando estar bem descansado._

- Desde que horas você esta ai?

- Desde a madrugada, troquei de posto com Sasuke-kun na vigília.

- Entendo... Habilidades do Kage Bushin. – _Sorriu satisfeita com a estratégia do líder._

- Yosh! Vamos então, mas daqui pra frente vou seguir as recomendações da Tsunade-baa-chan. Você e Sasuke seguem para o lado norte da Ilha do Chá e procurem por Morino Idate, lembra-se dele certo? – _Perguntou Naruto a kunoichi._

- Hai! – _Lembrando-se da "corrida do país do chá" quando foram em uma das muitas missões, que realizaram juntos anos atrás depois que Sasuke havia partido de Konoha._

- Temos a informação que ele encontrou um certo Akatsuki com "cara de peixe", Kisame, e está hospitalizado pelo contato com a Samehada, cortes profundos, você poderá ser de boa ajuda nessa situação. Como não posso mandá-la sozinha, Sasuke irá fazendo sua escolta.

"Sasuke... Escolta? Ora essa que insulto! Ele pode fazer mais do que isso!" – _Reprovou sem questionar a decisão do líder, e muito menos as ordens da mestra._

Percebeu-se certo desgosto e uma pequena revolta no semblante de Sasuke. Ele simplesmente não suportava duas coisas: _ser tratado como um peão num jogo de shogi e ser liderado por Naruto_. Sim, desde que voltara a Konoha sabia que sua situação não era das melhores, mas daí então ter subestimado seus poderes de shinobi por papeis tão minúsculos nas missões era humilhação demais pro ego exagerado. Sakura tinha medo destas decisões do conselho em manter o **"Uchiha sob controle". **Desde quando mantém-se sob controle uma alma que nasceu pra ser livre? É como enjaular um tigre branco: ele perde o brilho, mas não perde a força. Ela temia que ele se revoltasse com essas atitudes, e fosse embora novamente.

_Estava certa, totalmente certa em temer._

- Vamos Sakura – _O moreno fitou profundamente os olhos verdes da jounnin, que expressavam preocupação com alguma coisa, que ele ainda descobriria mais tarde._

- Cuide-se Naruto-kun, lembre-se que você ainda é um... Jinchuuriki – _Sakura proferiu as palavras desviando-se do olhar inquisidor de Sasuke, seguindo mata adentro com o namorado. Não sentia gosto nenhum em frisar as tristes palavras pra Naruto, sabia como ele odiava esse termo: "Jinchuuriki", mas era preciso lembrá-lo, ele ainda era o mesmo baka de sempre; ela gostava de acreditar nisso._

Nem ao menos perguntou qual seria o papel do Uzumaki na missão, ficou tão apreensiva com as ordens da Hokage, que só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: _não posso perdê-los._ Os velhos fantasmas voltaram a atormentar a kunoichi, o simples fato de pensar que poderia perder um dos dois ainda era seu maior ponto fraco.

_E isso não mudaria tão cedo._

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto então voltava para Konoha extremamente contrariado com as ordens de Tsunade. Ele sabia que essas ordens não eram decididas somente por ela, mas pelo _"conselho de velharias_" que ele carinhosamente havia apelidado para si mesmo. Preferia ainda assim discutir somente com a velha baa-chan.

- Kuso, não sou tão inteligente, mas qualquer um sabe que mandar somente os dois em uma missão como essa é uma total imprudência. E se o Kisame ainda estiver por lá esperando uma oportunidade de me atingir? Se ele capturar um dos dois eu irei até o fim do mundo pra salvá-los, qualquer um sabe disso! – _Falava sozinho o shinobi loiro dos orbes azuis, franzindo o cenho a cada palavra, mas controlando os passos para não deixar marcas nas árvores. Se ele fosse seguido, a missão iria fracassar._

No fundo Naruto sabia que aquele bando de velhotes estava com medo de perder a poderosa arma Jinchuuriki para o inimigo. Todas as vezes que cruzava com Danzou pelos corredores do prédio Hokage lhe destinava olhares fulminantes. O velho nem se dava ao trabalho de retrucar. Sua sorte era Tsunade que intervinha por ele todas às vezes, mas quando o assunto era delicado como esse, a Hime era apenas um voto a favor num conselho de três votos contra: _O Jinchuuriki fica._

Sem mais lamentar-se, fez o que a instruções pessoais, ditas da boca dela apenas para os ouvidos teimosos dele, o mandavam fazer.

**FlashBack Naruto on:**

- Naruto, quando você estiver voltando para Konoha em segredo de Sasuke e Sakura, deixe o papel com as instruções da missão cair na trilha de propósito. Essa será a ofensiva e estratégia só nossa. Servirá como isca para que algum Akatsuki encontre e siga sua suposta trilha, que leva ao país do Chá. – _Dizia a Godaime com os olhos cravados nos de Naruto e as mãos apoiadas no queixo._

- Mas Tsunade-baa-chan!! Sakura e Sasuke correrão um sério perigo, eu posso ajudá-los, isso não está certo! Eles vão indo ao encontro do inimigo sem ao menos saber! O Sasuke poderia ser avisado ao menos... _– Retrucava com a voz descompassada e contrariada à Hokage, seus punhos cerravam cada vez mais que proferia as palavras._

- Uzumaki Naruto! – _Bradou firmemente a loira _– Já é hora de você confiar na força de Konoha, como um dia Namikaze Minato e Uzumaki Kushina fizeram!

Golpe baixo, ovacionar a postura shinobi dos pais dele era fazê-lo calar.

- Maldito conselho – _Resmungou o garoto controlando-se aparentemente_. – Mas eles estarão sozinhos nessa missão?

- Não, Hatake Kakashi e Maito Gai já estão com Morino Idate. E mais uma coisa... É primordial que você _não conte nada para Uchiha Sasuke_, essa é a ultima parte da pena dele por traição: _**defender uma moradora de Konoha**_. – _Tsunade proferiu as últimas palavras com pesar tão grande na voz, facilmente confundida num tom choroso. Afinal, era a sua pupila ninja que estava servindo de cobaia pra aquele plano cruel._

- ... – _Naruto, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras. Com olhos vidrados nos da última sennin lendária viva, retrucou como era costumeiro. Calá-lo, definitivamente, não era uma tarefa fácil._

- Não acredito que você deixou isso acontecer, a situação está crítica demais, arriscar logo a vida da Sakura, que não tem nada haver com os erros dele, pelo contrário! Eu e ela cansamos de lutar por ele nessa vila! Por quatro anos! Quatro longos anos... – _O Uzumaki não segurava mais a emoção, estava chorando, sem medo, sem vergonha alguma, chorando para a grande baa-chan._

- O que aconteceu com você Naruto? De repente não confia mais no poder shinobi de seu amigo? Quem mais poderíamos mandar para que ele desse, se preciso for, a própria vida para salvar? Ninguém mais apropriado do que... Sakura... Se ele cumprir essa missão, provará para o conselho que é digno de toda nossa confiança. – _A Hokage retrucou com palavras firmes, mas com os olhos marejados. Mulheres... Difícil de entendê-las._

- Eu!! Eu ficaria no lugar dela! – _Bradou o shinobi_.

- Sabe muito bem que não podemos arriscar sua vida! Você é um Jinchu... – _Calou as próprias palavras. Ela sabia o quanto Naruto se sentia diminuído, na condição de carregar aquele demônio dentro de si. Lamentou-se no olhar, estaria pensando igual aos outros velhotes então..._

- Jinchuuriki... – _Completou as dela._ – É isso que eu sou pra vocês, uma arma! Sem problemas, aceito minha missão de bom grado, mas quero que saiba, se algo acontecer com qualquer um que seja, prometo não voltar mais pra esse lugar, vou embora de Konoha, e levarei comigo a futura Líder do Clã mais poderoso desse lugar, Hyuuga Hinata. – _Suas últimas palavras tinham um misto de cólera e obediência. Virou-se de costas, e saiu aos galopes da sala da Hokage, sem nem ao menos dar tempo dela falar algo mais._

"Ele não pode estar falando sério... fomos longe demais" _– Lamentou-se a loira, que sentia as mãos e pés atados, pautados num coração aflito._

"Acho que falei demais... esses velhotes me pagam ainda!" – _Bradou consigo mesmo, indo ao encontro dos amigos._

**FlashBack Naruto off.**

OoOoOoO

Capa preta, nuvens vermelhas desenhadas, chapéu de palha com faixas brancas. Figura sombria que misturava no uniforme, escuridão e nostalgia, pelas nuvens rubras que acusam no céu, ao final da tarde de um belo dia de verão, tingidas pelo por do sol do Oriente.

- Que imprudência Hime, mandar crianças fazer o trabalho de um homem.

Pegou o papel com um selo conhecido_: Konoha. _Informações, no mínimo, interessantes. _O Jinchuuriki, a médica brilhante e o Uchiha_, juntos, _bem perto dali_, indo para um país com poucas defesas shinobis. Parecia até mesmo um presente ou uma armadilha, os aprendizes dos grandes sennins lendários "_juntos, bem perto dali_..." Essa constatação, deixou cada célula de seu corpo a formigar de emoção.

- Fácil demais, três coelinhos presos na minha armadilha. Só vai me faltar a _Mitsashi_, mas isso já foi remediado. Tenho que ser prudente, os três juntos são poderosos. Mas agora não dá pra chamar apoio, vou ter que fazer isso sozinho.

Então a figura sombria, mais sombria que os demais Akatsukis, seguiu a trilha para o País do Chá, crente que os três shinobis de Konoha estariam juntos. Ele suspeitava de uma armadilha, mas que fosse! Seu enfoque principal no momento era o _Uchiha_, se pegasse o mesmo, já bastaria.

OoOoOoO

- Sakura – _Quebrou o silêncio o moreno dos olhos negros._

- Hai Sasuke-kun...

- Naruto voltou pra Konoha, provavelmente o conselho assim desejou, é preciso manter Kyuubi a salvo do inimigo. Pelo visto essa missão servirá de alguma forma, para provar minha lealdade à vila. Portanto, estou certo que poderemos passar por alguma situação de risco. Se isso acontecer, fuja. – _Sasuke redargüiu olhando firmemente nos olhos da bela kunoichi, tentando expressar certa ternura, contudo parecia mesmo um grande ditador. Sua voz, como sempre, firme e calma._

- Sasuke-kun, eu também percebi algo de misterioso no Naruto e na Sensei, confio no seu julgamento, mas você sabe muito bem que tipo de mulher eu decidi ser: sou uma jounnin de Konoha, não preciso fugir do inimigo, posso lutar, e sou excelente em batalha – _Retrucou esboçando orgulho do que havia se tornado. Dos anos que passou treinando afinco para nunca mais ser um peso para ninguém, principalmente pra ele. Treinou por ela e por ele, todos esses anos. Não era justo e nem muito inteligente tirá-la da batalha. Era uma kunoichi extremamente inteligente e forte._

Então Sasuke desceu repentinamente da copa das grandes árvores, sendo acompanhado pela garota, que quando descia, sentiu seu corpo prender-se em dois braços fortes de um ninja... Um ninja que ela simplesmente amava.

Foi pressionada ao tronco de uma árvore. Os cabelos rosados e agora novamente longos repousaram calmamente nos ombros de Sasuke. Com os corpos colados um no outro, o Uchiha aproximou-se lentamente do ouvido da menina e mordeu-lhe o lóbulo, tirando um quase inaudível gemido da kunoichi.

- Não é isso Sakura, é que eu não posso nem ao menos pensar em te perder, vê-la se machucar... Eu não conseguiria... – _A voz sedutora estralou-lhe por entre os cálidos lábios, que aos poucos foi tomando em beijos o pescoço da menina. Ele sabia como domá-la._

- Sa-su-ke – _Balbuciava a ninja sem o controle das palavras. A boca dele já dera diversas provas que a levara ao extremo prazer_. – Eu-eu... Me sentirei mais segura perto de você... – _Desceu os dedos n__as costas do rapaz, já por dentro do kimono._

Ela ganhou a batalha. Sasuke excitava-se ao vê-la forte e dominadora, mas perdia a razão quando a Haruno se fazia de menininha indefesa, pedindo para que ele a protege-se, ou que a tomasse por completo, nos momentos íntimos. _Ela sabia como domá-lo._

Mas o shinobi de Konoha estava em missão, e aquilo não era um mero jogo de sedução. Por mais que o todo corpo dele clamasse por ela agora, precisava convencê-la de que fugir seria a melhor idéia. Então a agarrou pelo ombro, e desenhou nos orbes negros o mesmo olhar que destinara pra Sakura naquela noite há mais ou menos 5 anos atrás. Forçou seus punhos no corpo da kunoichi.

Por mais que eles estivessem juntos há tempos, Sasuke ainda era um mistério para Sakura. Ao perceber e lembrar-se imediatamente daquele olhar, o coração da jounnin encheu-se de medo... Os esmeraldas tremeram e a respiração cessou. O que ele iria fazer com ela agora?

Ao vê-la tão apavorada, o Uchiha quase hesitou, mas assim o fez.

_**Continua...**_


	5. V O rapto Um Hyuuga em desespero

**V - O rapto: Um Hyuuga em desespero.  
**

Incrível como o céu dava graças pela noite anterior que fora de muitas tormentas. Um tímido e singelo sol estampava os céus do País do Fogo. Era inverno, mas não combinava uma manhã de nuvens... _**Era melhor que não combinasse.**_

Voltando da densa e ainda molhada floresta, vinha um ninja absorto em pensamentos e suspiros.

"Que pele, que cheiro... os movimentos...Tenho certeza que a amo, sempre a amei..."

E continuou, dizendo palavras sem sentido para quem não vivera o mesmo que ele na noite anterior: _**"- Realmente Tenten, você me prendeu na sua armadilha... Ashi... - ... teru."**_

"Armadilha... se não fosse à do Sasori... Que isso Neji, pensando em oportunismo! Isso iria acontecer, era inevitável...".

E voltou a tarefa matinal: encontrar comida. Hoje teria que ser algo mais do que "batatas", era uma bela manhã, era pra uma bela mulher, era pra um motivo especial. _"Não preciso mais adiar nenhum minuto minha decisão..."._

Por um momento esqueceu-se da missão: espreitar, capturar e interrogar o inimigo Akatsuki, esse que até então, nem tinha "dado às caras"... Melhor assim, não queria ter que matar ninguém hoje. (N/A pretensioso, não, imagina).

Talvez seu coração fosse o maior inimigo nessa hora. Neji simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em Tenten, e o que demoraria pra fazer em dois minutos, fazia agora em cinco... Afinal, ela ainda estava dormindo e analisando o corpo da kunoichi, demoraria pra acordar. Tentava justificar para si aquela demora ao realizar uma simples tarefa. Seria um café da manhã delicioso, ele precisava procurar bem as frutas... Tenten merecia o amor em todas as coisas, até num singelo café da manhã de uma missão shinobi.

OoOoOoO

Lentamente a jounnin abriu os olhos, ainda extasiada com os acontecimentos. Seu corpo apresentava sensações que antes nunca tinha sentido. O que era aquele misto de dor e liberdade? Torpor e euforia? Teria sido real? Neji a amara, a tivera tomado para si... A virgindade, enfim, se foi?.

Real, a transa fora real.

Ainda com as pernas trêmulas (N/A é galera, ta achando que fácil) ela se levantou, e procurou a roupa que ontem a noite estava molhada, vestiu-a olhando a caverna. Foi real, tinha sinais pra todos os lados de que eles dois, Tenten e Neji, foram um só. A cama improvisada, ela acordando nua, o corpo dolorido.

"Ashiteru? Será que sonhei com essas palavras?... Armadilha... Ele caiu na minha armadilha... Não, nada foi um sonho".

E veio então aquele sorriso costumeiro da Mitsashi que abriu-se como num poema. Se os garotos de Konoha que insistiam em se apaixonar por ela pudessem ver aquele belo sorriso, seria fatal pra qualquer um. A felicidade, estampada sem nenhum pudor. Assim era Tenten: sem nenhum pudor. Uma característica marcante das shinobis de Konoha, deixar o coração falar através de um sorriso.

Há muito tempo ela se reprovava por essas condutas: Sentimentos devem ser extintos da vida de um ninja. Mas, inevitavelmente Tenten, e muitos de seus companheiros, notaram que os sentimentos poderiam ser canalizados tornando-se parte da própria força, um grande exemplo: Uzumaki Naruto. Tudo que ele fazia, era intenso, vitorioso, decidido.

"Baka... Pensando em Naruto uma hora dessas... Anou... Cadê você Neji-kun?"

Passou os olhos freneticamente pela caverna escura, já que a fogueira havia se extinguido. Onde estava seu amado? Será que ele tinha se chateado com o ocorrido e tinha ido embora?

"_Ora, que pensamento mais idiota Mitsashi Tenten, Neji-kun jamais abandonaria uma missão!"_

E a ela, Neji seria capaz de abandonar? Essa dúvida sim, fez com que os sentidos de shinobi se esvaíssem, dando lugar a mulher, que enchia o próprio coração de temores. Tudo que tinha acontecido entre eles era algo novo... Novo demais... Um contato tão intenso com o Hyuuga que Tenten sentiu-se confundir pela situação. Perfeitamente natural.

Foi quando ouviu passos na caverna escura. Uma lástima não poder enxergar muita coisa, mas percebeu a silhueta de um shinobi. Por uma fração de segundos, o lado mulher gritou de exaltação... As dúvidas agora se esvaiam, ele estava ali... Estava voltando... Voltando pra ela.

"Matte... Esse não é Neji-k...".

Esgueirou-se atrás de uma pedra, empunhando uma katana que ela mesma desenvolvera e que identificava o chakra com o qual já houvesse cruzado uma vez, sem ao menos tocar o oponente. E por isso, e _**só**_ por isso, o coração palpitou.

"Não acusa o chakra... Será... Será que é o inimigo?"

- Mitsashi Tenten, saia de onde estiver. Só quero tratar de negócios com você, pode ser de seu interesse. – _Ecoou na caverna uma voz amigável._

Mas Tenten continuou paralisada, analisando mentalmente onde a figura poderia estar e qual ataque surtiria mais efeito. Aquela voz, não era de um todo estranha, contudo ela não se lembrava de ninguém... Quem poderia ser afinal?

- Certo, se você não vier... – _O shinobi misterioso movimentou-se rapidamente se posicionando atrás de Tenten, aplicando um jutsu que paralisou os músculos da kunoichi._

"Jutsu médico... Que velocidade! Não pude senti-lo" – _A expressão no rosto da kunoichi mostrava algo não muito oportuno, para um jounnin de elite: medo._

- Yare, yare, esse rostinho apavorado não combina com uma shinobi de Konoha – _A voz misteriosa falava próximo ao ouvido da garota, alisando seu rosto moreno com as costas dos dedos._

- Vou liberar apenas os músculos de seu lindo rosto, não faça nenhuma besteira, como tentar me morder ou virar-se, isso pode causar-lhe um torcicolo... Não quero que você se machuque. –_ Num tom sarcástico a liberou da pressão, tirando a katana das mãos da kunoichi._

"Que voz sombria"

- Escute o que eu tenho a lhe dizer. Capturamos uma pessoa muito importante para você, essa é a prova – **_Lhe mostrou uma kunai manchada com sangue_**. – Sei que você desenvolveu essa katana fantástica que pode sentir o chakra de algum companheiro, e sei também que isso funciona com DNA, a "rosadinha" fez um bom trabalho em conjunto com você "mestra das armas". Sei ainda mais, que se você não estiver empunhando a katana, não pode saber de quem é o sangue misturado ao chakra, portanto, vai ter que acreditar em mim. - _Terminando as palavras, a misteriosa presença passou o fluido na katana, que identificou uma presença amiga, brilhando veementemente._

"Oh não, só pode ser... Neji-kun".

- Viu só. Eu não sei mentir. Agora a minha proposta... Vamos até um outro esconderijo da Akatsuki, lá estarão outras coordenadas. O acordo de imediato é simples, você me segue, sem perguntas ou ofensivas, e depois de dois dias na outra base, eu lhe mostro a pessoa que capturamos, enquanto isso, você irá fazer um "pequeno trabalhozinho" para nós. –_ As últimas palavras foram ditas de uma forma que gelou o coração da jounnin. Que tipo de trabalho seria?_

Mas de algo ela tinha certeza, não era um mero inimigo, provavelmente era um Akatsuki: _"Vamos até um outro esconderijo da Akatsuki, lá estarão outras coordenadas (...) você irá fazer um "pequeno trabalhozinho" p__ara nós_". Nós... Teriam outros? Que jogo perigoso, ela não tinha o que fazer, eles estavam com alguém... Seria Neji? Só pode! Ela fora surpreendida com a rapidez, ele poderia ter sido pego também.

"Kuso, falhei na missão... Quanta coisa pra pensar ao mesmo tempo. Como ele me conhece? E a Sakura também?"

- De acordo linda T-e-n-t-e-n? – _Palavras pausadas. Ele fez de propósito, sentia o medo da garota saindo pelos poros, aguçou-se nos temores dela._

- Eu não tenho escolha. –_ Retrucou firmemente._

"Uhn... Tentando resistir com duras palavras, mas eu vejo seu medo criança, ele me alimenta!".

Foi quando ela sentiu duas mãos quentes do inimigo passearem pelas suas costas, pelos seus ombros, braços, uma enlaçando a cintura e a outra na garganta, como se fosse enforcá-la. A língua fria avançou roçando no lóbulo da orelha direita de Tenten e sussurrando.

- Você é bem interessante criança, pena não termos tempo pra brincar um pouco.

- NÃO SE ATREVA! – _Gr__itou a kunoichi que antes ao toque do inimigo, estava tensa sentindo o corpo todo tremer ao toque do shinobi. Apavorada, sem dúvidas. _

- Certo, vamos então.

"É agora"

Antes de desfazer totalmente o jutsu de paralisia, limpou cuidadosamente com a língua o sangue que havia derramado na katana, não era preciso ela saber da farsa naquele instante.

Tenten prontamente virou-se empunhando shurikens e kunais e avançou sem hesitar na direção do inimigo... Em vão, ele novamente encontrava-se atrás dela, agora roçando no pescoço sua própria katana.

- Você mais do que ninguém sabe do fio desta lâmina. Uma respiração e sua garganta será cortada. – _Pressionando um pouco mais a arma contra a jounnin, fez abrir um pequeno corte, deixando um filete de sangue correr pela espada e poucas gotas atingirem o chão rochoso_.

Ele tinha toda razão. Se existia alguém no mundo shinobi que nunca, nunca mesmo, andava com uma arma sem o fio de corte perfeito, esse alguém era um Mitsashi.

- Eu deveria saber que uma alma selvagem como a sua não iria aceitar a situação sem lutar... Não tenho escolha, vou te levar desmaiada colada em meu corpo... Que presente eu terei... – _A voz maliciosa e sombria tornava brotar entre os lábios do inimigo e, aquela língua fria, violou o pescoço da kunoichi mais uma vez._

- Matte! Deixe-me ao menos ver seu rosto. – _Ela tentaria mais uma investida, contudo na verdade, não estava suportando sentir-se desejada pelo sexo do inimigo, que enrijecia ao contato no corpo._

- Meu nome já serve... Yakushi Kabuto, mas me chame de Orochimaru-sama. – _Um sorriso sarcástico nasceu na boca fria do monstro._

- Nani??

Eles haviam se tornado um só, isso era fato conhecido entre a alta "cúpula" shinobi de Konoha. Mas há quanto tempo não se ouvia falar neles? Claro, a katana não acusou a presença, pois desde quando Tenten a desenvolvera, nunca tivera contato com nada de Orochimaru muito menos de Kabuto. Ela até foi atrás, pediu para Anko e pra Sasuke alguma roupa antiga dele, algo que indicasse o DNA do sennin, mas nada, ele estava completamente apagado das memórias de Konoha.

Num golpe súbito e de extrema precisão, Kabuto (N/A vou chamar o pokémon assim ta) desmaiou Tenten. Amarrou-a em suas costas, como se carrega uma bolsa qualquer, e partiu rapidamente dali, sem deixar vestígios nenhum de sua presença. Sabia que kuchiose-no-jutsu do Copy Ninja, poderia ser usado assim que alguém percebesse o rapto. Claro, poderiam seguir o rastro dela, mas isso seria remediado. Não poderiam mesmo, era saber que ele estivera envolvido nisso. _**Foi à condição do acordo.**_

Mas Tenten não estava sozinha naquele lugar, e Kabuto não sabia disso.

OoOoOoO

Terminando de recolher os alimentos que tinha achado na floresta, Neji prontificou-se a voltar rapidamente para a caverna. _"Ela deve estar acordando"_

Assim como Tenten deixou baixar-se a guarda numa missão, ao visto de aflorar-lhe os sentimentos. Essa fraqueza humana, de fato, não era pecado algum, porém ela a cometera num momento nada oportuno. Chegando à caverna iluminada pelos raios de sol, sentiu um frio intenso cortar-lhe a espinha.

"Uhn, o tempo está mudando novamente".

Mas a sensação gélida a lhe incomodar não o deixara, não podia ser só o frio. Ativou rapidamente o doujutsu, e não encontrou a kunoichi. As roupas de missão também não estavam ali.

"Onde essa garota se meteu, sabe muito bem que não pode sair sem..." – _Os pensamentos foram cortados..._

Kunais e shurikens espalhadas no chão e uma pequena marca de sangue. O coração do shinobi disparou. Disparou da mesma forma, ao vê-la ser ataca por senbons no dia anterior. Era a mesma sensação de perda e descontrole. Respirou fundo, e continuou a procurar vestígios que indicassem, no caso, uma luta.

Não viu, exatamente, NADA.

"_Nada... nada... aqui também não tem nada... mas então o que é isso, pra onde ela foi? E esse sangue? As armas dela espalhadas atrás de uma pedra... Sem rastros, sem pegadas"._

Voltou a raciocinar e analisou o ambiente. A pedra escondia quem quer que fosse de alguém que entrasse na caverna de qualquer ângulo. Tenten não sacaria armas sem motivos, e muito menos as deixaria jogadas em um lugar como esse: esconder armas de quem? Armadilha não poderia ser ele mesmo já tinha checado no dia anterior, não restara mais nenhuma.

"Akatsuki... Os malditos vieram aqui enquanto eu estive na floresta, e para evitar um confronto a levaram, ou a ma..." – _Parou seus pensamentos por ai, não queria, _**_nem ao menos pensar nessa possibilidade._**

Saiu de supetão da "cena do crime", mirando o Byakugan em todas as direções da floresta. Era simplesmente impossível o provável raptor ter apagado todos os rastros. Eliminou a primeira hipótese de terem seguido na direção que ele estivera, mesmo que absorto em seus pensamentos ou sentimentos teria identificado uma presença inimiga. _Ou não teria?_

Neji se reprovava a todo instante: _"Fraco, fraco, fraco, deixou que essa armadilha o pegasse, a armadilha dos sentimentos"_ Mas ironicamente não a culpara em nenhum momento, culpava a si mesmo. O Hyuuga não sabia por onde começar a procurar, desesperou-se a atirou-se na corrida por todas as direções. Passou o restante do dia e da noite nessa "missão": **encontr****ar Tenten**. Não bastou. Ele adentrava ainda mais nos caminhos traçados, e ficou nisto por mais um dia e noite. O corpo aparentava cansaço eminente, mas ele não parou nenhum segundo sequer.

Já havia falhado na missão, não teria tempo de voltar a Konoha pra pedir ajuda. Kiba e o Kakashi com o kuchiose dos cães seriam ótimos... Mas eles também não estavam na Vila da Folha. Acharia a garota com as próprias mãos. Ele devia isso a Tenten.

Não poderia perdê-la.

_Era inverno, mas não combinava uma manhã de nuvens... Era melhor que não combinasse..._

Infelizmente, as nuvens absortas e vermelhas de sangue, resolveram combinar com aquela manhã de dois dias atrás, roubando o que havia de mais belo no País do Fogo para Neji...** Tenten.**

Em todos os instantes esse nome martelava-lhe os pensamentos, tal qual a sonoridade do mesmo: _Ten... Ten..._ Como um relógio que marcava o tempo esvaído das mãos dos homens, cobrando incessantemente uma resposta de Neji. "**Me salve Neji, me salve".** Pensar nisso, o deixava cada vez mais motivado a achá-la e cada vez mais impotente, percebendo que todo o esforço estava sendo em vão. O shinobi não a encontrava, e cada minuto longe dela fazia sangrar-lhe a alma.

OoOoOoO

No escritório da Hogake:

- Shizune, alguma notícia da dupla de infiltração? – _Bradava a Godaime exaltada._

- Tsunade-sama, ainda não temos noticias nenhuma de Neji e Tenten – _Respondeu Shizune apertando contra o peito uns maços de papeis, aparentando temor ao olhar para a sensei._

- Eles já deveriam ter voltado! Lhes dei um dia, se ninguém aparecesse, era pra que voltassem! – _Ainda no mesmo tom de voz, a loira esmurrou sem piedade a mesa de madeira de lei, deixando espalhar-se mais papeis pelo chã_o.

- Seria prudente mandarmos alguém para lá, afinal é um local perto de Konoha, não teríamos problemas quanto ao tempo de chegada. – _A kunoichi abaixou-se rapidamente, recolhendo os papeis que a "ama" espalhara num acesso de fúria._

- Certo, vá chamar Uzumaki Naruto!

- Godaime-sama, o conselho não aprovaria – _Shizune esperou o belo grito de reprovação. E o teve._

- Shizuneeeeee! Não temos mais ninguém para isso, todos estão fora! Lee e Shikamaru não devem sair daqui, estão ocupados demais com as tarefas que lhes passei, e o conselho... Não precisa saber disso! – _Ela realmente, gritava._

- Hai! – _E saiu da sala numa velocidade impressionante, entendendo muito bem o recado dado: __**"o conselho não precisa saber disso".**_

Não perdeu tempo algum, alcançou Naruto no Ichiraku e lhe contou a situação. Esse, como de costume, não pensou duas vezes, foi de imediato para a saída da Vila. Não encontrou resistência, pois nem Kotetsu e nem Izumo estavam ali, e por um momento pensou.

"_Kuso, esses caras da Akatsuki realmente são irritantes! Quase todo mundo esta fora da vila, se alguém quisesse nos atacar... Seriamos um alvo fácil demais!"_

E reprovou-se pelos pensamentos, tinha uma nova missão pra se preocupar. Encontrar Neji e Tenten. _"Pombinhos... devem estar aproveitando o tempo... hehehe Neji finalmente será que se deu bem? Uooo, se a Hinata-chan me escutasse pensando nisso, com certeza me daria uma bela bronca... 'Eles estão em missão na-na-naruto-kun' e faria aquela carinha linda de brava..."._

Ria-se dos próprios pensamentos imaginando a namorada o reprovando das constatações "ero". Realmente a convivência com o grande sennin lendário mudara sua percepção de certas "coisas".

"_Ero-sennin, você estaria se divertindo me vendo pensar nisso"._

Nostálgico, essa era a palavra certa pra descrever o Naruto. A Sakura teria dito o de sempre "Baka-Naruto". Mas ele estava entediado de ficar na vila sem ninguém. Preocupado demais pra ficar pensando muito na Hinata (mas isso ele não conseguia parar de fazer). Enfim, nem que fosse uma simples missão, já serviria para deixá-lo um pouco longe desses fantasmas que o atormentavam. E nessas horas ele sempre pensava em Jiraya, ele certamente sabia sair de situações chatas, já que sempre estivera metido nelas. Um largo sorriso tomou conta do semblante de Naruto.

OoOoOoO

- Nani... O que ele está fazendo aqui?

- Calma Karin, essa é a surpresa do chefe!

- Que seja, se ele fizer qualquer coisa que me desagrade, não vou pensar no "chefe", corto-lhe a garganta!

- Mas você deveria ficar agradecida Karin-sama, trouxe-lhe um belo presente. – _Kabuto desamarrou Tenten das costas a jogando, ainda desacordada num canto da pequena sala._

- Hum! Eu poderia ter feito isso sem problemas. – _Karin fulminou um olhar pra Kabuto._

Braço direito de Orochimaru, e agora dividindo corpo com ele. A kunoichi simplesmente tinha nojo de olhar pra Kabuto, todos sabiam que ele seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pra agradar o sennin das cobras. Mas pra ela, dividir um corpo já era nojento demais. Diferente de Sasuke-kun, que dominava os resquícios da cobra dentro de si.

OoOoOoO

Sentiu uma presença. Mesmo com o corpo cansado, a mente estava focada em qualquer ser vivo maior do que uma barata que passasse num raio de 50, 100, 200 km... Nem ele fazia mais essas contas. Não importava. Preparou-se pra batalha. Enfim o inimigo tinha voltado pra contemplar-lhe o desespero. Hesitou ao sentir um chakra conhecido, e chegando perto cada vez mais rápido...

- Naruto?

- Yo, Neji, até que enfim encontrei você! – _O Uzumaki levou as mãos atrás da nuca abrindo um largo sorriso._

- Vá embora, você só vai me atrapalhar.

- Hum, Neji, porque está tão longe da caverna que a Tsunade-obaa-chan mandou você e a Tenten-chan? Anou... Onde está a Tenten-chan? – _O loiro nem ao menos se importou com a frieza que Neji o havia tratado, olhando para todos os lado à procura da kunoichi._

- Não é da sua conta, está atrapalhando minha missão.

O Uzumaki então franziu o cenho diante da grosseria do amigo, e percebeu o cansaço espalhado por todo o corpo de Neji, roupas sujas, cabelo desalinhado, Byakugan ativado, alguns cortes superficiais. Ele estava um "caco". Só não vira uma coisa: Tenten.

- Hyuuga Neji, o que aconteceu aqui? – _Era o futuro Hokage que lhe bradou aos ouvidos teimosos._

- Já disse, não é de sua conta!

"Nani? Neji exaltando-se mais do que o normal! Há algo fora do normal acontecendo. Tô certo!"

- Você me conhece Neji, não vou embora enquanto você não me falar o que está acontecendo... Já sei, vou falar com alguém mais inteligente que você... Tenten, onde você está? – _E pôs-se aos berros clamando pela kuniochi._

Ela não respondia. Neji o olhava num misto de exaustão e dor.

"O que ele faz aqui?"

Naruto, enfim compreendeu, ela realmente não estava ali, e pro Neji estar desse jeito tão acabado, o tal problema estava nesse sumiço.

- Certo quem a levou? Pra que lado eles foram? – _Indagou Naruto irritado._

- Você acha que se eu soubesse estaria aqui perden... – _As últimas palavras foram substituídas por um corpo caindo. O Hyuuga enfim tinha perdido as forças, estava estirado no chão._

- Baka! Achou que ia agüentar o tranco sozinho. – _Prontamente o Uzumaki carregou-o nas costas e voltava imediatamente para Konoha. Com ele desacordado e aparentemente desgastado não iram conseguir nada._

Mas Neji recobrou as forças no meio do caminho.

- Matte Naruto, o inimigo não a levou pra Konoha, temos que voltar, ela corre perigo! – _Bradou na voz fraca, mas autoritária._

- Não diga idiotices, há quanto tempo está procurando por ela? Confrontou-se com o inimigo?

Neji franziu o cenho e acertou um belo junken no loiro, que o soltou de uma só vez.

- Baka, por que me bateu?

- Se você não vai voltar, eu volto sozinho.

- Neji, eu posso ajudá-lo, mas você tem que me contar o que aconteceu! Contra quem vamos lutar?

O Hyuuga sentiu aquelas palavras ferirem profundamente o orgulho já desgastado. Era exatamente isso que o incomodava mais, não saber quem era o inimigo, não saber pra que lado eles a tinham levado.

- Vamos Neji, se você não quer me falar quem foi que seja! Mostre a direção! Se sente que tão bom pra lutar, vou contigo!

Era indiscutível, mesmo Neji "derrotado" Naruto entendia muito bem aquele sentimento de a qualquer custo salvar um amigo. E como ele entendia.

- Naruto, vou ser racional, já que nem é de meu feitio o descontrole. A situação é simples, eu estava fora da caverna e provavelmente a abordaram. Vi indícios de que Tenten resistiu, havia sangue e armas. Não vi o inimigo, ele apagou seu rastro. Não sei pra que lado eles foram... Na verdade, nem sei se a levaram ou se ela esta... Viva. Deixei que meus sentimentos atrapalhassem a missão, e como prêmio consegui perder Tenten – _As palavras saíram num misto de dor e paciência. Os olhos do Hyuuga eram mais inexpressivos do que nunca. Triste, sem dúvida esse era o semblante estampado no rosto de finos traços._

- Yosh, precisamos então de algo para rastrear.

"_Incrível, ele não me repreendeu... Não fez nenhuma pergunta do qual eu faria se ele estivesse no meu lugar... Uzumaki..."._

- Tive uma ótima idéia, mas teremos que voltar pra Konoha, e vai ter que ser na surdina – _Naruto pensava!_ – Minha missão era ver o que aconteceu com vocês dois, e ao que me parece, algo pra ser feito escondido do "conselho de velharias", então se eu voltar pra Konoha, não poderei mais sair, por outro lado, se você for vai ter que se apresentar para a Hokage, e daí sim teremos um grande problema. Um de nós vai entrar na vila, ir até o clã Inuzuka e pedir um cão farejador emprestado para Hana-nee-chan, sem a Tsume-baa-chan nos ver... Hana me deve um favor, vai me ajudar com certeza, então eu vou e você espera.

Neji não entendeu exatamente nada do que Naruto falou, planos mirabolantes demais, mas nem se importou, só prestou atenção na parte **"Inuzuka...cão farejador"**, servia. Assentiu com a cabeça e viu o futuro primo sair correndo dali. Sentiu-se melhor, milagrosamente melhor. "Temos", estavam juntos nessa.

**"Naruto, conto com você" **– Pensou dirigindo-se ao rio e procurando algo pra comer. A atitude desmedida de dias atrás procurando Tenten sem pistas, o deixaram debilitado, tinha que se recuperar para o que viria em seguida, uma grande batalha.

**"Se alguém lhe tocou Tenten, será friamente fatiado"** (N/A momento Bleach XD)

_**Continua...**_


	6. VI A decisão de Sasuke

_**HyuugaAle: Esse é especialmente pra você florzinha!  
**_

_**VI – A decisão de Sasuke.**_

_Retomando: "Então ele a agarrou pelo ombro, e desenhou em seus olhos o mesmo olhar que destinara pra ela naquela noite a mais ou menos cinco anos atrás. Forçou seus punhos na kunoichi. Por mais que eles estivessem juntos há quase um ano, Sasuke ainda era um mistério pra Sakura, ao perceber e lembrar-se imediatamente daquele olhar, o coração da jounnin encheu-se de medo, e com os esmeraldas trêmulos,a respiração parou. O que ele iria fazer com ela agora?Ao vê-la tão apavorada, Sasuke quase hesitou, mas assim o fez."_

...

Uniu seus lábios com os da kunoichi de uma forma tão violenta, que lhe abriu um pequeno corte no lábio inferior. A Haruno, sem reservas e sem medo retribuiu o ato de "amor" na mesma voracidade. Por um instante ela pensou que ele iria desmaiá-la como tinha feito há anos atrás, o olhar era o mesmo... **Quase o mesmo.** O beijo pautado na extrema paixão avançava cada vez mais. Era imprudente permanecer com aquilo, mas nenhum dos dois shinobis tinha controle sobre os desejos.

Sasuke segurou firme nas duas coxas de Sakura e a levantou contra a árvore, fazendo-a abrir as pernas e enlaçá-lo na cintura. Com os beijos cada vez mais ardentes, a kunoichi roçava no membro do companheiro, deixando escapar alguns gemidos de prazer ao toque de Sasuke em seu corpo.

Levou às mãos ao kimono do rapaz, abrindo-o com toda a fúria e urgência da libido que comandava os movimentos, deixando o peito nu e bem trabalhado a mostra, abraçando-o no corpo ainda coberto. Retribuindo o feito, o Uchiha retirou com toda força a blusa da garota, rasgando sem piedade as faixas ninjas que lhe cobriam os seios. Agora sim, o contato entre os dois corpos estava perfeito.

As mãos de ambos os shinobis dançavam uma nas curvas do outro. A garota passava as unhas de leve em Sasuke, que gemia num prazer ainda contido. Esse por sua vez, apalpava com vigor os seios perfeitos e os bicos rosados de Sakura que não contida de prazer gemia cada vez mais alto, deixando o jounnin excitado à voz maliciosa dela. Avançou com a boca pelo corpo da jovem elevado junto ao seu, lambendo-lhe os seios os sugando com voracidade e rapidez, como se precisasse possuí-la ali, recostados na árvore.

- Sakura, não agüento mais... Preciso te foder, agora... – _Desceu a menina da cintura segurando-a firme pelos braços, a depositando no chão sem nenhuma paciência._

- Venha Sasuke-kun... Sou toda sua... – _A kunoichi estalou as palavras num misto de sensualidade e prazer._

Ele retirou a própria calça do kimono junto com o boxer preto que vestia com tanta rapidez, que Sakura não resistiu a deixar escapar-lhe pelos mesmos lábios libidinosos, um sorriso faceiro.

- Está rindo é... Você vai ver só – _Sasuke retirou com a mesma rapidez a saia da ninja, revelando algumas faixas de proteção que ele fez questão de rasgar também_.

Sem cerimônias levou alguns dedos na intimidade da Haruno, molhada, viçosa, clamando pelo que ia receber. Foi a vez dele esboçar um sorriso.

- Uhn... Você ri de mim porque eu também o... Ahhh...

Arqueou seu corpo todo rente ao chão, ao sentir o rapaz penetrar o membro de forma rápida e violenta no frágil corpo.

- Ahhhh... Sa-suke... kun... É delicioso quando você me... surpreende... – _Balbuciava as palavras de forma aleatória, com a voz ofegante mordendo os lábios inferiores ainda vilipendiados pelo beijo dele, remexendo os quadris._

- Isso Sakura... rebola pra mim...

Ele entrava e saia do corpo de Sakura de forma devagar e intensa. Estocadas fortes e pautadas, desenharam no semblante da Haruno um misto de prazer e dor, cravando as unhas nas coxas do rapaz e gemendo cada vez mais alto, logo o shinobi não agüentaria segurar o gozo, ao ver aquele rosto tão lindo da namorada se contorcer de prazer e pedir pra que ele a possuísse mais intensamente. Ela sabia como deixá-lo simplesmente louco de desejo, apenas com palavras.

- Hay... ku... onegai... hayaku...

Sasuke a virou de lado, sem retirar-se de dentro dela. A kunoichi o enlaçou com a perna na cintura, virando o rosto e o beijando ainda de lado, segurando firme nos cabelos negros do Uchiha. Ele investia no sexo dela vigorosamente, fazendo tremer os seios que aliciava freneticamente, lambendo-lhe o pescoço. Movimentos de vai e vem e estocadas cada vez mais rápidas. Os gritos de prazer de Sakura acusavam que ela estaria chegando ao ápice do prazer, sentindo o membro do garoto pulsar descontroladamente dentro si.

- Grite Sakura... grite... grite meu nome...

- Ah... Sasuke... kunnn

A penetrava de forma descompassada, trêmula e intensa. A intimidade da kunoichi banhada nos fluidos corporais, o coração acelerado e as mãos cravadas no corpo dele, deixavam claro todas as sensações que a pele dele lhe trazia, as mãos, o sexo. Ofegantes, gemeram num gozo compartilhado, um dentro do outro.

- Deliciosa como sempre minha flor... - _retirou-se de dentro dela, deixando o líquido escorrer nas pernas da kunoichi_ - Como sempre – _Sasuke ainda ofegante aninhou a garota em seu peito_. – Não resisto ficar tanto tempo longe sem você, sem senti-la, eu preciso...

**_Foi calado por um beijo._**

Um daqueles milhares de beijos apaixonados que ela sempre dava nele. Depois de anos, em nada, exatamente nada, o amor dela mudou. Nem mais e nem menos, continuava sendo o mesmo: **intenso e verdadeiro**.

- Ashiteru Sasuke-kun.

Ele calou. Ainda não sabia como responder a frase da jounnin, que nunca saíra em entonação de pergunta, mas ele sempre se confundia no que dizer depois. Preferiu calar dessa vez. Sakura realmente não se importava dele nunca ter dito que a amava... Estar com ele era o bastante.

- Sasuke-kun, vou no rio perto daquelas árvores ao sul me lavar. Não me siga... Se não agente não vai descansar essa noite... – _Com os olhos semi-serrados, presenteou-o com alguns risinhos maliciosos. _

"Como ela fica linda nua e sorrindo pra mim... Esses olhos verdes...".

- Hai, mas não demore.

Ela recolheu as roupas e correu rapidamente entre as árvores (N/A ééé, todo lugar tem um rio XD). Ele a seguiu com os olhos até que ela desaparece. Ainda nu e deitado na grama, Sasuke cruzou os braços atrás da nuca e deixou-se levar nos pensamentos olhando o céu, que não tinha estrelas naquela noite. Estava frio no mundo shinobi. Todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias acusavam essa tensão. Uma época de guerra estava pra começar. A constatação antigamente não o teria alarmado, mas agora ele defendia novamente Konoha_, teria que proteger Sakura_. Há muito tempo não sabia mais viver sem a kunoichi ao seu lado.

Foi quando lhe veio à mente a imagem de outra mulher.

"_Kuso... por onde andará Karin? Me preocupo por ela ter sumido, deve estar aprontando alguma coisa, posso sentir."_

Ainda era um mistério, mas ele volta ou outra focava os pensamentos na ruiva. Ás vezes era pra agradecer por ela ter sumido, ora por ela estar sumida demais. Temia que a kunoichi estivesse aprontando algo que pudesse prejudicar sua vida com Sakura, e no âmago, temia que ela estivesse correndo perigo. Ainda devia muito a kunoichi, ela sempre esteve ao seu lado até nas decisões mais egoístas. Era estranho pensar e não pensar nela.

"Baka... isso lá é hora de lembrar da Karin" – _Tratou de ir se vestindo._

OoOoOoO

Não muito longe do casal Uchiha e Haruno, estavam dois pares de olhos negros. Um extremamente vidrado com a cena que havia presenciado; o outro marejado. A dupla de shinobis tinha presenciado toda a transa do casal, do inicio, ao fim, de camarote.

- Esses dois sabem bem como se divertir... Uhn... A médica-nin realmente ficou linda. – _Disse o homem da dupla, visivelmente excitado ainda _– A propósito, não esperava encontrá-la por aqui Karin. Minhas ordens eram pra que você cuidasse da Mitsashi e, ficasse de olho em Orochimaru.

A ruiva ainda com os punhos cerrados permanecia em silêncio depois de ter visto o seu Sasuke-kun, nos braços de outra mulher que não fosse ela. E o que mais a entristecia, era e tal mulher em questão: Haruno Sakura.

- Maldita! Irei matá-la com minhas próprias mãos... – _Balbuciou cuidando do tom de voz._

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – _O homem aproximou-se da kunoichi renegada, quase colando seu rosto junto ao dela e apertando-lhe vorazmente a garganta. _

Na aproximação, Karin sentiu o membro do parceiro vibrar por dentro da calça, roçando nela. Não resistiu e deixou escapar-lhe por entre os finos lábios, um sorriso malicioso.

- Gomen nasai Madara-sama, Suigetsu ficou de olho nos dois por mim... Mas se me permite falar...

Ele afrouxou as mãos da garganta dela

-... Não temos tempo pra essas coisas agora, ela já esta sozinha, essa é à hora de pegá-la. – _A kunoichi falou olhando pra calça do imponente Uchiha Madara, que apesar de ser uma lenda no mundo shinobi, ainda era um homem, de carne e osso como todos os outros._

- Quem decide as coisas aqui sou eu Karin, e você só obedece, ou não está satisfeita com minhas condições? _– Apertou novamente a garganta da ninja, lhe dirigindo um olhar no Sharingan pulsante, diante da provocação_.

O olhar de Sasuke um dia havia lhe botado medo, mas o olhar de Madara, a apavorava de verdade. E com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e temor, respondeu na voz trêmula:

- Go... Gomen nasai Madara-sama, não foi minha intenção ofendê-lo, estou aqui para ajudá-lo... Faço tudo o que o senhor quiser...

- Tudo não será necessário. _- pigarreou_ - Seu papel é abordar Sasuke-kun agora mesmo. Não o deixe desviar o olhar de você inseto, pois eu vou atrás da Haruno. Caso ele não concorde com os meus termos, terei que forçá-lo... Ela é a nossa moeda de troca. – _Uchiha Madara soltou a garganta da garota, que tossia diante o toque, e saiu sorrateiramente por entre as árvores na direção de Sakura._

Karin desejava no intimo que fosse preciso matar a "rosadinha", mas sabia que Madara não iria fazê-lo: _"ela é a nossa moeda de troca"._ E algumas moedas manchadas com sangue, não têm o mesmo valor. Que seja! Ela tinha esperado por todo esse tempo pra ter Sasuke-kun perto novamente, esperar mais um pouco para fazer sangrar a rival, não seria nenhum problema.

Tinha aprendido a esperar e raciocinar friamente. Desde que abandonou Sasuke nunca deixou de desejá-lo para si, e cada vez mais essa obsessão crescia, porém o convívio com Madara e com o que sobrava da Akatsuki a tinham moldado de forma fria e controlada. Sabia pensar antes de agir, e pensar até demais.

OoOoOoO

"_Sasuke, ela realmente é uma distração interessante. Mas acomodar-se plenamente nos braços de uma mulher não é seu destino. Uchihas como nós nasceram para batalha, para o poder."_

Sakura ainda nua mergulhava calmamente nas águas gélidas pelo clima da noite, mas parecia não se importar com o frio. O semblante era de felicidade, de vitória.

"Acho que finalmente estou conseguindo chegar ao coração do Sasuke-kun, sei que ele ainda mantém algumas dúvidas em relação ao caminho que resolveu voltar a seguir e proteger Konoha... Mas em relação a estar comigo... Estamos juntos pra sempre... Eu sei disso!" – _Com olhos fechados, sorria._

"_Abra os olhos menina, deixe-me ver essas esmeraldas"._

O breve momento em que a kunoichi entregou-se aos bons pensamentos, não fez desaparecer todo seu instinto shinobi, alguém lhe observava. Seria um inimigo? Prontificou-se a tentar reconhecer o chakra, mas estar submersa na água atrapalhava-lhe os sentidos. Resolveu levantar-se e nessa hora, deixou de lado todo pudor, caminhando para fora do rio.

Foi quando avistou por entre os troncos das densas arvores um par de Sharingans. Num pequeno instante, deixou-se relaxar, pensando ser Sasuke. _Foi seu maior erro_. Madara usou da velocidade para acertar-lhe um golpe no ventre, quase desmaiando Sakura. A Haruno tossiu algumas gotas de sangue no chão. Sentiu seu corpo adormecer e as pernas bambearem, e ao toque dos joelhos no chão, os seios tremeram, revelando a condição que estava: nua em frente ao inimigo.

Madara segurou a garota pelos longos cabelos rosados, impedindo que ela caísse por completo. Aquele lindo corpo nu da kunoichi por um instante quase o fez hesitar em machucá-la, seria um desperdício matar uma mulher tão atraente, mas seria um desperdício maior, matar uma das melhores médicas-nin do mundo shinobi.

- Sakura – _Estalou a voz pausada e fria_ – Se você prometer se comportar poupo sua vida e de seus amigos.

- O... Que... Você quer? Você... É... Uchiha... cof cof cof... Uchiha Madara não é mesmo? – _A médica-nin levou as mãos aos seios, totalmente ruborizada pela vergonha e pela dor que sentia devido ao golpe. Mas não estava com medo. Ainda não._

- Meu nome não é importante.

Madara levantou a menina puxando-a pelos cabelos sem os soltar quando a mesma estava de pé; arqueou-lhe a cabeça para traz e segurou-lhe firmemente o queixo. Os olhos trêmulos da garota expressavam um misto de raiva e incompreensão. O ancestral desenhou o contorno dos mamilos rosados dela, com o dorso das mãos, descendo com os dedos frios na cintura, roçando-os nos pêlos pubianos, causando um arrepio excitante e vil na kunoichi.

- Uhn... é tudo rosa por aqui mesmo... - _sorriu malicioso._

"_Afinal, o que ele quer comigo nesse estado?"_

Ela poderia estar pensando em muitas coisas, só não pensou em atacá-lo, sabia que não teria chance alguma, já que a rapidez inicial da primeira investida a tinha surpreendido. Sentiu-se uma inútil qualquer... Enojava-a aquelas mãos passeando no próprio corpo... E como sempre fizera por ele, por Uchiha Sasuke, esqueceu-se da feminilidade e pôs e raciocinar como uma ninja.

"_É mais rápido que o Sasuke... Claro, é isso que ele quer, ele quer o Sasuke-kun... Preciso avisá-lo, ele tem que fugir..."._

- Que linda mulher você se tornou pequena Sakura. Poderia passar horas listando suas qualidades... – _A malicia de um velho homem acometeram aos ouvidos da Haruno. Sentiu que olhos vermelhos passeavam no corpo desnudo. A kunoichi, inevitavelmente, sentiu o medo e vergonha aflorarem violentamente... Ainda era uma mulher._ – Mas você daria um jeito de me atacar assim que considerasse prudente. Portanto vou soltá-la e esperar que você se vista. Não tente exatamente nada, seria um desperdício matar você. – _com uma das mãos, aliciou o seio esquerdo, vendo o mamilo enrijecer._

- Não me toque nojento! – _esbravejou._

- Por que não? Você está gostando... - _pressionou o mamilo_ - Gosta do toque dos Uchiha não é... – _sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo da kunoichi_. – Que cheiro delicioso você tem criança...

- Vai se arrepender... – _Sakura cerrou os olhos e os punhos._

- Guarde sua fúria... Há alguém que lhe espera. – _estalou a voz rouca no ouvido da Haruno._

Soltou a jounnin que prontamente pôs-se a vestir de forma rápida, sentindo-se extremamente intimidada pelos ávidos olhares do expectador. O toque frio daquele homem, ainda formiga sob a pele. Esse por sua vez, reparava em cada detalhe dos movimentos da ninja, não deixando fugir nada, se ela resolvesse fazer algo, ele teria que revidar rapidamente. Mas aquele olhar desejoso, ainda estampava os orbes do doujutsu.

"_Sharingan... São todos iguais, eu posso identificar quando um me olha com malícia. Controle-se Sakura, isso não é hora de sentir medo."_

Lentamente, ela concentrou chakra médico nas mãos os levando ao ferimento interno que Madara havia causado. O nuke-nin de Konoha percebeu a intenção da kunoichi e rapidamente, segurou-lhe pelos braços com apenas uma mão, pressionando com a outra o machucado, causando uma imensa dor por todo o corpo de Sakura. Ele não atacava somente um ponto vital, estava impedindo o fluxo de chakra no corpo dela, que sentiu a visão falhar, desmaiando nos braços do inimigo. Segurou-a pela cintura e foi ao encontro de Karin e Sasuke.

"_Aquele inseto conseguiu segurar o garoto. Ao menos isso."_

OoOoOoO

- Podia ter continuado sem o kimono... Uma visão bem melhor do que a que eu presenciei há alguns minutos atrás... Sasuke-kun – _Antecipou-se Karin deitando por cima do Uchiha, que observada calmamente o céu, a espera de Sakura._

- Ka-Karin?

- Claro que sou eu, quem mais você estaria esperando? – _Num tom de sarcasmo, a ninja aproximou-se do rosto de Sasuke, como se tencionasse lhe roubar um beijo._

- O que você faz aqui? Como me encontrou? – _Por um momento Sasuke sentiu-se aliviado em ver que a antiga companheira estava viva. Bem viva por sinal_

- Pra que tantas perguntas? Não vai me dar às boas vindas?

Karin jogou seu no corpo no de Sasuke e beijou-lhe os lábios. Por um instante o beijo parecia ser correspondido, mas fora acordada dos devaneios, ao sentir as mãos firmes do Uchiha afastando-a de seu corpo e a atirando na grama. Fitou, contrariada, o ninja levantar-se rapidamente.

- O que você quer Karin, fale logo! Você viu bem com quem estou no momento e o que nós fizemos juntos, então não me faça perder tempo contigo. – _Na voz firme e orgulhosa, arrancou mais um semblante nada agradável do rosto moreno dela._

- Sim, eu vi bem que você está perdendo tempo com distrações inúteis e sentimentos idiotas. Isso o deixou mais fraco Sasuke-kun – _Provocou a garota, se levantando também._

- Não me faça provar que estou mais forte do que antes Karin, me diga logo o que você quer e vai embora daqui.

- Você... Eu quero você!

A kunoichi tentou mais uma investida, aproximou-se rapidamente de Sasuke, acalcando o pênis rijo o masturbando. Enlaçou-o pela nuca e lhe desferiu mais um beijo ardente. O shinobi deixou-se levar pela sensação de sentir o desejo de Karin novamente, abriu a boca e deu passagem a língua da mulher que agora tocava a sua ferozmente. Era extremamente excitante desfrutar-se de outra e pensar que Sakura os poderia flagrar, a qualquer momento. Aproveitou do beijo urgente que ela lhe oferecia, e deliciava-se com as mãos quentes subindo e descendo na extensão do membro, que clamava por mais alguns momentos de prazer. Segurou-lhe os cabelos com toda força e afastou os rostos.

- Só isso que você quer Karin, então por que demorou tanto tempo pra me procurar? – _Desconfiado, foi capaz de ensaiar a voz maliciosa tentando enganá-la. _

_"Tolo"._

Os olhos da kunoichi desviaram-se do dele. Ela não sabia o que responder. Não era mentira, que ela o queria pra si, mas não só por uma noite... O queria para sempre, e responder isso pra Sasuke agora não adiantaria em nada, ele provavelmente iria lhe dar uma tenebrosa gargalhada e enxotá-la dali. Sasuke percebeu a desviada no olhar, e tirou as mãos da menina de dentro da calça, a segurando firme pelos pulsos.

- Itae... Está me machucando...

- Onde ela está? – _Indagou ativando o doujutsu. - _Se acontecer algo com Sakura, eu mato você!_  
_

- Já disse que está me machucando!

- Não vou perguntar novamente Karin...

- O que? Você está perguntando da "cor-de-rosa"? Eu sei lá onde ela está... Só a vi saindo e me aproximei de você... Porque, perdeu a namoradinha? Ah Sasuke-kun, não perca tempo com ela, eu estou...

- Quieta Karin, tem alguém se aproximando.

Sasuke postou o corpo para a batalha. Aquele chakra, ele lentamente o reconhecia.

- Uchiha... Madara?! _– O espanto tomou conta dos rubros olhos do garoto._

- Vim fazer um acordo com você Sasuke. – _De imediato, mostrou o trunfo: Sakura, desacordada presa aos braços do algoz_ – Ou então terei que fazê-lo aceitar a força.

O pequeno Uchiha sentiu-se um inútil. Karin o tinha enganado. Por um momento deixou que o maldito ego comandasse a situação e não percebeu o inimigo se aproximando. Agora o que faria? E quanto a sua promessa de proteger Sakura a todo custo? A sua missão?... Tentou raciocinar algumas ofensivas.

"_São dois inimigos, Karin atrás de mim, e Madara... Esse maldito está com ela nos braços, seria arriscado... Kuso!"_

- O que foi Sasuke, está calculando um ataque? Apenas me ouça, será mais vantajoso. – _Madara cortou os pensamentos inúteis do garoto._

Lentamente, Sakura recobrara a consciência, e Karin prontificou-se a sinalizar por velho homem, que jogou a menina contra uma árvore próxima. A rapidez foi tanta, que Sasuke não conseguiu esgueirar-se para pegá-la. Mas a Haruno era forte. Após o baque oco, a kunoichi abriu os olhos tentando balbuciar algumas palavras.

- Sa... Sa-suke-kun... Fuja... Fuja daqui – _Sakura tentava a todo custo manter-se de pé._

Quando finalmente postou-se, pode ver a proximidade do namorado com uma figura nem um pouco agradável: Karin. Uma fúria tomou contra da Haruno que prontamente bradou.

- Vadia! Você está do lado desse monstro! O que vocês querem com Sasuke-kun?

- Não seja tola querida... O que Madara-sama quer eu não sei, e nem me interessa, agora quanto a mim... hahaha, eu só vim pegar o que é meu de volta. – _Karin respondeu num sarcasmo absurdo, deixando escapar sorrisos desafiadores diante da mentira ocultada._

Enquanto isso, os olhares entre os sharingans se intensificavam. Madara deixara bem claro que mataria Sakura, se Sasuke não fosse com ele, e que se ele tivesse que ocupar as mãos lutando com o pequeno Uchiha, deixaria que Karin fizesse o serviço. O shinobi de Konoha não tinha outra escolha, iria com Madara e Karin... Seria uma forma de proteger Sakura. Mas como fazê-la entender isso e não o seguir?

"_Kuso... tenho pouco tempo..."._

- Não seja estúpida Sakura, sabe muito bem que Karin-**chan** é mais inteligente e rápida do que você - _dissimulado, mentiu tentando desviar-se dos inquisidores olhos esmeraldas_ - Portanto, pare de provocá-la. Fique quietinha e não nos siga. Resolvi atender as propostas de Madara-**sama**. Volte correndo e chorando pro seu lar medíocre e diga aquela gente pra nunca mais me procurar. Vou embora porque me cansei de você e da vida estúpida que estava levando naquele lugar... Sayonara!

Ouvir as duras palavras de Sasuke nunca era fácil, mas agora, se revelara uma tarefa impossível. Chorar novamente? Desesperar-se e implorar mais uma vez pra ele ficar? Socar todo mundo até a morte? E os sufixos? Ele realmente não tinha perdido então a tal sede pelo poder? Sasuke fora cruel no discurso. Sakura sentiu o corpo falar por si primeiramente: paralisou.

- Você... ENLOUQUECEU? – _Num grito ensurdecedor, tentou recobrar a consciência perdida. A dele e a dela._

- É tudo Sakura. Não me siga, ou dessa vez irei matá-la.

Impressionante. A Haruno imediatamente passou a fitá-lo com raiva, mas em atenta observação. Olhou tudo, sua posição corporal, a respiração, o tom da voz e o olhar... _Aquele olhar_... Não a enganaria mais. Sasuke, realmente estava falando a verdade. Uma dura e triste verdade.

- Ego... Vá embora de uma vez então. – _Parou a primeira palavra que diria__**.**__ Via claramente aquele adjetivo nele, mas calou por pensar ser um discurso já conhecido por Sasuke. Ela não chorou e nem pestanejou. Encarou-o firmemente e lhe dirigiu um tom autoritário, pautado na melancolia do coração._

Por um instante Sasuke se arrependeu das duras palavras, e sentiu o coração pesar quando ela cortou a palavra que seria: _"Egoísta... isso mesmo, egoísta"._

Mas vê-la tomar a atitude de expulsá-lo ao invés de implorar para ir junto foi algo realmente surpreendente. Ela teria amadurecido? Ou somente teria entendido o recado? Ela teria entendido que era uma farsa e estava tentando entrar no jogo, para poder planejar algo melhor depois? Não... A médica-nin realmente magoara-se com ele. Sasuke também observou tudo, mas observou principalmente o tom melancólico na voz de Sakura, acusando uma tristeza profunda e se lembrou daquilo que mais admirava nela: _"Expressar suas emoções e torná-las parte de sua força... Os olhos sempre denunciam o coração"_.

Foi a maior arma de Sakura que conseguiu feri-lo mortalmente.

- Saiba Uchiha Sasuke, que a partir de agora, como cidadã de Konoha, lhe declaro inimigo à nossa vila. Sua suposta missão falhou, nunca mais volte a nos ver! – _Lágrimas brotaram inconscientemente por entre as esmeraldas._

"A fiz chorar mais uma vez... Ela vai ter que entender... Naruto, eu conto com você e suas loucuras."

O Uchiha estagnou o frio coração na esperança da atitude costumeira do amigo... Esperava que Naruto o fosse salvar da mágoa de Sakura, como sempre o fizera. Pela primeira vez na vida, desejava que alguém o entendesse e pudesse fazer algo pra parar os planos de Madara, que supostamente seriam relacionados à destruição da Vila Oculta da Folha.

**Uma farsa dolorida pra ele.** **Uma farsa não percebida por ela.**

Madara agradeceu o acesso de "sentimentalismos" dos dois apaixonados. Sasuke o seguiria sem perguntar nada. Foi melhor assim. Explicar o discurso de seus planos não era algo para discípula da Godaime testemunhar. Três ninjas rapidamente desapareceram por entre a copa das densas árvores.

Aquela cena anterior pra Karin representou uma pequena vitória. Pra Madara, uma forma de Sasuke proteger uma shinobi fraca e, de entender a importância da unificação de dois membros do Clã Uchiha. Pra Sasuke, tinha sido uma grande loucura, uma grande e prudente loucura: Sakura estava a salvo... E ele entendera o significado do céu sem estrelas da noite fria.

Uma ninja ficou pra trás. Perdida em lágrimas e decepção. Olhou com desgosto as faixas de proteção que ele rasgara, enquanto ela se entregada de corpo e alma. Passava insistentemente a mão pelo próprio corpo, como se tentasse sentir uma presença ali que não fosse a sua. Um cheiro que não fosse o seu. Um toque que não a confortaria mais.

"_Sasuke... Será mesmo, que você nunca me amou?"_

**_"O amor é o ridiculo da vida, agente procura nele uma pureza impossível... Uma pureza que está sempre se pondo, indo embora."_ - Cazuza.**

**_Continua..._**


	7. VII Um pequeno favor

_**VII – Um pequeno favor.**_

Retomando cap. V:

_"Neji não entendeu exatamente nada do que Naruto falou. Planos mirabolantes demais. Só pode prestar atenção na parte: "Inuzuka... Cão farejador", servia. Assentiu com a cabeça e viu Naruto sair correndo dali. Sentiu-se melhor, milagrosamente melhor."_

- Kusooo... Kotetsu e Izumo estão de volta, como vou fazer pra passar agora? – _Praguejava Naruto, na entrada de Konoha, espreitado atrás de uma grande árvore._

O loiro olhava, olhava, olhava... Não viu saída alguma! Não queria atacar os companheiros e menos ainda, dar o alarde de que estava ali novamente. Uma situação complicada.

- Claro... Isso vai ter que funcionar! – _Estapeou a mão, executando um jutsu nada convencional._

- Uau... O que a linda garota faz por aqui? – _Espantou-se Izumo com os olhinhos brilhando, diante da bela forasteira._

- Fiu fiu... Não conheço essa gata, quem é você graçinha? – _Kotetsu se aproximou da "garota", tocando-lhe o rosto._

"Pervertidos!!"

- Hai Hai – _A loira se esquivou das mãos ávidas de Kotetsu entre sorrisinhos tímidos, e olhares mortais_ – Sou Akemi, vim visitar a minha prima, Inuzuka Hana... – "Ufa, escapei dessa".

- Uooo, posso lhe acompanhar gracinha? –_ Insistiu Izumo_.

- Baka... Não podemos sair daqui esqueceu? – _Retrucou Kotetsu._

- Teme... Não diga o que eu devo ou não fazer...

Uma ligeira discussão teve inicio entre os ninjas, e a tal "garota" tratou de entrar na Vila Oculta da Folha rapidamente, fugindo da cena.

"Nem acredito que Orioke no Jutsu ainda funciona!" (N/A mais conhecido como Sexy no Jutsu). – _Pensou Naruto enquanto corria para o Clã Inuzuka_.

OoOoOoO

- Hana estou de saída, Godaime-sama mandou me chamar, cuide das coisas por enquanto.

- Okaasan, não poderia esperar um pouco, estou no banho ainda.

- O que disse?? Não escutou que a Godaime-sama solicita a presença de um representante do Clã Inuzuka com urgência? – _Tsume dirigiu-se ao ofurô e destinou um olhar morteiro para a filha._

- Go-gomen gomen. _– Hana era destemida, mas o olhar da mãe a reprovar-lhe alguma atitude, ainda a fazia tremer de medo._

Tsume, ao passar pelos portões do Clã, teve a sensação de ser vigiada. Um chakra conhecido, mas não identificado por ela e, como todos shinobis do Clã Inuzuka tem seus parceiros cães, ela percebeu que o seu não estranhava a presença, deixou passar, afinal, Tsunade solicitava urgente sua presença, não seria muito educado deixar a Hokage esperando. Seguiu o caminho.

"Estou com sorte hoje! Nem a Tsume-obaa-chan me deu problemas, isso é um bom sinal" _Naruto constatou no otimismo de sempre_.

- Yoooo, Hana-chan, estou entrando.

A kunoichi não escutou Naruto a gritar. Uma tragédia. Acabara de sair do banho, estava em pé nua, tentando alcançar a toalha, quando o loiro entrou de supetão escorregando no chão molhado, afundando o rosto no par de seios fartos de Hana.

- Temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – _A ANBU desferiu-lhe um belo soco no estômago, o suficiente para destruir a divisória de madeira nobre da sala de banho, atirando o menino contra uma parede sólida._

- Itai, itai, itai onee-chan – _Reclamou ruborizado pela violência e pela situação._

- Não se entra assim na casa das pessoas Naruto! Diga logo, o que você quer com toda essa pressa? – _"Como se ele não estivesse sempre com pressa"_

O shinobi corado olhava para Hana vidrado na cena: ela ainda estava nua com as mãos apoiadas na cintura, batendo os pés no chão. Vergonha ele tinha, mas não pode negar a beleza da kunoichi.

- Su-ba-ra-shii (N/A maravilhoso/a)... – _Em palavras desnorteadas, apontava para o corpo da moça._

**- N A R U T O !! Olhe para lá.**

Ele ainda não acordara do transe, e pensava em Jiraya. _"Ero-sennin... você já teria desmaiado"._ Virou-se rapidamente para o outro lado, não seria bom irritar Hana mais ainda. A moça tratou-se de vestir e se dirigiram pra sala.

- Depois de toda essa confusão, o que você quer Naruto?

- Gomen onee-chan, mas eu preciso de um favor seu.

- E porque acha que eu te ajudaria? Se o conselho descobre que você está aqui, mandam me prender... Pior, se meus parceiros de ANBU sabem...

- Kudasai... Pelo menos me escute! – _Bradou, mudando o tom de voz_.

- Uhn, me chamou a atenção, vamos logo, diga o que você quer?

- Um cão farejador, e tem que ser dos melhores, pois o rastro foi perdido há alguns dias. – _Falou sem rodeios_.

- Sim, e o que te faz pensar que eu lhe daria o que você pede sem um motivo e uma explicação?

_A expressão séria estampada no semblante do Uzumaki, deu passagem pra uma outra nada convencional: tornava a olhá-la com malícia._

- Você me deve onee-chan, não se lembra hã? – _Arqueou as sobrancelhas, num tom muito, muito suspeito._

**Flashback Hana on:**

- Mais uma garrafa onegai! – _A moça gritava para o garçom, pedindo mais saquê (sakê)._

- Hana onee chan... O que você quer me deixando tão passado assim? – _Balbuciava um garoto loiro de olhos azuis, visivelmente embriagado, ele podia, afinal, já tinha 18 anos e aprendera a beber saquê com o antigo sensei, Jiraya. Mas não era esse sensei, o assunto do "momento"._

-Rááááá Narutinho querido... Não pense mal da Haninha aqui, só quero umas informações, nada de mais... _– Respondeu a shinobi um pouco "alta", mas nada que a tirasse da razão, como aparentemente estava o ninja à sua frente._

- Shi... shi... Se a Hina-chan me ver nesse estado... hic hic hic... Ela vai me matar... E mata você também... É tudo culpa sua... - _Naruto falou colocando o dedo indicador entre seus próprios lábios, como quem indica silêncio. Típico sinal: ele estava bêbado, e a kunoichi percebeu._

- Ah... Naruto meu querido, são só umas informações, prometo que te levo embora numa boa!

- Tááá... Vamos tomar só mais um pouquinho assim ó... – _Apontava com o dedo sinalizando "pouco" mesmo._

- Claro! Comece a falar, o que você sabe sobre a vida amorosa do Kakashi-san? – _Hana arqueou a sobrancelha, num ímpeto de interesse, enchendo mais um copinho de saquê pra Naruto e outro pra ela, claro._

- YOSHHHHHHHHHH, Hana-onee-chan está interessada pelo Kaka... hic... hic... Kakashi-sensei?

- Sim, sim! Mas ninguém precisa saber disso, fale baixo. – _Abanou as mãos levando uma delas à boca do jounnin._

- Tudo... Tudo bem neeeeee-chan, mas vamos combinar??

- Combinar o que? – _Hana sentiu-se acuada, ele não tinha que estar bêbado a essa altura?_

- Você fica me devendo um favor.

- Hai, combinado – _Nem deu muita atenção pro tal acordo, tomou o saquê e deixou os ouvidos atentos para as séries de "informações" sobre a vida de Kakashi, que Naruto disparava a falar... Se bem que ele mesmo não sabia muita coisa._

**Flashback Hana off.**

- Errr... Anou... Você se lembra então? – _Desconcertada, sentenciou-se._

- Claro onee-chan, eu não estava assim tão bêbado aquela noite.

- Me enganou direitinho Naruto-kun, e suas informações nem foram tão valiosas assim. _– Lamentava-se Hana com os braços cruzados._

- Mas trato é trato. Vim lhe pedir o meu favor, e terá que ser esse cão farejador, e o mais importante, você não pode contar para ninguém que eu vim aqui!

- Isso não estava no acordo!

- Tenho informações novinhas em folha do Kakashi-sensei – _Naruto voltava ao tom de voz malicioso._

- Uhn... Kakashi-san não me interessa mais. – _Bradou a kunoichi virando o rosto e corando levemente. Era uma grande mentira, ela ainda estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo senpai._

- Que pena, essa informação é realmente valiosa – _Insistiu Naruto._

- Valiosa quanto? – _Hana não se conteve._

- Ao ponto de você não contar que eu estive aqui.

_"Moleque maldito, desde quando você ficou tão esperto?"._

- Não sei... Acho que...

- Anko-san tentou marcar um encontro semana passada com Kakashi-sensei, mas ele deu o bolo nela, inventando uma desculpa esfarrapada como sempre! – _Naruto cuspiu as palavras, com medo de Hana recuar mais uma vez._

** - Eu sabia! Aquela traidora! – **_A kunoichi deu um belo soco no chão abrindo um buraco generoso_**.**

"Uouuuuuuu... agora todas as mulheres tem a força da Sakura-chan?!" _Pensou Naruto espantado, se esquivando do golpe num receio de atingi-lo._

- Certo Naruto! Vou escolher o melhor cão farejador do Clã Inuzuka!

Hana levantou-se de supetão indo à procura do cão. Naruto ainda estava estático com todos aqueles atos repentinos. A shinobi voltava para a sala com o amigo canino, quando sentiu uma presença se aproximar.

- Inuzuka-sama, mandou nos chamar? – _Abordaram-na dois ANBUS em reverência, afinal, Hana era capitã de uma divisão._

- Hai. Quero que sigam sem serem vistos, Uzumaki Naruto. Não deixem que o conselho saiba desta ordem, provavelmente a Godaime-sama foi quem permitiu que ele saísse da vila.

- Wakarimashita. (N/A entendido) – _E sumiram por entre as árvores, na mesma descrição com que apareceram._

Era bom lidar com seus subordinados: obedientes, diretos e sem perguntas desnecessárias. Voltou à sala e entregou o cão ao garoto que esperava impaciente. Deu-lhe algumas instruções sobre o trato com o "amigo canino".

- Naruto... Não vou lhe perguntar por que você deseja o cão, sei que não vai me responder... Mas, se encontrar um oponente que coloque em risco a sua vida e a de outros shinobis, não hesite, peça para o Haki (nome do cão) voltar e me avisar. Vou ao seu encontro de imediato. – _Alertou num olhar apreensivo e na voz firme._

- Hai onee-chan, não se preocupe, eu prometi ajudar um amigo e não vou voltar atrás, esse é meu jeito ninja!– _E saiu do mesmo jeito que entrou, correndo._

A capitã não sentiu confiança nas palavras "não se preocupe", logo vindo de quem: Naruto, por isso ela enviou ANBU´s pra segui-lo, já que toda precaução era necessária. O garoto conseguiu passar pela entrada da vila com o mesmo Orioke no Jutsu, e foi ao encontro de Neji.

_**Continua...**_


	8. VIII Tenten X Sasuke: o passado torpe

_**VIII – Tenten X Sasuke: o passado torpe de Konoha.**_

_Retomando: Cap. V._

_"Num golpe súbito e de extrema precisão, Kabuto (N/A vou chamar o pokémon assim ta) desmaiou Tenten. A amarrou em suas costas, como se carregasse uma bolsa qualquer, e partiu rapidamente dali, sem deixar vestígios nenhum de sua presença. Sabia do kuchiose-no-jutsu do Copy Ninja, que poderia ser usado caso dessem conta da falta da kunoichi. Claro, poderiam seguir o rastro dela, mas isso seria remediado. Não poderiam mesmo, era saber que ele estivera envolvido nisso. __**Foi à condição do acordo."**_

Recobrou a consciência, mas não abriu os olhos. Sentiu o pescoço doer, pulsos e tornozelos pressionados: uma corda, um jutsu de paralisia? Estava deitada num lugar confortável digamos, o ar era rarefeito, cheiro de terra molhada. Não... Não estava no alto de uma torre, parecia mais o subsolo. Ainda não abrira os olhos. Sentiu uma presença... Estava sendo observada.

Lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido: capturada! Mas por que não estava morta? É mesmo, um "pequeno favorzinho". Sentiu o frio cortar-lhe a espinha, era medo novamente? Sim, era medo, mas não por ela, não temia por sua vida, temia pela vida dele. Tenten resolveu abrir os olhos, e viu-se cercada por grossas paredes de concreto, parecia uma sala, um quarto, não sabia ao certo. Escuro e grades.

"_Por que confortável?"_

Eles a queriam viva, mas ela ainda não sabia disso. E Neji, onde estaria Neji? Será que o sangue que a katana acusou, era dele? Caíra numa cilada?

"_Fraca... você é fraca Mitsashi Tenten"._

- Aqui está seu café da manhã – _Uma voz cortou-lhe os pensamentos_. – Tá escuro aqui... Encare isso como uma gentileza.

Algumas velas num cheiro forte de lavanda, invadiram o local, iluminando e exalando a sensação fúnebre. Revelaram a cara do sujeito que falava com ela.

"_O que é isso, um homem peixe?"_

- Penso que você ainda não me conhece, meu nome é Suigetsu. Sou teu "companheiro", mas não abuse. Minhas ordens são para não matá-la... Alguns cortezinhos... Uhn... Só vão te deixar mais bonita... – _O esbranquiçado shinobi dizia as palavras dando gargalhadas do rosto de Tenten, que estava visivelmente atordoada com a situação. Presa._

- Heiiii, pegue sua comida e ande logo com isso! – _Suigetsu era sem dúvidas, alguém sem paciência, proferiu o discurso jogando algumas maçãs e bolinhos de arroz pelas grades, dando alguns socos na mesma, emitindo um som abafado de ferro contorcido._

A menina acordou do transe, pegou a comida sentindo as mãos frias dele, tocarem as suas. Franziu o cenho e desviou-se, sem agradecer. Suigetsu lentamente virou-se de costas e foi saindo do local, quando ouviu chamar.

- Onegai, onde está o outro shinobi que vocês capturaram?

O "homem peixe" arqueou a sobrancelha, e virou o pescoço por cima do ombro, com um sorriso maléfico estampado no rosto.

- Que outro shinobi? Só capturamos você idiota.

- Nani?! Mas Kabuto falou...

- Você acreditou naquela cobra mentirosa? – _Interrompeu bruscamente._

- O sangue... A katana... – _Ela ainda estava confusa._

- Francamente, os shinobis de Konoha são mesmo uns estúpidos, ainda mais as mulheres. É muito fácil conseguir o sangue de qualquer um que você conheça garota, aquele sangue era uma mostra do de Sasuke-kun.

- Eu fui... Enganada!

- Claro que foi... E eu fico me perguntando que tipo de jounnin é você? Ah é mesmo... Da alta cúpula, uma ANBU! – _E Suigetsu ria-se descontroladamente provocando a garota_.

Tenten nem ao menos deu ouvidos as gargalhadas do "escamoso", estava aliviada de saber que só ela fora raptada, Neji estava bem. O ninja ia se dirigindo para fora da sala, quando ela o interpolou novamente.

- Matte! E o outro ninja que estava comigo, o que vocês fizeram com ele?

- Outro? Você não estava sozinha? – _Repentinamente, Suigetsu se interessou pelas palavras da kunoichi._

- Não... Eu devo estar desnorteada pela fome, eu estava sozinha nessa missão... Completamente sozinha. – _Tenten mentia encarando os olhos do inimigo._

Suigetsu percebeu a mentira. Deixou passar, afinal, seria interessante alguém vir resgatá-la, ou mandar um esquadrão ANBU pra tal tarefa, ele estava entediado há alguns dias, queria testar sua força, divertir-se um pouco. Resolveu não contar para ninguém, sobre o suposto ninja que estava em missão com ela. _Os outros_ iriam ficar atentos. Saiu da sala e deixou Tenten absorta nos pensamentos e reprovações.

Afinal, o que era tudo aquilo? A Akatsuki? Não... Ela estava desfeita há alguns anos, mas ninguém sabia disso ainda. Os ideais de Madara confundiram-se com dos de Pain (Pein) e se separam. Kisame, sem o "parceiro" Itachi, resolveu juntar-se com Madara, já que o rival Suigetsu, também o fizera. O antigo Time Taka também se desfalcara. Sasuke voltara para Konoha, Juugo foi morto em batalha contra uns ninjas da Vila da Névoa e, Karin resolveu que ficar junto de Suigetsu, era a única opção que restara.

Mas e Kabuto/Orochimaru? Não era ele, o grande inimigo da Akatsuki? O que estava fazendo junto com Madara, Karin, Suigetsu e Kisame? Um "time" nada convencional. Um acordo era isso que eles tinham... **_Apenas um acordo._**

OoOoOoOoO

A figura daquele moleque correndo por entre a copa das árvores, nunca fora tão ovacionada por ele. Feliz em ver Naruto: parecia até uma grande piada! O loiro tinha cumprido com uma parte da promessa, trouxe o tal cão farejador.

A esperança voltava a florescer no rosto de Neji... Ele poderia encontrar Tenten. No tempo que Naruto esteve fora, o shinobi recobrou um pouco da "consciência perdida". Reprovou-se um milhão de vezes por tudo que fizera: ser descuidado na missão, não ter avisado Konoha do rapto de Tenten e principalmente, ter se deixado levar pelos sentimentos.

Traiçoeiros, isso que eles são: _os sentimentos nos traem_. Fazem-nos perder a racionalidade, nos colocam em situações de risco. Era por isso que o "bushidô" Shinobi condenava os mesmos: era um perigo para as missões; para as Vilas; para os clientes e para os ninjas.

Só não se condenara por uma coisa: _ter amado tão intensamente aquela mulher_. Ter mostrado o quanto ela era importante na vida dele há tantos anos. Receava nunca mais vê-la... Receava encontrar Tenten morta. Tinha tantas coisas pra dizer, tantas desculpas pra pedir. Já estava decidido, entregaria seu coração a ela, e a mais ninguém.

"Se alguém lhe tocou Tenten, será friamente fatiado" – _A frase elucidava na mente em todo instante._

- Já não era sem tempo Naruto!

- Uhn... Não reclame, você não tem idéia do sufoco que foi conseguir esse cachorro. – _Naruto retrucou com o cenho franzido e, o pensamento nas cenas constrangedoras com Hana._

Fizeram os procedimentos, o cão reconhecera o cheiro de Tenten, e puseram-se a rastreá-la. Uma tarefa extremamente difícil. Há mais de dois dias que ela tinha sumido, mas lembravam-se das palavras de Hana _"é um dos melhores cães farejadores do Clã Inuzuka"_, e Hana não mentiria.

Uma rota não muito amigável foi traçada pelo cão, a Vila do Som. Parecia mesmo que Kami-sama estava brincando com eles, Naruto conhecia como ninguém aquela rota. Por anos fora mandando em missões ali, no intuito de descobrir o paradeiro de Sasuke, contudo o pior não era isso, há alguns anos a Vila da Chuva e da Cachoeira tinham se unido e dominado os territórios da Vila do Som, e como ele estava inserido nos processos burocráticos de Konoha, sabia que estas duas Vilas eram inimigas mortais do grande País do Fogo.

Seria muito arriscado que algum inimigo abordasse Naruto com apenas um shinobi e, um cachorro por ali. Há algum tempo, os inimigos políticos e militares de Konoha sabiam muito bem, quem seria o indicado ao posto de Sexto Hokage. Afastou os pensamentos, preparou o espírito para luta e seguiu com Neji para a Vila Oculta do Som, esperançoso em poder ajudar um companheiro, um morador de Konoha.

OoOoOoOoO

Dois Uchihas e uma ruiva apaixonada. Há mais de três dias viajavam com pequenas pausas, pra uma outra antiga base da Akatsuki. Primeiro foram pelo mar e por terra andaram sempre nos limites do país do Fogo. Madara certificou-se de que eles não encontrassem nenhuma ofensiva no caminho, e tão pouco, fossem reconhecidos. Seria um atraso imperdoável, o tempo corria e não esperava por ninguém.

O calendário lunar moldava-se nos céus, logo seria o momento certo de executar o plano, saciando os desejos íntimos de Uchiha Madara: poder e controle. Ninguém, exatamente ninguém, sabia da grandiosidade daquilo que tramava. O antigo Clã Uchiha teria vibrado e os antigos Senjus, desesperado-se. Mas teria expectadores preciosos: a neta do grande Shodaime e o "ponto fraco" do traidor Uchiha Itachi. Seria perfeito. Quando enfim chegaram ao destino, Madara solicitou que Sasuke fosse "visitar" uma certa prisioneira, e que fizesse com que a menina se apresentasse ao "líder".

Tenten estava sentada num canto do cárcere, abraçada nos joelhos e ainda amarrada. Pensava em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. De nada adiantava. Uma investida contra o leão-de-chácara que a esteve espreitando dias afinco? Não, estava fraca, desarmada e sem esperanças. Querendo ou não, o deboche de Suigetsu quanto à condição, a tinha abalado. Subjugada, enganada, capturada e com o orgulho mortalmente ferido, a kunoichi suspirava pesarosa.

"_Kuso... Uma jounnin, ANBU de elite, mestra das armas... Que tipo de Mitsashi é você Tenten? Seu antigo Clã teria vergonha"._

Aquela base militar, que servia de prisão para a kunoichi estava repleta de "raridades" do mundo shinobi: um dos últimos Uchihas, a última Mitsashi, um dos grandes espadachins lendários, um Hochikagi... Enfim, um show de excentricidades. Um tabuleiro de shogi quase completo.

Tenten ouviu passos firmes. Seria o tal "chefe" a se aproximar? Foi surpreendida por um semblante conhecido: Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ele está, solto? Andando livremente por aqui? Será possível? Sasuke você está metido nisso?" – _Desejava intimamente, deparar-se com uma miragem, não queria mesmo acreditar que o shinobi estivesse com o inimigo. Lembrou-se que Sasuke saíra em missão com Sakura e Naruto. Sentiu o coração apertar, numa dor tão grande, que o corpo parecia pesar-lhe uma tonelada. _

"Não pode ser, será que aconteceu algo com Sakura? Com o baka do Naruto? Onde eles estão, por que Sasuke esta aqui?"

Uma cena patética instaurou-se bem diante dos belos orbes chocolate: Sasuke falava amigavelmente com Suigetsu. Claro, lembranças do antigo Time Taka. Eles conversavam e sorriam, parecendo bons amigos trocando "figurinhas". Nojo, Tenten tinha nojo daquele shinobi. Foi como se Sasuke percebesse a reprovação da Mitsashi, que não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder no semblante um misto de ódio e preocupação.

- O que foi Tenten, o gato comeu sua língua, ou será que foi o peixe? – _O "nuke-kin" ironizou, arrancando uma gargalhada de Suigetsu e mais um olhar morteiro da kunoichi _- Suigetsu, deixe-nos a sós. Eu preciso tratar de negócios com essa idiota. – _Solicitou gentilmente pro antigo parceiro, que abandonou seu posto deixando o Uchiha a sós com a menina._

Sasuke aproximou-se das grades, abrindo uma portinhola que dava acesso ao cárcere. Sentou-se do lado da garota, desamarrando as cordas que machucavam os pulsos e os tornozelos dela. Olhou-a profundamente, como se estivesse despejando no chão, um peso monstruoso que o incomodava há dias. Tenten não entendeu exatamente NADA. Estava trêmula no contato do garoto, na gentileza e com o olhar profundo a sentenciá-la.

- Escute bem o que vou lhe dizer, pois nós não temos muito tempo. – _Um imenso pesar ecoou na voz do ninja._

- Onde está Sakura e Naruto? – _Tenten interrompeu._

- Estão bem eu garanto.

- Por que você esta ajudando essa gente? – _Ela insistia em perguntar_.

- Vai continuar a me interromper? Já disse que nós não temos muito tempo.

- "Nós"?

- Escute de uma vez Tenten-san. O tal do "chefe", que você ardilosamente esta tentando descobrir a identidade há alguns dias, é Uchiha Madara.

O semblante da menina se encheu de pavor. O nome tinha o sádico poder de estremecer qualquer um, já que muitos de Konoha sabiam quem ele era e, o que fizera no passado.

- Ele sabe de suas habilidades e sabe mais ainda das habilidades que você herdou de seu Clã. Madara precisa de você pra fabricar um "recipiente", que sela bijuus e controla seus poderes, já que o artefato de controle temporário dos bijuus, não suportaria o chakra da Kyuubi, até ser domesticada e implantada num outro Jinchuuriki... Como um dos líderes de Konoha no passado, ele permitiu que os Mitsashis entrassem na Vila, por que conhecia as habilidades de seus ancestrais quanto à manipulação de armas ninjas e, principalmente, na fabricação delas... Ela sabe que somente os Mitsashis, são capazes de forjar o próprio chakra na construção de grandiosas armas, tal qual às espadas lendárias... – _referiu-se a Samaheda do falecido Zabuza, e a própria Kusanagi._

- Naruto... Ele seria morto no processo... E tem mais, a nossa tecnologia de ofício foi perdida. O recipiente de bijuus é só uma lenda, ele nunca foi construído, eu tenho exatamente todos os manuais do meu clã...

- Certeza que você tem todos? – _Agora ela fora interrompida._

Os chocolates estalaram em espanto e surpresa.

- Não... Não pode ser! O manual de meu falecido bisavô... Nunca tivemos noticias dele. O velho nos disse que foi destruído em batalha. Não pode ser Sasuke... Eu não acredito que...

- Bem vinda minha cara, ao passado obscuro de Konoha! Algumas facções dos Mitsashis estavam junto com Madara na primeira ofensiva contra a Vila. Pra não levantar suspeitas, essa facção foi mantida em sigilo pelo velho Danzou, que também está metido nos planos atuais dele. Madara está com o manual de seu bisavô, eu vi com meus próprios olhos!

Tenten sentiu os músculos contraírem. Era muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. Quase ninguém sabia ou valorizava as habilidades dos Mitsashi ultimamente, até por que ela era a única sobrevivente do Clã. De fato, há muito tempo eles não tinham representatividade alguma nas decisões políticas e econômicas da Vila, como tinham os Hyuugas. Algumas pessoas nem sabiam do passado deste Clã, outras nem sabiam que ele tinha existido. Exceto os conselheiros.

E agora, tudo isso, Madara repentinamente aparece, com o manual de manipulação e construção de armas do bisavô dela, sabendo que a própria Tenten era capaz de desvendá-lo e aplicar o oficio. Mas algo não se encaixava: o recipiente de bijuus era uma lenda... _Não era?_

- E o que você pretende fazer Sasuke-san?

- Tenho que depositar minhas esperanças na Vila. Acreditar que Sakura e Neji vão tomar alguma atitude por nós dois. Acreditar que eles vão deixar as diferenças que tiveram no passado e virão em nosso encalce... – _Aquela voz fria do shinobi, deu lugar a um tom ameno e confiante. Ele demonstrara, afinal, todo amor que tinha por aquela gente._

Era quase inacreditável ouvir Uchiha Sasuke dizendo aquelas palavras.

- Você está confiando nos sentimentos deles? É isso Sasuke-san, isso que você quer mesmo que eu acredite?

- Não temos outra chance a não ser essa.

- E você... Você acredita nisso?

Sasuke hesitou. Ele queria mesmo acreditar, mas sibilava diante da memória, lembrando-se das palavras de Sakura naquela noite: _"Saiba Uchiha Sasuke, que a partir de agora, como cidadã de Konoha, lhe declaro inimigo à nossa vila. Sua suposta missão falhou, nunca mais volte a nos ver"._

- Eu preciso acreditar. – _Sentenciou mais pra si, do que pra garota surpresa ao seu lado._

- Sinceramente Sasuke-san, Neji-kun é muito racional para vir até nós sem comunicar a Vila, e a maioria dos jounnins estão fora de lá. Se por um acaso ele encontrar Sakura-chan, acho difícil que um dos dois proponha uma ajuda mútua... Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que o passado deles...

É claro, o passado de Neji e Sakura. O velho algoz ainda estava entre dos dois jovens. Foram namorados, perderam a virgindade juntos, passaram por algumas coisas agradáveis, pensaram ter se amado... Contudo, o término do romance foi, deveras, turbulento. Sakura teve notícias de que o Uchiha voltaria e, sem mais delongas, rompeu com Neji. Esse por sua vez, sentiu-se humilhado pela kunoichi. Brigaram feio, envolveram família. Foi o "barraco do ano" em Konoha.

Mas o pior de tudo isso, era que nesta mesma época, Tenten ainda estava namorado o Inuzuka. Neji sentia mesmo que tinha feito tudo errado. Não podia culpar Sakura da decisão de deixá-lo, afinal, ele só se aproximou da médica-nin, quando soube que a Mestra das Armas estava de "caso" com Kiba. Uma situação complicada. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele não podia cobrar nada da Haruno, seu orgulho como homem estava manchado perante o Clã Hyuuga, onde o velho Hiashi já tinha dado inúmeras provas do gosto que tinha na união do sobrinho, com a pupila da Hokage. Um desastre.

Desde então, o contato entre os dois shinobis foi gradativamente diminuindo. Onde um estava, o outro discretamente se retirava. Uma situação constrangedora para os amigos, que ficavam sempre no meio da tensão, e por mais incrível que parecesse, a diferença entre o Hyuuga e a Haruno, ainda não estava resolvida.

Os pensamentos e assuntos foram interrompidos por uma presença, que entrou repentinamente na sala do cárcere de Tenten. Karin acabou flagrando Sasuke sentado ao lado da kunoichi. Confusa, ela não disse nada, olhou pro moreno fazendo um sinal conhecido pelos dois. Sasuke levantou-se prontamente, bradando com Tenten.

- Estamos combinados Mitsashi, você nos ajuda, e não vai sofrer nenhuma conseqüência.

_A HORA era essa, Tenten tinha que entrar no jogo._

- Hunpf... Como se eu tivesse escolha Uchiha.

Certo de que a cena tinha convencido Karin, o shinobi levou Tenten para fora da cela chegando à outra sala, onde fazia-se a "reunião" dos aliados de Madara. Ao entrarem, uma figura lhes preencheu os olhos: _Kabuto/Orochimaru._

Sasuke sentiu a cabeça pesar, como se fosse pego num forte genjutsu... Levou as mãos aos cabelos, no intuito de dissipar a dor... Sentiu o corpo falecer, ajoelhando-se e na tentativa de fitar a presença que aparentemente lhe causava o infortúnio; os sharingans perderam o brilho e tornaram-se turvos diante do mal súbito. Por uma pequena fração de segundos, achou que fosse desmaiar. _"Kuso... Esse selo nem existe mais..."._

Tenten segurou-se para não ajudar o amigo. Era preciso manter a farsa. Vestiu a capa _"pupila de Ibiki"_ e desenhou o melhor semblante de desprezo pro Uchiha, atrevendo dizer algumas palavras.

- Este é preço que se paga, por trair aqueles que lhe acolheram.

- Não criança... – _o pokemon interrompeu._ – Este é o preço que se paga por selar a minha essência e, tentar controlar o meu poder!– _Retrucou, sentindo-se regozijado pelo efeito que conseguira causar em Sasuke, atiçando as células ainda impregnadas no corpo do jounnin._

Era fato, a maior parte de Orochimaru estava em Kabuto, mas os resquícios do ninja em Sasuke ainda causavam certo desconforto para o portador. O poder de Itachi em dissipar a marca, não fora suficiente. Mas aquela dor era controlável... **Ainda.**

O pequeno Uchiha aos poucos, recobrava a consciência e o controle do próprio corpo. Num sushin impressionante que aprendera com o sennin das cobras, posicionou a Kusanagi no pescoço de Kabuto.

- Ora! Pra que tanta tensão? Estamos do mesmo lado aqui. – _Interrompeu Madara numa voz pausada e fria, sibilando os sharingans ameaçadores._

Sasuke soltou o oponente, embainhando a arma e voltando a fitar o rosto encoberto do outro Uchiha.

- Sua sorte Madara-sama, é que eu aprendi a controlar o Amaterasu, ou seu olhar pro meu Sharingan, seria letal. – _Provocava o garoto._

- O Amaterasu servirá para outra coisa Sasuke-kun, tudo ao seu tempo.

**_Continua..._**


	9. IX Os sentimentos de Kakashi

**IX – Os sentimentos de Kakashi: encontrando o inimigo.**

Pra todos aqueles que têm coração, uma cena deprimente. Para os inimigos, uma oportunidade perfeita. A sorte dela, foi que os expectadores, eram dois shinobis aliados.

Sakura estava sentada perto ao tronco de uma grande cerejeira, que incessantemente despencava as pétalas cor de rosa, na kunoichi. O frio as castigava: uma poesia agonizante. A cena teria feito qualquer um se apaixonar por ela, pela dor que sentia, pelas lágrimas que rolavam, no rosto da jovem mulher... Nem era preciso, um dos dois aliados há algum tempo, já estava rendido aos encantos da Haruno.

A kunoichi chorava descontroladamente, soluçava, tremia... Estava cansada de tudo, de tanto lutar, de todas às vezes sentir o coração despedaçar-se, quando não conseguia fazer o verdadeiro dono daquelas lágrimas, mudar de idéia. Chorava, juntando as faixas de proteção que Sasuke rasgara, na última transa dos dois. Sentia-se suja, vilipendiada... Um mero descarte.

_"Ele te abandonou Sakura... mais uma vez ele deixou você pra trás."_

A cena da rival torturava-lhe os pensamentos: Karin.

_"Você é mesmo uma idiota, ele foi embora com... Com ela. Ela venceu... Tomou Sasuke de você"._

- Sakura-chan... O que você faz aqui criança? _– A voz que sempre lhe trazia conforto, parecia agora um sonho. Uma voz calma e acalentadora. Uma voz que inconscientemente o coração, buscava em todos os momentos de angústia. _

- Ka-Kakashi-sensei! – _Ela levantara o rosto, fitando o único olho a mostra de Kakashi. Um homem lindo, inegavelmente, lindo._

Sakura não se controlou, e nem quis se controlar, enlaçou o pescoço do sensei num abraço sufocante, fazendo com que o mesmo se agachasse diante dela... _Uma reverência_. Suplicou no abraço, pra que ele levasse todo o sofrimento embora. Kakashi retribuiu o toque, deixando a menina derramar as lágrimas no ombro forte. Nunca a deixaria a esmo, ele sempre estaria pronto pra oferecer a Sakura, tudo que fosse preciso.

_"Ela é linda, até mesmo chorando."_

O outro shinobi assistiu a cena, comovido: a flor da juventude, pedindo consolo na experiência dos anos. Maito Gai podia mesmo parecer um grande idiota, mas sabia que aquilo não era só consolo, era uma cumplicidade de sentimentos.

- Kakashi... Ele foi embora... Me deixou, Sasuke me deixou... Novamente. – _Em meio às lágrimas e ainda abraçada no sensei, Sakura tentava justificar o porquê de todo aquele desespero, o porquê dela estar tão frágil, o porquê de estar entregue, aos afagos dele._

- Tudo bem meu am... Sakura... Apenas se acalme. – _O jounnin quase deixa esvair por entre os lábios, uma palavra que poderia assustá-la. Deixou que a kunoichi sentisse seu calor o tempo que fosse preciso. Era bom tê-la tão perto. Era bom saber que confiava nele. O cheiro, a pele, o toque, as lágrimas, tudo nela era de uma sutileza hipnotizante. Como não se apaixonar? _

- Não... Eu não posso mais chorar. – _Desviando-se do abraço, a kunoichi tentava a todo custo, enxugar as lágrimas que insistiam em brotar dos belos olhos verdes. Porque ele sempre estava disposto, pra curá-la de qualquer ferida?_ – Preciso logo falar o que aconteceu... Não é só minha vida que está em jogo agora...

Kakashi e Gai ficaram surpreendidos com a constatação da menina.

- Sasuke-k... Sasuke... Bem, ele foi embora com Karin e Uchiha Madara, disse que estava cansado de todos nós, da Vila e que tinha aceitado a proposta do ancestral. – _A voz em baixo tom, pedia passagem aos ouvidos dos expectadores._

Perplexos. Essa era a palavra certa para definir os dois jounnins de elite.

- E por um acaso Sakura-chan, você sabe que proposta é essa? – _Interpolou Gai_.

- Não Gai-sensei, eles não me falaram. Eu fui fraca... Não me contive e discuti com Sasuke... Mandei que sumisse de vez da minha vida... Ao invés de tentar descobrir sobre os planos deles... Deixei-me levar pelos sentimentos... – _Os olhos trêmulos acusavam que ela iria chorar, novamente_.

Era uma tortura para o Copy Ninja, ver sua flor sofrer voluptuosamente pelo ex-aluno. Não se conteve, tocou o rosto de Sakura com a ponta dos dedos, contornando os orbes verdes e falou ao ouvido da garota, serenamente... Quase num sussurro.

- Não precisa mais chorar Sakura, não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem agora. – _A suave voz de Kakashi, fez brotar nos lábios da garota um lindo e sincero sorriso, num sinal de cumplicidade e carinho._

- Você sempre está do meu lado Kakashi-san... Obrigada. – _Abraçou o shinobi mais uma vez, enlaçando suas delicadas mãos nos prateados cabelos do jounnin, que sem ao menos perceber, estremeceu-se todo, ao simples toque da mulher._

Gai sabia muito bem dos sentimentos do eterno amigo. Afastou-se um pouco da cena, era apenas um mero coadjuvante. Sempre temeu que o Hatake sofresse em nutrir amor pela ex-aluna, tentou alertá-lo várias vezes, mas ele nunca lhe dera ouvidos.

Kakashi desejava ardentemente não sair mais daquele lugar, não queria que o abraço e o leve carinho que a shinobi fazia em seus cabelos, acabassem. Mesmo sendo um prazer torturante vê-la entregue e sofrendo por outro, qualquer contato físico com Sakura, parecia regozijá-lo profundamente. A Haruno sentia-se livre e protegida, estando nos braços daquele homem. O sensei sempre trouxe paz e alegria pra sua vida, desde os momentos mais singelos, até os mais críticos, como esse.

"Sempre você Kakashi... Sempre você" – _Por um momento, desviou-se da agonizante dor que sentia sufocar o coração, fitando o sensei em agradecimento._

Aquele olhar de Sakura não passou despercebido por ele. Tudo que ela fazia, era mentalmente gravado e captado por Kakashi. Desviou-se do contato com a menina, temia que a situação saísse do controle.

- Certo, o melhor a fazermos agora é, avisar Konoha do acontecido... Vamos voltar pra casa.

Afinal, o que os dois jounnins faziam ali? Tinham esperado tempo demais por Sakura e Sasuke no País do Chá, e resolveram ir atrás deles, temendo uma ofensiva. Os dois tinham ordens diretas do conselho, pra que deixassem o Uchiha cumprir a missão sozinho, mas Kakashi convenceu Gai de que a ex-aluna não poderia sofrer as conseqüências, se algo saísse errado. Ele pressentiu o perigo.

- Kakashi-san... Se Madara trama algo contra nós, seria bom que seguíssemos o rastro dele. – _Sakura interrompeu, como se tivesse uma segunda intenção no pedido._

- Hai, mas nós voltaremos pra Konoha. – _A voz do prateado, mudara o tom para um leve pesar. Ele tinha percebido que ela não desistiria fácil de Sasuke. Entendeu bem o recado._

Numa velocidade incrível, o Hatake executou os selos ativando o kuchiose no jutsu, solicitando a Pakun seguir o rastro do inimigo. Uma ponta de ciúmes surgiu-lhe no semblante, ao ver o amigo canino farejar a roupa da Haruno, afirmando que ela tinha o cheiro do Uchiha, impregnado por toda parte.

"_Eles são namorados Kakashi... Nada mais natural"._

Seguiram rapidamente para a Vila da Folha. No caminho, encontraram-se com os outros Times, que decepcionados, não tinham descoberto nada sobre o saque da "Akatsuki", às estalagens de plantas medicinais e minério. Mas Kakashi e Gai traziam novas informações. Algo relacionado com a construção de uma arma ninja. Eles precisariam de ferro para produção da mesma, e as plantas medicinais foram encontradas no caminho, revelando uma distração nem um pouco elaborada, de péssima qualidade estrategista por sinal.

Mal sabiam os shinobis de Konoha, que o plano grandioso de Madara estava quase concluído, lhe faltava agora, o Jinchuuriki, e havia pouco tempo pra isso. Já era 05 de julho, o Tanabata (1) estava se aproximando. O jutsu Amaterasu de Sasuke teria que estar em perfeita sincronia, com o encontro das duas grandes divindades Celestes_: as estrelas Orihime e Kengyu. _

Convencional, pois desde o inicio do maléfico plano, os sentimentos dos shinobis de Konoha se afloravam, tal qual a lenda de Orihime e Kengyu: _dois apaixonados, que foram separados por um algo maior, a proteção do plano terrestre_. Só que dessa vez, não seria por proteção. As "estrelas amantes" presenciariam a maior ambição de Uchiha Madara, se concretizar nos céus: destruir a mais forte célula do mundo shinobi, **_Konohakagure._**

**OoOoOoO**

Naruto e Neji se aproximavam do local onde indicava o paradeiro de Tenten. Um templo budista feito de madeira nobre, que parecia estar abandonado há anos. Fácil demais, aquilo só poderia ser uma armadilha.

E de fato o era. Madara decepcionou-se quando abordou Sakura e Sasuke, e viu que o Jinchuuriki não estava junto. Resolveu deixar rastros do pequeno Uchiha por todos os lados, atraindo sua presa, já que ele não teria tempo de ir atrás de Naruto, e o loiro era a peça que lhe faltava no tabuleiro. Mas nem o velho Uchiha, esperaria que o shinobi tivesse seguido o rastro de outra peça: Mitsashi Tenten. Até o determinado momento, nenhum dos inimigos sabia da presença dos shinobis de Konoha naquele local... **Ainda não.**

Eis que se revelaram fora do templo, três figuras conhecidas: Sasuke, Karin e Suigetsu. Se não fosse por Neji, o Uzumaki teria denunciado a espionagem.

- Matte Naruto! Fique em silêncio, por hora vamos observar o que está acontecendo. – _Proferiu a voz no tom mais baixo possível, controlando a respiração e diminuindo a corrente de chakra, pra que os "inimigos" não sentissem a presença. Fez com que o loiro executasse a mesma tarefa._

- Neji, eu não posso acreditar no que estou vendo! Aquele teme do Sasuke está com eles...

Interrompeu-se por si só, quando viu a figura de Kabuto/Orochimaru sair do esconderijo.

- Isso é um genjutsu! ... Kai! (N/A: expressão utilizada para despertar da ilusão) – _Constatava Naruto no semblante surpreso._

Por um instante, Neji pensou como o Uzumaki: _"Estamos presos num genjutsu_", mas o Byakugan teria acusado. Era uma cena real... Pateticamente, real.

- Sinto muito Naruto, mas o Sasuke está com o inimigo... Está com Tenten! – _Agora era Neji que visivelmente se descontrolava, com os punhos cerrados e os brancos olhos a ferver-se de ódio._

- Será que ele está fazendo isso por... Ciúmes? – _Meio incerto, o loiro indagou o outro shinobi._

- Isso seria ridículo, até pra esse idiota do Uchiha, todos sabem muito bem que, eu e a Sakura, não nos falamos há tempos...

- Ora, francamente Neji! Só os idiotas não vêem que essa birra com a Sakura-chan, é uma tremenda encenação! – _Interrompeu o amigo._

Como Naruto sabia disso? Como ele sabia que Neji e Sakura, combinaram que seriam "personas non gratas" um com o outro, a fim de evitar qualquer acesso de ciúmes, que o possessivo Uchiha Sasuke pudesse ter, quando soubesse do passado deles dois?

- Do que você está falando Naruto, não seja ridículo. – _Mentiu, desviando-se do olhar inquisidor do loiro._

- Na verdade quem percebeu isso foi a Hinata-chan, ela comentou comigo e eu concordei... Agora vai mentir pra mim sobre isso?

- Não seria muito comum você ter percebido sozinho... Mas será que o Uchiha está tentando se vingar de mim? Não... É algo muito infantil até pra ele... Vamos analisar com calma essa situação. – _Neji voltava a demonstrar a confiança e inteligência, do gênio da Bouke, toda a percepção que um ANBU como ele deveria ter._

- Yosh! Mas quero avisar uma coisa... Desde que saí de Konoha, fui seguido. – _Cochichou_ _sem tirar os olhos da "reunião" dos inimigos, alguns metros à frente_.

- Não se preocupe, eu percebi. É o esquadrão de Inuzuka Hana, eles serão de ajuda, já que não poderemos atacar todos eles soz...

Foi à vez de Neji calar-se por si só, quando viu Tenten sair amarrada do esconderijo escoltada por Kisame e ameaçada, constantemente, pelas lâminas da Samehada. Vê-la viva e linda, iluminada pela fraca luz da lua, que incidia na noite fria, o deixou feliz por um breve momento, mas a euforia e o ódio tomaram conta dos músculos de Neji, que se levantou abruptamente avançando na direção da Mitsashi. Foi bruscamente interrompido pelos dois ANBU´s, que o seguraram pelos braços e cintura, carregando o Hyuuga, o cão e o Uzumaki, para longe dali.

- Ouviu isso Sasuke? – _Perguntou Suigetsu, embainhando a grandiosa Zambatou, em pose de luta._

- Ouvi _– Respondeu Sasuke com o Sharingan ativado._ – Mas foi só um coelho, relaxe.

- Que pena... Pensei que teríamos ação por hoje, não é nada divertido ter que escoltar essa menina, até onde deixamos aquele monte de ferro. – _Sibilou o "escamoso" guardando a espada, entediado._

A sorte de Sasuke foi que Karin estava olhando no local indicado por Suigetsu, pois pode se perceber no canto da boca do Uchiha, um leve sorriso demonstrando esperança.

_"Naruto, nem em um milhão de anos, você conseguiria esconder seu chakra de mim."_

Tenten sentia-se aliviada tal qual Sasuke, tinha sentido igualmente o chakra de Neji por entre aquelas árvores.

_"Você estava certo Sasuke-kun, eles vieram nos resgatar."_

**OoOoOoO**

Um pouco longe da cena, Naruto, Neji, o cão e os dois ANBU´s, pararam por entre as árvores densas. Foi quando um dos mascarados revelou a identidade.

- Yamato taichou (N/A: Capitão) Então era você esse tempo todo? – _Alegrou-se Naruto. Agora sim, eles tinham um forte aliado pra investida._

- Senpai. – _Neji fez reverência a Yamato, afinal, ele era o capitão do esquadrão no qual Neji pertencia, há pouco tempo._

- Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Neji, o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – _Reprovava Yamato._

- Taichou, há um traidor entre...

- Nós viemos resgatar dois jounnins de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke e Mitsashi Tenten! – _Naruto interrompeu Neji, antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa do amigo. Era preciso especular o que estava acontecendo, antes de acusar o Uchiha, de qualquer coisa._

Mesmo observando com os próprios olhos, Naruto ainda não queria acreditar que Sasuke, estava do lado do inimigo. Depositava todas suas esperanças na inocência dele. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, a confiança na amizade dos dois, permanecia intacta no coração do Uzumaki.

- Não foi bem isso que eu vi Naruto-san. – _Retrucou Yamato._

- Capitão, tô certo que o Sasuke tem algum motivo pra estar com eles, precisamos investigar, mesmo em desvantagem... – _Deixou que a voz do coração falasse. Absolutamente previsível em Naruto._

- Quem dá as ordens agora sou eu. Nenhum de vocês dois estão em missão oficial. A sua Naruto-san, era ver o que tinha acontecido com o Hyuuga e a Mitsashi e, voltar para Konoha. E você Neji-san, tinha no máximo dois dias para estar de volta também, se algo saísse errado, era sensato que nos tivesse comunicado. – _Yamato reprovava veementemente os dois shinobis, no olhar ameaçador que ambos conheciam muito bem_. – Eu fiz certo em ter trocado de lugar os subordinados da Capitã Inuzuka, as ordens agora, é pra que voltemos à Konoha, imediatamente.

Nem Naruto e muito menos Neji, queriam acreditar naquelas palavras: Voltar à Konoha imediatamente, não estava nos planos de ninguém.

- Mas e Tenten? Vamos deixá-la aqui capitão? – _indagou Neji._

- Você está questionando minhas ordens soldado? – _O capitão retrucou visivelmente irritado._

- Estou! E não vou deixá-la pra trás! – _Sem hesitar, Neji revidava as ordens militares, como se estivesse discutindo sobre algo qualquer. Os olhos cerrados e as veias saltadas no rosto acusavam mais que o doujutsu, era força, era perseverança. Amor._

- Como eu esperava... – _Yamato suspirou, desviando seu olhar ameaçador do Hyuuga_. – Vou avisar Kakashi-senpai e os outros jounnins, que estamos aqui e que precisamos de reforços.

- Nani?! – _Naruto estava perplexo com a cena: Neji se descontrolando e, Yamato voltando atrás numa decisão._

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu Naruto-san, eu precisava saber até onde Neji-san, iria para defender a kunoichi em questão. Vejo que você amadureceu seus sentimentos, fico feliz... – _Virando-se novamente pra o soldado._

Foi à vez do Hyuuga, relaxar o semblante e, sentir-se surpreso. _"Amadureceu os sentimentos, o que é isso agora?"_

- Está errado Capitão, foi por causa de minhas fraquezas que Tenten foi capturada... – _Lamentava-se pelo ocorrido novamente._

- Não se culpe. Todos os homens têm uma fraqueza... As mulheres que amam. Mas pode ter certeza, foram os sentimentos lhe trouxeram até aqui, e serão eles que iram salvá-la. – _Havia notoriamente cumplicidade nas palavras do ANBU._

- Quem é você e o que fez com o Capitão Yamato? – _Ironizou Naruto._

Só o Uzumaki mesmo, pra impregnar bom humor num momento com esse. Acabou por fazer um favor a todos, deixando o ambiente mais leve, diminuindo a tensão que parecia exalar pelos poros dos shinobis e, denunciar-lhe a presença.

O que poucos sabiam, é que Yamato já tinha amado uma vez, e deixou com que sua fraqueza fosse percebida pelo inimigo, quando friamente capturaram e assassinaram seu antigo amor. O capitão entendia muito bem o Hyuuga estava passando. Naruto viu o antigo companheiro do Time Kakashi, levar as mãos aos ouvidos, ativando a comunicação com Copy Ninja, Shikamaru, Sai e Shino, simultaneamente. Lembrou-se muito bem daquele método: a "sementinha de rastreamento". Passou as coordenadas enfatizando as palavras. **_"O que temíamos aconteceu, ele está com Mitsashi Tenten, o recipiente será construído"._**

O Uzumaki sentiu-se confundir, então Yamato e a alta cúpula de Konoha, sabiam de algo que ele e Neji, não sabiam? Recipiente? Para que? Como de costume, não combinava nem um pouco com a personalidade de Naruto, calar-se diante da situação...

- Certo taichou, pode nos contar tudo que sabe!

- Não há mais sentido esconder isso. Há alguns meses, o Kazekage nos deu umas informações importantes, foi quando nossa preocupação começou...

**Flashback Yamato on:**

- Godaime-sama, capturamos a antiga integrante do Time Taka, Karin, e achei que fosse prudente trazer as informações pros nossos aliados, pessoalmente. – _Falava Sabaku no Gaara, com a voz pausada e fria de sempre._

- Sou toda ouvidos, Kazekage-sama. – _Deu permissão com os castanhos, ávidos pela informação._

- Ela e outro shinobi que meus ninjas não conseguiram capturar, tentaram saquear um comboio de armas feitas de aço, que tínhamos encomendado no País do Chá. No interrogatório, a kunoichi disse que nos revelaria tudo, contanto que a poupássemos. Revelou-nos, que Uchiha Madara pretende construir um recipiente, para abrigar um bijuu poderoso, e que, portanto, vai precisar de alguém que saiba manipular o aço. O restante das informações não foi de grande relevância, e como sabemos que Madara é o inimigo mais perigoso de Konoha, resolvi trazer-lhe o quanto antes essa informação, já que somos aliados há tantos anos.

- Não conte nada disso pro Naruto, sei dos laços de amizade que existe entre vocês dois, seria arriscado ele saber que a Akatsuki, ainda esta atrás dele depois de tanto tempo. – _Lamentou-se Tsunade com a situação._

- Sinto em lhe dizer Godaime-sama, mas pra que eu não conte nada a ele, somente se vocês derem um jeito dele não saber que estou aqui. – _Retrucou Gaara, num desafio velado às habilidades de "recepção", da Vila da Folha._

- Certo, lhe darei uma escolta à altura, você parte imediatamente.

Assentiu com a cabeça o imponente Kazekage, partindo junto com ele à Suna, Nara Shikamaru, alegando precisar ver a noiva, Sabaku no Temari, a respeito de alguns detalhes do casamento que seria em breve.

**Flashback off.**

- Então foi por isso, que cortaram minha comunicação todo esse tempo com o Gaara! – _Bradou Naruto extremamente irritado._

- E tem mais Naruto... Godaime-sama ficou sem ter muito que fazer, reuniu-se com o conselho e decidiram que seria melhor manter você na Vila, pois mesmo que capturassem alguém que soubesse manipular o aço, Tenten no caso, não teriam a peça principal... Você.

- Mas então...

- Certo! Estaremos no aguardo. – _Yamato cortou as palavras do loiro, confirmando a comunicação com os outros jounnins e, com as ordens de Konoha._ – Teremos que esperar. Estaremos reunidos e daí sim, iremos atacar o inimigo. No momento, nossa tarefa será vigiá-los, já que não podemos expor que você está aqui, Naruto.

Neji franziu o cenho em sinal de reprovação. Ter que deixar a doce Tenten nas mãos daqueles crápulas, não era algo que tinha passado por sua mente, em nenhum momento. Podia sentir a angústia e o desejo de acabar com o inimigo fluindo na corrente sanguínea, seu chakra estava em ebulição, no momento certo, todos eles iriam se arrepender por ter encostado um único dedo nela. O Hyuuga estava certo disso.

**_Continua..._**

**Notas**: 1 - **Tanabata Matsuri** é uma comemoração no Japão que ocorre na sétima noite do sétimo mês de cada ano, conforme o calendário lunar.

Conta à lenda que há muito tempo a princesa tecelã, Orihime se apaixonou pelo "pastor dos gados", Kengyu (também conhecido como Hikoboshi). Juntos, eles se esqueceram de suas obrigações como divindades e o pai de Orihime, Tenkou (que é o Senhor Celestial) separou os jovens, permitindo que uma única vez no ano eles se encontrassem, daí a origem do festival Tanabata. Interessante observar, que as estrelas estão uma em cada ponto do céu, como se morassem em dois lados opostos da Via-Láctea, mantendo o equilíbrio do amor, como quase tudo da cultura japonesa e chinesa.

Pra que tem interesse nisso, eu aconselho um livro bárbaro: **"História do Japão"** de Kenneth Henshall.


	10. X O tempo não pára

_**X – "O tempo não pára".**_

- Certo, estamos a caminho.

As equipes jounnins de Konoha já se encontravam no prédio Hokage, quando a notícia do Capitão Yamato irrompeu aos limites da sala. A Hokage, que antes estava apreensiva quanto ao paradeiro do Hyuuga, Mitsashi e principalmente do Uzumaki, suspirou aliviada com as "boas novas". Enfim, estavam vivos, não eram nas melhores condições, mas estavam vivos, por hora, essa notícia já bastava.

O "_conselho de velharias"_ tinha os nervos aflorados, discutiam toda hora com a Godaime, enfatizando sempre o mesmo discurso. _"Nós avisamos Hime, o Jinchuuriki fica!"... "Nós sabíamos Hime, o Uchiha ainda é um traidor"_. Tsunade não suportava o fato de, simplesmente, não ter notícias nem de um, nem de outro, portanto ter escutado a voz de Yamato, fora suficiente para calar o conselho. Mas não calou seu coração.

- Jounnins! - _bradou a loira. -_ A missão será a mesma pra todos. Antes que Uchiha Madara consiga atacar Konoha, todos vocês irão de encontro com o inimigo. A minha decisão pode ser perigosa, mas essa é à hora de confiar seus poderes em defesa da Vila. Essa é à hora de cada um aqui, mostrar seu valor... Matem Uchiha Madara, resgatem Mitsashi Tenten e se preciso for, matem Uchiha Sasuke. - _Os olhos de Tsunade expressavam a euforia de um líder, de um verdadeiro comandante de guerra. Expressavam a força e o poder do Clã Senju, presente em cada célula do corpo da Godaime de Konoha. A estratégia fora meticulosamente montada por ela e Shikamaru, afinal, não repetiria os erros do passado... Se um ataque estava por vir, iria se antecipar a ele._

Os jounnins se espantaram com a firmeza e empolgação na voz de Tsunade, parecia que ela vibrava com o perigo dessa missão. E de fato era verdade, um pouco de ação fora da Vila seria de bom grado pra sennin lendária. _Ela vibrava, pelo fato de transportar o coração guerreiro, em seus jounnins, já que o grande dever da mesma era ficar e proteger Konoha, de qualquer investida._ Nestas horas sentia inveja do Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, já que as fortificações e organização militar de Suna permitiam que o Kaze viajassem em algumas ocasiões... Ela nem isso tinha mais.

Todos, menos um jounnin em questão se excitaram com a possibilidade de uma grande batalha: Yamanaka Ino. A bela loira de curvas, que invejavam desde as ninjas mais bonitas, até as mulheres comuns, sentiu um frio cortar-lhe a espinha quando gravou as palavras da Hokage **_"se preciso for, matem Uchiha Sasuke_**".

De fato, Ino não esquecera o amor do passado. Por anos, os amigos pensavam que a paixão por Sasuke, fora coisa de criança, mas no âmago dos sentimentos, a Yamanaka sabia que aquilo não era verdade. Fora sempre menos corajosa que a _"testa de marquise_", nunca saiu em missões à procura de Sasuke, mas sempre se alegrava quando as missões iam de encontro com a Akatsuki. Enchia seu coração de esperança em poder encontrar com Itachi e ter uma pista sobre o amado...

Porém, desde que Asuma fora morto por Hidan, ela displicentemente parou de pensar em Sasuke: ele não valia o sofrimento. Encontrar qualquer Akatsuki a lembrava da perda. Preferiu se afastar, e acabou se aproximando de um rapaz nada convencional para romances. Sai era, no mínimo, estranho. Há pouco tempo, aprendera o que era "sentir", e testou com Ino o mais puro poder humano: _amor_. Sentiu-se confortável com Sai, era divertido ensinar as belezas da vida pra ele, vistas de um outro ângulo, que não o das belas artes. Era cômodo estar com o ANBUne., pois ele nunca perguntaria à ela, sobre os sentimentos reprimidos por Sasuke.

Quando o Uchiha retornou à vila, o coração encheu-se de esperança novamente, enfim teria sua chance. Mas a Haruno fora sempre à preferência dele, não deixando um mínimo espaço pra Yamanaka se aproximar. Era uma disputa justa entre as "_amigas-rivais"_. Afastou-se e permaneceu perto dos carinhos singelos de Sai. Mas hoje, especialmente neste momento, ouvir que se preciso fosse, teria que matar o grande amor de sua vida, lhe fez rememorar aquilo que tinha guardado pra si.

_"Se preciso for, meu amor irá morrer junto com você Sasuke-kun"._

**OoOoOoO**

Neji desesperava-se olhando para o céu: **_o tempo voava, Tenten continuava presa e, os jounnins não chegavam_**. Tentou inúmeras vezes, elaborar um plano pra fugir da vigilância cerrada que Yamato, Naruto e o outro ANBU, traçaram à cerca dele. Engraçado... Aquele ANBU o Hyuuga realmente não conhecia, quem poderia ser? Era mulher, e baixinha... Seria alguém do Núcleo? Impossível, a Godaime não confiava em Danzou, e o tal de Sai era a única exceção.

Uma cruel dúvida não parava de martelar os pensamentos do Hyuuga, seria Sasuke um traidor então?

_"Ora Neji, que descontrole é esse? Tudo pra não lembrar que ela está com aqueles crápulas? Você nem se importa realmente quem seja esse ANBU, ou com as condições de Uchiha Sasuke... Perdoe-me Tenten, vou me redimir dos erros que cometi..."._

Barulhos discretos por entre as árvores fizeram os quatro ninjas se alarmarem. Foram descobertos? Prepararam-se prontamente pra uma investida, quando uma chuva de folhas materializou-se diante dos olhos de todos, um belo e conhecido _Sushin__: Hatake Kakashi_. E logo atrás dele vinha o grande apoio de Konoha: Sakura, Gai, Ino, Chouji, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru e Hinata.

"Obrigada vovó" - _O dono desse agradecimento antecipou-se na calorosa e, nada discreta, "boas vindas" aos ninjas. Na verdade, a uma ninja em questão._

- Hinata-chan! - _Abraçou a kunoichi, que enrubesceu imediatamente ao contato inesperado, tão cheio de louvor e espera._

- Na-naruto-kun - _Devolveu o carinho._

"_O Naruto não muda mesmo"_ - Constatou a dona dos orbes verdes esmeraldas. Orbes que não tinham brilho nenhum, denunciando toda a decepção. O semblante triste e pesaroso de Sakura, não passou despercebido por ninguém, nem mesmo por Neji, fazendo com que todos os jounnins ali, todos os amigos, compartilhassem da mesma dor que ela sentia: ser abandonada por Sasuke pela segunda vez.

Enquanto os líderes e estrategistas montavam à ofensiva contra o inimigo, Naruto e Hinata trocavam carícias "discretas". Então, Ino e Sakura recostaram-se numa árvore mais afastada do grupo, pra conversarem. Afinal, a "porquinha" não suportava ver a "testa de marquise", sem o costumeiro brilho dos olhos e a petulância no falar. A amizade das duas, imperava sob qualquer disputa que fosse... Até mesmo pelo Uchiha.

- Como aconteceu **_dessa vez_** Sakura? - _Ino não a olhava com deboche, era uma preocupação velada pelo bem estar da amiga, o que fez a Haruno espantar-se com pergunta feita de supetão, sem rodeios. A Yamanaka não era do tipo de pessoa, que faz perguntas a meias palavras._

- Onde está o "testa de marquise"? - _Sakura debochou com tristeza._

- Não temos muito tempo, me conte logo os detalhes, só isso que preciso saber.

- Pra que? Pra você rir da minha cara e falar que o melhor pra ele, era ter ficado com você? - _A Haruno enchia os mortos olhos de lágrimas voluntárias. Pra Ino podia chorar todas as mágoas: aquelas das quais tinha e, não tinha vergonha de expressar._

- Não... Testuda... Pra sabermos se o que ele fez foi por opção ou necessidade.

- Desde quanto você sabe os motivos que fazem o Sasuke abandonar uma pessoa?

- Desde o dia que eu vi que ele te ama. Ele sempre te amou, e por isso eu nunca tive uma única oportunidade de me aproximar...

- Então você admite que perdeu, Ino? - _Mais uma vez, Sakura debochou com tristeza, admirada com a constatação da amiga._

- Não é bem assim! Ora... – _sorriu_ – Pretendo, ao menos, dizer pro Sasuke-kun, que eu o amo tanto quanto você.

- Vá em frente... Perca seu tempo e sua vida com um... Traidor... Como eu perdi. - _A Haruno não podia mais suportar aquela dor sozinha, impetuosamente, abraçou Ino num contato sufocante._

A Yamanaka deixou que a amiga se acalmasse em seus braços, passando as mãos nos cabelos róseos tal qual uma mãe, que acalenta a dor de um filho.

- Shi... Não chore testa de marquise... Como eu te falei, nós temos pouco tempo pra salvar o Sasuke-kun... Afinal, você não acredita, realmente, que ele te abandonou certo?

Infelizmente, Sakura acreditava apenas no que seus olhos viram, desde o dia em que tudo aconteceu, procurava não pensar nas cenas, nas palavras, nele perto de Karin e fugindo com Madara. Não acreditava que mais uma vez, deixou-se levar pelos sentimentos e, não usou nem um pouco da razão... Logo, Konoha estava em perigo. Uma triste constatação, a Haruno julgar os planos de Madara, com um egocentrismo estúpido. Konoha estava na mira do patriarca dos Uchiha, quer ela tendo participado involuntariamente disso, ou não.

- Sinto muito porquinha... Mas ele realmente me deixou. – _Largando-se dos braços da amiga, levou às delicadas mãos ás lágrimas que paravam de cair_.

Irritada com toda aquela fraqueza... Aquela derrota... Ino desferiu um belo tapa na cara da amiga, a deixando atônita.

- Isso foi pra você acordar sua grande idiota! Qual era missão dele Sakura-chan? – _Agarrou-o pela gola da blusa rosada sufocando a kunoichi_. - Qual era?! Diga-me?! – _Ino gritou._

- Me-me... Me proteger. - _A Haruno responde surpresa à indagação da loira._

- E foi o que ele fez... – _retrucou, jogando a amiga violentamente no chão_. - Se você tivesse o seguido, provavelmente estariam os dois mortos.

-I-i-Ino?

- É... Agora deu pra repetir meu lindo nome? – _Fez-se na pose costumeira: o quadril requebrado e as mãos na cintura, olhando a Haruno por cima do nariz_. - Já te disse Sakura-chan, ele te ama, não deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse com você, sua bobinha...

Por entre às árvores, Neji escutou toda a conversa das garotas, e antes que Ino "contaminasse" Sakura com as idéias malucas, abordou as duas meninas. Estendeu à mão pra Haruno que ainda estava estirada ao chão, ajudando-a se levantar.

- Francamente Ino-san, essa foi à idéia mais estúpida que eu já ouvi, portanto, não encha os ouvidos de Sakura-san com essas mentiras. Está claro pra todos nós que Sasuke traiu Konoha novamente.

- Que coisa feia Neji-san, escutar a conversa de duas garotas escondido por entre as árvores, no clã Hyuuga não ensinam que isso é falta de educação? - _A loira o desafiou, desferindo-lhe um olhar furioso._

- Arigatô Neji-san, mas o que a Ino está falando é verdade... Eu fui idiota o bastante pra não perceber antes... - _Sakura irrompeu na disputa_.

- Até você Sakura-san? Não basta o que aconteceu, ainda vai querer se ater com mentiras? Devaneios de garota? Vai se deixar levar pelos sentimentos? Ora, seja racional, você é uma shinobi, os sentimentos só nos confundem. - _Reprovou a kunoichi num olhar esnobe_.

- Está errado Neji-san, há algum tempo eu descobri que o meu coração nasceu pra lutar. É um coração de ninja, os sentimentos me impulsionam a defender aquilo que amo, do contrário, nada mais faria sentido na minha vida. – _O brilho nos olhos, denunciava que a força de pupila, enfim, estava voltando._

- Onde está o seu coração Neji-san? Pelo o que você vai lutar agora? Por Konoha, ou por Tenten-chan? - _Ino continuava desafiadora na voz, na pose e principalmente no olhar_.

Como elas sabiam, exatamente, de todas as dúvidas que castigavam a alma de Neji? Como elas sabiam de seus sentimentos? Logo ele, que sempre fora tão reservado... Aquelas perguntas desconcertaram a pose fria e calculista do Hyuuga, deixando os próprios olhos, sibilarem por instantes. Como elas eram tão certeiras? ... _Como sabiam de Tenten?_

O Hyuuga não respondeu com palavras, e sem perceber, ainda estava de mãos dadas com Sakura, que sentiu os dedos esmagados pelos punhos cerrados do shinobi, que fitava, aleatoriamente, as duas amigas, dizendo tudo o que elas não esperavam ouvir.

- Farei o que for preciso pra salvar Tenten, até mesmo matar Uchiha Sasuke, portanto, não cruzem meu caminho... Não me responsabilizo por mais vidas tiradas, em troca da liberdade dela... - _A voz firme e decidida do Hyuuga, sumiu junto com sua presença numa rapidez incomum, deixando as duas kunoichis boquiabertas nas palavras ditas, numa certeza absurda._

- Realmente Ino, nós não temos muito tempo.

- Temos que salvar Sasuke-kun. - _Trocaram um sincero e cúmplice sorriso. Alguma coisa teria que ser feita e o tempo não esperaria por ninguém. _**_Ele nunca espera_****.**

Perdido nas constatações da Haruno e da Yamanaka, Neji deparou-se com a prima aos beijos e carinhos com Naruto. Por instantes, lembrou-se de tudo que tinha passado nesses dias, da noite de amor com Tenten, da festa surpresa que ela tinha preparado com tanto esmero, das palavras do capitão Yamato, da ajuda do "futuro primo", das verdades ditas pela ex-namorada e pela amiga, mas principalmente das palavras da Mitsashi: **_Ashiteru_**... Expressão dita, a dois pares de lábios.

E só isso: **_Ashiteru_**. Nada mais. Nem era preciso.

Lembrou-se pelo que lutava: por sua família, por sua terra, por sua própria honra, pela Bouke, pela Souke, por seu pai... E por ela. Sempre lutou por Tenten e, principalmente, sempre lutou lado a lado com ela. Admitiu então, que os sentimentos sempre regeram sua vida, mesmo tendo os reprimido por tantos anos, e esses longos anos de repressão enfim, pesavam-lhe às costas agora. Lidar com tudo aquilo de uma só vez, sem tê-la ao lado, era a maior batalha pelo qual Neji tinha passado... Mais do que enfrentar os inimigos... Enfrentar o próprio coração era uma tarefa dolorosa... E Tenten não estava ali.

Então, por um momento, o pesar e o alívio tomaram conta do corpo de Hyuuga Neji, que aos sussurros clamando o nome dela, **_chorou_**. Lágrimas singelas num choro contido. Foi neste pequeno instante, que ele despejou na terra, o alívio, a dor e a certeza.

_"É... por você que eu luto agora... é por você Tenten."_

_**Continua...**_


	11. XI Hanabi

**Capítulo XI – Hanabi**

- Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... Você acordou? - _Clamava baixinho Tenten, que não conseguia dormir, apesar do abalo visível por ter gasto tanto chakra, na elaboração inicial do recipiente de bijuus._

_Manipular o aço forjando-o com chakra realmente não era uma tarefa pra qualquer shinobi, requeria-se concentração, técnica e, principalmente, arte. Era até engraçado pensar nisso, uma arte que podia adquirir contornos malignos muitas vezes._

- Tenten-san, estou aqui. - _Respondeu no mesmo tom o garoto, num canto da sala diferente do qual ela o chamava._

- É muito estranho, já deu tempo deles armarem uma ofensiva, o que está acontecendo? – _Murmurou Tenten._

- Você conseguiu sentir o chakra de quem hoje à tarde?

- Do Neji-kun... Só dele, mas o Naruto-kun também está junto certo?

- Certo. Deve ter mais alguém com eles, porém, acredito que não seja suficiente. Se for alguém com mais visão estratégica que o Naruto, o que não é muito difícil já que esse nunca foi o forte dele, vão esperar...

Calou-se ao escutar passos fortes irrompendo nos limites da sala. "Tem alguém nos escutando"- _Raciocinou Sasuke. _Mentalmente, Tenten entendeu a constatação do shinobi, calou-se e fingiu estar em profundo estado de sonolência.

- Yo... Sasuke-kun, vamos trocar de lugar, eu cuido dela agora. - _Surgiu em meio à escuridão, uma silhueta feminina._

- Karin, cuidado. Na hora que cheguei perto da cela, ela quase me acertou um soco... Arredia essa menina. – _Sibilou. Ele não era muito bom em mentiras não elaboradas. Sorte a penumbra ter-lhe escondido o semblante._

- Engraçado, pensei que ela estivesse bem acordada... - _Retrucou olhando a cela iluminada pela luz da lua, revelando Tenten "dormindo". Aquela mentira de Sasuke não passou despercebida aos ouvidos da kunoichi e, dessa vez, não iria ignorar sem questioná-lo._

- Está duvidando de mim Karin? - _Aproximou-se dela, apertando o corpo da ninja contra a parede, tirando um gemido abafado de dor e prazer. Passou o antebraço pela garganta simulando um estrangulamento._

- Yaaaa-re... Terei cuida-do... po-pode me soltar... cof cof... - _As palavras saíram esmagadas pela voz falha. _

_Ele estava a machucando fisicamente, mas o intimo de Karin, continuava clamando por qualquer que fosse o toque do shinobi ao seu jovem corpo, quase desnudo pelo traje de sempre: shorts curto, e sobre-tudo aberto na cintura._

- E se eu não quiser? - _Sasuke desferiu um tom sombrio próximo à boca da garota, fazendo tremer as cordas vocais, num misto perigoso de sedução e maldade. _

_Sabia que Karin rendia-se sempre aquele jogo nada convencional, pra mulheres como ela: shinobis renegadas. _Colou seu rosto com a da garota, fazendo-a estremecer-se toda e descompassar a respiração. Mesmo não tendo nenhum tipo de sentimento por Karin, a não ser gratidão, era extremamente divertido observar as reações dela, quando a tocava. Por mais insignificante que fosse o gesto, a kunoichi sempre desarmava as defesas, como se estivesse entregue ao que o Uchiha teria pra oferecer: _prazer ou dor_.

Encostou os lábios na ninja que não reagiu a provocação. _Ela também o estava testando, queria saber a intensidade de toda aquela sedução_. Tenten assistia a cena abismada, era impossível distinguir onde começava e terminava o corpo dos ninjas, velados na penumbra do cárcere. Sentiu o coração palpitar pela amiga, que fora deixada pra trás.

"_É Sakura, talvez você devesse mesmo esquecê-lo... Isso que vejo não é somente um jogo"._

Então Sasuke fez encher os limites da pequena sala com gargalhadas de deboche, assemelhando-se a ironia do antigo sensei dele e de Karin, Orochimaru. O Uchiha sabia que aqueles sorrisos tiravam a kunoichi do sério, que por sua vez, largou-se dos braços do shinobi com certa dificuldade.

- Você é mesmo patética Karin, patética e previsível como são todas as mulheres. Tome o posto na vigília. - _Ordenou dando as costas pras duas kunoichis pálidas, com as palavras frias do Uchiha._

De fato, Sasuke fora transfigurado tanto ao longo dos anos. Era difícil olhá-lo sem estremecer de admiração ou aversão à personalidade moldada pela tristeza e pelo poder. Era uma lenda no mundo shinobi e manter esse posto, era uma tarefa fácil, ora pela arrogância, ora por necessidade. Em muitos anos acreditou que para a obtenção dos fins, não importava a moralidade dos meios, e por mais uma vez, queria acreditar nisso, iria até o fim pra entender tudo pelo que lutava. Queria mesmo compreender porque resistia às propostas de Madara tal qual às investidas de Karin, que combinavam tanto com seu coração arredio e sem pátria.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ouviam atentamente todos os jounnins novatos aos planos do Capitão Yamato e de Hatake Kakashi. Era algo simples, mas seria funcional. _Tinha que ser_. Mesmo com a racionalidade disposta, Neji não suportava esperar por mais um minuto sequer, não quis nem questionar as ordens dadas. Seria logo, era preciso preparar bem os punhos, e estimular o chakra: salvaria Tenten a todo custo... Exatamente todo.

_"Se preciso for, darei minha vida no lugar da sua"._

Naruto revisava mentalmente as ordens e se perguntava: _onde entra a parte que agente salva o Sasuke?_ Não... Não era essa a ordem, e mesmo que fosse ninguém mais naquele lugar, daria crédito ao Uchiha. É aquela velha máxima: "o que os olhos VEÊM, o coração sente", e os olhos não se enganaram ao ver a cordialidade do antigo membro do Time 7, com os inimigos. Toda a história que Sakura tinha lhes revelado, pesou ainda mais sobre os ombros dos shinobis de Konoha.

_"Ah... Teme! To mais uma vez numa situação complicada por causa de você... Sempre tenho que salvar seu coro!"_

Simples: logo o sol apontaria no céu, seria manha de Tanabata e, como de costume, os hanabis (_N/A: trocadilho com o nome de Hanabi, que significa fogos de artifício_) logo estampariam os céus por todo o mundo shinobi. Com o barulho propagado dos mesmos, a aproximação do grupo de 13 pessoas seria mais fácil e tardiamente percebida. Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino e Gai-sensei iriam para a estalagem onde os inimigos mantinham o recipiente jinchuuriki trancafiado e protegido por Kisame, afinal, Gai já o tinha enfrentado há alguns anos e conhecia bem suas habilidades, _pelo menos as "antigas"._ Era necessário o Byakugan de Hinata para verificar realmente se o recipiente estava na tal estalagem. Kiba, Akamaru e Shino eram grandes combatentes a curta distância caracterizando ataques, respectivamente, fortes e calculados. Seriam de grande ajuda no combate que viria.

O restante dos jounnins iria entrar no templo. Neji já verificara que aquilo era só uma fachada. A base ficava no subsolo, mas como era munida de um longo corredor, pode delinear, vagamente, os chakras e silhuetas dentro do estabelecimento revestido de minério, que dificultava ainda mais a visão mesmo com o Byakugan ativado ao máximo.

- Todos estão certos de que suas mínimas atitudes irão influenciar no sucesso dessa missão?! - _Perguntou no tom de exclamação Yamato, que desferia o velho olhar intimidador a cada um presente_.

- Hai - _Concordaram. Afinal todos sabiam exatamente o que estava em jogo: a paz na Vila Oculta da Folha. E por aquela terra, eles fariam tudo. Mais do que lutar por aquele lugar, Tenten era uma shinobi de Konoha e amiga dos jounnins._

Foi nesse breve momento, onde os olhares se cruzaram com os orbes esbranquiçados, eufóricos e trêmulos de Neji, que o Hyuuga pode sentir que não estava mais sozinho, e que na verdade, _nunca esteve_. Desde que eram apenas gennins, não só seu amigo Rock Lee, Gai-sensei e a linda Tenten, mas os presentes shinobis de Konoha estiveram ao seu lado, por mais "insignificante" que pudessem ser as situações. _Uma equipe, uma única célula_.

Sempre todos juntos, e agora não seria diferente, exceto pela percepção de Neji. Os fatos dos últimos dias o tinham revelado momentos que ele mesmo não sabia ter passado, sentimentos trancafiados e uma ajuda inesperada. Sentiu mesmo que o egocentrismo aos poucos, esvaia-se da alma e coração, ambos machucados por ter deixando que tirasse de si, o grande amor. O único que teve a vida toda.

"_Um presente de aniversário."_

E nesse exato momento, _**outros olhos brancos**_ encontraram-se numa cumplicidade de sangue. De inicio, eram dois pares fitando-se no apoio e, no amor, dum pro outro. Quando então, um _**terceiro par se juntou ao momento de contemplação**_. Hanabi cortou a faixa que lhe prendia a máscara do Rato ANBU, deixando seus singelos e curtos cabelos negros na cor como os da irmã, saltarem à face alva, desenhando o contorno das bochechas como numa dança inocente. Um anjo, ou quase isso.

- Ha-hana-Hanabi-san? - _O garoto Hyuuga surpreendeu-se._

- Neji-nii-san! - _Os olhos da pequena adolescente de 14 anos tremeram de encontro aos do primo. Avançou com todo seu ímpeto de menina, abraçando-o, dando sinal pra que Hinata se aproximasse. _

_A irmã não se surpreendeu ao vê-la. Além de Hiashi, era a única do clã, que sabia da condição militar de Hanabi. Sem rodeios, enlaçou-se com os dois. _Os que presenciaram a cena, não teriam acreditado se alguém os tivesse contado. Era praticamente impossível ver os três tão perto, tão juntos, e numa explosão de sentimentos. Hinata sempre tímida e inacessível na condição de herdeira do clã. Hanabi extremamente arredia, não permitia o contato nem do pai. E Neji, bem, Neji era Neji certo? O grande gênio dos Hyuugas, arrogante e inexpressivo.

- Você... Como... Porque ninguém me contou? - _Fitava Hanabi com reprovação._

- Ordens de papai... - _A menina, deixou que lhe escapassem lágrimas singelas e discretas._

- Por que veio... É perigoso... Porque você deixou ela vir? É uma criança ainda! - _Sibilou ao encarar o rosto de Hinata, corado pela emoção._

- Por que ela quis... Desde quando conseguimos controlar os desejos de Hanabi-chan? - _Hinata sorriu. E aquele sorriso da prima sempre desarmava o coração do herdeiro da Bouke._

Esquivou-se do contato com as Hyuugas e tocou a mão de ambas. Num inacreditável sorriso sincero às agradeceu.

- Arigatô... – _Neji agradecia por estarem ao seu lado. O grande dever era defendê-las com a própria vida, mas dessa vez, as kunoichis ajudaram a salvar a dele. Palavras e constatações inaudíveis pro restante do grupo._

- Você é parte de nós nii-san... Sempre foi... Sua dor é a nossa dor. Sua luta, também é nossa! - _O discurso de Hanabi, mais uma vez, surpreendeu o coração de Neji, o preenchendo com a coragem dos Hyuugas, a coragem de seu sangue, seu clã, suas origens._

_O Rato_: franco demais, ressequido por novas experiências, extremamente libertino. Sob controle, é honesto a toda prova. Seu lema principal é a curiosidade, impetuosidade, a inquietude. Mas acima de tudo, o Rato é livre. Livre de conceitos, de ordens, de formalidades... Livre o bastante para tomar as rédeas da própria vida. Assim era Hanabi: rato por toda essência.

- Vamos! - _Bradou Neji, sentido chakra efervescer com os sentimentos, mas principalmente, por saber que à hora de reaver o que era seu, estava próxima. Tomar Tenten pelos braços e a salvo, era o único objetivo e seria, certamente, alcançado._

Separaram-se os grupos, e partiram para ofensiva. O sol coloria as nuvens com um singelo despertar. O frio era eminente por todo o mundo shinobi ainda. Afinal, combinava, com os planos, com o aniversário dele, com o rapto. _Combinava com desespero_. Mas a partir daquele momento, combinaria com nada mais do que _amor_. Era preciso que combinasse.

_**Continua...**_


	12. XI O Youkai Tensão

**XII – O Youkai – tensão.**

Os festivais de Tanabata se iniciam, desenhando nos céus um colorido impecável pelos fogos. Todos os tipos de barulhos audíveis de explosões desnorteavam os animais, que corriam perdidos por entre as árvores, onde os jounnins de Konoha preparavam para seguir com o plano: _resgatar Tenten e acabar de vez com Uchiha Madara._

Com a ofensiva montada, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino e Gai-sensei partiram para a estalagem, enquanto o restante dos shinobis avançavam por entre a floresta, indo de encontro ao templo abandonado.

"Estranho, nem sinal deles durante toda a madrugada, é preciso ter cautela." – _Esse não foi somente o pensamento de Neji, mas de Yamato e Kakashi, que dispuseram a informação pros grupos._

OoOoOoO

Hinata ativou o doujutsu e sentiu que tinha algo errado:

- Como eu vou saber o que é um recipiente de bijuus se eu nunca vi um? – _Indagou para Shino._

- Simples. Qualquer coisa que fuja dos padrões, provavelmente o será.

- Mas Shino-kun, tudo dentro dessa estalagem é fora dos padrões. Pelo menos não sinto a presença de ninguém... E... Não... Não tem ninguém ai dentro! – _A Hyuuga espantou-se com a própria constatação._

- Nani?! Você tem certeza Hinata-chan? – _Exclamou Gai._

- Hai Gai-sensei, não vejo e não sinto ninguém. – _Perplexa Hinata forçou ainda mais o Byakugan_.

- Melhor termos cuidado, isso pode ser uma armadilha. – _Imediatamente, Shino deu ordem pra que alguns insetos entrassem separados no recinto_.

Depois de alguns minutos, a certeza foi obtida. Nada, não tinha ninguém dentro da tal estalagem.

- Nos resta saber se o recipiente está ai. Vamos entrar logo! – _Kiba enfim pronunciou-se. O Inuzuka precisava de ação, não agüentava mais ficar só nas especulações, seu instinto todo gritava por uma luta. E obviamente, era correspondido pelo amigo Canino. Aquele velho discurso de Yamato em "Confrontos devem ser evitados quando a missão se trata de espionagem" não eram captados pela mente do shinobi._

Entraram cautelosos no imenso lugar que emanava por todos os lados o chakra de uma única pessoa: _**Mitsashi Tenten**_. Armas de todos os tipos, menos armas convencionais. Enormes fuumas shurikens com diversas variações. Kunais invertidas, shurikens pela metade. Uma excentricidade em armamentos. Alguns Gai reconhecia sendo de antigas eras de guerra, outros nem ele sabia pra que serviam.

- Mas o que é isso? Será que o tal recipiente está por aqui? – _Gai exclamou tocando em uma katana, que emanava um intenso brilho vermelho._

Imediatamente, o metal rangeu como se fosse partir ao meio. Num ímpeto de defensiva Gai afastou-se. Hinata ainda com o Byakugan ativado só pode dizer uma única coisa:

- **Saiam daqui!!**

Uma grande explosão atingiu os limites da densa floresta e do templo. Prontamente, os shinobis que já estavam dentro do grande corredor subterrâneo, alarmaram-se.

- Hinata-chan! – _Naruto exaltou-se imediatamente girando o corpo, indo em direção ao templo novamente. Yamato segurou o braço do subordinado, que franziu o cenho e retrucou com o ANBU._

**- ME SOLTE! **

- Naruto-san, você segue com o grupo ao encontro de Madara. Chouji, Hanabi e Sakura, voltem comigo, se alguém foi atingido, precisarei de força física, um byakugan e de auxílio médico. – _Retrucou Yamato, partindo em seguida com os shinobis escolhidos._

No momento em que Sakura passou por Naruto, sussurrou no ouvido do loiro:

- Fique calmo, se aconteceu algo com a Hinata-chan eu cuido dela. Seu dever é salvar o Sasuke agora... Lembre-se disso Naruto!

O shinobi concordou com o olhar, cerrou os punhos e agradeceu a amiga, tomando o caminho para o esconderijo. Por cada divisão nas paredes que passavam, o semblante de Sai e Naruto enfurecia-se. Aquela arquitetura não era estranha, lembrava vagamente o primeiro esconderijo de Orochimaru, no qual tinham encontrado Sasuke há quase três anos atrás. Aquele lugar, nunca iria sair da mente dos dois. Kakashi percebeu de imediato o semblante mudar no rosto dos dois membros do time. Irrompeu o silêncio com uma advertência.

- Realmente Naruto e Sai, se parece muito com o estilo dos esconderijos de Orochimaru, portanto fiquem atentos, é possível que ele esteja envolvido nisso. – _O sensei ensaiou a voz mais firme e em baixo tom que conseguiu._

- Kakashi-sensei... Como sabia?... – _Naruto estava perplexo com a observação do Hatake._

- Ora Naruto, se fosse só pelas expressões de Sai eu não saberia, mas quando olho pra você, sei muito bem o que esta pensando. – _Se a mascara costumeira permitisse, Naruto teria encarado um belo sorriso de satisfação do mestre. Mas nem era preciso, ao longo dos anos, o Uzumaki sabia decifrar as expressões do sensei pela voz e pelos olhos._

- É minha vez de falar. Ele está aqui, eu e Neji o vimos dias atrás. – _Naruto suspirou._

OoOoOoO

Sakura não acreditava no que os olhos acusavam: Hinata, Kiba e Akamaru ensangüentados da cabeça aos pés estirados no chão. Corpos imóveis, não sendo possível perceber nem a respiração. Estática, com o corpo castigado por dias sem descanso, a kunoichi sentiu perder a consciência, seu corpo atingiria o chão se não fosse por Chouji a ampará-la.

- Sakura-san... Sakura-san... Onegai (por favor), acorde, precisamos de você! – _Chouji abanava a Haruno, que lentamente abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade._

- Chouji, me leve... Me leve até eles... Eu preciso...

Inesperadamente, Hinata deu indícios de que estaria acordada, tentou firmar o pulso e levantar-se, mas foi impedida por Hanabi.

- Hinata-nee-chan... Você está bem? Fique deitada...

- Ha-Hanabi... Eu estou bem... ve-ve-veja os outros, esse sangue não é meu...

_"A defesa absoluta... su-sugoi (impressioante)"._

- Hai! – _A menina pode vislumbrar que o mais ferido em questão era Shino, disposto a uns 50 metros dos outros, e mesmo assim, levantou-se cambaleante._

- Onde ... cof, cof, cof. – _O Aburame arfou uma quantidade generosa de sangue pela boca_. – Onde está Gai-sensei?

Kiba também recobrou a consciência cuidando de Akamaru, mas tremeu os olhos ao escutar um zunido forte, afinal, tanto ele quanto o amigo canino tinham os sentidos extremamente aguçados. Mesmo com a audição prejudicada pelo barulho da explosão, pode ouvir um fino tilintar de metais não muito longe dali. A julgar pela situação, provavelmente era Gai quem estava lutando... _Mas com quem?_

Visivelmente, a médica-nin estava mais abatida do que aqueles que tinham caído na bem preparada armadilha do inimigo. Mas ainda assim, pôs-se de pé e foi ao encontro dos feridos. Concentrou o chakra e curou rapidamente os cortes de Shino e Kiba. Mesmo estando tão fraca, a experiência nos campos de batalha e no hospital de Konoha, lhe rendera grandes reservas de chakra, que em sigilo, havia desenvolvido o mesmo jutsu da sensei, Tsunade, o aprimorando, nas artes da velha Chyou, de Sunakagure. Sentiu que ainda não era hora de usá-lo em prol da própria vida, seu dever era usá-lo em prol dos amigos.

Yamato deixou os jounnins novatos e seguiu o som de metal que rangia um contra o outro, abordando Gai e Kisame, numa luta impressionante de taijutsu e elementos da água. Era claro a desvantagem do shinobi de Konoha, que estava ferido e sem o movimento de um dos braços. Numa velocidade surpreendente, o Capitão executou uns selos com as mãos e prendeu Kisame junto à madeira, não conseguindo revidar a tempo o jutsu elementar o que esganava sem hesitar.

- Yamato! Por favor, essa luta é minha, não interfira! – _O brilho nos olhos de Maito Gai, não combinavam com seu corpo ferido e parcialmente debilitado. Aquele era o brilho da "fera verde", e definitivamente não seria apagado por uma condição física em decadência._

- Gai-senpai, isso não é hora...

- Já chega! – _Gai interrompeu a fala do amigo, o fitando em profunda reprovação e esperança._ – Essa batalha é minha, não interfira!

Então o bushin de água se desfez, revelando Kisame atrás de Gai acertando-o num golpe violento com a Samehada, no braço já debilitado do ninja. Maito se afasta e revida abrindo o quarto portal de chakra com um belo chute no rosto do shinobi renegado.

- Esse truque barato não vai funcionar comigo homem peixe. – _Ofegante, o jounnin volta a concentrar-se na luta com o inimigo, deixando Yamato sem reação._

Aquele não era o momento de ficar ali, na espreita pra poder atacar Kisame de surpresa. Aquela luta não era do ANBU, e o dever dele como ninja, era honrar o desejo de outro guerreiro. Mesmo sendo contra os princípios de equipe, atendeu aos anseios de Gai, o deixou lidar sozinho contra o inimigo e tomou o caminho de volta aos jounnins feridos.

Afastado da luta, sentiu o coração parar, quando contatou Kakashi pelo rádio, sendo possível escutar alguns gritos e em seguida um chiado. Olhou pro céu, e incrédulo, viu subir uma chama negra misturada à poeira e fuligem. Outra explosão.

- Amaterasu!!

- Sim... Esse jutsu é impressionante não é mesmo? – _Uma voz rouca surgiu por entre as árvores, acompanhada de mais algumas outras presenças._

Yamato mal teve tempo de virar-se pra fitar o interlocutor, e foi atingido por um golpe certeiro da espada de Zabuza, controlada agora por Suigetsu. _**Um golpe sujo, dado pelas costas**_. Teria sido fatal, se os insetos de Shino não tivessem defendido o capitão a tempo. Imediatamente, ordenou que os mesmos executassem uma cortina, pra que pudesse escapar com o Capitão junto aos outros jounnins.

"Como eu pude me esquecer disso... Aquela kunoichi pode sentir o chakra a quilômetros... Certamente ela nos identificou na floresta." – _Reprovava-se Yamato._

Madara imediatamente deu ordens para que todos seguissem os dois. O Jinchuuriki provavelmente estaria pronto. À hora estava perto, todos seus sonhos realizados. Enfim, ele iria construir um novo mundo, reerguer seu clã e dar cabo dos fracos... Tudo, de uma vez só. Mas alguém lhe interrompeu a excitação.

- Madara-sama, estão todos vivos e todos sem nenhuma variação do chakra. Uma outra pessoa apareceu e os salvou da explosão... Uma não... São... São mais cinco pessoas! Estão todos vindo pra cá! O que faremos? – _A voz de Karin exprimia medo e surpresa._ _"Minha nossa, são... São vinte ninjas contra nós seis... Não, não podemos confiar no Kabuto... Kisame está... INACREDITÁVEL!"._

- Ma-ma-madara-sama... – _Trêmula Karin tentava fazer sair às palavras e avisar da baixa no "time"._

- Silêncio menina, eu já sei que Kisame morreu. Se está com medo, fuja com o rabo entre as pernas, sabe muito bem que não preciso de insetos como você zunindo em meus ouvidos a toda hora! – _O Mizukage segurou firme nos cabelos da kunoichi, fitando-a com aqueles olhos sombrios, banhados de sangue e revolta, mergulhados no ódio._

- Não... Eu... Eu estou do seu lado... Sempre estarei Madara-sama! – _Ela sabia muito bem o que ele fazia aos traidores e fujões. Mesmo absorta no medo, Karin ainda conseguia manter-se de pé e do lado daquele homem macabro, ora por também estar perto do outro Uchiha, ora por admirar profundamente a personalidade e força de Madara. O coração e a mente de Karin ainda era um mistério, até mesmo pra ela._

OoOoOoO

Cambaleantes, o "time" que Kakashi conduzia foi depositado no chão junto ao "time" de Yamato, que chegava amparado por Shino. Por uma pequena fração de segundos, o Hatake pensou ter perdido todos os jounnins naquela explosão misturada ao jutsu tenebroso, que Sasuke herdou do irmão mais velho. Mas realmente, a vida nos prega grandes peças. A única ajuda que ele não esperava ter, era justamente daquele shinobi ruivo, que há muito tempo não se via em batalhas.

O Kazekage os salvou com o jutsu de areia, que todos pensavam ter perdido desde que o **Shukaku (1),** fora retirado de seu corpo. Era um jutsu que Gaara escondeu por todos esses anos, pra usá-lo no melhor momento. E que momento seria esse, senão salvar os shinobis de Konoha, que tanto o ajudaram no passado? Sempre estiveram ao lado dele e de Suna, tanto em assuntos militares e diplomáticos, quanto nas batalhas pessoais de cada um. Junto com Gaara, vieram Temari, Shikamaru, Kankurou e Rock Lee.

Naruto não se perdeu em sentimentalismos com o amigo, pois a visão de Hinata ensangüentada e a custo, em pé, somente pelo orgulho, fizeram com que o ninja mostrasse a todos que usaria o chakra da Kyuubi: _olhos avermelhados, as presas dos dentes e unhas crescendo, bem como os tracejados do rosto atenuados._

Shikamaru alertou Kakashi e Yamato para a situação. Rapidamente, os jounnins experientes seguraram Naruto no jutsu de Yamato, que forçadamente, conseguiu amenizar a transformação. A cena foi assistida por todos, inclusive pelos inimigos que já tinham se aproximado. O Uzumaki urrava num grito agudo, como se não fosse ele quem estivesse ali, como se de fato, a Raposa tivesse destruído o selo de Minato. E numa voz sombria, misturada com a sua e com a do demônio, Naruto estralou as cordas vocais.

- **QUEM FEZ ISSO COM A GAROTA?** – _Arfava feito um animal faminto, ressequido em estraçalhar a presa_. – **VOU PERGUNTAR MAIS UMA VEZ... QUEM FEZ ISSO COM HYUUGA HINATA?** – _A forma de se dirigir à kunoichi, mostrava claramente que a Kyuubi falava, mas a consciência de Naruto ainda estava viva._

"_Isso garoto... Deixe-me sentir o sangue por você, deixe que eu mato todos pra você... Me liberte... ME LIBERTE UZUMAKI MALDITO!"_

"_Hoje você terá sangue Raposa... Mas será pelas minhas mãos"._

- Fui eu. Eu fiz isso com ela. – _Sasuke antecipou-se na resposta, provocando ainda mais o amigo. Sabia que tinha contas pra acertar com Naruto e se fosse esse o único jeito, teria fim ali._

Madara regozijou-se ao ver o semblante do jinchuuriki e a força exercida pelos jouunins para segurar o poder do **youkai (2)**, mas a cena que lhe preencheu os olhos de prazer, foi escutar a voz do pequeno Uchiha estapeando os ouvidos do Uzumaki, que não se controlou partindo pra cima do antigo companheiro, daquele que se dizia "um irmão".

Sasuke sabia muito bem que não poderia fazer com que a Kyuubi mostrasse a face. Não por temer a força dela, mas por temer que o ritual fosse antecipado, já que a Mitsashi estava preza no Mangekyou Sharingan de Madara sendo controlada pelo mesmo, o recipiente pronto, e o Amaterasu queimando a poucos metros dali. O ódio de Naruto, misturado à sede de sangue do demônio de nove caudas, seria a peça que faltava pra completar o jogo insano do ancestral.

Mais uma vez, se viu tendo pouco tempo pra evitar uma catástrofe. Sentiu que sua grande obrigação era salvar todos daquilo que ele mesmo teria causado.

"_Agora entendo o que Itachi quis me dizer com 'sinto muito, não terá outra vez'... Me perdoem."_

_**Continua...**_

Ale, perdoa-me, mas voltei, com esse e mais outro!

bjOs pra quem tbem está lendo!

**1 – Shukaku: **Demônio de uma cauda que Sabaku no Gaara tinha dentro de seu corpo, tal qual Naruto, mas foi retirado no inicio da série Shippuuden pela Akatsuki.

**2 – Youkai: **Popularmente conhecido como demônio em japonês, mas as tradições mais antigas o definem como ser "imaginário" "fantástico" "bizarro", enfim, seres sobrenaturais.


	13. XIII Um buquê de flores mortas

_**XIII – Um buquê de flores mortas**_

_**Betado por: Hector FEARLESS**_

Em meio à tensão formada entre o demônio e o traidor, Neji só enxergava uma coisa: Tenten. A condição em que ela se encontrava, deixou o Hyuuga cego aos acontecimentos a sua volta. Presa num genjutsu, amparada por um braço que circundava-lhe a cintura de proporções perfeitas. Um braço que não era seu... Era do inimigo... _Era de outro homem._

Sentiu as entranhas queimarem ao deparar-se com aquela cena. Os olhos da Mitsashi não refletiam a alma pura e vívida. Eram olhos foscos, nublados, sem vida, entregues. Não movia um único dedo sem que Madara sussurrasse no ouvido algumas ordens. A coloração da pele rosada tinha dado lugar a uma brancura incomum: fria, estática, morta...

Mudou o foco. Neji encarava apenas um Sharingan, meio encoberto pela mascara do algoz. Sem medo, prudência e nem culpa, fitava Uchiha Madara com um ódio nunca antes estampado no belo par de Byakugans efervescentes. Desafiava o homem que não tirava os olhos das provocações da Raposa e do Menino... Quando este enfim sentiu cair-lhe sobre a alma a ameaça mortal. Intenção assassina, que não pode deixar de dar, todas as atenções merecidas ao ultraje. Virou-se sutilmente para encarar o Doujutsu que o sentenciava.

- Você não tem medo criança? – _A voz rouca estalou firme por entre os lábios de Madara._

- Me entregue a kunoichi! – _Neji não ouvia nada. Cego e obsessivo, não previu ceder à provocação._

- Posso capturá-lo em meu genjutsu a hora que eu quiser sabia... – _Era de fato, uma afirmação verídica._

- Pouco me interessa o poder inferior do sharingan... Não se esqueça das origens desse doujutsu desprezível – _Neji despertou do transe. Se era uma luta que Madara queria, pois bem, ele iria ter._

- Hahahahaha, você é bem corajoso menino... Hyuuga Neji certo? Da família secundária. Quanto orgulho por um nome que limita sua vida... Ou você esta fazendo tipo, por temer a minha presença? – _Madara perdeu-se no orgulho e nas gargalhadas infames._

- Não vou repetir, eu quero a kunoichi!

- Pelo visto essa história idiota de tradições do clã não o afetam... É a Mitsashi que você quer? Então venha pegá-la. – _Madara proferiu as últimas palavras perto do ouvido da kunoichi em disputa, fazendo-a estremecer ao toque da língua no lóbulo. Os sentidos inatos do ser humano não estavam afetados pelo genjutsu do crápula. Sussurrou algumas ordens para a menina, e soltou-a inerte em direção ao solo_.

O ninja da folha avançou imediatamente com os punhos preparados para o Juuken Ryuu (punho gentil) afinal, como Tenten ainda estava com o inimigo, não seria prudente usar o Juukenhou: Hakke Sanbyakurokujuuichi Shisa (_Área Gentil dos 8 Triagramas, 361 Pontos) _. Mas surpreendeu-se ao ver Madara soltando a garota, aparentemente desmaiada, que antes de seu corpo tocar o chão, foi segurada pelos braços molemente postos nos ombros do Hyuuga, a fitando incrédulo.

**"Ela está... viva!!"**

- Tenten... Tenten... Vamos acorde! Fale comigo! – _Tentava a todo custo reanimá-la._

- Neji... Neji-k-kun... fu-fu-já.. **FUJA DAQUIIII...**

Gritou e travou os membros superiores nos do Hyuuga, como se tentasse quebrar-lhe os ossos. Neji assustou-se... Tenten estava atacando-o?

- Pare com isso! O que pensa que esta fazendo?

Aparentemente sem ouvir, a jouninn move os pulsos agarrados nos braços de Neji até as costas do mesmo, então começa a executar alguns selos com as mãos, invocando uma chuva incessante de senbons na direção exata do ponto cego do Byakugan. Poucos tinham desvendado esse "segredo" do Hyuuga, e a mestra das armas era um destes raros exemplos.

O ninja ficou atônito ao ataque da parceira... Se desviasse, as senbons iriam acertá-la. _**Uma triste recordação**_. Logo, lançou-se ainda abraçado ao corpo dela para longe da linha de ataque. Apesar da desvantagem inicial, ele sabia reconhecer uma manobra mal-elaborada antes mesmo de sua execução.

**"_Esse ataque foi totalmente imperfeito... Por quê? Ora... porque ela está me atacando?"_**

- O que está acontecendo Tenten? – _Sacudia a menina._ – Fale comigo!

- Fu-fu-ja... ainda... ainda... dá tempo... fuja Neji... fuja.

Foi quando o shinobi concentrou-se no tom de voz da ninja. Parecia travar uma batalha interna, como se o corpo não respondesse as ordens dadas. Enquanto falava, tremia-se toda e os olhos voltavam a emanar o brilho de sempre. No momento que o atacou, foi o semblante fúnebre que tomara conta do rosto, como se ainda estivesse envolta nos braços do Uchiha mascarado... _Braços invisíveis._

- O que você fez com ela Madara? – _Gritou na direção do ávido espectador, que não sabia se olhava para Naruto e Sasuke, ou para a tentativa medíocre da kunoichi alertar o garoto, da condição psicológica que se encontrava._

- Você já vai descobrir. – _Executou apenas um selo com as mãos_. – Tigre! – _E Tenten perdeu totalmente a consciência. Agora não passava de uma arma controlada pelo poder do Sharingan de seu "mestre", tais quais as que ela mesma construía e manipulava. "Que irônico não?!"._

Sakura desviou o olhar de Naruto e Sasuke, vendo a reação do corpo da Mitsashi, que bradava em tom baixo, sem emoção alguma para alterar sua voz:

- **Soushouryuu **(_Dragôes Gêmeos Nascentes_) – _Pairando no ar, envolta pelos pergaminhos, Tenten encarava o "inimigo" de forma inexpressiva._ - **Souryuu no Mai **(_Dança dos Dragões Gêmeos_).

**"Um jutsu combinado! Tenten-chan está... Não pode ser!!" – **_Sakura fitava a cena incrédula._

Uma chuva de lâminas variadas estampou-se nos olhos de ambos. Armas que não eram atiradas aleatoriamente, eram manipuladas por toda habilidade da jounnin de Konoha, costuradas, emaranhadas, presas a linhas de chakra que, em uma dança maligna, tentavam a todo custo acertar o esguio "oponente". A cada salto, a cada esquiva bem sucedida do ninja da folha, a velocidade dos ataques era aumentada, aos poucos tornando uma tarefa impossível desviar-se da insanidade da kunoichi. Não restava outra coisa a não ser...

- Kaiten! –_ Neji ativa sua defesa absoluta, desviando todos os ataques da Mitsashi com seu orbe de chakra. Entretanto, quando terminara de rodar com os braços esticados horizontalmente, não pode acreditar no que os olhos acabam de denunciar: as armas de Tenten giravam junto com seus punhos! Filetes de sangue espalham-se em torno do pequeno tornado Hyuuga._

**"Impossível... Desde quando ela consegue?"**

O ninja sabia que sua parceira quase sempre não mostrava todas as habilidades nos treinamentos, e muito menos a verdadeira intensidade dos ataques. Lembrou-se de uma única vez ter presenciado ela destruir a sangue frio alguns oponentes da Vila da Grama com velocidade e precisão, num jutsu que não era dos Dragões combinados.

**"Então ela pode fazer isso sem aquele... Aquele jutsu?"**

- Neji-san, você precisa pará-la! Ela está sobre um dos efeitos do Mangekyou Sharingan! Se não fizer isso em tempo... Ela vai acabar... Morrendo! – _Sakura bradou em direção à luta dos "enamorados", fazendo o Hyuuga despertar do transe e a Mitsashi voltar alguns de seus ataques para a Haruno, deixando a guarda aberta._

**"Sakura, você enlouqueceu também?"** – _Vendo Tenten atacar a outra kunoichi, Neji direcionou o junken para os pergaminhos que mantinham vivos as forças dos Dragões, destruindo a golpes poderosos o jutsu da "adversária" antes que pudesse atingir Sakura, já em posição de defesa._

- Agora Neji-san! Acerte os tenketsus dela... Rápido, você não tem muito tempo!

- Você não sabe o que está falando Sakura... Não conhece a força de Tenten! – _O gênio da família secundária, mantinha-se na defensiva, já que sua "oponente" agora avançava freneticamente com o taijutsu estilo "fera verde"._

- Ninguém melhor do que você pra conhecer o corpo e a capacidade dela! Precisa pará-la ou sua força vital vai se esvair. Ela está sob um dos efeitos do Mangekyou: o controle da mente e do corpo... – _Sakura revidou._

- Não seja estúpida... Ela estava falando comigo agora a pouco... – **_"Ela está lutando contra si mesma, não posso tirar isso dela"_**_._ – E fique quieta... Você está me atrapalhando!

Não era verdade... Ela o alertava para o perigo eminente: Tenten poderia morrer com o controle de Madara. E a mente dela talvez tivesse sido mesmo tomada... Seria prudente acertar alguns tenketsus? Não, ele não podia machucá-la...

Ao perceber o semblante do jounnin mudar e os punhos gentis entrarem em ação, o Uchiha liberou a pressão do sharingan, dando espaço à consciência da menina novamente. Extremamente divertido ver até onde o poder dele chegava, bem como a rapidez que executava essa variação do jutsu. **_"Hahaha... Você não vai estragar minha diversão!"._**

Neji travou no primeiro golpe que acertaria ao ver os olhos da Mitsashi recuperarem o brilho.

- Drogaaaaaaaa... Eu não consigo atacá-la Tenten... onegai... Lute! Lute e acorde de uma vez! _– O Hyuuga a sacudia pelos ombros_.

- Por... Por favor... Me acerte Neji-kun... Me acerte...

**"Kuso... Se ele acertar os tenketsus dela o jutsu vai ser desfeito, eu preciso ajudar Madara-sama".** – _Pensando, Karin já disparava para interferir na luta dos dois, mas algo a interrompe numa velocidade absurda... Apenas um punho coberto pela luva de combates que, se ela não tivesse desviado com uma manobra defensiva a tempo, com certeza voaria vários metros para trás, tamanha a força empregada no golpe não previsto._

- Então vai entrar na briga dos outros vadia? – _Sakura provoca a rival enquanto a mesma dá passos desnorteados para trás. Um filete de sangue formava-se naquela boca vil e mentirosa, para o deleite da médica-nin._

- E quem vai me impedir você "rosadinha"? – _Karin lambeu o fluido vital que lhe escorrera, fitando a Haruno num ódio incontrolável. Não agüentava mais esperar pela vingança: em segundos ela estaria morta, e o Sasuke seria só seu. Riu-se toda só de imaginar tudo o que faria, e partiu pro ataque._

Enquanto isso, de volta a condição de "marionete", Tenten voltava a atacar Neji, que só fazia desviar-se das investidas dela. Ao passo que trocava os pés e executava manobras evasivas, o jounnin procurava raciocinar qual estratégia adotaria para livrá-la do genjutsu maligno e não parava de ponderar sobre o que Sakura disse: **"ela pode morrer no efeito**".

**"_Kuso... Não consigo nem ao menos chegar perto do Uchiha..."._**

Lamentou-se inúmeras vezes por nunca ter testado de verdade toda a força da Mitsashi. Agora sentia as habilidades dela ardendo na pele, toda hora que uma shuriken ou kunai o acertava. **_"É muita desvantagem. Ela me conhece tão bem, sabe todos os meus ataques... E eu... Sempre egoísta... Nunca prestei atenção nela."_**_._ Uma sucessão de erros: o passado distante, os dias atrás e agora. Sentia-se a cada momento um fraco por não conseguir salvá-la daquela tortura. Nos momentos que a menina recobrava a consciência só fazia duas coisas: _implorava pra que ele a surrasse sem dó e chorava._ Cada lágrima que despontava no belo no rosto, fazia o intimo do gênio da Folha, estremecer-se por inteiro.

Era quase uma obsessão: Tenten fazia parte do coração do Hyuuga, da alma, da pele, da própria carne. Lembrou-se da constatação naquele dia em que fizeram amor pela primeira vez. **_"Conheço todas as reações do corpo dela, melhor do que qualquer um conhece... Ou vai conhecer... Sinto muito Tenten, mas essa batalha você não pode lutar sozinha." _**Hesitou mais uma vez, o suficiente para vê-la executar os selos numa rapidez absurda.

- Rato, tigre, dragão, cobra, falcão... – _A voz inexpressiva da Mitsashi preenchia os ouvidos dos expectadores._

**"Não... não pode ser".**

- Rápido Neji-san! Ela vai usar o **Lumminá Ryuu.(1)** – _A voz de Rock Lee ecoou frondosamente, alertando o amigo para o perigo eminente. O lutador trazia seu sensei nos ombros, totalmente desacordado._

- Lee... Se ela fizer isso... É capaz de...

- Ande logo, só você pode salvá-la!

O perigoso ninjutsu do clã Mitsashi: **Lumminá** **Ryuu **gastava quase todas as reservas de chakra daquele que o invoca: _o Dragão Supremo_. Poderoso, canalizava diretamente a luz do sol e usava a mesma para fazer arder em chamas os oponentes. Era esse o jutsu que apenas Neji pensava ter presenciado no episódio dos ninjas da Grama, mas estava enganado, Lee o tinha visto na mesma ocasião. Como o Hyuuga sentia-se ridículo por pensar sempre, que o amigo estivesse fora dos acontecimentos envolvidos no time Gai. Porém, era fato: a invocação do Dragão Supremo iria acabar com o pouco chakra que restava da kunoichi, levando-a com toda certeza, à morte.

**"_Perdoe-me Tenten"_** – Neji fechou os olhos e, na dança mais perfeita do sangue de seu clã, desenhou com os pés o círculo das divinações entre ele a mestra das armas. Era impossível, até pra ela que o conhecia melhor que todos no mundo shinobi, escapar do fatal Hakke Sanbyakurokujuuichi Shisa. Somente os 361 pontos de tenketsus obstruídos parariam a força do Lumminá.

Pela segunda vez, com lágrimas nos olhos, direcionou os punhos gentis em uma velocidade absurda, com amor e esperança no corpo da kunoichi. Aquele corpo lindo que só ele tivera o prazer de provar cada ponto... Que só ele conhecia como ninguém.

- Ashiteru Neji-kun... Arigatô. – _Tenten suspirou as últimas palavras, antes de desmaiar perdida nos braços fortes do shinobi, que ofegante, deixou-se cair tocando violentamente os joelhos no chão com a garota no colo._

- Por favor Tenten...! – _O jounnin também estava quase sem chakra, mas usou o pouco que tinha para ativar os pontos vitais que ele mesmo havia obstruído. – _Sabe... Ontem a noite eu jurei sob esse chão, sob o meu orgulho, sob o que fui e quem sou hoje, que se preciso fosse, daria minha vida por você... É por você que eu luto meu amor... E vai ser assim pra sempre... – _Acariciava levemente os cabelos da amada_.

Mas ela não respondia.

Sem mais delongas, exausto e derrotado, Neji abraçou Tenten o mais forte que conseguiu, como se quisesse passar a pouca vitalidade que lhe restara para a garota inerte. A Mitsashi estava imóvel e os batimentos daquele quente coração... Parados.

- Por favor... Viva... Viva... – _Ele tentava a todo custo reanimá-la, quando sentiu uma mão amiga tocar-lhe o ombro. Era Lee, que chorava tanto quanto o outrora emocionalmente imbatível shinobi._

Ela de fato, jamais voltaria a responder.

- Acabou Neji-san... Foi o melhor a fazer, você a salvou, mas... Ela está...

- NÃO LEE! – _Estapeou a mão do amigo tirando-a de seu ombro_. – EU DAREI A MINHA VIDA PRA SALVÁ-LA... Não é... Não é justo... – _Fraco, depositou o ainda quente corpo da amada no solo, sendo aparado pelo amigo que o abraçava e tentava a todo custo levantá-lo._

Sem forças, deixou-se cair novamente de joelhos diante daquela imagem: Tenten estática e linda... Mortalmente linda estirada ao chão. Perdido em lágrimas, ele fitou Lee num desespero absurdo, abafado apenas por uma dor inimaginável.

- Com minhas próprias mãos... Eu não posso acreditar... Deixei que a vida dela me escapasse por entre meus próprios dedos Lee...

O amigo o observava na mesma tristeza, e atônito por vê-lo chorando na cena posta diante dos olhos de todos ali: _Tenten estava morta._

_**Continua...**_

Tia Renatinha, fugindo das pedradas.

Calma... Só isso que vos peço! bjOs

**Notas: (1) – Lumminá Ryuu: é gente... Foi um jutsu que eu mesma inventei.**


	14. XIV Unica flor

**XIV – Única flor: a batalha de cada um.**

Sai apertava veementemente os antebraços da namorada, que por sua vez, o fitava numa reprovação absurda. Tão pouco o ANBUne. lhe repreendia, ela desviava os olhares para os antigos parceiros de Time, Chouji e Shikamaru, que faziam o mesmo dizendo mentalmente: **"Fique onde está Ino".**

A Yamanaka sentia o sangue subir-lhe aos olhos azuis, observando Naruto e Sasuke travar uma batalha tão sangrenta, ladeada por jutsus poderosos que a cada momento faziam os meros expectadores se afastarem metros, pra não serem atingidos com elementos de vento, trovão ou fogo.

Eram duas feras urrando e lutando por um único objetivo: _ver o outro sucumbir_. Sasuke realmente devia aquilo pro Naruto. Não media esforços e tão pouco controlava seu poder nas investidas contra o amigo. Naruto então, nem é preciso pontuar, domando absolutamente o inacreditável chakra da Kyuubi e o próprio, voava em direção ao adversário, desenhando no vento um vermelho intenso e um azul cadenciado.

Ino queria gritar pra que Sasuke parasse com aquilo... Do jeito que as coisas se mostravam diante dos belos olhos dela, seu grande amor poderia... Morrer. Queria gritar pra todos que aquilo era uma farsa, que o Uchiha não traíra ninguém, que estavam todos loucos...

Numa força inimaginável, ela soltou uma das mãos do controle de Sai. Shikamaru antecipou-se para detê-la com o jutsu das sombras, mas foi impedido por Chouji, ao ver o Copy Ninja executar os mesmos selos que Ino: **_"Ah não! Ela vai trocar de mente"_**_._ Logo, o Nara mudou o foco, prendendo o corpo de Kakashi no Kage-mane-no-jutsu.

_"Droga... Porque o sensei se meteu? Agora eu estou no corpo dele e ele no meu... E você Shika... Quando eu sair daqui vou te matar!"_ – Ino resmungou.

"_Pare de pensar tão alto no meu corpo... Eu posso ouvi-la"_ – Kakashi respondeu a constatação, que Ino pensou ter feio somente pra ela.

_"Ótimo Kakashi-sensei... Agora você me diz que aprendeu a ler pensamentos com meu pai e a festa vai ficar interessante!"_

_"O que me intriga é saber como seu jutsu ficou tão forte em pouco tempo Ino-chan."_ – O Hatake provocou a kunoichi, como se insinuasse saber de algo, que ela furtivamente tentou esconder durante todos esses anos.

"_Kuso... Como se desse pra esconder alguma coisa de você... Parece mesmo que o Asuma-sensei lhe ensinou muito bem sobre nossas habilidades."_ – Ela tentou desviar o foco do assunto.

_"Eu sei do Mangekyou do Sasuke... E sei dos treinos de vocês dois..."._ – Tal qual a personalidade de Ino, Kakashi não perdia tempo com rodeios.

_"Então você sabe que nesse exato momento Sasuke está lutando sem precisão. Sabe que ele não nos traiu... Vamos ajudar enquanto há tempo sensei!"_ – A menina interrompeu os pensamentos, numa súplica angustiante, clamando pra que ele a ajudasse na empreitada de parar a luta do Jinchuuriki contra o Uchiha.

_"Não se preocupe Ino-chan, o Sasuke deve isso pro Naruto... Esse é o momento deles dois, não podemos e nem devemos interferir."_ – Kakashi a repreendeu, voltando pro corpo ao ver que ela amenizara os efeitos sob o controle da mente dele.

De volta aos devidos corpos, fitaram-se e fitaram Sasuke, que agradecia discretamente Kakashi por ter impedido a passionalidade de Ino, e olhou pra Yamanaka uma única vez, sorrindo sorrateiramente. Então Kakashi também sabia que Sasuke abandonara Sakura, no intuito de salvá-la.

_**Flahsback Ino on:**_

Um usuário de técnicas de controle da mente reconhece um outro pela pupila dos olhos. Não importa a cor, a tenacidade, e nem o doujutsu dos orbes. Um reconheceria sempre o outro. E é pela pupila dos olhos, não é por chakra e nem por estilo de luta.

_Pelos olhos._

Sasuke podia mesmo esconder de todos em Konoha, que tinha adquirido os tenebrosos poderes do Mangekyou Sharingan, nas condições mais terríveis. Mas nunca esconderia dos Yamanakas. Teve sorte de nunca ter cruzado com Inoshi, mas não pode escapar das furtivas investidas de Ino.

Quando soube que o rapaz estava de volta à Vila da Folha, perdera a oportunidade de lutar pelo amor dele, mas não perderia a oportunidade de aperfeiçoar as técnicas ninjas. Sim, ela tinha cruzado com o Uchiha quando o mesmo chegou, e estremeceu ao fitar profundamente os negros olhos imponentes de Sasuke, reconhecendo de imediato às habilidades de controle da mente. Sorriu.

Realmente, Ino havia mudado. Resignada, aceitou de uma vez por todas a vida de shinobi, portanto, a simples possibilidade de aumentar seu poder e aperfeiçoar as artes ninjas, não lhe escaparia por entre os dedos, _não mesmo_.

OoOoOoO

_"Chikuso... acho que não foi uma boa idéia fazer essa proposta."_ – Reclamou mentalmente a loira olhando para o relógio. "_Ele está atrasado."_

- Ino... – _Surgiu por entre as árvores do sul de Konoha, um moreno que fazia o coração dela palpitar._

**"Tão silencioso, será que a chantagem vai funcionar?".**

- Ah Sasuke-kun! Me assustou... Mas não tem problema, vamos começar logo com isso. – _Ino tentava controlar as pernas trêmulas ao senti-lo tão perto do sinuoso corpo, descoberto pelas roupas mínimas e usuais de sempre._ – A não ser que você queira que eu conte pra todos desse seu desprezível poder...

- Não me ameace garota, cederei de bom grado, não quero problemas, mas antes preciso falar-lhe. Se Sakura souber desse nosso encontro, você porá tudo a perder. – _O Uchiha a fitava seriamente, sem perder a oportunidade de passear sutilmente com os olhos, no belo corpo da loira, parando nos seios fartos e salientes dela._

**"Está mais linda que antes Ino. Isso pode ser realmente interessante."**

- Ha-hai Sasuke-kun, não se preocupe, não vou provocá-la com isso. – "Se bem que seria divertido" _– Falou e pensou a Yamanaka, enrubescida pelos famintos e maliciosos olhares dele._

- Tsci... Vocês duas continuam com essas manias irritantes. – _Pigarreou o shinobi ativando o Sharingan, sem ao menos dar tempo da kunoichi pensar numa defensiva._

- Matte! – _A Yamanaka executava selos com as mãos, numa velocidade impressionante e beleza indescritível. _

Ino de fato, era uma mulher linda, até mesmo lutando ela poderia facilmente conquistar a libido ou o coração de qualquer um... Menos dele... Será?

E foi-se um ano nesses treinamentos escondidos: ela era a única dentro de Konoha que sabia que Sasuke tinha adquirido o Mangekyou Sharingan, e o tinha desenvolvido tanto quanto o Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan do ancestral Uchiha Madara. E a cada dia, as técnicas do antigo clã Yamanaka se aperfeiçoavam nas habilidades poéticas de Ino, mescladas aos ensinamentos forçados de Sasuke.

Ou pensava ser a única que sabia desse segredo.

_**Flashback Ino off.**_

Às vezes, ela acreditava que poderia mesmo superar o poder do doujutsu de Sasuke, _m__era ilusão_, porém o contato com ele todo esse tempo fez o coração de Ino repousar na esperança de que um dia, ele poderia gostar dela e a ter nos braços como ele fazia com a Sakura. _**Amor**_, Ino não se enganava com essa utopia, ele não amava ninguém, nem a ele mesmo... Nem a Sakura. Ela sabia das lamúrias da melhor amiga, que sempre dizia coisas do tipo: _"Porquinha... Ele nunca me falou um: ´Eu te amo´..."_. Era triste, mas no âmago, a Yamanaka sentia-se feliz pela frieza do Uchiha com a amiga... Mesmo sabendo que um dia, quem sabe, essa frieza poderia ser usada com ela.

Mudou o foco dos olhares e viu outra cena, que de fato, não lhe agradara nem um pouco: _Sakura engalfinhada com Karin, que sangrava a bicas_. A amiga perdera o juízo. Era regra shinobi que se fosse preciso matar o oponente, o que fizesse de imediato. Fazê-lo sofrer desnecessariamente eram práticas de ninjas renegados, sem honra, sem compaixão. Viu nos olhos verdes de Sakura a dura realidade: _torturava lentamente o corpo quase imóvel de Karin._

Mas no fundo da alma, sentiu que a amiga lavava todas as mágoas de anos sabendo, que Sasuke se envolvera com a desprezível kunoichi no passado, das provocações que surgiam todas as vezes que tinham se encontrado com ela em missões, depois que o Uchiha voltara pra Konoha. Ino sabia desses segredos íntimos, ora por ser amiga de Sakura, ora por testemunhar algumas lamúrias do moreno nos treinos escondidos. Diferente da Haruno, queixar-se pra Yamanaka era uma tarefa mais fácil. Incrivelmente mais fácil: _Ino não opinava, não se envolvia, só escutava_.

A loira preferiu assim, envolver-se demais com os problemas e alegrias de Sasuke, machucavam-na por completo, pois sabia que nas horas mais tristes e felizes, era ela quem ele procurava... Sempre a Sakura.

- Você ficou louca Sakura! Acabe logo com isso. – _Ino correu pra perto da luta, sendo acompanhada por Sai_. – Ora Sai... Deixe-me em paz ao menos um momento!

- Não. – _Estampando aquele desprezível sorrisinho falso._

- Tsci... – _Pigarreou contemplando o rosto inexpressivo do pálido shinobi, que sempre lhe dava respostas evasivas e curtas. Como ela odiava ser contrariada._

- Não se atreva... cof cof cof... Não se atreva Ino... Essa vadia aqui é só minha... – _Sakura revidou sem ao menos fitar a amiga, só tinha olhos pra dor e agonia de Karin._

Os belos orbes verdes da Haruno manchavam-se de sangue a cada soco bem dado no corpo vil da rival. Era um prazer quase celestial ver a kunoichi vulgar gemer de dor por entre seus dedos e punhos cerrados. Não media esforços, pois a melhor forma de fazer Karin sofrer, seria do único jeito que ela sabia: _**na força.**_

- Não faça isso! Você está se perdendo no ódio... Pare agora Haruno Sakura! – _Enfim, Ino libertou-se dos braços gélidos do namorado, que regozijou-se ao ver a loira correndo tão depressa na direção do perigo._

Ino era mesmo uma bela pintura, e ficava ainda mais linda pelas cores que as batalhas traziam à pele alva dela: _**vermelho sangue**_. Ora, se era correr pra briga que a kunoichi queria, então porque impedi-la?

- Sai... Você não presta pra nada mesmo! – _Shikamaru bradou avançando com Chouji e Yamato, pra segurar Ino novamente._

- Você vai ficar bem aqui. – _Shikamaru foi arremessado de volta ao lugar, por um vento curvado. _– E não vai sair do meu lado... Essa luta não é sua!

- Mas também não é dela Temari... Tsci... Bem que o senhor Inoshi me disse que essa menina andava mais problemática do que o normal.

Ao mesmo tempo, Chouji e Yamato foram impedidos por uma alcatéia de lobos brancos, tracejados num nankin inconfundível. Sai ria-se categoricamente, com a cena dos jounnins sendo acuados pelas feras.

- Sai, tire essas coisas do nosso encalce, isso foi uma ordem! – _Yamato esbravejou._

- Você não me dá mais ordens taichou.

- Isso não é hora pra brincadeiras seu bunda mole! – _Chouji retrucou irritado_. – Temos que tirar Ino-chan de lá... Olhe só pra cara da Sakura-chan, ela está fora de si... Por todos os Kamis! Ela pode cometer uma loucura...

- Ninguém vai interferir. Até porque briga de mulher é divertido. – _Sai debochava vulgarmente da situação._

- Isso não é hora pra brincadeiras moleque... – _O Capitão executou um jutsu de madeira, dissipando as pinturas-lobos._

O pálido garoto antecipou-se, abrindo os braços, entre o antigo companheiro de time de Ino e Yamato. Largou-se das expressões zombeteiras, causando espanto nos dois shinobis de Konoha.

- Eu falo sério. Confiem na minha gostosa, ela sempre sabe o que faz, vão se surpreender com o poder dessa loira.

Resignados, os três observaram-na executar um dos ninjutsu mais poderosos dos Yamanakas, o Ninpou - Shinranshin no Jutsu (_Arte Ninja - Técnica da Confusão Mental_) prendendo Sakura e Karin ao mesmo tempo. Foi um golpe de sorte e Ino sabia disso, sendo Karin ótima em perceber chakras e Sakura uma grande conhecedora das técnicas do clã. Imediatamente, outros olhos se voltaram para a cena.

- Suigetsu, você não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que ficar vendo aquele inseto ser esmagado?

- Hannn??... Ah... Eu nem estou olhando pra ela... Os dois "amigos" caindo na porrada é mais interessante que essas menininhas se estapeando Madara-sama.

- Eu não diria isso. Aquela loira ali me interessa. Pegue-a agora, isso é uma ordem.

"Uma Yamanaka, controlando duas mentes ativas numa batalha tão sangrenta e mantendo-se firmemente de pé... É no mínimo algo muito interessante. Esse poder combinado a qualquer doujutsu é uma vantagem e tanto." – _Friamente raciocinou o ancestral Uchiha._

- Ha-hai Madara-sama. _– O esbranquiçado shinobi, cerrou os dentes pontiagudos, partindo numa investida empunhando a Zambatou._

- Eu a quero viva imbecil. – _Madara bradou pro subordinado._

"Tsci... Se ele não fosse tão forte já o tinha cortado em dois." – Hai Madara-sama. – _Sem empolgação alguma no tom de voz, o garoto guardou a espada e desmaterializou-se no chão como água_.

As ambições de Madara não tinham limites. Pra que desperdiçar tamanhos talentos, se poderiam obter os poderes destes para concluir a grande missão? A fenomenologia do poder não faz parte da linguagem estabelecida entre o sujeito e o objeto: o poder é essência, é intencional e nasce pra ser dominado pelos predestinados a conhecer suas origens, sua força e tê-lo por completo nas mãos. E pro temível ninja, o poder de outros shinobis deveria ser canalizado em toda a origem.

O poder era o principio e o fim. Tragado pela própria ambição, paulatinamente o grande ancestral do sangue Uchiha afogava-se nos desejos de um dia, controlar o mundo todo.

_Porém, as teorias não são determinantes._

"Ino sua porca idiota... Olhe atrás de você" – _Sakura ecoou na mente da amiga._

Mas não houve tempo da loira defender-se do chute certeiro de Suigetsu, que lhe arremessou contra uma árvore alguns metros longe de Karin e da Haruno. Na mesma hora, o ninja renegado da Névoa pensou ter desfeito o jutsu da kunoichi loira e tomou Karin pelos braços, resmungando.

- Vamos folgada acorda logo!

Doce ilusão, os treinos com Sasuke serviram pra que Ino não perdesse a concentração da mente no jutsu, mesmo após ser golpeada de surpresa, logo, a Karin "semi-consciente" que Suigetsu pensava estar carregando desacordada pelos golpes de Sakura, atacou-o repentinamente, afundando-lhe o estômago que o fez desmaterializar-se na força do golpe.

- Você tá louca Karin?! _– Voltava à forma normal com certa dificuldade_. – Vou quebrar sua cara, idiota!

- Jutsu combinado! Uáuuu Ino-chan, por essa eu não esperava. – _Gritou Sai empolgado com as habilidades ninjas da loira: combinar o Shinranshin com o Shintenshin no Jutsu (Arte Ninja - Técnica da Transferência de Mente) era uma surpresa pra ele, já que foi Ino quem socou Suigetsu, até porque Karin não conseguia se mover, parecia ter desistido de lutar._

"Droga, esse corpo está praticamente morto... E o que?! Jutsu combinado é mesmo Sai! Minha nossa com eu pude me esquecer... Tenten... Ela está..." – _Ino constatou em que situação estava: no corpo quase imóvel de Karin, se metendo numa luta que não dela, enquanto Neji continuava a todo custo reanimar a Mitsashi._

A Yamanaka voltou às suas curvas invejáveis antes mesmo de sentir a dor das mãos de Suigetsu molestarem violentamente o corpo de Karin, já de volta ao estado de "semi-consciência", balbuciando pro parceiro parar de socá-la.

Sakura por sua vez, ajoelhada e apoiada nas palmas das mãos, arfava feito uma leoa contrariada. Sibilou ódio nas esmeraldas que cruzaram de imediato com as safiras de Ino.

- Testuda... Tem alguém que precisa da minha ajuda mais do que você... Por favor... Não se perca no próprio ódio, ou serei obrigada a trazê-la de volta à força... – _Sorriu abertamente._

_"**Eu tentei Sakura... Eu juro que tentei te ajudar... Desculpe-me."**_

_Vazias_. Palavras vazias eram as de Ino a rasgarem nos ouvidos teimosos da Haruno, que nem ao menos fitou a Yamanaka. _**"Não me atrapalhe Ino...".**_

- Venha Karin, é o seu sangue que quero derramar! – _A Haruno definitivamente tinha perdido a razão. Guardara por muito tempo o poder que lhe fervia as células e a corrente de chakra em todas as lutas, durante esses anos como kunoichi. Sempre controlava a força incomum dos punhos e, conscientemente não reclamava disso. Não era do feitio da garota matar os inimigos. Agradecia aos Kamis do clã Haruno por ter ceifado apenas a vida de um homem: Sasori. Era no mínimo uma ironia... Logo ela que lutava todos os dias pra salvar as pessoas._

A profissão de médica-nin em toda essência, era contraditória. Mas dessa vez, e somente dessa vez, a médica, o código shinobi, a aprendiz da Hokage, a filha, a amiga... Todas essas **não lutavam contra Karin**. Era somente **Sakura, a mulher** que estava ali naquele momento, e faria a rival sofrer afogando-se no próprio sangue imundo, jorrando das feridas, que a jounnin da Vila da Folha já lhe causara e causaria muito mais.

_Combinava..._ Pois todos ali travavam batalhas não somente contra o inimigo: desafiavam os próprios sentimentos, angústias, certezas, dúvidas, dores, amor... _Lutavam contra si mesmo._

Ino saltou perto do casal abraçado. Tenten repousava de forma suave nos braços do Hyuuga, que ainda derramava lágrimas frondosas no rosto inerte da morena, balbuciando palavras de amor, como se quisesse resgatar a alma da Mitsashi, como se gritasse pra ela: _"Volte... Volte... Volte..."._

- Neji-san... Deixe-me vê-la, talvez eu possa ajudar, não sou tão boa quanto a Sakura nas técnicas médicas, mas posso ao menos reanimá-la, solte-a... Por favor. – _Ino tocou o ombro do jounnin levemente._

Resignado, ele entregou Tenten ao verde chakra que emanava das mãos surradas de Ino. A loira fechou os olhos e suplicou para os Kamis. _"Por favor, que ela esteja... Não... Não pode ser..."._

Abriu os orbes amendoados fitando o garoto profundamente. Perdeu-se na tristeza e derrota daqueles olhos brancos, frios, trêmulos, repletos de dor... _De desespero_. Nunca tinha visto Neji assim. Ninguém tinha. Suspirou num coração pesaroso, e pronunciou as palavras da forma mais carinhosa que pôde.

- Sinto muito Neji-san... Mas Tenten-chan...

_**Continua...**_


	15. XV O Youkai: razão passional

**XV - O Youkai - "razão" passional**

**"Agora entendo o que Itachi quis me dizer com 'sinto muito, não terá outra vez'... Me perdoem."**_ – Cada momento em que Sasuke sentia o chakra abandonar pouco a pouco o corpo esguio, essa frase gritava com toda força, interrompendo-lhe a concentração na luta que travava com Naruto._

Se fosse só esse o problema... Gradativamente o poder de Orochimaru misturava-se ao seu. O Uchiha temia perder o controle do selamento de anos atrás, tal qual no dia em que matou o irmão. Desde muito tempo compartilhara da dor de Naruto, em estar completamente sozinho... Mas nunca sentira o que era de fato, ter um monstro dentro de si gritando todo momento: "**Deixe-me sair!"**. Ainda mais, por pensar que Itachi o tinha livrado dessa maldição...

Olhava pra Naruto admirado: _"Como ele consegue dominar um demônio tão poderoso e, eu nem ao menos consigo calar a voz desse facínora! Maldito seja Orochimaru!"._

Kabuto, escondido por entre as frondosas árvores sorvia gargalhadas de excitação, vendo o controle do Uchiha esvaindo-se aos poucos, gota por gota, prolongando o sofrimento daquela criança soberba_. "É um prazer vê-lo afogar-se na própria ambição Sasuke-kun..."._

Não restavam dúvidas: Sasuke pagava neste exato momento por todos os erros do passado, pela ambição, pela sede incontrolável de poder, pela vingança, por tê-los abandonado... Por tê-la feito guardar um amor tão puro só pra ele.

**"Sakura...".**

- Taju Kage bushin no jutsu! – _O loiro bradou o tirando do transe._

- Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu – _A gigante bola de fogo acerta em cheio os bushins e ao mesmo tempo, Naruto surpreende o adversário num ataque frontal empunhando lâminas de chakra, tais quais as de Sarutobi Asuma._

- Muito lento – _O moreno esquivara-se rapidamente da investida, acertando no amigo um golpe violento da Kusanagi, eletrizada por entre os dedos do Uzumaki fazendo voarem longe as lâminas._

- Tsci... Tome cuidado baka! – _A onda de vento cortante que partira das lâminas, correu na extensão da katana de Sasuke, acertando a mão do moreno, que também largou de imediato à arma branca._

- Então é sem truques que você vai querer apanhar Naruto? Aceito o desafio. _– Ofegante, o Uchiha amarrou faixas no corte banhado em sangue. O loiro sorriu._

- É uma pena... Tanto anos em busca de poder e não aprendeu controlar nem ao menos a corrente sanguínea. Sakura-chan o teria ensinado como ensinou a mim! – _Num deboche incomum pra personalidade de Naruto, o loiro estica a mão atingida pelo chidori da Kusanagi, fazendo regenerar de imediato o corte, tirando do Uchiha um semblante de desprezo._

- Usando o chakra do Youkai pra livrar sua pele?! O Naruto que eu conheço não é tão covarde assim... Oh! É mesmo... Devo estar lutando contra a Kyuubi, já que o meu irmãozinho é fraco o suficiente pra controlar a sede de sangue desse animal desprezível... – _Na provocação, Sasuke faz girar os orbes do trêmulo sharingan, praguejando _**_"Kuso... Se eu usar o Mangekyou nessas condições... Nunca estive tão encurralado..."._**

- **E QUEM SE IMPORTA** se é o Naruto ou a Kyuubi a te socar? De todos os pecados que você cometeu Sasuke, ter encostado um dedo nela foi... Foi... – _Num misto rouco e animalesco na voz, o Uzumaki apontou pra Hinata e em seguida, partiu numa outra investida com os olhos fechados na direção do jounnin._ _**"Maldito sharingan... Não vai me pegar num genjutsu barato".**_

A voz simplesmente cessara da garganta fina de Hinata, que observava atônita a luta monstruosa diante dos olhos brancos. Com as mãos unidas tal qual em oração, a Hyuuga ainda embebida no sangue de Shino tremia descompassadamente. _"Na-naruto-kun... Pare com isso... Onegai... Pare"._

- Qual seu problema Uchiha Sasuke? Já esta perdendo a força? – _Debochou ao ver o amigo desistindo de lhe aplicar o Mangekyou_. – Acha que eu não agüento o tranco desse jutsu de traidores? Desse sangue amaldiçoado? Por que não tenta?

- Está tão divertido brincar um pouco com você, que não perderei a oportunidade de vê-lo implorar aos meus pés por sua vida medíocre. – _Mentiu. Sasuke não usaria as reservas de chakra pra esse golpe tão violento. Não era a morte de Naruto que ele queria, tão pouco ter o corpo e a mente tomados de assalto, por aquela cobra vil o espreitando_**. **_**"Você não terá essa conquista Kabuto**__"._

- Suas palavras não me ferem seu traidor... Cansei de acreditar em você! – _Num sushin impressionante, o loiro aparece acima de Sasuke, o acertando em cheio_ – **Naruto Rendan**! – _Aproveitou do momento, pra lançar dezenas de kunais embebidas na fatal corrente de chakra cortante._

**"Kawarimi... Não esperava menos".**

Do outro lado da cena, o Uchiha agradeceu não ter sido pego por um ataque comum, mas aplicado de maneira tão fatal. A luta alternava-se entre os jutsus extremamente poderosos e absurdamente simples. Toda investida era válida e a cada gota de sangue que o Uzumaki arrancava das entranhas do irmão, fazia com que a Kyuubi urrasse de prazer, mal conseguindo controlar suas caudas.

**"Chikuso... Essa maldita raposa...".**

"Não vai oprimir meu poder por muito tempo moleque... A cada minuto sinto aquele imprestável selo do Raio Dourado enfraquecer... Deixe-me sair de uma vez!".

**"Cale a boca...".**

Sasuke notou que os orbes vermelhos do amigo tremerem por breves segundos e, sentiu cair-lhe sobre as costas olhos tão rubros quanto os de Naruto. Virou-se pra traz e fitou o Sharingan de Madara fervilhar ainda por debaixo da máscara medíocre apontado pro Jinchuuriki. _"Naruto seu idiota... Ele vai entrar e você não vai conseguir detê-lo"._ Lembrou-se de há quase três anos atrás quando encontrou o amigo, Sakura, Sai e Yamato naquele ínfimo esconderijo de Orochimaru e quando descobriu o que Naruto guardava dentro de si... _Um fardo lastimável_.

"Não tem outro jeito..." – _Mirou o Sharingan para os olhos do loiro abrindo passagem._ "Tenho que impedir o contato desse maldito com o Youkai".

_Doce ilusão dos Uchihas... _

Ninguém entrava na mente de Naruto sem a permissão dele... _**Não mais**_. Ambos foram barrados por uma forte onde de chakra, arrebatando-os numa ardência incômoda nos olhos.

"Kuso... O que foi isso?" – _A mesma constatação ecoou na mente dos invasores, que desativaram imediatamente os doujutus, apertando as pálpebras na sensação incomum de terem os olhos sendo queimados._

- Tsci... Vocês ainda me subestimam... Essa Raposa idiota já ocupa um espaço grande aqui dentro, não preciso de visitas... – _As palavras de Naruto surpreenderam todos, até mesmo o antigo sensei que o fitava incrédulo._

"Droga Sasuke... Porque tenho a impressão que você resolveu entrar na minha cabeça bem na hora que esse velho idiota também tentou?" – _o loiro ponderou, deixando o cenho franzir num semblante de dúvida, que o pequeno Uchiha conhecia como ninguém._

"Está finalmente entendendo Naruto... Não deixe o bijuu tomar conta da situação porque do contrário... Estaremos todos mortos e Konoha nas mãos de Madara". – _Sasuke constatou pra si, desejando profundamente que as palavras chegassem aos ouvidos teimosos, do ninja imperativo numero um da Vila Oculta da Folha._

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Sasuke-kun!

- Nani? Então você ainda está falando vadia... Porque não luta sério comigo? – _Sakura irritou-se ao ver que Karin tomava postura novamente para o combate. Há minutos lhe desferia golpes monstruosos... Podia jurar que a kunoichi desprezível estivesse à beira da morte._

- Quieta menina cor-de-rosa... Sua voz me desnorteia a percepção de chakra... – _Karin nem ao menos fitou o semblante enfezado da Haruno. Tinha os olhos fixos na luta do amado contra o Jinchuuriki._

- É melhor olhar pra mim... Sua adversária sou eu! – _Sakura avançou com toda força nos punhos em riste. mirando o jovem rosto de Karin, que parou com apenas uma das mãos os punhos mortais da jounnin de Konoha._

- Madara-sama está agindo... Não posso mais perder tempo com você vadia. Vai morrer agora! – _A ruiva torceu o pulso de Sakura que gritou de dor ao contato_. **"De onde vem essa força?"** _Atirou a Haruno numa pedra disposta perto de onde lutavam. O baque rouco do corpo aparentemente frágil da kunoichi atingindo o algoz fez com que, o Copy Ninja, voltasse seus olhos para a médica-nin._

- Acha que só você e a sennin que sabem canalizar força bruta? Hahahaha experimente viver ao lado de Sasuke por longos anos como ninjas renegados, e vai aprender mais coisas do que imagina... _– Karin sabia que aquelas palavras iriam fazer a kunoichi cor-de-rosa perder o foco estratégico da luta, já que a razão lhe tinha abandonado há muito tempo._ _**"Vamos ordinária... Venha com tudo que vou estilhaçar sua cara feia nuns mil pedaços."**_

A Haruno sorriu assombrosamente. Não, ela não iria cair na armadilha vil daquela mulher capciosa.

- Bem... Já que você resolveu que vai lutar, posso mostrar toda minha força. – _Executou selos rápidos com as mãos e desapareceu num sushin, que largava pra trás flores rosadas de cerejeira_. – Shine! (morra) – _Surgiu como um vulto na frente dos olhos negros de Karin, que não esperavam a presença tão repentina da adversária._

Sakura enterrou as duas mãos no ventre de Karin, fazendo dos dedos lâminas tão afiadas quanto às katanas lendárias, que os Mitsashis tinham dado vida no passado. O chakra verde, a emanar nos pulsos da jounnin de Konoha, acusavam que aquilo era um jutsu médico. Paulatinamente, o sangue fétido de Karin, manchava as ataduras brancas dos antebraços da médica-nin, que os enterrava cada vez mais no corpo inerte.

Kakashi quase não pode prever os movimentos da aluna e ainda assim, mostrava-se atônito com o estranho brilho que emanava das esmeralda dela: _"Dor e conquista?"._

Sakura certificou-se ao máximo de que aquele corpo, que aos poucos ceifava a vida não era uma mera ilusão de algum intrometido, ou tão pouco um kawarimi... Sim, era a própria Karin que estava morrendo por entre os dedos lânguidos dela.

- Mal-mal-maldita... – _Karin sorveu as últimas palavras com sangue a escorrer-lhe por entre os lábios, sentindo o torpor invadir-lhe o corpo todo. Ainda pode vislumbrar Sakura, retirar as mãos assassinas de dentro do próprio ventre dilacerado. O corpo da kunoichi renegada atingiu o chão completamente sem vida_.

Sakura olhou pras próprias mãos e sentiu as lágrimas lhe invadirem os orbes trêmulos. Era arrependimento? Era dor? Era regozijo? Ajoelhou-se em cima do sangue ainda quente da rival morta e, chorou com os dedos enrubescidos a tocarem no chão. Enfim voltara-lhe a razão, mas infelizmente... _Era tarde demais_.

O Copy Ninja correu velozmente por entre o shinobis que assistiram à cruel cena, totalmente incrédulos. Alcançou os ombros delicados da aluna a abraçando em meio ao sangue da outra mulher.

- Sakura... Acorde! Acabou... Acabou minha menina...

- O que... O que eu fiz Kakashi? O que foi que eu fiz? – _Ainda absorta na crueldade que nunca pensara ter, os olhos tomaram uma tonalidade nublada e as lágrimas caíram pesadamente nos ombros dele. Como sempre o fizera, chorava mais uma desventura, agarrada ao corpo de Hatake Kakashi._

- Nos somos shinobis Sakura... E nossa vida se resume a eliminar os inimigos... Você tem que ser forte agora... – _Mesmo que seus instintos gritassem pra que ele afagasse a dor da menina, não permitiria que ela se esquecesse em nenhum minuto do caminho que resolveu seguir: uma ninja. Estavam em meio a duras batalhas e ela não podia esmorecer logo agora._

- Você tem razão. – _A Haruno friamente largou-se dos braços dele a ampará-la, e fitou o sensei numa confiança que há anos ele não via._ – Karin era meu inimigo, assim como aqueles que vão contra as pessoas que amo, contra a minha Vila. – _Limpou as mãos ensangüentadas nas próprias roupas e as estendeu, pra que o sensei se levantasse também. Toda a ação passional teria que ter um propósito, a Haruno queria mesmo acreditar nisso._

_"**Você enfim está crescendo minha criança...".**_

OoOoOoOoO

- _Sinto muito Neji-san... Mas Tenten-chan_ não vai acordar tão cedo. É como se ela estivesse num coma induzido pela própria corrente de chakra, uma autodefesa. Precisamos acordá-la imediatamente do contrário, o cérebro não irá receber a oxigenação suficiente pra continuar vivo.

- Nani? Vo-vo-você está me dizendo que ela está...

- Preciso de sua ajuda pra bloquear e liberar certos tenketsus a consciência dela tem que retornar aos poucos... Ela ainda corre um sério perigo, Madara lhe causou danos incríveis no cérebro... – _Ino preparava todo o chakra médico, que ainda lhe restara pra salvar Tenten, que repousava na linha tênue entre a vida e a morte._

As palavras de Ino trouxeram a Neji uma sensação inexplicável. Era como se os pêlos a eriçar-lhe sob a pele carregassem ondas elétricas de calor e frio ao mesmo tempo, fazendo pesar-lhe a respiração e o estômago dar voltas nas entranhas. Não bastasse toda a confusão mental que passava desde há dias atrás, era o corpo agora que lhe proporcionara experiências diferentes? Os brancos olhos, antes nublados, adquiriram de imediato à tenacidade do sangue Hyuuga.

- Ela está... Ela está viva? – _Agarrou-se aos ombros de Ino a sacudindo violentamente. Precisava que a informação lhe tomasse o corpo imediatamente, era muita excitação... Muita felicidade._

- Neji-kun! Pare... Precisamos ajudá-la.

- Viva? – _Largou-se dos ombros de Ino e voltou a passear com as mãos no corpo ainda inerte de Tenten._

A Yamanaka irritou-se de imediato com a excitação tão infantil do Hyuuga, suspirou e desferiu contra Neji um belo tapa nas bochechas levemente rosadas, fazendo o rapaz acordar do transe imediatamente.

- Você não me ouviu? Preciso do junken pra liberar alguns pontos de chakra... Com licença estou entrando. _– Sem selos alguns, Ino transferiu a mente para o corpo de Neji, ainda atônito com a ousadia do "ataque" da loira contra ele. Forçou o chakra verde liberando o doujutsu do rapaz espantando-se com a nova sensação corpórea, de usar-se de algo tão extraordinário: o Byakugan. _

"Se eu tivesse um desses, com toda certeza a testa de marquise ficaria pra traz" – _Enxergava claramente os tenketsus da Mitsashi e, exaltava-se nos sorrisos. _"Como o corpo humano é incrível... Bem, vamos ao trabalho!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Madara sentiu-se confundir, pra que lado olhar: Sasuke controlando o poder? O Jinchuuriki escondendo a face da antiga bijuu? Os subordinados aos poucos definhando? Onde estaria aquele imprestável do Kabuto?

Aos poucos um semblante de ira tomava-lhe os velhos traços do rosto, mesmo que ninguém o pudesse fitá-lo. _"Vermes! Todos vermes! Fracos... Saiam do meu caminho, estão atrapalhando uma missão grandiosa!"_ Praguejava pra si a intromissão de tantos shinobis daquela Vila desprezível, e se não bastasse, até mesmo ninjas de Sunagakure**.** Karin e o mais leal subordinado Kisame estavam mortos, Kabuto escondido em algum lugar esperando o melhor momento pra devorar o pequeno Uchiha e o asqueroso Suigetsu, encurralado por aquele shinobi que usava os jutsus dos Senjus, por um Akimichi, um Aburame e um Inuzuka... Como odiava se lembrar desses clãs...

_**Flashback Madara on:**_

- São todos fracos Hashirama-san! – _O belo e destemido Uchiha prodígio, redargüia com o "amigo" de longa data_. – Não devemos deixá-los entrar em Konoha!

- Pense bem Madara-san. Esses pequenos clãs precisam de nossa ajuda, e tem alguns predicados shinobis, com muito treino e confiança eles se tornaram os alicerces da Vila. – _Calmamente um outro belo jovem de longos cabelos negros, respondeu a ofensa do Uchiha, num tom de voz firme e controlado._

- Tsci... Um dia vai se arrepender amargamente de tê-los deixado entrar aqui! – _Saiu a passos duros praguejando contra a decisão do Shodaime._

- Ou talvez você se arrependa de ter ido contra eles. – _O homem ainda ponderou com o "amigo" que já estava longe, como se o alertasse pra um futuro distante._

_**Flashback Madara off**_

"Devia tê-los matado naquela época, enquanto eram apenas sementes de ervas daninhas, a devorar meu belo jardim de folhas vivas...". _Madara controlou a ira e raciocinou mais uma vez. Teria que agir._

_"Não queria sujar minhas mãos com isso, mas..."_.

_**Continua...**_


	16. XVI O Youkai: redenção

Tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke pararam ao mesmo tempo o ataque que iriam desferir um contra o outro, mirando de imediato os olhos para o semblante arrebatador de Sakura a estender as mãos pra Kakashi se levantar

**XVI – O Youkai: redenção.**

Tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke pararam ao mesmo tempo o ataque que iriam desferir um contra o outro, mirando de imediato os olhos pro semblante arrebatador de Sakura, a estender as mãos pra Kakashi se levantar. Passearam os vermelhos pelo perímetro e Sasuke, espantou-se ao ver a antiga companheira morta, estirada no chão rubro.

"Não pode ser... Sakura?" – _O moreno atravessou os olhos nos dela que o fitaram passionalmente, como se dissessem: "Fiz isso por nós...". Era o que o Uchiha pensava, mas na verdade, a Haruno tinha se submetido a tal papel pra acalentar o coração ferido, pra afagar-lhe os anos de humilhação que tinha passado por causa da falecida Karin. O fizera porque Karin era inimiga de Konoha._

- Sakura-chan... – _O loiro enfim se acalmara deixando por um momento abaixar-se na guarda, tanto quanto o irmão deixara._

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sakura correu ao lado de Kakashi para onde estavam Ino, Tenten e Neji. Voltou a raciocinar como à "prodígio" médica-nin de Konoha, pupila da Godaime da Vila Oculta, que guardava as fronteiras e interesses do País do Fogo.

- Ino-chan... Você precisa de ajuda? _– Tocou levemente os ombros do corpo da amiga_.

- Ahhh, Sakura-chan, estou aqui. – _Ino sorriu com os finos lábios de Neji._

- Que horror! Tomando o corpo de meninos agora? – _A Haruno se assustou com a voz da amiga sair tão feminina, daquele corpo que ela um dia conhecera, digamos, profundamente._

- Um pesadelo pra você... Estou no belo corpo do seu ex-namorado... – _A Yamanaka meneou a cabeça do Hyuuga rindo sozinha e o garoto por sua vez, enrubesceu na pele alva de Ino._

- Porca idiota... Vamos, precisa de ajuda?

- Não... – _Sorriu orgulhosa_. – Ela já vai acordar. – _Usou pela última vez o junken de Neji no corpo da Mitsashi, que dava fortes indícios de que a consciência logo voltaria._

- Muito fácil você usou o Byakugan. – _A Haruno debochou... O "bom" humor aos poucos voltava à face, que há minutos atrás, expressava ódio e morte._

- Isso aqui é incrível Sakura! Você tinha que experimentar! – _A loira sorriu abertamente olhando pro punhos de Neji, que foram seus por alguns instantes._

- Ino-san! – _A voz rouca do Hyuuga estalou pelos cálidos e pintados lábios da Yamanaka. Sakura franziu o cenho novamente diante da cena._

- Por Kami-sama! Isso é nojento... Volte pro seu corpo, porquinha.

Ino atendeu a amiga, tirando de Neji a sensação desconfortável de estar tão exposto pelas roupas da kunoichi e, tão ridiculamente envergonhado, por ter exagerado na "comemoração" de ver Tenten respirando novamente.

- Não se preocupe Neji-san... Todos ficam com essa sensação de estarem nus quando voltam aos próprios corpos. – _A Yamanaka falou confiante, certa de que sabia o real efeito do ninjutsu de seu clã._

- Vê-se por quê. – _O Hyuuga apontou reprovativo para as roupas costumeiras da loira, que franziu o cenho diante da grosseria._

- Ora essa! Eu salvo sua namorada e você me olha com essa cara feia... Ingrato!

– Não somos namorados Ino-san... – _O shinobi inacreditavelmente corou, diante da afirmação da jounnin. _

- Então não deveria perder tempo e pedi-la assim que acordar.

Ignorando as reações de Neji, a loira mirou os olhos celestes para a cena de Chouji, lutando pesadamente contra Suigetsu, mesmo com auxilio de outros shinobis mais experientes que ele. As pernas ferveram em excitação para levá-la junto aos seus. Junto à batalha.

Sakura percebeu o quão aflito o coração de Ino estava ao ver o amigo ser atingido, por um frio golpe da espada monstruosa de Momichi Zabuza, que era empunhada por aquele homenzinho escamoso. Sentia a mesma dor no peito e a mesma garganta cerrada, quando desviava as esmeraldas para Sasuke e Naruto... _"Não devo interferir, essa luta é somente deles dois..."._

- Pode ir porquinha... Eu acabo de cuidar dela, você está cansada, usou muito chakra... Mas vê se não faz nenhuma besteira. – _Sakura chamou a atenção da amiga numa voz suave... A costumeira voz da Haruno enfim voltara a crispar-se dos lábios, o que alegrou de imediato o aflito coração do Copy Ninja, atento aos movimentos._

- Arigatô... Testa de Marquise! – _Ino Voou de encontro à batalha, sem nem ao menos fitar as esmeraldas que voltavam a exprimir a angústia poética de sempre... _

"Toda a intensidade do coração de uma mulher... Você é sublime Sakura..." _Era Sasuke, que ainda olhava pros verdes orbes da Haruno._

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Devia tê-los matado naquela época, enquanto eram apenas sementes de ervas daninhas, a devorar meu belo jardim de folhas vivas!"- _Madara controlou a ira e raciocinou mais uma vez. Teria que agir._

_"Não queria sujar minhas mãos com isso, mas..."_.

O grande ancestral Uchiha postou o corpo pra batalha, executando alguns selos numa rapidez não captada por nenhum dos jounnins novatos... Exceto pela ousadia _dela_. Franziu o cenho por debaixo da máscara laranja, que lhe escondia o rosto contorcendo-se na reprovação e, relaxou logo em seguida. Resolveu que daria uma chance pro poder ainda fraco, da bela kunoichi.

"Tenho intenção de atacar aquelas lindas garotinhas... O que você vai fazer agora?" _– Madara gritou em pensamentos, pra certificar-se que a _**_invasora _**_escutaria em alto e bom tom._

"Você não faria..."

- Por Kami!! Hinata saia daí com Hanabi!! – _Ino bradou._

- **Katon – Karyuu Endan**. (Elemento de Fogo – Chama do Dragão do Fogo)... **Rairyuu no Tatsumaki** (Tornado Relâmpago do Dragão) – _Elementos de fogo combinados ao mais poderoso elemento raio, que o falecido ninja, Raiga, usava no passado_ – **Shiragiri** (Névoa Pálida) – _O jutsu assombroso rasgou os céus por entre o pequeno Uchiha e o Jinchuuriki, que desviaram a tempo._

Tudo aconteceu numa fração de segundos. A voz de Ino, _**a invasora**_, saiu estridente para alertar da intenção do velho ancestral... Mas foi tarde demais. O poderoso jutsu cercou a todos com uma névoa densa, impossibilitando qualquer movimento não calculado. Apenas se ouviu uma explosão contida na direção das duas meninas Hyuuga. Hanabi foi salva a tempo pela agilidade das marionetes que Sabaku no Kankurou, havia construído com as próprias mãos na técnica ninja Karakuri Engeki. (A Valsa da Marionete).

_Mas Hinata..._

O Uzumaki percebendo o erro que cometera ao ter se desviado do jutsu daquele desprezível homem, perdeu o controle sob a quarta cauda que lhe infringira no exato momento da constatação_._

_"Hinata ela está..."._

"Muito bem garoto... Agora é minha vez" – _A Kyuubi ainda presa no pequeno corpo do shinobi, avançou pra onde o coração sedento por vingança de Naruto apontava: Uchiha Madara._

O Uchiha riu-se todo num deboche infame, partindo com rapidez onde o Amaterasu continuava a queimar... _"Não tenho mais o poder da Mitsashi pra controlar o recipiente, mas com o garoto nesse estado nem vai ser preciso... A Kyuubi conhece bem a minha voz... Vou dar o que ela deseja: sangue e caos."_

Um grito de dor eclodiu por entre a frondosa floresta. Era um misto da cálida voz de Uzumaki Naruto, com o assombroso timbre do Demônio de Nove Caudas...

- **HINATAAAAAAAA!!**

Sem controle algum do próprio corpo, o shinobi tentou redargüir mentalmente com o Youkai gritando dentro de si, gritando para que todos ouvissem que ele estava vivo e que enfim voltaria a sua essência: _destruição_. Enquanto isso, Naruto, aquele que fora privado do convívio dos pais, que sempre fora alvo de discriminações... Aquela criança que nunca tivera amigos... Tentava a todo custo controlar o pequeno corpo, dominado pela maldade e pela dor que o demônio lhe causava, quando mostrava a face.

"Hinata-chan... Preciso ajudá-la... Vamos Raposa maldita... Volte... Volte e eu prometo liberar o selo de meu pai... **EU PROMETO!**" – _Não, Naruto não estava mentido. Faria mesmo um pacto com o Demônio pra salvar a vida dela... Uma medida desesperada, logo ele que sempre lutou pra ter tudo consigo, pra ter todos vivos ao seu lado, quase um grande egoísta... Desesperou-se como o pai, há anos atrás. Logo ele, que sempre lutou pra que nada acontecesse com a tão amada Konoha... Agora tencionava negociar algo tão macabro com a Kyuubi, a mesma que levou o seu e tantos outros pais embora... Tudo por ela, tudo por Hyuuga Hinata._

Enquanto avançava no encalço de Madara, Naruto ouviu um grito de dor ecoar por entre os ouvidos animalescos. Não era de Hinata... Concentrou-se e sentiu o chakra da kunoichi... Inacreditavelmente intacto... Paulatinamente, acalmou-se de deixou que o selo de Minato fizesse o restante do trabalho. Sabia como controlar o Youkai violento dentro de si, não era preciso ter se desesperado tanto.

Hinata jazia dentro de um caixão conhecido por Lee, o Sabaku Kyuu. (Caixão do Deserto), mas ao contrario dele há anos atrás, a jounnin estava bem, estava a salvo pelo jutsu fascinante do Kazekage.

Mas então, quem teria gritado de dor? Quem, no lugar da Hyuuga, recebeu todo o poder do jutsu para salvar a kunoichi?

- Sa-su-ke-kunnn – _Automaticamente Sakura travou o chakra verde, que ainda tencionava fazer Tenten recobrar a consciência, de maneira rápida._

"Não... Não pode ser..." – _Ino perdeu novamente o foco, recebendo um golpe fatal da grandiosa espada Zambatou, tirando de Suigetsu um sorriso de escárnio, sendo arremessada pra perto do Uchiha largado ao chão, quase sem vida._

A Yamanaka arrastou-se rapidamente até ele, o tomou pelas mãos com o chakra verde já sendo emanado. Sakura por sua vez, foi interrompida pelo ninjutsu de Kabuto, o Senei Jashu. (Cobra Oculta da Sombra) onde as cobras incessantemente tentavam acuá-la e feri-la, sem reservas.

O monstro sentiu a oportunidade perfeita se aproximar... _"Essa médica-nin não vai estragar meus planos... É assim que preciso dele, entre a vida e a morte... A outra teimosa está quase sem chakra... Hahahahaha... Não vai conseguir salvá-lo"._

O Copy Ninja fez o que lhe estava ao alcance: desviar-se com Sakura tomada de assalto pelos braços fortes, das inúmeras cobras que interromperam o caminho até o ex-aluno. Neji, vendo o perigo iminente, carregou Tenten pra longe da linha de ataque, indo próximo onde as primas estavam – por todos os Kamis do mundo shinobi – a salvo.

"Uchiha Sasuke... Não posso acreditar que você salvou a vida de Hinata-sama!" _– O Hyuuga lamentou-se, ao ver o moreno arfando sangue pelos tenketsus, pela fina garganta e pelos olhos rubros._

- Ino-chan...

- Não... Não fale Sasuke-kun. – _A loira derramava sobre o molestado corpo do moreno, grossas lágrimas._

- On-onde ela... Onde ela está?

- Hinata-chan está bem... Você fez o certo. – _Ela sorriu no intuito de dar-lhe esperanças... Mas não havia esperanças, nem pra ele, e nem pra ela, que observara o ferimento aberto, no abdômen, feito pelo asqueroso Suigetsu. _**_"Não tenho muito tempo... Eu vou... Eu vou morrer aqui como ele..."._**

- Não... Eu-eu- eu falo... Eu falo da Sa-sakura... Onde... Onde ela está? Eu... Eu sei que não tenho... Muito... cof cof cof... Muito tempo...

_"Claro, não é nos meus braços que ele deseja morrer... É nos dela, sempre ela"_ – Ino lamentou-se no próprio leito de morte e como numa vingança passional, falou-o a verdade, afinal, o coração das mulheres nunca fora embebido de razão.

- Está nos braços de Kakashi-sensei... Estão sendo atacados por... – _Travou as palavras ao fitar o semblante de Sasuke mudando gradativamente, pra um rosto que ela teve a infelicidade de conhecer uma única vez... Orochimaru._

- Onegai Ino... Eu não tenho muito tempo... Um dia... Um dia você me confiou sua paixão... cof cof... Tal qual a Sakura o fez. Agradeça a ela por me mostrar... Por me mostrar um pouco do que é o amor... cof cof... Vocês duas me ensinaram o que é me sentir tão amado... Tão homem... Arigatô... Agora eu sei Ino... **Eu sei onde está o meu coração...** – _A voz misturava-se num frio e insano timbre, era o sennin lendário tentando tomar o corpo do Uchiha._ – Encontre o Naruto... ah ah ah ... Não deixe que esse monstro tome meu corpo... Não deixe Ino... _– Agarrou-a pelo colarinho da blusa roxa, fitando os sharingans circundantes nos trêmulos e amedrontados olhos azuis da Yamanaka, sem reação_. – Estou morrendo...

_"Seria bom um pouco de paz na hora da morte... Seria bom..."_ – Devaneios pairavam na fraca mente de Uchiha Sasuke.

A loira espantou-se com as palavras do moreno: _"Eu sei onde está meu coração"_. Queria gritar: **Sasuke, onde ele está?** Mas não o forçaria a dizer tamanha revelação. Olhou por todos os cantos, o que faria? O que tinha de fazer? Sentia a vida abandoná-la aos poucos: a própria e a dele_. "Naruto... Pra que ele quer o..."._

- Não precisa Ino-chan... Já estou aqui. – _A voz do Uzumaki voltava a soar-lhe nos ouvidos. _

Afastou a kunoichi mortalmente ferida o mais sutil que pode, e voltou a encarar os olhos rubros que antes o sentenciaram numa luta sem limites. Sorriu e levou uma das mãos à testa do irmão. Deixou que as lágrimas viessem sem reservas, manchando os belos orbes de safira... Olhos que tinham voltado à tonalidade costumeira... Olhos da esperança que exprimiam _**redenção**_, tais quais os negros dele. _**Redenção**_ por todos esses anos de indiferença, de batalhas inúteis, de amizade, de carinho, de compaixão.

- Dei um belo susto no seu Madara-sama hehehe _– Naruto ainda tentava reanimar o amigo, com uma constatação que alegraria o coração teimoso. _– Você sempre consegue me enganar teme... Sempre me tira do sério!

- Co-como você deu esse susto, dobe? – _Sasuke tentou lhe sorrir de volta_.

- Ah, presente de um amigo... Era pra ser usado em você, mas não deu tempo. – _Não deixava de sorrir._

- Itachi é?

- Sim... O irmão de sangue deu um poder tenebroso pro irmão postiço... – _Apertou os olhos como de costume._

- Na-naruto... Eu... Eu estou morrendo... Não... cof cof... Não há nada que você possa fazer quanto a isso... Mas eu preciso que me... Que me salve... Pela última vez... – _Sasuke sentiu a outra mão do amigo a apertar-lhe a sua numa força confiante. Ele iria fazer o que fosse preciso pra salvar o Uchiha. O que fosse preciso..._

- Diga... Diga Sasuke, seu grande idiota...

- Um Rasen... Rasengan... Me acerte seu mais forte... Rasengan... Do contrário, Orochimaru vai tomar meu corpo... – _Palavras ditas no tom mais baixo que Sasuke tinha, não intencionalmente, mas é que a voz lhe falhara diante da condição... Morreria, enfim, pelas mãos de Naruto._

O loiro hesitou. Podia mesmo ser um idiota distraído e teimoso, mas sabia exatamente que o amigo não retornaria a vida, _a não ser que_...

- Tenho uma solução! – _Virou-se e viu Sakura já solta do colo de Kakashi, ajudando a esmagar o jutsu de Kabuto. Gritou._ – **O que você está fazendo ai Sakura-chan?** – _Mirou os azuis pra outros verdes, um pouco mais foscos, porem vívidos como os da amiga_. – Gaaaaraaa... Traga-a aqui, mesmo que ela teime!

O Kaze direcionou o jutsu de areia para a Haruno que, tal qual Naruto preverá, relutou, tentando salvar-se sozinha de um ataque do inimigo. Por enfadonhos anos dizia pro Uzumaki não interferir nas batalhas dela, mas aquilo não era hora de orgulho shinobi, o Sasuke, aquele que era uma parte deles dois, estava definhando aos poucos, e aparentemente enlouquecendo com todo aquele papo de _"Orochimaru vai tomar meu corpo"..._ Besteira. Podia salvá-lo. Salvaria todos! Naruto sabia do jutsu de cura que ela tinha desenvolvido, semelhante ao da obaa-chan.

- Sakura-chan... Você pode usar aquele jutsu... Essa a hora que você tanto esperou, é o momento certo pra usá-lo! – _Os orbes azuis de Naruto exprimiam a esperança costumeira. Mas ela não respondia..._

- Vamos Sakura-chan... Está esperando o que? SASUKE ESTÁ MORRENDO – _A sacudiu pelos ombros._

- Sa-sakura... A Ino está... – _Fraco, Sasuke, ainda tentava irromper nas decisões que ela tomava. Irromper nas decisões do Time 7._

- Eu sei Sasuke... – _Hesitou por um momento, mas tornou a falá-lo_.

- Um dia você me disse obrigado... E eu lhe disse vários 'Aishiteru'... Sinto muito, mas hoje lhe direi apenas... Gomen nasai... Sayonará... – _Chorou tocando-lhe nos lábios mortalmente frios. Um último beijo. Um beijo de amor, compartilhado por aquele foi dono de seus sonhos, desde menina, e que agora... Agora morria, em seus braços. Dessa vez, Sasuke partiria pra nunca mais voltar._

A médica-nin executou os selos com as mãos ativando o poderoso Souzou Saisei

- **Transferir**...

Os direcionou para o corpo quase morto de Yamanaka Ino. Numa fração de segundos, Haruno Sakura teve que escolher entre a vida de seu grande amor e de sua grande amiga, daquela que sempre esteve ao seu lado, de quem nunca a abandonou um segundo sequer... E no fim, ela optou pela vida de Ino, sem remorsos, sem dores... Optou com todo o coração a gritar e a repetir _**"Gomenasai Sasuke-kun, eu amo você...".**_

Sasuke perdeu-se mais uma vez naqueles olhos verdes da kunoichi, olhos que lhe deram tão intensos carinhos... Tão cálido e puro amor. _**"Por favor... Não chore mais por mim... Adeus Sakura-**__**chan... Eu...**__**"**_ e sentiu as entranhas queimarem. Era a cobra venenosa que lhe estava tomando de assalto. Direcionou os negros olhos nublados e pouco vívidos para o grande amigo, que o observava incrédulo.

- Você... Você disse tudo Naruto... A... A hora chegou... – _Pela primeira vez na vida, o Uzumaki viu o amigo derramar lágrimas dos olhos manchados, pelo próprio sangue e como sempre o fizera, compartilhou da dor do Uchiha._

- Adeus Sasuke-kun...

- A-adeus Naruto-**kun**... – _o sufixo enfim. Sorriu em meio às lágrimas, que rolavam pesadamente do rosto pálido, fechou os olhos e sentiu um chakra amigável lhe partir o coração ao meio_.

"Você realmente ficou muito forte Naruto... Cuide dela por mim...".

"Seu grande idiota... Adeus meu amigo...".

Que bela ironia os deuses teceram numa manhã tão colorida, de fogos queimando os céus: enquanto um Uchiha fechava os olhos pra todo o sempre, um Mitsashi os abria florescendo o renascer. Olhos da alma, como os de todas as mulheres.

- Tenten... _– Um jovem rapaz lhe acariciava o rosto moreno, que voltava refletir a vivacidade de sempre_.

- Ne-Neji-kun...

Abraçou-a coberto nas próprias lágrimas afogando-se nos longos cabelos castanhos. Pausadamente, Tenten acompanhou o cálido abraço dele e deixou-se tocar por tanto carinho... Tanto amor. Sentiu o rosto de Neji aspirar fundo o cheiro de chocolate, bem como a boca movendo-se no ouvido, nas bochechas e alcançar-lhe os grossos lábios parando rente a eles.

- Fique comigo... Pra sempre. – _Não foi uma pergunta. O Hyuuga a tomou num beijo soluçante, como se sentir o gosto daquela boca e, as carícias daquela língua, lhe trouxessem de volta a vida que pensou ter perdido na "sobre-morte" dela._

"Eu sempre fui sua... Estarei sempre com você, meu amor." – _Ela suspirou em pensamento, retribuindo o beijo mais apaixonado que recebera em toda a vida... Não, aquilo não era paixão... Eles eram um só. Neji e Tenten, eram o puro amor._

- Malditoooooooooooooooo – _A voz demoníaca de Yakushi Kabuto ecoou para todos ali presentes ouvirem, e nesse exato momento, uma rajada de fogos de artifício brilharam nos céus do mundo shinobi... O Matsuri Tanabata festejava a _**_redenção_**_ de Uchiha Sasuke, a _**_vida_**_ de Mitsashi Tenten e o _**_ódio_**_ do monstro inescrupuloso._

_**Continua...**_

**Ohhh por Jashin!!**

**Tentenzinha ta viva!**

**O Teme ta mortinho... Esse não volta mais!! Desculpe!!**

**Estou amando os reviews que recebo, e to respondendo vocês com mensagens privadas, espero que não se importem!!**

**bjOssss**


	17. XVII Promessas E Alianças

**XVII – A Promessa e as Alianças: "Konoha ainda está de pé".**

Betado por: **xXSAYURIXx do Nyah Fanfiction  
**

Perdida em lágrimas, Sakura nem ao menos pôde vislumbrar o rosto turvo de Sasuke, após ter a vida arrancada pelas mãos do "irmão", Naruto, que a fitava inerte, num misto de dor e conformação nas mãos ainda tingidas do rubro escarlate que pingava gota a gota, lentamente. Concentrada, a médica-nin perdia as forças aplicando o jutsu em Ino, que não parecia se esforçar para permanecer viva. Como isso pôde acontecer? Como ela deixou que duas partes de sua essência acabassem dessa maneira? Foi fraca? Inconseqüente?

_E Ino não lutava..._

- Vamos, porquinha, vamos... Me ajude um pouco, lute contra isso, é só um cortezinho bobo... – _Nunca as esmeraldas tremeram tanto, nunca as pálpebras foram tão violentadas, nunca as mãos desejavam tanto tocar na vida de alguém_ – O que... O que você está pensando em fazer, INO? Fa-fa-fale comigo... – _O verde chakra nunca brilhou tanto_ – Não me deixe... Você não pode me deixar... Ele se foi... Se você se for... Eu não... – _Pensamentos tormentosos, invadiam a mente da garota_

Lembrava-se da história de sua sensei... Agora entendia... Sentia na pele a frustração de ser impotente. A tão poderosa e confiante flor de cerejeira sentiu-se novamente, a mesma garotinha assustada da infância... Desesperada ao sentir uma vida se esvaindo pelos dedos... Nunca deixara que ninguém morresse em suas mãos... Que sensação maldita! Pensar que uma vida, teve tanto prazer de tirar... E essa outra, lutava com toda a alma e coração pra salvar.

_A Yamanaka, definitivamente, não queria mais lutar..._

Então, Ino sentiu a nostalgia dos grandes momentos em que fora feliz pairando sobre os olhos verdes de Sakura, que a fitava refletindo sua alma na da amiga. A Haruno tentava a todo custo reanimar as células do corpo da loira. Mas Ino estava entregue... De que valia viver, se o grande amor de sua vida estava morto? Sim... No final das contas o amor de Ino por Sasuke foi mais passional do que a obsessão de Karin ou a pureza de Sakura.

Por toda sua vida, foi completa nos sentimentos, sempre. Lembrou-se de quando se graduou chunnin e, depois, jounnin. Lembrou-se de Asuma-sensei, dos amigos, do amado pai, da loja de flores, das missões, das desventuras... _Daquela faixa vermelha que um dia segurou a hitaiate de Sakura_... Sentia um gosto amargo na boca, era vida lhe deixando aos poucos, mas mantinha o sorriso doce e costumeiro de quem viveu intensamente.

Lembrou-se de Sasuke... Do que ele lhe disse antes de morrer: _"Eu sei onde está meu coração"_... Claro, naquela tarde, há anos atrás, em segredo, ele foi ousado o suficiente nos sentimentos que nutria pela Yamanaka. A pegou pelo braço e lhe desferiu um beijo malicioso, fazendo com que ela se irritasse. Largando-se da investida do Uchiha, perguntou-lhe com todas as letras e lágrimas nos olhos: "_O que você quer Sasuke? Onde está o seu coração?"._ Ele parou... Sabia mesmo que não estava sendo digno do amor que ela lhe tinha. Ao menos Sasuke nunca fora um cretino, como foram tantos outros, e isso lhe bastou por muitos anos, afinal, era Sakura que ele tinha escolhido.

À beira da morte, a bela rosa se arrependeu de algo pela primeira vez em sua vida: _"Por que eu não perguntei onde estava?"._ Sorriu para os olhos trêmulos e desesperados da Haruno, e então, alcançando o porta-kunai com certa dificuldade, retirou de lá um objeto. Com a mesma mão que o segurava, apertou a da amiga, que ainda incessantemente emanava o chakra verde de cura. A muito custo, balbuciou poucas palavras sob o olhar surpreso de Sakura.

- Ele me disse... Que sabia... – _Parou. Seria tarde demais pra lhe contar tudo o que sentia pelo namorado dela?_ – Onde estava o seu coração... Mas... cof.. Eu tive me-me-do da resposta... A-a-agradeceu você mais uma vez, e a mim tam-também... Eu sempre o amei... Sempre...

- E eu sempre soube dos treinos de vocês dois, minha amiga... As dúvidas no coração dele... Foram... Foram por causa de sua simples presença. – _Incrivelmente, Sakura fitava a loira numa compaixão absurda, retribuindo o toque na mão. Precisava se acalmar._

- Então... Por-por que nunca fez nada?

- Porque eu devia isso a você... Nós sabemos que o coração dele era um mistério... E não me importa o que ele pensava, no final de tudo... O amei intensamente e vivi bons momento ao lado dele... – _As esmeraldas perderam-se em lágrimas._

- Tsci... _**Vo-vo-cê sempre se contentou**_... COF! – _A voz já falhava, e Ino apertava mais intensamente a fina mão da amiga, que recostou os ouvidos nos rubros lábios da loira_ _para ouvi-la melhor_ – _**com pouco**_... – A médica-nin imaginava, pela pressão da mão gélida da amiga, Ino sofria com a dor "_Não solte a minha mão... Não solte, por favor... Você não pode desistir! Você disse que nunca iria desistir! Prometeu que nunca iria..." _- **Hehehe... Também nunca vou perder para você... Tekuri-chan**... **Sa****yonara** – _Foram estes os últimos sons emitidos pelas doces cordas vocais da ninja das flores, abrindo seu mais lindo e sereno sorriso. Ino arfou uma quantidade generosa de sangue, cerrando lentamente as safiras, num semblante calmo, e morreu, ainda em meio a sorrisos de despedidas para ela, sua maior e melhor amiga rival, para sua eterna irmãzinha caçula... Para a médica-nin, Haruno Sakura._

-... – _a voz lhe faltou. Os orbes verdes da garota pareciam petrificados, como se uma densa neblina pairasse sobre eles. Sentiu a mão da amiga perder a força, escorregando-se da sua e tombando ao chão... Percebeu que ela lhe deixara algo, fitou o objeto... Sim, era a faixa de seda vermelha... O enlace daquela amizade... Então ela a guardara consigo durante esse tempo todo?_ – **Inooooooooooooo!** – _A voz finalmente explodiu, rasgando dolorosamente a garganta da kunoichi, apertando em sua mão o símbolo e lembrança da amizade, chorando amargamente em olhos de dor e desespero... Fitou a face de Ino uma última vez, abraçando, por fim, o corpo inerte de Yamanaka._

Vozes ecoavam tentando trazer a Haruno de volta à realidade, mas nenhuma a fazia parar de chorar sob o corpo da amiga e tão menos sair dali. O que sentia na hora? Era frustração? Afinal, como médica, mesmo tendo usado o jutsu mais forte que aprendera, não salvara a vida de uma pessoa... Não conseguira salvar a vida da melhor amiga e nem de seu amor... Teria feito à escolha errada? Deveria ter tentado salvar Sasuke? Ela não sabia por que tanta crueldade, porque uma dor tão intensa... Por que tanto ódio? Tanta revolta? O que era aquele sentimento que corroia sem piedade o coração?!

- Sakura-chan... – _Depois da doce voz do Uzumaki ecoar-lhe nos ouvidos incrédulos, tudo escureceu._

**OoOoOoOoOo**

- Malditoooooooooooooooo!! – _A voz demoníaca de Yakushi Kabuto, ecoou para todos ali presentes ouvirem._ – Você está morto Narutooooo!! Kuchiose-no-jutsu: Venha Manda! (Cobra Rainha).

- Chikusho... Corram todos! – _O loiro bradou, segurando Sakura desmaiada nos braços, enquanto viu Gaara capturar os corpos dos shinobis falecidos e mais alguns outros para longe dali._

"Estou quase sem chakra... Droga! O Gamabunta não virá nessas condições... Kabuto você me paga..." – _Naruto franziu o cenho correndo do ataque da cobra rainha... Não era de fugir das batalhas, mas ele não estava sozinho. A luta tinha acabado. Os planos de Madara foram destruídos pela coragem de Sasuke, por seu sacrifício em nome de todos... Em nome de Konoha... – "Você deve estar orgulhoso dele agora, com certeza... Itachi"._

Porém, a ambição do monstro, mesclada à revolta de ter visto a última parte de sua essência ser dilacerada por um Rasengan certeiro, tiraram a frieza costumeira do olhar de Kabuto. Fervia os negros orbes nos azuis de Naruto, daquele que destruiu sua regeneração, seu trunfo, que lhe tirara aquilo que era seu por direito: _o poder de Uchiha Sasuke._

Insano, tremia a cada palavra que gritava pro Uzumaki, no intuito de acordar novamente o demônio que pousava dentro dele, tão parecido no âmago com as ambições do sennin. _Maravilhosamente destrutivo. _

- Está correndo de mim, moleque?! Volte Naruto, volte, e veja o que _**EU**_ posso fazer com esses seus amigos desprezíveis...

Chidoris e jutsus Mokuton voavam incessantemente contra o corpo rígido da grandiosa Kyodaija (Cobra Gigante), canalizando todos os ataques dos jounnins, que por sua vez, vislumbravam todo o poder do sennin lendário. Sabiam que não eram páreos para ele naquelas condições, com mortos, feridos e shinobis abalados psicologicamente. Os mais novos nem ao menos tentavam uma investida, tamanha era a rapidez do animal, gargalhando, a rastejar, tentando decidir qual presa lhe parecia mais saborosa.

- Kabuto-sama, todos eles parecem deliciosos! Diga-me... Qual deles você quer que eu devore primeiro? – _A voz macabra do animal ecoava em excitação e, numa impressionante resignação._

- Uzumaki Naruto, devore-o primeiro. – _Perdido em sorrisos sinistros, Kabuto sorveu o gosto dos próprios lábios na língua fria e pontiaguda._

O ninja hiper-ativo número um da Vila Oculta da Folha, chegou perto do antigo sensei, o olhou profundamente e entregou-lhe a inconsciente Sakura nos braços. Kakashi fulminou as safiras do ex-aluno e o segurou pelos pulsos, amparando a garota com p braço num dos ombros.

- Nem pense em lutar! Já tivemos perdas demais, sabe que não está em condições...

- Kakashi-sensei, eu não posso mais fugir, vou usar o Kuchiose e...

- Eu não sou idiota Naruto, Gama-Oyabin (Sapo Gamabunta) não virá nessas condições, e se usar o pouco chakra que lhe resta a Kyuubi vai tomar conta de você novamente! – _O shinobi interrompeu a mentira do garoto, fitando-o com o castanho e o avermelhado à mostra_.

- Eu não posso fugir! – _Naruto soltou-se do contato com o sensei, parando na copa de uma árvore._

Só não esperava que uma outra presença parasse ao seu lado, com o corpo em posição de combate. Apenas um jounnin de Konoha o acompanhou naquela investida mortal, quando não, mais alguns outros atrás, ao verem tal atitude, fizeram o mesmo. Naruto não estaria sozinho, nunca mais estaria... E nunca esteve.

- Hi-Hinata-chan? – _Fitou os alvos olhos dela, a sibilarem apaixonados, nos dele... A voz do loiro saíra gaguejante tal qual a dela no passado._

- Eu disse que estaria com você pra sempre! Prepare-se!! – _Num timbre firme e claro, Hinata falou... Sim... A Hyuuga incrivelmente encontrara a coragem de enfrentar seus medos. O medo de perdê-lo, o medo de sempre ser um peso para os outros. Lutar ao lado dele... Um sonho, uma utopia. _

- Volte agora pra lá! – _Apontou pra onde pensava que todos ainda corriam calando a voz subitamente, ao ver que tinham parado de fugir. Todos estavam prontos para lutar ao lado dele... Dispostos a morrer com ele._

- Espantado? Vo-você é nosso futuro Hokage... Nun-nunca deixaríamos você sozinho Naruto-kun! – _Ela lhe sorriu._

O sorriso de Hyuuga Hinata, com certeza, era aquele que há muito incendiava o coração do jounnin, do futuro Hokage da Vila Oculta da Folha. Não podia negar aquele pedido tão doce dela que afinal, era uma ninja como ele. Mas a protegeria... Protegeria a mulher que amava a qualquer custo, seja com a própria vida... Seja com a maldita Raposa, se necessário... _Sorriu de volta_.

- Eu te amo... Por favor, fique ao meu lado. Kuchiose-no-ju...

Um luminoso ataque devastador de pressão de ar destruiu uma densa parte da floresta, na direção de Kabuto e da Manda. Não foi a invocação do Sapo-Rei-das-Montanhas quem fizera tal estrago, era o Zankuukyokuha, a técnica do antigo ninja Zaku. Mas Zaku estava morto há muitos anos... Então, quem seria?

- Madara! – _O loiro espantou-se com o que vira._ – Você devia estar morto!

- Ah, ah, ah... N-n-na próxima vez... U-u-use seu verdadeiro p-poder comigo... – _Cuspia as cansadas palavras na máscara parcialmente destruída, revelando um velho rosto marcado pelo tempo e pelas duras batalhas, que travara ao longo da vida._

- Pró-próxima vez? – _Ainda atônito, Naruto redargüiu com o Uchiha._

- Preciso de você vivo Jinchuuriki... Essa cobra... Essa cobra maldita não vai matá-lo... Viva, e me espere... Um dia voltarei atrás de você e daquela linda Mitsashi... O poder ainda me ferve nas veias, até breve... – _E Madara sumiu como num passe de mágica, evaporando-se no ar, sua imagem perdeu-se por entre a copa das frondosas árvores, fazendo todos os shinobis contemplarem um raio quilométrico de destruição._

Nem Kabuto, nem a Cobra-Rainha e nem o ancestral do sangue Uchiha estavam mais ali. Todos desapareceram, deixando pra trás uma única certeza: o desejo de ver Uzumaki Naruto sucumbir e a ambição pelo poder do clã Mitsashi.

Tenten fitou Neji como se desejasse encontrar respostas perdidas nos ternos olhos perolados dele. O Hyuuga sorriu abertamente, como nunca tinha feito antes. Um sorriso iluminado pelos fogos do Tanabata, pelo sol, pela alma vívida dele e pelo amor puro dela.

- Conte comigo, minha Tenten... Sempre! – _Tocou-lhe os lábios ainda vilipendiados pela dor, com os dedos firmes._

- Eu amo você... – _Agarrou-se ao braço do jounnin retribuindo-lhe o sorriso, nada comum vindo dele._

O Hyuuga virou-se, fitando o semblante de revolta e preocupação estampado no rosto do futuro primo que se aproximava. Cerrou os punhos tais quais os de Naruto e voltou à costumeira expressão fria. Sem perceber, acabou falando junto ao coração do Jinchuuriki.

- Não se preocupe Naruto-san, os Hyuuga estão contigo. – _Era a voz de um verdadeiro líder. Família secundária ou não, o clã tem o mesmo sangue e teria o mesmo desejo. Foi uma promessa._

- Correção, Neji-san, todos os clãs de Konoha estão contigo. – _Shikamaru tocou nos ombros do loiro._

- Suna também está, pode contar conosco. – _Gaara meneou a cabeça em admiração e respeito pela coragem dele, pela força, ou por ser somente ele, o bom e velho amigo... Uzumaki Naruto, que não conteve as lágrimas de comoção, estampando o sorriso maroto de sempre._

Nesse momento de contemplação e alianças, Sakura abriu os olhos ainda atordoada, sentindo as mãos quentes e firmes de Kakashi lhe dando segurança. Tocou-as com o mesmo carinho que elas lhe prendiam o corpo suspenso, fazendo o copiador voltar o sharingan e o castanho para _**sua**_ menina.

- Kakashi-sensei... Onegai... Diga-me que foi só um sonho ruim, não é? – _Ela questionou num semblante pesaroso._

- Não Sakura-chan, não foi um sonho ruim, infelizmente... Mas veja... Ainda estamos bem, Konoha ainda está de pé. – _Tentou animá-la, contudo, sabia que seria impossível._

- Sim. – _Ela largou-se dos braços dele, tocando os delicados e trêmulos pés no chão_. – Konoha ainda está de pé. – _Sorriu amargamente para o jounnin, que não parou de mirá-la no âmago daquelas brilhantes esmeraldas, amparadas pela luz do triste pôr do sol._

- Vamos pra casa, minha criança... Vamos pra casa... – _Não pôde mais encará-la nos olhos que sempre o fizeram perder o foco, e que sempre o fariam perder-se em devaneios. Precisava ser forte, tanto quanto ela estava tentando ser. Precisava ser forte por todos... E por ela._

"Dois grandes ninjas... Um recomeço." – _O Canino Branco redargüiu pra si, contemplando o antigo aluno mais vivo que nunca, que sorria, ladeado pelos companheiros, numa bela cena contra a luz do sol... Contraste esse que não ofuscava nem um pouco o brilho especial do menino._ "Minato teria orgulho de você, Naruto!" – _Sorriu._

**_Continua..._**

**Ta chegando no fim, minhas queridas!!**


	18. XVIII Lembranças Siga em frente

**XVIII – Lembranças. Siga em frente.**

**Betado por: ****Roxane Norris.**

Caminhou lentamente até o local que, por meses, tentou evitar. A chuva castigava-lhe os longos cabelos rosados. O frio dos ventos não a incomodava tanto quanto o lugar para o qual rumava. Konoha chorava a memória dos shinobis que perdera há pouco menos de um ano. Chegou ao cemitério. Andou rapidamente por entre as inúmeras lápides de ninjas do passado, ninjas que carregavam a honra de terem morrido em batalha, de terem morrido pela Vila. Estacou numa lápide que sempre estivera repleta de flores... Não que soubesse, pois nunca a tinha visitado, mas podia imaginar...

- Sempre cheia de flores Ino-chan... – _Depositou singelos lírios brancos sobre o túmulo da amiga._ – Nem preciso te falar das saudades... Bem, eu tenho algumas coisas boas pra lhe dizer, mas acho que você me responderia: "Eu ganhei, Testuda"... – _Sorriu em meio às lágrimas, que se confundiam à chuva a rolar pelo rosto pálido_. – Meu coração anda confuso e minha mente não ajuda nem um pouco... Mas se você ainda estivesse aqui, talvez essa dúvida, que me consome e me alegra, não existisse... Dizem: os caprichos dos deuses nos levam a trilhar caminhos pesarosos...

- Mas também existem caminhos felizes, Sakura-chan. – _Uma mão lhe acobertou os ombros desnudos, junto ao guarda-chuva negro_.

- Inoshi-san! – _A garota lhe rendeu reverências._

- Pensei que nunca viria visitá-la. – _O velho homem lhe sorriu fraterno._

- Ah... Gomem ne... Ainda é muito difícil pra mim...

- Eu entendo. – _Os olhos amendoados dele se perderam por uns instantes a fitar o horizonte nublado da cidade._ – Mas ela não gostaria de nos ver assim... Você ainda é muito nova pra desistir dos seus caminhos, Haruno. Siga em frente, é assim que um shinobi deve ser... Era isso que a minha flor faria em seu lugar...

- Ha-hai, Inoshi-san... Eu pro-prometo que vou tentar, até breve! – _Sakura sorriu-lhe forçadamente e pôs-se a correr pra longe dali, pra longe das lembranças, pra longe do amargo gosto de sentir que Ino nunca mais voltaria a lhe "incomodar", nos sorrisos tão parecidos com os daquele homem._

Atravessou Konoha de forma ininterrupta. Ainda tinha mais um lugar pra visitar e sabia que se parasse de correr um segundo sequer, as pernas lhe trairiam, e a levariam de volta ao conforto do lar... Onde as memórias eram sufocadas na cama quente e nos lençóis perfumados. Pulou por cima de uma das cercas de madeira, que guardavam o distrito Uchiha. Sem olhar pra traz, atravessou a mansão dos antigos líderes, parando perto do frondoso carvalho que ali florescia há anos, talvez séculos.

Mais uma lápide. Mais lágrimas a lhe manchar o rosto. Por que os visitara em 03 de julho e não no exato dia em que eles morreram? Queria guardar as lembranças dos dois vivos, das últimas palavras dentro de Konoha, sem sangue a desfigurar-lhes os semblantes... Sakura não tinha superado a morte trágica de Uchiha Sasuke e Yamanaka Ino, queria guardá-los bem, em paz.

- Será que você me amou? – _Agachou-se sobre a segunda lápide que visitara no dia. E seria a última. Uma dúvida que a consumia tanto quanto a dor da perda._ – O que restou de nós Sasuke-kun? ... O espelho quebrou... De perto todos somos os mesmos afinal... Emaranhados nas mesmas dúvidas, não é mesmo?!

_**Flashback Sakura on.**_

- Sasu-ke-kun... Você está bem? – _A kunoichi indagou, vendo o moreno respirar com dificuldades, numa das mãos postas ao abdômen_. – Oh não! Está ferido... Vamos, deixe-me ver...

- Isso não é hora! – _Estapeou a mão dela, que tentou alcançá-lo._ – Ainda há inimigos aqui, fique atenta!

A médica-nin se reprovou por tal atitude desmedida em meio a uma batalha, que parecia não ter fim. Era uma missão simples, levar alguns papéis para o daimyodo País do Fogo assinar, nunca imaginariam que shinobis da Ishi no Kuni (Vila Oculta da Pedra) estariam no meio do caminho. Foram mandados apenas os dois jounnins que estavam disponíveis em Konoha para tal missão, a Haruno e o Uchiha.

"Kuso... Há muitos aqui... 10 talvez 15... Vou ter que fazer isso..." – _Sasuke praguejou ao ver os shinobis os atacarem de uma só vez. Conhecia, por histórias antigas, as táticas dos sanguinários ninjas. O próprio Kakashi uma vez, no passado, quase teve a vida tirada por alguns deles._

- Feche os olhos, Sakura! – _As orbitais pupilas vermelhas giraram, ativando uma variação do poder letal do Caleidoscópio._

A Haruno mal teve tempo de acatar a ordem do líder, e antes de cerrar as pálpebras, cruzou olhares com o doujutsu dele, que a afetou bem mais do que devia.

Em frações de segundos, os inimigos, um a um, foram abatidos. Mortos, todos eles. Ajoelhada, Sakura levantou-se cambaleante, sendo amparada pelos braços dele que a fitava numa surpresa incógnita: ela mantinha os olhos fechados e o lábio inferior preso nos dentes, a cerrá-los sem malícia. Um filete de sangue lhe escorreu pela boca, sendo rapidamente estancado pelos dedos dele ao tocá-la.

- Oh... Sa-sakura, você está bem? Abra os olhos! – _Preocupou-se_.

- O que foi isso? – _Assustada, a médica-nin soltou a pressão dos caninos, não precisava mais despertar e por técnica, não caíra no genjutsu dele. Nem mesmo ela, que era exímia em desfazer esses tipos de jutsus, poderia escapar do Mangekyou. Mordera o próprio lábio na intenção de permanecer consciente._

- Estão todos mortos. Vamos, temos uma missão pra cumprir. – _O Uchiha deu por encerrado o assunto, sem responder a pergunta dela, tirando os finos dedos da cálida boca vilipendiada da Haruno._

- O que você viu? ... – _Uma longa pausa_. – Vamos Sasuke-kun, o que você viu?

- Do que está falando? – _O Uchiha mentiu, sabia muito bem a respeito do que ela questionava. Desviou-se do olhar inquisidor da jounnin._

_"**Impossível! Como ela descobriu?"**_

- Aprendeu com _**ela **_a fazer isso não é? Vamos! Fale-me! – _Sakura pegou-o pelo queixo, forçando o shinobi a encará-la. Não seria uma boa idéia tentar desviar o rosto daquelas pequenas mãos, que podiam ser delicadas e mortais ao mesmo tempo._

- Tsc...Você está louca! – _Tencionou estapeá-la novamente, mas foi parado pela outra mão da kunoichi a segurar à sua._

- Vamos Sasuke, eu sei que a Ino pode ver algumas memórias por causa das habilidades herdadas do Clã... Eu vi exatamente a mesma técnica estampada em seus olhos, agora me diga o que você viu? – _Ela apertou a mão dele que tentou molestá-la, com a força do chakra em riste, sem usar o sufixo._

Muitas revelações ao mesmo tempo pro Uchiha digerir, calcular e montar uma encenação. Muito arriscado tentar mentir com ela tão perto, tão passional e tão intensa.

- Você me pedindo pra ficar há seis anos atrás e constatando que a minha frieza em matar os inimigos em parte é culpa sua... Pois lhe digo, não devia pensar nessas coisas, e nem que vai mudar meu jeito de ser. Vivi muito tempo entre aqueles que trilham o caminho do caos, e mesmo sua convicção não pode mudar isso. – _Sem cerimônias, ele contou ou que viu nas lembranças trancafiadas dela, rebatendo o ataque com uma observação sobre o que pensava das idéias ainda vivas do passado._

- Como ousa invadir as minhas memórias e usá-las contra mim? – _Largou-se completamente do shinobi, virou-se de costas com os olhos trêmulos, sem que ele pudesse fita-los, e pôs-se a andar em direção ao destino._

- Olha Sakura, eu não tive a intenção de...

- Se não vai me pedir desculpas pelo que fez e pelo que anda fazendo nos fins de tarde enquanto estou trabalhando no Hospital, é melhor calar-se agora... – _Nervosa, ela se referiu ao Mangekyou e aos treinos com Ino._

"De repente eu não tenho mais segredos." – _Ele redargüiu mentalmente_.

Postou-se ao lado dela, agarrando uma das mãos da médica-nin e lhe afagou os cabelos lisos, enquanto ela praguejava calada pela falta de sensibilidade dele, engolindo cada palavra de revolta que ecoava na mente e se regozijando, ao mesmo tempo, com os carinhos tão singelos que Sasuke lhe fazia pelo caminho. Não era momento de falar, não era o momento de enfrentá-lo, não agora que acreditava estar chegando tão perto... Amava-o exatamente desse jeito... _Amargamente, o amava, mesmo sentindo-se incompleta, fragmentada, tal qual um mosaico._

_**Flashback Sakura off.**_

- Ino-chan... No final das contas, foi pra você que ele preferiu dizer o que sentia, mesmo não dizendo nada... – _Suspirou com a faixa vermelha de seda por entre os dedos, depositando-a lentamente no túmulo do Uchiha._

- Ainda fugindo dos fantasmas que lhe assombram, Sakura-chan?

- Tiraram o dia pra me surpreender... – _Suspirou baixinho sem desviar o olhar do epitáfio_. – Estou tentando enfrentá-los, Kakashi-sensei...

- Então por quê vem visitá-lo nesta data? – _Em cima do carvalho, Kakashi olhava sua bela flor despedaçando-se em lágrimas pro ex-aluno._

- Desça daí, está me incomodando! – _Tentou ser ríspida, mas a voz embargada pela amargura impediu-a de tal ato._

- Por que não me olha e responde o que lhe perguntei? – _O sensei agachou-se ao lado dela, se arrependendo profundamente pela proximidade com que ficou dos lábios úmidos, de quem insanamente amava_.

- O-ora! Não me encha de dúvidas logo hoje... – _A garota corou ao sentir que a respiração quente do Hatake, venceu a barreira da chuva fria, alcançando-lhe o rosto e mesclando-se com a sua. Um torpor inimaginável atingiu as pernas molemente dispostas, sentiu o coração acelerar e a mente confundir-se. Fitou o castanho dele e, num lampejo, o abraçou._

**"Mas o que é isso? Por que essa disritmia no coração?"** – _a médica pensou._

O Canino Branco sentiu o pulsar da moça por entre suas veias. Dois corações que batiam descompassados, onde um oscilava, o outro mostrava vida. Um ritmo único, composto pela sincronia de duas almas aprisionadas nas perdas e memórias do passado. Ele perdido nos olhos dela, e ela perdida em memória de outro... _Mas a mente confundiu-se e o coração apertou-lhe, será que...?_

- O coração comete desatinos, minha menina... Não nos deixemos levar por ele. Pare de fugir da dor, da angústia... Enfrente-as! Ao menos você tem alguém com quem contar... – _Ele lhe sorriu, voltando a fitá-la ainda preso na cintura da garota._

- E quem seria? – _Ainda com os olhos marejados, ela o enchia de dúvidas a cada momento, procurando nos castanhos dele, o afago dos próprios erros. O porto seguro de sempre._

- Seus amigos... – _Ele falhou... Não era isso que queria dizê-la_.

- E você Kakahi-san, não está?

- Sempre – _Respondeu __sem pensar, tocando o rosto da menina com o dorso das mãos marcadas pelas lutas, circundando as pálpebras das esmeraldas que o privaram, por instantes, do intenso brilho; descendo à boca entreaberta dela, como se pedisse pra tomá-la pra si._

_"Por Kami, o que eu estou fazendo? Entregando-me aos carinhos de outro em cima do túmulo de Sasuke!"_

- Agora pare de chorar e siga em frente... – _O Hatake livrou-se do contato tão perturbador à própria alma molestada, em razão do amor arrebatador que sentia por aquela... Aquela criança._

- Diga-me sensei... Algum dia essa dor vai passar? – _Inocente, ela ainda buscou respostas no semblante pesaroso daquele homem, que a jounnin sabia que a amava mais do que uma amiga... Mais do que uma irmã._

- Toda dor é finita, Sakura... Toda dor...

- Sensei! Meu coração está em pedaços... Eu só sei fugir... Eu, eu... – _Cansada, ela debateu-se no forte peito do shinobi._

- Confiamos os corações aos nossos amigos – _Ele a tomou nos braços mais uma vez, respirando fundo o doce cheiro de cereja que saia pelos poros da kunoichi _–, e se você continuar confiando, ele vai permanecer vivo...

- EU PRECISO DE AMOR! Não posso mais... **Contentar-me com pouco**... – _Pesarosa ela o sentenciou no olhar, com o pensamento pairando nas últimas palavras que ouvira Ino balbuciar._

- E você o tem... – _Subitamente e sem pensar, ele abaixou a máscara e alcançou os lábios frios e trêmulos da Haruno em cima daquele santuário._

Selou as dores e angústias de ambos com um singelo beijo, nada profundo, apenas um pequeno contato. O toque na boca imaculada da sua flor de cerejeira foi o suficiente para lhe causar arrepios por toda a pele. Ela por sua vez, o fez sorver o gosto amargo das lágrimas que ainda irrompiam dos belos orbes esverdeados. Kakashi beijou-lhe mais que os lábios... Beijou-lhe a alma, mas não o coração. Sakura separou-se do beijo, tocou os próprios lábios e tocou levemente os dele, virou para a lápide do Uchiha e lhe pediu desculpas, sentido o relevo por entre os dedos das letras grafadas no epitáfio.

- Arigatô.

Agradeceu-o, fitando o olho descoberto apenas uma última vez e tomou o caminho de volta pra casa, sem pedir pra que ele a acompanhasse, sem querer sentir aquela sensação cálida dos finos lábios de Hatake Kakashi. Precisava ficar sozinha, precisava entender o que era tudo aquilo, o que era aquele misto de sentimentos e sentidos.

Por que o vazio costumeiro deixado por Sasuke sumia-lhe da alma, assim que o toque quente das mãos daquele outro jounnin, a afagavam? Assim que a voz pontuada lhe alcançava os ouvidos? Assim que o olhar singelo e fulminante do sensei, refletiam-se nos seus verdes tão foscos e sem vida há muito tempo? Assim que aqueles lábios tocaram-lhe não só os seus, mas sim, a essência do espírito ferido?

"E eu... Eu seria capaz de lhe amar Kakashi?" – _Perdida em devaneios, ela foi embora chorando as dúvidas do passado e do presente, repetindo pra alma de Sasuke inúmeras desculpas, sem se dar conta de que o sensei foi quem sempre lhe faltou pra sentir-se completa._

_**Continua...**_


	19. XIX Pesadelo, tormenta e calmaria

**XIX – Pesadelo, tormenta e calmaria: "faça novos laços!"**

_**- Neji-nii-san!!**__ – Não pode acreditar no que viu, os olhos deveriam estar traindo-lhe a razão. O primo estava... Morto._

_** Tenten-san!!**__ – A Mitsashi sorria sadicamente olhando pros Byakugans da menina, acompanhada do futuro irmão que a ameaçava vociferando como o youkai._

_Correu os perolados incrédulos à direita, à esquerda... Nada, não havia ninguém. Estava sozinha no meio daquela tragédia. Passou as mãos pelo corpo, sangrava e não sentia dor... Era... Medo?_

**_Onegai! Alguém me a-a-ajude..._**_ – Sentiu a mente falhar, a voz não sair e as lágrimas afogarem-lhe a respiração. Apertou as pálpebras juntando as mãos na fina garganta e quando voltou a fitar o horizonte, uma angústia dolorosa lhe tomou de assalto o coração: Konoha estava em chamas. Chamas negras._

_Todos estavam... Mortos! O pai, a irmã, a Godaime, os jounnins, chunnins, o sensei da academia, os amigos, todos os ANBU´s... Então uma voz alucinante tilintou nos frágeis ouvidos, o lhe causando um mal estar inexplicável._

_**Vim buscar o que é meu por direito criança... Vamos comigo!**__ – Tenebrosos sharingans encontraram-se nos trêmulos brancos da menina._

--

- Ahhhhhhhhh! – _Hanabi gritou e abriu os olhos perdidos em lágrimas... Com o doujutsu ativado, vasculhou o lugar. _**_Estava em casa_**_._ – Por todos os Kamis! Novamente esse maldito pesadelo. – _Pulou da cama e foi tomar um banho. Parecia não ter desperto ainda_

Desde aquele fatídico entardecer, a menina sonhava com sangue derramado quase todos os dias e perguntava-se, quando isso ia passar. Por que ainda lhe oprimia o coração as palavras sinistras daquele homem? Homem que um dia teve a glória nas mãos e que agora, se afogava na insana obsessão. Em quase todas as manhãs, sentia um frio incomum lhe invadir subitamente, como se alguém a observasse por entre as árvores da fortificação do clã Hyuuga.

"Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça" – _Riu discretamente pra si._

- Ah não! Que horas devem ser? Hoje é aniversário do Neji-nii-san! – _Enrolou-se na toalha e vestiu a primeira roupa que vira no armário._

Hanabi correu pro quarto da irmã, lembrando-se no caminho, de mais um detalhe: **as flores**... _"Minha nossa! Será que as flores chegaram? Preciso ir ver isso antes que alguém se dê conta de que eu esqueci! Papai me mata se tudo não sair como ele quer!"_

- Hinata-nee-san... Hinata-NEE-SAN! – _Berrou nos ouvidos da kunoichi que dormia serenamente._

- Ha-hai... Ahhhhhhh! Que horas são? – _Era costume daquela casa, as mulheres despertarem de calmos sonhos, ou não, em atitudes assustadoras, sempre preocupadas com o horário e com os inúmeros compromissos diários_. – Que dia é hoje? Vamos Hanabi-chan me diga? Onde estão as flores? E os convites foram impressos? A roupa serviu no Naruto-kun? – _Pegou a irmã pelos braços a sacudindo veementemente. _

- Ahhh... Vai ser um longo dia! – _Suspirou olhando pela janela_. – Oh não! Chuva! – _Fez com a que irmã mais velha, ainda em estado de torpor pelo sono, olhasse na mesma direção._

- Nããão! Estamos perdidas! Temos muita coisa pra fa-a-a-a-zer... _– Hinata molemente fechou os olhos, voltando a dormir estirada na cama._

- Um longo dia e com chuva... Vai sobrar pra mim! – _Levantou-se, encheu as mãos com água e despejou violentamente no rosto da irmã._ – Agora vamos! Vamos, vamos, vamos! – _batia palmas_ – Se vou ter trabalho correndo atrás das coisas pro seu casamento então vai me ajudar... E não se esqueça, hoje é aniversário do Neji-nii-san e a cerimônia está marcada pro dia 08, ou seja, é daqui a cinco dias e temos um monte de coisas pra fazer!

- Hai!! _– Totalmente desperta a futura líder do clã Hyuuga, tomou um banho rápido, vestindo um simples kimono lilás_.

- O que você tanto olha pra janela Hana? – _A kunoichi mais velha secava os longos cabelos azulados, subindo na cama de joelhos tal qual a irmã._

- Sabe... Ainda tenho aquele pesadelo horrível... Mas hoje ele pareceu mais vivo que nunca... Não sou de temer os desafios e tão pouco o perigo, você me conhece, contudo, teremos que estar com olhos bem abertos no dia do seu casamento... – _Na voz pesarosa, pela primeira vez, ela lamentou a possibilidade de enfrentar um inimigo._

- Não se preocupe minha flor... – _Afagou os cabelos da pequena_ – Nada de ruim vai nos acontecer... Eu prometo. – _E novamente aquela confiança no olhar de Hinata, foi estampada para tentar confortar o ainda frágil coração da irmã. Muitos não a conheciam no âmago como a Hyuuga mais velha, nem mesmo o pai, e talvez por isso, é que a noiva sabia como chegar à alma da ANBU somente no olhar._

- Melhor paramos de pensar nessas... – _Tornou a olhar pra ruas de Konoha, do alto da mansão Hyuuga._ – Olhe... Olhe lá... – _Apontou pra uma outra kunoichi que andava sem rumo, debaixo da tempestade que se formava, com os braços cruzados a tremer pelo frio_.

- Minha nossa! O que a Sakura-san pensa que está fazendo... Vamos Hana, vamos ajudá-la.

Desceram as escadas numa velocidade que não foi notada pelas criadas da casa, alcançaram os portões do clã e debaixo de chuva mesmo, agarraram a amiga pelo braço, levando-a pra dentro da mansão, sem a Haruno ao menos raciocinar o que acontecia.

OoOoOoOoO

Na sacada do prédio dos jounnins observava a chuva rasgar os céus do País do Fogo sem clemência, sem reservas, sem sinais de que ia parar tão cedo. Nostálgico, sentiu-se cúmplice do céu que chorava tal qual sua alma e coração, dilacerados por um amor tão intenso, quem dirá_... Um amor proibido_, que se perderia nas alçadas do tempo. Esperara por tantos anos pra demonstrar os sentimentos, que jamais pensou tê-los correspondidos... Ou não. Talvez nunca tivesse a resposta, talvez ela nunca o amaria. Lembrou-se das tristes palavras da mulher.

"_Não posso mais contentar-me com pouco_... Porque Sakura... Porque me tortura com sua dor se não me deixa ajudá-la?"

Suspirou perdido em devaneios, deixando a chuva castigar-lhe os pés na soleira da sacada, quando foi interrompido por uma presença aflita. O jounnin sentiu o colete sendo tragado pra dentro de um cômodo, por mãos firmes e ágeis, do contrário nem distraído, alguém poderia tê-lo surpreendido.

- Kakashi-sensei... Ta querendo pegar um resfriado pra não ir ao meu casamento? – _Naruto estreitou olhares com o Copy Ninja. Desconfiava mesmo, que ele seria capaz de tal artimanha, pra fugir de compromissos com horário marcado._

- Nem por toda coleção do Icha Icha eu perderia você pagando esse mico... – _Sorriu discretamente por debaixo da máscara, tentando ocultar a voz embargada pelas dúvidas e lembranças, que o consumiam lentamente._

- Uhn... Agora você apelou! Nada no mundo o faria parar de ler essas porcarias do Jiraya-sensei... Esse sim, iria rir muito da minha cara... – _Voltou os olhos pro passado, numa saudade contida. Mas ele estava feliz, iria se casar com a mulher que amava._

- Sente falta dele não é? _– Agradeceu por entrarem num outro assunto._

- Sinto... Mas estou aprendendo a lidar com as perdas... O que aconteceu não foi fácil sensei, eu já cansei de me lamentar e de me culpar pela morte do Sasuke, mas a vida continua não é mesmo? – _Sorriu pro prateado shinobi_ – Uma pena não ter conseguido mostrar isso pra Sakura-chan ainda... – _Fitou o Hatake em busca de respostas. Que droga de mania era aquela? Agora todos tentavam encontrar respostas nas palavras dele? Todos o olhavam, como se ele tivesse o divino poder de dissipar a dor? _

Kakashi, por um momento, sentiu-se perdido nas safiras inquisidoras do ex-aluno. Não sabia o que responder diante de tal pesar... Era o mesmo pesar que lhe oprimira o coração tão calejado pelas tristezas, pelas desventuras, por aquilo que ele mesmo ainda não tinha superado.

- Sensei... Eu quero te pedir uma coisa, e você não pode negar. – _Era o Uzumaki quem falava agora, e não mais o garoto imperativo de 12 anos. Tinha crescido._

- Eu já sei o que você vai me pedir... – _Interrompeu sem mais delongas, voltando a acalentar-se na chuva fria._ – Quer que eu cuide dela pra você não é?... Pois bem, o farei.

"Você me conhece muito bem Kakashi-san". - _Sorriu discreto._

- Arigatô... Sakura-chan só tem você e a vovó... Eu estarei sempre com ela, mas vou me casar, e dá pra imaginar como deve ser a vida de um homem, casado com a futura líder dum clã tão poderoso...

- Sim eu sei. Alem do mais, você é o nosso próximo Hokage... Não será nada fácil Naruto, mas eu também estarei contigo... – _O shinobi dos cabelos prateados tocou num dos ombros do amigo, que por sorte, não percebera o semblante pesaroso que carregava consigo. _

- Preciso ir agora... Fique bem e até o sonhado dia! – _Kakashi acenou, preparando-se pro costumeiro sushin, quando foi interrompido, mais uma vez, pelo Uzumaki._

- Só uma coisa... Não desista! Um dia ela entende que **é você** a parte que falta, naquele coração teimoso... – _Sorriu diante da afirmação que fez ao ver o ninja se desequilibrar da janela, voltando a encarar os azuis, atônito._

- Do-do que está falando? – _Passou uma das mãos na nuca, apertando os olhos num despojo infantil._

- Ora Kakashi-sensei... Eu não sou tão idiota assim! Sei muito bem dos seus sentimentos pro lado da Sakura-chan – _Inclinou a cabeça na direção do prateado, piscando os olhos num sinal claro de malícia._

- Você **É** um idiota Naruto. E agora começou a ter ilusões... Deve ser a tensão do casamento. – _Tentando conter a surpresa, levou uma das mãos na testa do aluno_. – Deve estar com febre...

- Ta bom... Eu confesso... Foi o Iruka-sensei quem me contou hehehe.

_"Iruka, eu vou te esganar!"_

- Ah... E você acreditou nele? – _Redargüiu aparentemente desconcertado._

- E o Gai-sensei também... – _Sorriu abertamente pro copiador, sabia que não tinha como ele escapar de tais acusações_. – Numa dessas noites que agente se encontrou no Ichiraku pra tomar sakê e comer lamém... Nessas, que você nunca vai! – _"Agora ele admite!"._

- Er-er... Eu preciso ir...

- Matte! Não antes de eu lhe entregar isso... – _Estendeu as mãos pro sensei, depositando nas frias palmas, uma caixinha preta de veludo_. – Quero que seja o meu lugar de honra na cerimônia **(1)!** Eu sei que está em cima da hora, mas a Sakura-chan já topou... E quero que você vá com ela! Sem contar que... Ahn... Essas alianças estarão mais seguras contigo do que comigo**.(1-a)** – _Riu um tanto tímido._

- Quer que eu fique com ela? Di-digo... Com as alianças?

- Quero que fique com as alianças e quero que fique com ela... Não há ninguém melhor nesse mundo pra fazer a Sakura-chan feliz do que você sensei... Tô certo!

- Arigatô Naruto... Estaremos lá! – _Totalmente enrubescido, usou-se do habitual Konoha sushin, desaparecendo em folhas espalhadas no chão, antes mesmo que o Uzumaki gritasse tentando pará-lo novamente. Estava surpreso, nunca esperaria uma atitude como essas vindo do Naruto._

- Ahhh... Fugiu sem admitir! Mas eu pego ele na próxima! – _Levou as mãos na cintura e pôs-se a perguntar._ – E agora?! Onde eu deixei aquele kimono...

OoOoOoOoO

- Sente-se melhor Sakura-san? – _Hinata olhou apreensiva pra kunoichi, que sorvia o último gole do chá quente, trajando um kimono verde da Hyuuga._

- Hai-hai... do-domo arigatô. – _Meneou a cabeça em sinal de reverência, enquanto Hanabi enxugava-lhe os longos cabelos rosados_. – Não precisavam se incomodar comigo...

- Co-como não Sakura-san... Você estava andando naquela tempestade... Pode ficar doente, não é bom ficarmos doentes, logo você que é medica... – _A Hyuuga mais velha, disparou as palavras num frenesi aleatório, descontrolado, como se quisesse chegar num assunto que não tinha coragem de abordar._

- Hinata-nee-san...

- E como médica você tem que estar bem de saúde, se não que exemplo você vai dar...

- Hinata-nee-san...

- E se você passar a gripe pros pacientes?

- HINATA-NEE-SAN!! – _Gritou a pequena_. – Você está fazendo de novo. – _Apontou para os dedos indicadores da irmã, que se chocavam uns contra os outros, tal qual fazia quando era uma gennin_**_. Quando era uma criança_**_._

- Ah! Que deslize o meu! Gomen nasai Sakura-san, Hanabi-chan... O que eu quero dizer... – _tragou o ar profundamente_. – É que me preocupo com você senhorita Haruno, mesmo não sendo tão próxima, eu realmente me preocupo. – _A futura líder parecia uma jovem assustada, dando espaço à tonalidade rubra manchar-lhe o rosto por completo._

- Ah Hinata-chan. – _Os pesarosos esmeraldas encontraram-se nos tensos perolados_. – Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer... – _Num espasmo, a Haruno abraçou a tímida Hyuuga, depositando nos ombros da kunoichi as lágrimas, que nunca deixariam de acompanhar aqueles olhos verdes._

No mesmo ímpeto, Hinata retribuiu o abraço, tentando passar um pouco de conforto pra aquela alma tão vilipendiada, tão suspensa na dor... Tão triste. Alguns momentos depois, Hanabi sentiu que não deveria ficar mais ali, foi atrás das tais flores, avisando as criadas pra não incomodar as meninas.

Em alguns minutos, Sakura contou tudo que lhe afligia e a manhã turbulenta. Suas dores e temores... Seus desejos. Aquele era o papel de Ino... Era dever dela, estar ali pra escutar as lamúrias da Haruno, mas não estava, e nunca voltaria estar. A cada palavra, a kunoichi sentia-se uma grande egoísta, substituindo o papel da amiga morta pela noiva do Uzumaki. Era justo castigar Hinata, tão doce e tão frágil, com tantos conflitos?

- Ah... Hinata-san, go-gomen ne... Estou sendo impertinente... Você está com o casamento batendo à porta e eu aqui resmungando meus problemas... Adeus... – _Levantou-se da cama de finos e aristocráticos lençóis, parada na soleira da janela, tal qual fazia o dono das dúvidas no coração da médica, Hatake Kakashi, ao escapar de situações embaraçosas._

- Matte Sakura... Sakura**-chan**... Onegai fique! Eu quero mesmo ajudá-la... – _A pausada e sincera voz da Hyuuga, pesaram tão fundo no coração da Haruno, quanto o sufixo chan._

- Mas não é justo... Eu estou tentando apagar a Ino-chan da minha vida... Isso não é certo...

- Como não é certo esquecer do Sasuke-san e seguir em frente com o Kakashi-san? – _Novamente o sangue Hyuuga, bradou-lhe por entre os delicados lábios._ – Sakura-chan... Não há nada errado em nos dispormos a fazer outros laços... Eles se foram e lhe restou a saudade... Por mais que você queira, nunca vai conseguir apagá-los da memória e tão pouco do coração... Apenas siga em frente, com novos objetivos, novos amigos, novos amores... Conquiste novos laços! – _Não era mais a menina assustada de sempre que dava forças pra Haruno, era a futura líder do clã Hyuuga_. – A dor maior não é de quem parte, é de quem fica, e há muitas pessoas que precisam de você... Se quer ir embora então vá, mas prometa-me que vai pensar no que eu lhe disse... – _Sorriu abertamente._

"Esse sorriso me lembra... Naruto-kun..." – _A jounnin de nuances cor-de-rosa, percebera o tanto que o amigo estava presente, na moldada personalidade de Hinata. Percebera no singelo crispar de lábios, da nova amiga._

- Mais uma vez... Muito obrigada. – _Tal qual Kakashi fugindo dos olhares inquisidores de Naruto, Sakura desfez-se no sushin de flores de cerejeiras, fugindo das verdades de Hinata._

"Conte comigo Sakura-chan" – _A kunoichi voltou os olhos pra ruas encharcadas de Konoha_. "Minha nossa, não posso esquecer do Neji-nii-san... Será que ele dormiu em casa?".

OoOoOoO

"Eu preciso mesmo seguir em frente... Naruto, o que você fez com ela?!" – _O primeiro sorriso do dia estampou-se nos lábios finos, deixando ainda mais belos, os traços jovens no rosto da médica-nin, pesando todas as verdades que lhe tinham invadido durante o triste amanhecer... _"Novos laços..."

Estancou os passos na chuva, meneou a cabeça ainda sorrindo. Mudou a rota que traçara, procurando a melhor forma de abordar o único que seria capaz de lhe entender, de lhe dar valor, de lhe escutar e lhe sorrir de volta. Avistou o prédio dos jounnins de longe, e foi a passos rápidos em direção a ele.

Entrou pela janela no quarto escuro, sendo interrompida por uma kunai a circundar-lhe o pescoço. Respirou fundo, afinal, foi imprudente a deixar-se capturar.

- Uma kunoichi como você não deveria abaixar a guarda dessa forma Sakura-san. – _A voz rouca lhe causou um tremor excitante._

- Eu não esperava ser recepcionada com tanta hostilidade, Kakashi-san. – _Retrucou, virando o rosto a fitá-lo guardando a arma._

- O que quer? – _Estava completamente perdido nos esmeraldas trêmulos, mas mantinha a postura firme._

- Vim cuidar de meus antigos laços... – _Levou as mãos frias e molhadas pela chuva à máscara dele, que segurou-as, parando a intenção da garota._

- Não faça isso Sakura... Não brinque com meus sentimentos. – _Lamentou, retirando as mãos dela do contato com seu alvo rosto._

- Entendo... – _Abaixou o olhar, virou-se de costas indo em direção a janela novamente_. – Obrigada por estar sempre comigo, até quanto eu penso em fazer besteira... – _L__he sorriu timidamente._

Subiu na soleira e sentiu que uma mão firme lhe apertava um pulso, em solavancos, viu o corpo ser tragado pra penumbra do quarto e ser jogado na cama fria, numa cama que não sentia o corpo de uma mulher há algum tempo. Fitou profundamente Kakashi, que estava por cima de si, com os joelhos circundando-lhe as pernas, a impedindo de qualquer tentativa de fuga. As mãos do shinobi lhe apertavam os pulsos suspensos na cabeceira da cama. Afundou-se nos lençóis ao sentir o peso do jounnin que deitava, tragando o cheiro de cereja dos cabelos espalhados, displicentemente no corpo esguio.

Aliviou as feições, quando o Hatake livrou-a da pressão das mãos calejadas, tracejando um caminho delicado com as pontas dos dedos, na extensão dos braços, parando rente as ombros cobertos por um kimono, que não era seu, encharcado. Levou as mãos aos cabelos também molhados dele, afagando-o, que suspirou ao toque da mulher em seu corpo. Aos poucos, desatou a hitaiate dele, deixando a mostra o sharingan. Uma decisão perigosa. Sentiu o coração palpitar, sem ele ao menos sentenciá-la com o olhar rubro. Kakashi levou o rosto perto ao de Sakura, encostando um nariz com o outro, roçando-os ainda de olhos fechados.

- Eu só queria poder sentir seu cheiro todos os dias... – _Sussurrou perto a boca trêmula da Haruno, emudecida com as atitudes dele e com as próprias._

Lentamente, o Copy Ninja abriu os olhos, encontrando esmeraldas atônitos e temerosos. Sabia que era uma prova cruel a que lhe imporia no exato momento, forçando-a fitar um sharingan que não fosse os de Sasuke. Por um momento, analisou Sakura hesitar e sibilar diante do vermelho doujutsu herdado de Óbito, mas espantou-se tanto quanto o semblante da kunoichi, aos sentir os dedos, agora quentes dela, os circundarem as pálpebras, a cicatriz, e abaixarem subitamente a máscara negra.

Sakura admirou profundamente a beleza singela daquele que tanto lhe amava, os finos traços o lembravam um garoto de 20 anos e um homem de 33, ao mesmo tempo, e nem mesmo a idade lhe tirara o ar jovial dos lábios levemente rosados e aqueles caninos tentadores, salientados. Parou os dedos cálidos na boca de Kakashi, descendo-os para o pescoço e logo em seguida, pra nuca, o trazendo de uma só vez, pra um beijo, um contato, tal qual fizeram há horas atrás sob o túmulo do Uchiha.

Sem pedir passagem, o Hatake invadiu a boca da Haruno num frenesi amoroso, levando a língua de encontro à tímida dela. Beijaram-se num conforto antes nunca sentido por nenhum dos dois, numa cumplicidade desconhecida, num afago quente e prazeroso. Ela não chorava e o trazia cada vez mais perto do corpo. Ele circundou-a pela cintura passeando alguns instantes nas curvas dela, a suspendendo no colo. Ficaram sentados, um de frente pro outro e separam-se do prazer. Trêmulos, olharam-se, sentindo a falta que fazia o calor do corpo um do outro, quando separados. Sakura tocou o lado esquerdo do peito, ao sentir o coração palpitar, como antes, nunca sentira.

Novamente os esmeraldas encontraram um sharingan, após quase um ano sem vê-los. Não era de Sasuke e ela não se enganara. Estava decidida, e agora parecia mesmo saber, que era o Hatake quem sempre lhe faltou pra que se sentisse completa. Que era ele quem sempre a consolou, lhe deu forças... Livrou-a das tristezas...

- Desculpe pela... – _Ela irrompeu no momento de contemplação dele._

- Shiii... – _Tocou-lhe os lábios, a calando._ – Nunca mais peça desculpas pra mim, porque eu amo você... – _Não era justo exigir qualquer resposta dela. Ele nem ao menos quis ver alguma reação de Sakura. A tomou novamente, beijando-a._

Nesse momento, sentiu o rosto ser molhado e tragou todo gosto das lágrimas dela, que voltavam a irromper dos olhos verdes. Kakashi regozijou-se ao sentir que as mãos de Sakura desciam o zíper do colete jounnin, enquanto ele deslizava as suas para o kimono verde, desatando-lhe os nós. Ela não hesitou, e tão pouco ele.

_**Continua...**_

**Notas: (1)** – Eu tomo por base um casamento xintoísta, já que ele representa atualmente, mais de 60 por cento das cerimônias realizadas no Japão, e também, segundo nos conta a historiografia atual, era a religião mais seguida pelos nobres das eras "feudais" e até mesmo na era Meiji. O tal "lugar de honra" é porque não existem padrinhos aos montes, como nas cerimônias católicas. É escolhido um casal pra cada noivo e noiva, ou apenas uma pessoa pra cada um.

**(1-a)** – Alianças, porque após o contato do Japão com o ocidente, é costume que se incluam aspectos ocidentais nas cerimônias religiosas. E eu vejo o "universo Naruto" numa mistura clara entre tradições e atualidades.

**_Liga não galera, papo de historiadora maluca! -_**


	20. XX Combinações: maçã, katana e a faixa

**_XX – Combinações: A Katana, a maçã e uma faixa._**

**_A volta do casal mais kawaii do mundo animé/mangá! Flores... Espero que vibrem como eu vibrei com esse... Literalmente! ehehehe_**

**_--  
_**

Toda Konoha provavelmente já estava desperta, menos ela, que dormia serenamente coberta por um fino lençol vermelho. A janela aberta deu passagem ao frio, juntamente com as gotas de chuva, suavizando as cortinas que molhavam. Abriu os olhos, tateou a cama ainda quente como se procurasse algo... Procurasse alguém. Correu os chocolates pelo quarto e se assustou:

- Minha nossa! 10 da manhã e eu ainda nessa preguiça! _– Bocejou subindo na cama pra fechar a janela._ – Que frio... Ah Neji-kun, foi embora sem me acordar novamente... – _franziu o cenho_. – Triste acordar e ele não estar aqui comigo... É mesmo! O aniversário... Tenten sua idiota, tinha que ter acordado mais cedo!

A Mestra das Armas levantou nua e acomodou-se num robe branco, feito de seda chinesa, estampado em carpas. Suspirou longamente, ainda não se acostumara acordar e não tê-lo ao lado pra um simples café da manhã. Uma comparação infeliz fazia pra si quase em todo despertar... _"Como naquele dia, eu acordei e ele não estava lá"._ Mas não era um dia pra tristes lembranças, comparações ínfimas e tão pouco combinaria com frio do inverno e com a chuva que pintava Konoha em cores primárias.

Era aniversário dele, e nesse ano, ela tinha prometido que seria um dia muito especial.

Caminhava lentamente até o banheiro, quando ouviu um ruído discreto vindo da cozinha. As mesmas lembranças infelizes que tentava esquecer, voltaram. Alcançou uma katana próxima à cama, descendo esgueirada à parede nas escadas até o andar de baixo. Em passos leves e cuidadosos: estava pronta pra atacar o invasor ou qualquer outro inimigo que tencionasse feri-la dentro casa. Nunca mais seria surpreendida... Nunca mais!

Posicionou a arma branca em riste, com as duas mãos, deslizando os pés num _**kata**_ hábil avançando na silhueta máscula próxima da pia. O alvo, tão hábil quanto ela, desviou-se da espada, deixando uma bandeja repleta de frutas, dois copos de suco e alguns niguris atingirem o chão, segurando a kunoichi pelos ombros, que retesou o golpe no último instante:

- Minha nossa Tenten você ficou louca! Solta essa katana! – _A voz ecoou-lhe assustada próxima do ouvido._

- Por Kami-sama! O que está fazendo aqui Neji-kun? – _Largou a espada abaixando-se pra limpar a bagunça feita, tentando disfarçar o semblante aliviado por não tê-lo acertado._

- Ora essa! Não há trabalho pra mim hoje esqueceu? Resolvi fazer um café da manhã... Ah... Pra nós dois. – _Um tanto corado, o rapaz esboçou um sorriso tímido e singelo, observando a namorada agachada, recolhendo o que sobrara. _

- Anou... Go-gomen. _– Ela o fitou sorrindo envergonhada_. – É que eu escutei um barulho e como você não tem o costume de me esperar acordar... Sabe... Eu me lembrei, quer dizer... Ah! Tive receio de ser alguém... _"Nossa eu não estou ajudando"_ – tentava desconcertada explicar pra ele o porquê do ataque. Não queria tocar no assunto que a incomodava, nunca tinha lhe dito nada esse tempo todo em que estavam juntos, não queria cobrar dele um pouco mais de romantismo e nem fazê-lo recordar que da primeira vez que a deixou sozinha, ela quase fora morta.

Neji caminhou lentamente até Tenten, levantando-a com uma maçã por entre os dedos, a fitando num semblante quase indecifrável de carinho. Sorriu discretamente mais uma vez, lhe tomou a fruta dando uma mordida sensual naquele vermelho convidativo e a largou numa bancada próxima aos dois. Entrelaçou os dedos nos longos cabelos soltos da Mitsashi, observando atentamente os chocolates fecharem-se e, a garota entregar-se aos carinhos.

- Eu sei que não lhe dou a atenção devida, mas isso vai mudar Tenten. – _trouxe o rosto da kunoichi próximo ao seu, selando os lábios num toque singelo._ – E nunca mais vou deixar que tirem você de mim...

- Co-como assim Ne... – _Foi calada por mais um beijo._

- Você é minha... E vai ser assim pra sempre, já se esqueceu? – _Não deixou que a jounnin lhe respondesse a pergunta, sabia que ela jamais esqueceria das promessas, e das poucas juras de amor que lhe fizera. Beijou-a como na primeira vez, na mesma urgência e no mesmo desejo, serpenteando a língua na boca de Tenten como se ainda não conhecesse seus segredos, mistérios... Seus prazeres._

_**Sinceramente você pode se abrir comigo**_

_**Honestamente eu só quero te dizer **_

_**Que eu acertei o pulo quando te encontrei**_

Surpresa, a kunoichi retribuiu ao beijo frisando as unhas por entre a nuca do rapaz, que estremeceu ao toque tão sensual. Sem reservas, Neji segurou-a firme pela cintura suspendendo-a no balcão onde deixara a maçã. Param o beijo fitando-se como sempre, um perdido na alma do outro. Neji estreitou os olhares pro corpo nu de Tenten escondido na seda chinesa, que ele mesmo dara de presente. Sorriu malicioso ao perceber que o desejo de possuí-la ali naquele lugar, crescia no membro enrijecido. Sibilou diante da generosa fenda do robe aberta, que revelava as pernas torneadas da ninja e o sexo desnudo, discretamente guardado pela outra perna, que se fechou aos olhos famintos dele.

- Pare de me olhar... Sabe que eu tenho vergonha. – _Tenten corou sorrindo timidamente pro semblante sensual do namorado.  
_

- E você sabe como eu fico louco te vendo assim tão tímida... – _Levou as mãos aos joelhos dela, correndo com elas por dentro do robe enquanto a língua alcançava o colo da menina estremecida, refém das mãos, da boca e do desejo de Neji, que lhe apertava a virilha com força. Num ímpeto, Tenten levou os dedos à maldita faixa que cobria o selo do rapaz. Ele retesou, como sempre fazia, voltando a olhá-la._

- Porque você ainda insiste nisso? – _Resmungou tirando as mãos das pernas dela._

- Porque você, simplesmente, não cede? – _o entrelaçou com os calcanhares, trazendo-o mais uma vez próximo ao corpo_. – Eu estava quietinha, quem mandou me provocar?... Agora agüenta... – _Ela desatou o nó que lhe prendia o robe, desatando aquele que o cobria também, o nó da faixa, usando-a pra circundar a nuca de Neji, o possuíndo num beijo esbanjado de prazer, sendo agora, a vez de Tenten, correr as mãos no corpo dele, no dorso desnudo, forte, musculoso e marcado por cicatrizes que davam um charme a mais pra um homem tão bonito._

_**Eu sei a palavra que você deseja escutar **_

_**Você é o segredo que eu vou desvendar **_

_**Você acertou o pulo quando me encontrou **_

_**Acertou o pulo quando me encontrou **_

Neji não resistiu à iniciativa da namorada, e lhe alcançou os seios, pressionando os mamilos com os dedos incendiando, o suficiente pra arrancar de Tenten uns gemidos baixos por entre o toque dos lábios, fazendo-os separar-se mais uma vez do beijo.

- Quero fazer amor com você Neji-kun... Aqui... – _Deitou-se no balcão na cozinha, afastando discretamente os joelhos, sussurrando pro rapaz a encará-la _– Vem...

_**E então o nosso mundo girou... **_

Perdido. Era assim que o Hyuuga ficava no meio das pernas dela, dos braços, nos beijos e nos orbes chocolates. Amava-a e desejava-a como nunca, e cada dia mais. Ela sempre o fizera ceder aos desejos, até mesmo lhe expor sua maior ferida: o selo da Bouke. Avançou na kunoichi entregue, pesando o corpo nela e retirando rapidamente a calça, que lhe escondia o membro rígido. Afogado entre o perfume dos cabelos de Tenten, levou uma das mãos à intimidade da menina, massageando-a levemente, tirando da jounnin gemidos arranhados. Deliciava-se sentindo o prazer que oferecia a ela com os dedos, e mais uma vez, sorriu malicioso contemplando o semblante torcido de desejo de Tenten. Excitado, entregou-se a luxúria de possuí-la no balcão da cozinha, forçando o pênis contra o sexo da Mitsashi, invadindo-a devagar, com o dedos ainda a tocando, sentindo-a molhada, do jeito que ele mais gostava de sentir.

A kunoichi entrelaçou as pernas nas costas do shinobi, gemendo palavras que o incentivavam a continuar com a mesma velocidade, excitante pra ela e enlouquecedora pra ele. Neji sentiu as finas unhas da namorada circundarem-lhe as cicatrizes, arranhando libidinosamente a nuca, as costas, a cintura e prendendo-as nas nádegas, forçando-o a violá-a com estocadas profundas e firmes a cada investida. Ainda mais ousada, Tenten mordiscava o lóbulo e o pescoço do Hyuuga, enquanto o pressionava cada vez mais em si. Precisava o sentir forte, fazendo amor, a devorando pouco a pouco. O jounnin arfava diante do desejo da kunoichi, a segurou na cintura, retirou-se do contato e inverteu as posições:

- Que tal um presente de aniversário? – _Sorriu malicioso, vendo o semblante de Tenten surpreso._

Ela lhe sorriu tímida em retribuição, empurrou-o contra a bancada e lentamente encaixou-se rebolando no pênis rapaz, tirando de Neji um gemido prazeroso pros ouvidos dela. O Hyuuga tomou a faixa branca que ainda estava por entre os dedos da ANBU, amarrando-a nos pulsos da menina, que piscou diante do jogo malicioso. Era excitante vê-la dominada, rebolando, subindo e descendo com vigor, arqueando o corpo nele. Sentia o doce prazer de invadi-la a cada movimento apoiada no dorso nu, fazendo tremer os belos seios, que Neji incessantemente acariciava ora com as mãos, ora com a boca quando se levantava, guiando-a pela cintura, compassando ainda mais as estocadas.

_**Gostei do seu charme e do seu groove **_

_**Gostei do jeito como rola com você **_

Foi à vez do Hyuuga avançar com os dentes cerrados na pele da morena, mordendo-lhe os mamilos rosados, apertando-a nos quadris, acelerando os movimentos de sobe e desce, sorvendo com a língua o gosto de Tenten, voltando a beijá-la no pescoço, nos lóbulos, na boca. Passeou com língua cálida nas extremidades da menina, fazendo-a arfar de prazer. Todo aquele calor que emanava dela, o gosto doce, os movimentos suaves e prazerosos, os gritos, o rosto expressando todas as emoções, o corpo perfeito, o sexo completo... Tudo nela tirava a razão de Neji, lhe atacando a possessão que nunca sonhara ter. Segurando firme nos longos cabelos de Tenten, a fazendo cavalgar em sim, sussurrava maliciosamente, forçando ainda mais o membro rígido no sexo da kunoichi, molestando-a com força e rapidez.

- Você é minha Tenten... Só minha... – _Levou alguns dedos na intimidade da jounnin, numa volúpia incontida. Ela gostava disso. - _Fala meu nome... Vai fala..._  
_

- Só sua... Ah... Ne-Neji... Neji-kunnn.

O ataque ferino do shinobi fez com que a Mitsashi estremecesse ainda mais nos braços dele, arqueando o corpo ao sentir a onda de prazer invadi-la pouco a pouco, tomando-lhe de assalto à voz que ecoou dos lábios generosos, gritando o nome do ninja num orgasmo prolongado ainda apoiada com os pulsos amarrados, acompanhando um sorriso, ao sentir que o Hyuuga continuava estocando-a violentamente, gozando um pouco depois. Deslizaram-se num deleite carnal, um dentro do outro, ambos na bancada da cozinha. Unidos. Um só.

_**Gostei do seu papo e do seu perfume **_

_**Gostei do jeito como eu rolo com você**_

Neji sorriu ao ver a maçã rolar no chão. Nem havia se dado conta da presença da "expectadora". Ainda ofegante, abraçou Tenten recostada calmamente em seu dorso, aninhando-a como sempre fazia por entre os braços, lhe acariciando os cabelos chocolates presos ao suor dos dois. A kunoichi por sua vez, levantou o rosto o encarando num amor cálido, tão cálido quanto a transa dos dois. Sorriu, avançando meio sem jeito com os pulsos atados, na testa do rapaz, beijando o selo da família secundária ainda impresso. O Hyuuga quis reprová-la da atitude, mas esmoreceu ao ouvi-la sussurrar:

- Isso nunca limitou você a nada... – _Desatou a faixa que lhe oprimia as mãos minutos atrás, tocando com os lânguidos dedos a marca. _– Não deixe que um pequeno detalhe fique entre nós...

- Não deixarei. – _Beijou-a mais uma vez, retirando a faixa das mãos da kunoichi, jogando-a próxima à maçã e a katana.  
_

- Minha nossa, se deu conta de onde estamos? – _Tenten sorriu abertamente, passeando os olhos na cozinha e no chão ainda sujo._ – Agente fez uma bagunça e tanto...

- Você tem juízo, menina... Não me coloque no meio disso! – _Pegou-a no colo e sorriu discreto_ – Mas podemos bagunçar o quarto também... – _Subiu as escadas rapidamente, chegando ao quarto da Mitsashi._

- Safadinho! Já esqueceu que dia é hoje? – _Pulou dos braços do shinobi, abrindo o armário, procurando algo que ele ainda não sabia._

- Uhn... É meu aniversário, não é? – _Agarrou-a pelas costas, dando leves beijos no pescoço da kunoichi, que serpenteou tentando se desviar do membro dele que enrijecia novamente, roçando. Neji era insaciável. _

- Já se esqueceu do compromisso? – _Virou pra ele, entregando um kimono vermelho estampado em pequenas flores coloridas, o afastando de si._

- Ah é claro! O almoço no clã, como eu pude me esquecer. Estamos atrasados! – _Reprovou-se segurando a roupa. _

- Sim, porque o senhor não me acordou antes, então a segunda rodada fica pra depois, que tal? – _Sorriu maliciosa_. – Vamos tomar um banho correndo, não quero fazer feio pro Hiashi-sama. – _Alcançou duas toalhas jogando uma delas pra Neji._ – Mas é só tomar banho viu!

- Claro. – _Retribuiu o sorriso malicioso, jogando o kimono que Tenten vestiria, na cama de lençóis ainda desalinhados. _

"Ela gosta mesmo de vermelho"

Amaram-se mais uma vez em baixo do chuveiro, e seguiram sem mais delongas pro clã, apertados no guarda-chuva minúsculo da Mitsashi, que gargalhava diante do mau humor dele, sentindo a chuva molhar-lhe os cabelos negros. Antes de saírem, Tenten insistiu em levar uma pequena caixa, dando a desculpa que era uma roupa de Hinata e precisava devolver. Neji não acreditou, mas carregou o objeto no caminho todo, perguntando pra si mesmo, porque ela ainda não tinha lhe desejado um feliz aniversário.

"Talvez porque melhor que isso... Impossível". – _Estreitou olhares com ela novamente, e como sempre, perdeu-se nos espelhos da alma da mulher tão linda e envolvente... Uma alma com a cor, o cheiro e o gosto de chocolate... Gosto de Tenten._

Musica: **"Sinceramente" – Cachorro Grande.**

_**Continua...**_

_**--**_

_**AMEIII fazer esse! suspira Eu quero um Neji pra mim chora**_


	21. XXI “Mulher sem razão”

_**XXI – "Mulher sem razão"... E os segredos de Tenten. **_

_**Retomando o cap. XIX: "**__Nesse momento, sentiu o rosto ser molhado e tragou todo gosto das lágrimas dela, que voltavam a irromper dos olhos verdes. Kakashi regozijou-se ao sentir que as mãos de Sakura abriam o zíper do colete jounnin, enquanto ele deslizava as suas para o kimono verde, desatando-lhe os nós. Ela não hesitou, e tão pouco ele."_

* * *

**_Saia desta vida de migalhas  
Desses homens que te tratam  
Como um vento que passou_**

Sakura pensava conhecer todos os mistérios de um olhar sharingan... Mas o orbe vermelho de Kakashi, expressava mais do que desejo. Estava além das dúvidas, da dor, da solidão, do egoísmo... Havia amor naquele olhar. Um puro e simples amor, que ela nunca pensou existir. E de repente se deu conta de tantos anos perdidos, entregues em braços errados. Braços carinhosos e duvidosos. Os pequenos caninos acentuados da boca do Copy Ninja, em contato na pele fria, a fizeram perder-se num prazer nunca antes sentido. Num coração, nunca antes tão vivo e confortado. Era como num milagre, todas as dúvidas e dores iam embora, a cada segundo que ele a despia do kimono, em cada suspiro e a cada palavra, ora próxima ao ouvido, ora rente a boca fina. Sentia-se, verdadeiramente, amada.

**_Caia na realidade, fada  
Olha bem na minha cara._**

Numa perfeita sintonia, a kunoichi retirava lentamente a malha negra que escondia o dorso musculoso de Kakashi. Ele nunca fora tão lindo aos olhos dela... Nunca fora tão homem, como era em contato daquela mulher. Quantos anos de espera? Quantos momentos passaram juntos, sem nunca imaginarem estar tão próximos assim? No calor dos corpos, sendo descobertos aos poucos, a Haruno deu-se conta de que o Hatake esteve sempre ao seu lado, em todos os momentos. Nas conquistas, nas desventuras, decepções... Na dor. Divertia-se com aquele sorriso maroto, com as mentiras inocentes, até no semblante capcioso com os olhos nos livrinhos pervertidos...

_**Me confessa que gostou  
Do meu papo bom  
Do meu jeito são  
Do meu sarro, do meu som  
Dos meus toques pra você mudar.**_

Compreendia a cada beijo no pescoço, a cada toque das mãos quentes na cintura e nos seios descobertos, que ele sempre a admirou como era, e mesmo assim, forçou-a crescer diante das dificuldades, das batalhas... Ele sempre a guiou pro futuro, sem deixar de compartilhar a beleza do presente, e o valor indubitável do passado. A amou como filha, como aluna, como amiga, como irmã... Como mulher.

**_Mulher sem razão  
Ouve o teu homem  
Ouve o teu coração  
No final da tarde  
Ouve aquela canção  
Que não toca no rádio_**

Totalmente nua, ela sibilou diante do homem que a observava furtivamente. Havia um misto de paixão e respeito naquele olhar. Kakashi correu o castanho e o rubro por todo corpo da kunoichi, perdido nas curvas inocentes da cintura fina, quadril arredondado, seios pequenos e delicados... Dos braços esguios, que carregavam uma força incomum. _Sorriu diante_ da criança que ela um dia fora, e _sorriu diante_ da mulher que se tornara.

- Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão linda... Minha menina... Um sharingan brilhou na penumbra do quarto, mas, ela não pensou naquele que a deixou.

Não pensou em Sasuke... Estava cansada de tanto chorar, estava cansada de fugir das verdades. Encarou-o como nunca havia feito antes, e falou aos ouvidos dele:

- Você é a parte que me falta Kakashi-san... Sempre foi...

Toda a vida dele estava perdida por entre aqueles cabelos róseos... Todos os sonhos e desejos. Era uma vítima das belezas de Sakura. Deitou-se por cima da kunoichi, tragando novamente o cheiro suave de sua menina, enquanto ela o abraçava fortemente, passeando com as mãos pequenas nas costas largas. Não era de sexo que ela precisava, era de amor. Jamais a forçaria a nada, mas ouvi-la o chamar daquela forma, entregar-se tão pura, rente aos braços fortes, desnortearam os sentidos do impassível ninja. Alcançou-lhe novamente os lábios, os tocando com fervor, cerrando os caninos salientes na língua dela, enquanto Sakura ruía algumas palavras por entre o beijo. Desejoso de sentir todo gosto daquele corpo, Kakashi desceu a boca quente na extensão do pescoço, alcançando o colo da kunoichi. Tomou os seios de forma carinhosa, acariciando os mamilos com a ponta dos caninos, acompanhando a língua no toque, ao mesmo tempo, em que desvendava os outros segredos com uma das mãos.

**_Pára de fingir que não repara  
Nas verdades que eu te falo  
Dá um pouco de atenção  
(…) Deixa eu te levar pra onde eu sei que a gente vai brilhar  
_**

Sakura estremeceu diante do carinho singelo nos seios. Acreditou ser um divino poder, que a fazia torcer-se nos lençóis e eriçar os pêlos... Uma volúpia, nunca antes sentida. Era tudo novo com ele, como se ela não soubesse nada sobre sexo, como se nunca tivesse sentido prazer. A forma com que a sugava, a beijava, a aliciava por entre os dedos firmes... Tudo era de uma paixão indescritível.

- Eu amo você Sakura...

Em resposta, o beijou mais uma vez. Ainda não podia responder aquela afirmação. Uma onda torrencial de prazer a invadiu, sentindo a língua quente do shinobi, escorregar-se feito uma serpente, cintura abaixo, lhe alcançando o sexo lascivo. A língua de Kakashi parecia uma arma ferina vilipendiando-a em cada sugada, a cada beijo, a cada tentativa de violá-la corpo adentro. Como se não bastasse toda excitação, as mãos dele lhe levantaram as trêmulas pernas, enquanto alguns dedos acariciavam o mesmo lugar da língua. O shinobi sentiu o líquido quente escorrer aos lençóis, e o doce prazer de alojá-los dentro do sexo entregue, em movimentos suaves de vai e vem, continuando a lambê-la. Sakura nunca imaginou que pudesse gemer tanto, ao sentir o simples toque da língua e dos dedos, de um homem, em sua intimidade... _Um homem_... Era como se Kakashi conhecesse os pontos fracos, em cada parte do corpo que a tocava. Era como se a conhecesse, intimamente, há anos. Desde sempre. Os gemidos e arfares da kunoichi excitavam ainda mais o shinobi apaixonado, decidindo por si, que não era um momento dele... Mesmo contido há tantos anos pra poder tocá-la, senti-la e beijá-la; deu-se ao luxo de esperar ela ceder e, clamar pelos carinhos mais intensos.

- Ka... Kakashi-sensei... Eu quero você... Faz amor comigo...

O sensei desarmou-se da pouca racionalidade que restava. "Faz amor comigo..." Ecoou na mente como uma intimação, uma ordem... Como se não bastasse, às mãos da jounnin lhe alcançando os desalinhados cabelos prateados, torcendo as pernas inquieta e arqueando o corpo rente a cama; ela ainda o chamou de forma maliciosa, quase o fazendo perder o foco. Quis tomá-la violentamente, afogar-se nos desejos e no prazer, de uma só vez.

- Te farei minha Sakura... Pra sempre...

Posicionou o membro rígido de encontro à intimidade quente, a violando vagarosamente, deixando com que Sakura se acostumasse com ele dentro do corpo esguio, retorcendo-se ao recebê-lo tão intenso e logo em seguida, encaixando-se completamente no membro de Kakashi. O copiador por sua vez, saiu devagar, pra entrar firme na próxima estocada, acelerando os movimentos dos quadris a cada gemido dela, o chamando. Sakura merecia sentir todo o prazer em cada investida. Segurou os tornozelos da menina, os suspendendo até a altura dos ombros, tirando da kunoichi um semblante de excitação ofegante, gemendo ainda mais alto nas estocadas firmes e lentas. Era com se a Haruno o permitisse sentir prazer, não era mais um momento só dela...

_Parta, pegue um avião, reparta  
Sonhar só não tá com nada  
É uma festa na prisão._

... Era um momento dos dois. Fazendo a menina desfalecer as pernas novamente e, enlaçá-lo na cintura, Kakashi compassou as estocadas num ritmo frenético, acompanhando as passadas dos corações, dos corpos suspensos no prazer em sentir o gosto de cada um, misturar-se no suor perfumado, cheirando a amor. As unhas de Sakura tomaram mais força, ferindo o shinobi por onde passavam. A cada investida, os cabelos dele dançavam nos seios dela; as mãos firme apoiadas na cama soltaram o peso do jounnin, por cima do cálido corpo da aluna, a envolvendo nas costas, na cintura. Tocando-a em todos os momentos. Kakashi sentiu que sua menina tremia por entre seus dedos. Sakura sentiu que o sensei a violava com mais vigor. Num claro sinal de rendição, a Haruno mordeu-lhe o ombro, ao sentir um calor torrencial queimar-lhe o sexo por completo, enrijecendo os mamilos, e a tomando de assalto. Um prazer tão supremo, que parecia não pertencer-lhe. Gozou em Kakashi, ao sentir o líquido quente do shinobi a tomá-la internamente após o primeiro orgasmo. Pode jurar que atingia o segundo logo em seguida, enquanto o sensei continuava a violá-la descompassadamente, até a última gota. Ainda preso dentro de Sakura, Kakashi olhou dentro das esmeraldas marejadas, e franziu o cenho diante das lágrimas, que irromperam tímidas. A teria machucado? Passara dos limites? Ela se arrependera?

- Porque você chora minha menina?

- Não sei... Apenas... Apenas me abrace...

Deitou-se ao lado da garota, a abraçando junto do coração disparado, enquanto ela continuava a chorar, o apertando na cintura. O copiador teve muitas mulheres ao longo da vida, era um homem bonito, atraente, misterioso... Mas há algum tempo, as outras mulheres lhe davam um prazer vazio, sexo e nada mais. Neste pequeno momento, o Hatake sentiu que não era apenas no coração da Haruno, que faltava uma peça. Faltava algo no seu também, e ela lhe tinha preenchido... Aquela que viu crescer, tornar-se mulher e deitar-se com outros homens, era a parte que sempre lhe faltou. Mas e Sakura, chorava porque não se sentia completa?

- Kakashi-san... Promete que nunca vai me abandonar?

E a comparação infame com Sasuke enfim surgira. Era por isso que Sakura chorava, lembrou-se dele?

- Eu nunca faria isso com você... – _Resignado, o Copiador não queria respostas de sua flor, temia a sinceridade dela._

- De todas as pessoas nesse mundo... Você é o único que eu não suportaria se me abandonasse... Obrigada por ser parte de mim... Eu te...

- Shiii. – _tocou os lábios a calando_. – Apenas descanse, e quando você acordar, estarei aqui, do seu lado... – _Não desejava ouvir juras de amor, pautadas na dúvida. Mas estaria ali quando ela despertasse. Sempre esteve._

Não havia dúvidas no coração da Haruno. A promessa foi feita. Ela sempre confiou nas palavras dele, estava tudo bem, estava tudo em paz agora... Roçou levemente os lábios nos dedos dele, beijando a mão em seguida. Cúmplice dos carinhos singelos, dormiu velada pelos braços do seu homem, na penumbra do quarto. Dormiu sorrindo, como há muito não sorria, pairando nos pensamentos...

_"Como eu pude perder tanto tempo?"_

Estava completa, protegida e feliz.

_**Mulher sem razão  
Ouve o teu homem  
Ouve o teu coração  
Batendo travado  
Por ninguém e por nada  
Na escuridão do quarto.**_

O coração batia por ele, por Hatake Kakashi, que velou o sono de sua menina até dar-se por vencido, dormindo absorto no suave cheiro de cerejas, enquanto via o céu parar de chorar, diante dos amantes.

* * *

Chegaram aos limites do Clã e avançaram até à mansão principal. No caminho, cruzaram com algumas moças da Bouke, que cumprimentaram o líder de maneira discreta e risonha. O suficiente pra fazer a namorada dele, ferver as têmporas em ciúmes, cumprimentando educadamente as:

_"Oferecidas!"_.

Neji divertia-se no íntimo, sem esboçar sorriso algum. Quando estavam de volta ao "mundo real", ele mantinha a postura fleumática de sempre, no semblante sério e respeitoso. Tenten por um momento esqueceu-se das garotas, passando a fitar o shinobi ao seu lado. _"Como ele pode ser tão diferente?!"._ Era uma das características de Neji, que mais a encantavam e mais a deixavam ousada. Adorava colocá-lo em situações, onde a frieza lutava pra permanecer viva no rosto carrancudo. Enquanto caminhavam trocando assuntos triviais, de mãos dadas, Tenten pensava em mil maneiras de tirá-lo do sério no almoço. Se existia algo muito divertido, era vê-lo sofrer poucas e boas, na frente de Hiashi-sama, que milagrosamente, sempre sorria diante das tramóias dela.

O líder da Bouke percebeu aquele olhar furtivo o encarando, e sentiu-se gelar todo. Ela era realmente muito boa nas armadilhas, sempre que abaixava a guarda um segundo sequer, pronto! Lá estava Neji preso no que a kunoichi tinha aprontado. Ás vezes, até um singelo sorriso de Tenten, era capaz de fazê-lo corar. Amava-a em todos os detalhes: do corpo à personalidade impetuosa.

- Fico me perguntado, o que você vai tentar aprontar hoje. – _Deu inicio ao jogo, que eles nunca cansavam de jogar: as provocações._

- Ora essa! O que faz o _"senhor"_ pensar nisso?

- Uhn... – _Deu de ombros._ – Já vou adiantando que vai ter troco.

"_Bobinho... Você já está pego!"_

- Confie em mim Neji-_kun_ – _Uma entonação maliciosa_. – Não vou fazer nada, e não balance a caixa dessa maneira!

A caixa. Uma estratégia. Ninguém poderia pegá-lo numa armadilha tão simples como essa. Mas a mestra das armas não era ninguém. O conhecia tão bem quanto ele mesmo, o suficiente pra saber que um Neji curioso "incomoda muita gente!" Estreitou olhares pro namorado no caminho todo, rindo baixinho, quando o Hyuuga, discretamente, tentava ativar o doujutsu pra espiar o conteúdo, e ela lhe espalmava, o reprovando de tal ato.

"_Seja lá o que você estiver armando, dessa vez eu não vou cair... Até porque o meu presente está nessa bendita caixa... Só preciso de um momento sozinho com ela, e descubro o que vou ganhar... Só um momento."_

Chegaram à mansão, sendo recepcionados por Naruto, que brincava com Hanabi, tentando ensinar pra kunoichi as etapas do Rasengan. Em vão, ela era mais sem paciência do que ele, quando menor. Tenten sinalizou discretamente pra Hyuuga, que largou Naruto falando sozinho, enlaçando o primo num dos braços livres, afinal, havia parado de chover.

"Que comece seu aniversário meu amor! Essa foi a primeira corada do dia!" – _Tenten pensou, enquanto fitava o semblante do namorado, totalmente rubro no contato repentino, da prima mais nova._

- Hanabi-chan! Guarde essa caixinha no quarto da Hinata-chan! – _Tenten gritou pra Hyuuga que piscou por cima do ombro._

"_E não deixe ele sozinho com a caixa! Nosso plano terá que funcionar!"._

Naruto convidou gentilmente Tenten pra entrar na mansão, fazendo mesuras tal qual uma Gueixa, arrancando da Mitsashi uma boa gargalhada, que ecoou nos ouvidos de certo morador, dentro da sala de chá... Um certo morador, que admirava a vivacidade da morena, tanto quanto os sorrisos dela.

- Entre, Tenten-sama, seja bem vinnnnda a mansão da Souke Hyuuga! – _O loiro abaixou-se segurando na faixa do kimono preto, em detalhes laranja que usava estampado com o símbolo dos Uzumakis, nas costas, forçando uma voz feminina.  
_

- Obrigada _senhora_ Uzumaki – _Retribui a mesura_. – Me sinto lisonjeada por ser tão bem recebida... – _Desalinhou os cabelos loiros, agora um tanto longos, do garoto._ - Ahhh Naruto seu bobo!

Os dois riam-se da brincadeira, quando uma figura imponente surgiu diante dos olhos azuis e castanhos: o líder da Souke, Hyuuga Hiashi. Naruto empalideceu momentaneamente, curvando-se em reverência pro futuro sogro, enquanto Tenten o cumprimentava na mesma educação, ainda estampando um sorriso por entre os lábios.

"_Kuso, tô ferrado com a Hina-chan se ele me der uma bronca!"_

- Ohayou Naruto-san, Ohayou Tenten-san. - _olhou pra menina_ - Venha comigo, há algumas coisas que precisamos acertar.

- Ohayou, Hiashi-sama, hai! – _A kunoichi postou-se firme, seguindo o homem._

- E Naruto-san...

- Hai. – _O loiro voltou os azuis pros perolados, ainda estático perante o Hyuuga._

- O "senhora Uzumaki" lhe caiu bem, com esses cabelos compridos, parecidos com o de Minato. – _Virou as costas, deixando o futuro genro a sós._

- Nani? Isso foi... Uma... Não... Não: IMPOSSÍVEL! Hiashi-sama fez uma piada? Esse velho me surpreende datte-bayo! Anou... Me largaram pra trás!

Neji ainda pode vislumbrar, à distância, Tenten seguindo, toda risonha, pra dentro da sala de chá com o tio a conversar animadamente, um assunto que ele não sabia. _"Mas o que é isso agora? Ela está de 'segredinhos' com Hiashi-sama?"_

**_Continua..._**

**_Música: "Mulher sem Razão" – de Cazuza / Dé / Bebel e Gil._**

* * *

**_Honeys! Agora não sei se quero um Kakashi ou um Neji hehehe... Sinto muito, mas quem domina o setor aqui são as mulheres... Na verdade, dominamos sempre! _**

**_Gomen pela demora!_**

**_Obrigada mais uma vez, pra quem está acompanhando e relevando meus surtos de sexo... Passou viu rsrsrsrs Adoooro vcs delícias!_**


	22. XXII Hiashi, TenTen, Neji – Um Triângulo...

**_Pode assustar com o título... Acho que dessa vez fui longe demais! rsrsrsrsr (fugindo das pedradas)  
Boa leitura minna-san! Adoooooro vocês com força!_**

* * *

**_XXII – Hiashi, TenTen, Neji – Um Triângulo Perigoso_**

**Betado por: XxSAYURIxX**

- Nii-san! Vamos logo, eu preciso da sua ajuda! _– resmungava a garota enquanto puxava o primo pelo braço, arrastando-o consigo_ – Olha! – _disse ao entrarem no recinto_ – Eu não consigo lembrar se eram lilases ou brancas as flores, que o Otoou-san queria... O que você acha? – _indagou apontando para os inúmeros arranjos florais misturados nas duas cores, cuidadosamente postos naquela sala climatizada até à hora do casamento_ – Neji-nii-san!! – _clamou ao ver que o outro nem lhe dava atenção, Hanabi tentava desviar o foco do ninja a todo custo_.

- ... Hã?! Hanabi-sama, eu não entendo de flores... Mas acho que estão bonitas, sim... – _despertando do transe por um momento, respondeu totalmente desinteressado, sem ao menos olhar para os arranjos._

- Ahhhh!! Nii-san... Quantas vezes eu já te falei pra parar com esse "sama"?! – _irritada, levou as mãos na cintura, fechando o olho esquerdo e pendendo a cabeça para o lado oposto, encarando o primo com um biquinho de aborrecimento._

- Sabe muito bem que não podemos abandonar as formalidades, quanto mais o respeito às nossas tradições. – _retrucou impaciente; queria ir à sala o mais rápido possível irromper na "reuniãozinha" de Tenten e Hiashi._

- Pois como uma líder da Souke, ordeno que você pare com essa formalidade imbecil! Tenha isso como um de seus presentes de aniversário. – _num tom que mesclava autoridade e carinho, a pequena Hyuuga, ainda com as mãos na cintura, finalizou com um belo e doce sorriso._

"Kuso! Preciso ir para lá, e logo! Será possível que todos querem me tirar do sério hoje?!"

- Sua ordem não tem fundamento, Hanabi-sama. – _justificou, intimidando-a_ – Mas posso acatá-la em troca de algumas informações...

"Nii-san querendo negociar?! Desde quando ele ficou assim tão flexível? A Tenten realmente fez um bom trabalho por aqui... hehehe."

- Uhn... Melhor assim, adoro negociar! Do que se trata? – _indagou curiosa, num olhar desafiador._

- Ouvi Mioko-san comentar que Tenten anda freqüentando muito a mansão ultimamente... _**Inclusive**_ quando eu não estou aqui. Diga-me... O que sabe sobre isso? – _mantinha-se impassível na voz e no olhar._

- Uhn... Ah, claro! Mas... Essa informação é muuuuito valiosa! É justo que eu peça algo mais em troca... Vejamos... Já sei! Você vai ter que usar o "chan" depois do meu nome! _– estapeou a palma da mão com a lateral do punho, certa de sua vitória._

- É um preço muito alto. Vou descobrir sozinho o que ela tanto anda fazendo por aqui. – _deu as costas para a prima, voltando apenas a virar o rosto_ – E essa caixa? Ela não pediu que você a guardasse? – _aproveitando-se da frustração de Hanabi, ativou discretamente o doujutsu._

"Finalmente descobrirei qual é o meu presente..."

Hanabi estava contrariada, mas a postos, tapou o presente com o corpo, ficando de costas para Neji, que acabou vendo o que não devia, desativando imediatamente o Byakugan enquanto o rubor tomava conta de suas bochechas.

- Na-na-ni-na-não! Não é pro senhor espiar isso aqui! – _"Ahh!! A Tenten-chan vai adorar saber disso! É a segunda vez que ele fica vermelho hoje!"_ – Pensei melhor, Nii-san... Então você me chama de Hanabi-chan só por hoje e eu te conto tudo que sei! – _"Kuso! Tenho que ganhar mais tempo!"._

_"Eu sabia... Elas estão aprontando..."_

- Feito, Hanabi... _Chan_. – _o sufixo escapou dos lábios de Neji numa forma inocente._

- Minha nossa! Você nunca tinha usado esse sufixo antes?! – _totalmente jocosa, a menina não conteve o tom de malícia._

- Já cumpri minha parte. Vai me dar às informações ou não? – _franziu o cenho diante das risadas dela._

- Yare, yare... O que eu sei, é que às vezes ela e o Otoou-san, se trancam na biblioteca por horas. Quando muito, caminham discretamente à sala de chá para uma pausa, e depois voltam aos "livros". – _gesticulava, numa insinuação libidinosa_.

_"Shikamaru... Agora eu entendo o significado da palavra 'irritante', da qual você tanto fala"._

- E o que mais?

- Bom... Você me conhece, né Nii-san... Eu não suporto tanto segredos como você... – _riu novamente, provocando-o_ – Então... Numa dessas milhaaaaaaaaares de vezes em que isso aconteceu, eu tentei espiar e...

- E? – _indagou, sem ao menos ligar para a entonação dela._

- Papai abriu a porta bem quando eu estava com o ouvido encostado lá... Caí no chão! Então, ele deixou bem claro o que aconteceria comigo, se eu tentasse espiar novamente... – _bicuda, cerrava os punhos com a lembrança do ocorrido_ – Mesmo assim, depois que eles saíram, juntos, dos limites do clã, eu voltei à biblioteca, vasculhando algum vestígio de qualquer... _**Coisa,**_ sabe? Mas não achei nada... A não ser...

- Diga logo, Hanabi-sama... Digo, Hanabi-chan. A não ser o quê?

- Havia um livro sobre a mesa, com marcas de dedos recentes. – _sorriu para si mesma, provando ao primo que suas habilidades com o Byakugan estavam tão boas quanto as dele _– Era um livro sobre as origens do nosso doujutsu, nada de muito interessante, era apenas um manual de medicina... Ah! É mesmo! Tenten sempre vinha pra cá com uma caderneta velha a tiracolo... Isso é tudo o que eu sei.

- Qual era a cor dessa caderneta?

- Acho que era... Preta... ou... Branca... Marrom... Vermelha? Ah... Sei lá Nii-san! Eu não me lembro! Não prestei atenção a esse detalhe.

- Pois devia. Detalhes são tudo quando se trata de espionagem. – _disse propositalmente para tirar à pequena do 'pedestal', mostrando-lhe que ele ainda era superior_ – Já está quase na hora do almoço, vamos voltar, Hanabi-sa... Chan. – _totalmente absorto nos pensamento, o gênio dos Hyuuga tentava recordar-se dos pertences de Tenten. _

_"Não me lembro de caderneta nenhuma..."._

Hanabi, emburrada com o "bofetão" que levara nas palavras do Hyuuga mais velho, o acompanhava à sala de refeições. Em meio àquele silêncio absurdo, a caçula lembrava de sua conversa com Tenten.

_**Flashback**_**_Hanabi On:_**

- Hanabi-chan, sua missão será entreter Neji-kun até que eu e seu pai terminemos de acertar os detalhes para a surpresa!

- Tenten-chan! Por isso que eu gosto tanto de você! Ta sempre aprontando pro lado do Nii-san! Hahahaha... Anou... Eu posso saber qual é a desse ano?... 'gasp'... Go-gomen ne pela comparação... É que... Eu... É difícil não recordar do passado... – _"Droga! Por que tinha que abrir essa minha boca grande?!"._

- Ah... Tudo bem, minha querida! Nada vai acontecer dessa vez, eu prometo. – _respondeu, afagando os cabelos da menina arredia_ – Mas... Se eu te contar, não vai ser surpresa! – _sorriu abertamente pro semblante contrariado de Hanabi._

- Ahhh... Mas a surpresa nem é pra mim! Não vale Tenten-chan! Se você não me contar, eu não vou ajudar! – _cruzou os braços, fazendo bico; negociar com Tenten era mais difícil, mas quem sabe uma clássica birra infantil não funcionasse?_

- Mas sem você, o plano não dará certo, Hanabi-chaaan... – _rebateu a Mitsashi, devolvendo o bico pra menina._

- Então me conta o que você e o Otoou-san tanto fazem lá na biblioteca! Não terá problema em me contar, a não ser que seja _**muito íntimo...**_ – _a Hyuuga provocou Tenten numa insinuação maliciosa demais para a idade dela._

- Ah!! O quê?! – _corou ao ouvir tais palavras da garotinha, abanando as mãos desenfreadamente_ – Quem está lhe dizendo esse tipo de coisa? Aposto que é o baka do Naruto!...

- Não tente fugir do assunto! Vai me contar ou não?! – _lançou o olhar mais desafiador que tinha. _

_"Kuso! Se a nee-san descobrir que o Naruto-kun me emprestou um livro do Jiraya-sama, o coitado tá morto!"_

- Está bem! Nós estamos pesquisando um segredo do Byakugan, pra desenvolver uma arma especial que ajude o Neji-kun, e outros Hyuugas futuramente, a suprir o único defeito do doujutsu de vocês.

- Defeito?! – _arqueou a sobrancelha contrariada pela constatação_ – Qual seria?

- O ponto cego do Byakugan. – _respondeu sorrindo_ – Graças ao manual do meu bisavô, que eu recuperei naquele... Incidente... – _não conseguia esconder as emoções enquanto se perdia nas memórias daquela tarde, sentiu, por um momento, a voz faltar-lhe, a garganta seca, enquanto o olhar perdia-se alguns instantes nas tristes recordações_. – Pudemos desenvol...

- Realmente, Tenten-chan! – _cortou a fala da morena. Hanabi sabia que aquelas recordações eram doloridas._ – Depois de tanto sofrimento, aquilo tudo que aconteceu tem que servir pra alguma coisa boa, não é mesmo? – _sorriu para a amiga, tentando alegrá-la._

- Ha-hai! – _trazida de volta à realidade pelas sábias palavras da jovem Hyuuga, Tenten retribuiu-lhe o sorriso_ – A propósito, Hana-chan... Eu sei que não é o momento apropriado para esse tipo de conversa, mas... Hinata-chan me contou sobre os seus pesadelos... Sei que ela não devia ter me contado, mas é que uma vez eu comentei... Tenho as mesmas sensações que você...

- Também tem a impressão de que alguém lhe observa enquanto dorme?! – _perguntou espantada._

- Exatamente... Mas nunca há ninguém... Pelo menos não que eu veja... Por isso devemos manter os olhos bem abertos, Hanabi-chan. – _afirmou num tom de conselho, preocupada._

- Hai! Concordo Tenten-chan. Pode deixar. Manterei os olhos bem abertos.

_**Flashback**_**_Hanabi Off._**

Enfim chegaram à sala de jantar, e abruptamente, Neji estreitou olhares pro tio que sentava à ponta da mesa, como o de costume, e para a namorada, que... Sentava ao lado dele?! Qual era o poder que Tenten exercia sobre o líder dos Hyuuga, afinal? Como ela conseguia arrancar sorrisos, mesmo que tímidos, de Hyuuga Hisashi?! Uma ponta afiada de ciúmes lhe tomou de assalto, ao ver a kunoichi chamar Hanabi, pegar a tal caixinha e entregá-la nas mãos do velho, sussurrando algo no ouvido dela em troca do presente que, na verdade, pertencia a ele... Ou será que não?!

_"Isso já foi longe demais! Não posso acreditar... Hiashi-sama está até... Tocando nas mãos dela!"_

Preparava-se para levantar, quando viu a Mitsashi caminhar até onde estavam Hinata e Naruto, numa conversa calorosa. Tenten cochichou algo pra Hinata, tornando a olhar para o líder da Souke, que, incrivelmente, ainda lhe sorria. Sibilou ao ver a prima levantar-se e sair rapidamente da sala, voltando com mais uma caixa.

_"Com certeza estão tramando algo!... Eles sabem que eu _**_odeio_**_ surpresas! Se Tenten der mais um sorriso pra Hiashi-sama... Eu..."._

- Nii-san, eu garanto que aniversário como esse você nunca teve! – _afirmou Hanabi, cortando os pensamentos do impaciente Hyuuga._

- Nani?!

- Vou dar muita risada da sua cara hoje! Hauhauhauhau!! Se prepare! – _a menina deu-lhe leves tapinhas nas costas, voltando a sentar-se._

- Hana...

-... – _o velho homem levantou-se, dirigindo-se às caixas de presente, que estavam cuidadosamente empilhadas ao lado da mesa_ – Certo. Já que estamos todos aqui presentes, que se dê início à comemoração em homenagem ao aniversário de Neji-san. – _a voz do patriarca soou pelo salão, cortando a fala do atônito aniversariante. _

- Putz! Pra que tanta formalidade?... _– cochichou o loiro para sua noiva, que riu tímida_. – Uhhhhhh... Melhor deixar quieto, né? – _concluiu brilhantemente, ao sentir o olhar morteiro de Hisashi praticamente fuzilando-os. _

- Antes dos votos, como de costume, daremos início à cerimônia de abertura dos presentes. – _atou nos dedos fortes um dos embrulhos_ – Tenho aqui uma oferenda em nome de Maito Gai e Rock Lee, que se desculpam pela ausência, por estarem numa missão.

Seguindo a cerimônia, Neji se levantou e foi até Hiashi, pegando o presente e abrindo-o na frente dos convidados. De lá de dentro, tirou, é claro, um esguio e maleável uniforme collant verde, igual aos que sempre ganhava há anos.

- Era de se esperar... – _instintivamente, não conteve a observação, colocando o presente no cesto destinado a tal função. _

- Waaaaaa!! Sugoi!! Hey, Neji! Eu também tenho um desses! São ótimos pra treinar! E também para evidenciar atributos físicos! As meninas adoram!! – _Naruto ria-se todo empolgado da cara constrangida, que o aniversariante corado fazia –_ bonc Aiiiii Hinata-chan!! Doeu!! – _reclamava o ninja hiperativo nº 1 de Konoha, ao cascudo que levara._

"Terceira vez! Ahhhh! Hoje ele vai bater o recorde!" – _Tenten sorriu, timidamente_.

- Esse aqui... – _Hiashi pegava outro embrulho, analisando o cartão_ – É de Hatake Kakashi, que se desculpa, justificando ausência em virtude de ajudar uma velhinha com afazeres domésticos.

Ao abrir o presente, Neji se deparou com um livro de capa laranja intitulado "Icha Icha! Paradise"

... Silêncio total.

- Sugoooooooooooiii!! A super mega ultra rara reedição da edição nº 1!! – _Naruto irrompeu o silêncio com seu grito de surpresa, e os olhos brilhando de emoção diante daquela preciosidade._ – bonc Aiiiiii!! De novo, Hina-chan?! Mas o que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?! – _Hinata, totalmente ruborizada nem se atreveu a responder._

- Minha vez, Otoou-san! – _Hanabi antecipou-se, levantando o braço, ganhando a permissão por um sinal positivo de Hiashi._

A pequena Hyuuga, tão hiperativa quanto o futuro irmão, dirigiu-se à Neji, mas ao invés de entregar o presente para ele, rasgou ela mesma o embrulho, revelando uma máscara Tigre da ANBU.

- Tcharaaaan! Uma novinha em folha pra você, Nii-san! Feliz aniversário! – _felicitou o primo com um forte abraço, entregando o presente, que Neji agradeceu discretamente_.

- Uhn... Este aqui é de Haruno Sakura... Que se desculpa por não ter comparecido porque teve que... Ajudar um velinho com afazeres domésticos?! – _Hiashi proferiu meio confuso o que acabara de ler no cartão._

"Affe! Mas que falta de criatividade essa da Sakura! Igualzinha o Kakashi-sensei, ela ta ficando tão boa quanto ele, em inventar desculpas..." – _Constatou Naruto, enquanto estapeava a testa com a palma da mão._

Neji abria o presente, sendo observado por dois orbes chocolate borbulhando de ciúme, afinal, o que a 'ex' daria a ele? Suspirou aliviada quando viu que Neji ganhara um jogo de kunais com kit médico.

"Quanta tensão para um aniversário!... AHHHH agora ferrou!" – _Naruto reprovava-se em pensamento quando se deu conta: _– "Eu não comprei nada pra ele! Sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa! Como isso foi acontecer?!" – _o garoto olhava a fitinha vermelha amarrada no dedinho. Tentou avisar Hinata de seu ato falho, sinalizando com vários gestos humanamente incompreensíveis._

- Hinata, sua vez. – _o pai ordenou._

A herdeira da Souke tomou nas mãos a pequena caixa que buscara minutos antes e entregou-a ao primo, declarando ser um presente conjunto dela com Naruto. Neji percebeu a tramóia, e divertiu-se intimamente com o semblante apavorado da prima, pela falta de modos do noivo, que estampava um sorriso desconcertado, ao longe.

- Eu acho melhor você não mostrar esse presente pra ninguém... – _Hinata tocou os ombros de Neji, sussurrando-lhe as informações no ouvido._

Ao abrir o embrulho, o Hyuuga espantou-se com a surpresa, deparando-se com um par de reluzentes alianças douradas.

- Lembra daquele seu desejo que me contou certa vez? Então, Nii-san... Não há oportunidade melhor do que essa! Não a deixe passar... – _deu-lhe um doce sorriso de incentivo, sentando-se novamente ao lado do amado._

O aniversariante não conteve tamanha excitação, vislumbrando mais uma vez as alianças dentro da delicada caixinha, por fim fechando-a e guardando-a por dentro do kimono, agradecendo a prima num sorriso contido. Tenten franziu as sobrancelhas diante da curiosidade e do... Por que não, ciúme?! Neji sempre mostrava _**todos**_ os presentes. _"Que injustiça! Ele me paga!"._ Controlou-se novamente, pois sabia que o próximo presente a ser entregue seria o dela. _"Acalme-se Tenten... Apenas acalme-se..."._

- Tenten-san, aproxime-se. – _Hiashi ordenou educadamente à morena, que caminhou em direção a ele. Neji sentiu seu coração descompassar, quando o tio entregou a bendita caixinha à namorada_ – Neji-san, o presente da senhorita Mitsashi só foi possível devido ao meu presente.

Neste exato momento, todos sibilaram diante da revelação. Hiashi-sama sempre dava à Neji os cumprimentos e uma quantia em dinheiro, que era usada pra manter as dependências da Bouke, sempre muito bem edificadas.

- Neji-kun... – _a morena tomou as atenções para si, principalmente a do gênio do clã Hyuuga, aproximando-se dele, que sentiu as cordas vocais travarem diante da imagem refletida em vermelho, nos olhos brancos. Ela estava realmente... _**_Linda_** – Hiashi-sama me ajudou a desenvolver a tecnologia empregada no seu "presente". – _a voz suave acalmava o coração do gênio._ – Abra...

Um tanto trêmulo, Neji tomou em suas mãos a "surpresa" que tanto o tinha incomodado desde a manhã. Olhou docemente para sua amada e abriu, enfim, o pacote, deparando-se com um anel feito de bronze. Estreitou seu olhar para o singelo objeto e percebeu que nele, haviam algumas inscrições. Sem pedir permissão ativou o doujutsu, que ao contato na visão do objeto, lhe ferveu as têmporas.

- O que é isso?! – _desativou o Byakugan, indagando, atônito, à namorada, o porquê daquela reação incômoda._

- É um anel... Que não pode ser usado por alguém da Bouke... – _levou as delicadas mãos àquela faixa branca, que lhe cobria o selo _– Mas você só vai entender isso se me deixar tirá-la...

- Tenten! Você está indo longe demais! Pare com suas brincadeiras! – _esbravejou, segurando os pulsos da namorada._

A constatação de Naruto sobre o clima pesado demais para uma festa de aniversário, foi compartilhada na mente de todos os outros presentes. Hanabi não acreditava no que ouvia: _"Não era suprir o ponto cego?! Tenten-chan!! Você me enganou!"_

- Psiu! Hina-chan... – _o loiro aproximou-se do ouvido da noiva, para cochichar novamente_ – Isso vai dar merda... Faz alguma coisa!

- Shiiiiiihhh Naruto-kun! – _Hinata retribuiu-lhe com um sinal de silêncio_ – Eu não devo e nem posso interferir. – _retrucou baixinho_.

Tenten sorriu, como sempre fazia diante dele, fazendo-o aquietar o coração paulatinamente. Um poder fantástico e misterioso, que Neji ainda não havia decifrado a origem... A força... A beleza...

- Você confia em mim, não é Neji-kun? – _irrompeu nos ouvidos teimosos dele._

- Claro que confio, Tenten... Mas isso está passando dos limites! – _ainda irritado, corou pela quarta vez, ao sentir o sangue ferver diante dos lábios sinceros dela._

- Você me disse que não deixaria nada ficar entre nós, lembra?

Era impossível evitar... E lá se foi o Hyuuga novamente, mergulhando no doce mar de chocolate daqueles olhos, que lhe imploravam atenção e carinho. Perdeu-se mais uma vez naquela alma, que era o complemento da sua própria... Lembrando-se dos sentimentos que ela lhe mostrara, da cumplicidade de seu sorriso, da beleza de seus traços... Sempre... Sempre confiou em Tenten. Recordou-se do passado... De tudo o que acontecera, de tudo pelo qual passaram... _**Juntos**_... De quando ela quase morreu em seus braços, dos sacrifícios que ela suportou pelo amor deles. A kunoichi de Konoha... A menina, a amiga, a mulher a sua frente; era para ele um marco do passado e do presente, que ele desejava manter pro resto da vida: Era seu futuro. Ela era parte da vida em toda essência. Estava decidido... Seria capaz de tudo por ela! Fechou os olhos e, calmamente, retirou ele mesmo o algoz pedaço de pano, que lhe fervia a dor do passado.

- E _**nada**_ vai ficar entre nós... _**Nunca...**_ – _sorriu para a amada, entregando-lhe a faixa nas mãos._

A kunoichi, tremendo os olhos, lhe tomou o anel das mãos e o levou de encontro ao selo da Bouke, que brilhou insistentemente em contato com o objeto de bronze, causando no shinobi uma sensação de desconforto e visão turva.

- Esse anel tem o mesmo jutsu que o condenou ao selamento, assim como aos outros da Bouke... Porém, seu efeito, agora, é reverso. Esse objeto, Neji-san, é o marco da quebra de nossas tradições. – _Hiashi irrompeu com a voz firme, permitindo-se explicar_ – E graças à sabedoria dos Mitsashi, poderemos retirar o seu selo. Você ultrapassou todos os limites que essa marca representa, seja na força de um shinobi, seja no que diz respeito à honra de nosso clã... De nosso sangue... Não há e nunca houve motivos para mantê-la. Há muito... Muito tempo... Eu desejo libertá-lo desse selo... Quero fazer por você, o que não me pude fazer pelo seu pai... _– a voz antes firme e forte do líder dos Hyuuga, agora soava trêmula._

- H-Hiashi-sama... – _o jovem Neji mal podia acreditar no que ouvia e no que via... Mal pode acreditar na emoção do imponente Hyuuga Hiashi. Uma onda de calor intenso, ao mesmo tempo brando, tomava conta do coração do garoto. Uma sensação indescritível de felicidade, orgulho... Era isso o que significava ser... _

_"_**_Reconhecido_**_"?_

- Agradeça à Tenten-san pelo presente. Essa garota é capaz de fazer coisas incríveis por você... _**Meu filho**_ _– sorriu ternamente para Neji e Tenten, que enrubesceu diante de tão doces palavras._

Hiashi pôs o anel e o levou em direção à ferida aberta de Neji... O selo da Bouke. Em contato com o frio metal, a marca fluía para dentro do anel, levando consigo toda a dor... Toda a diferença e preconceito entre as pessoas dum mesmo sangue... Duma mesma _**família.**_ Esvaía-se, aos poucos... Todo aquele verde amaldiçoado, que um dia protegera os segredos do Byakugan... Que tirara a vida de Hyuuga Hizashi e de tantos outros Hyuugas.

Os espectadores da cena estavam tão atônitos quanto seu protagonista. Neji não tinha conseguido ordenar todos os pensamentos ainda. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que pensar.

Mas concluiu que toda a dor e revolta daquela marca... Tudo... _**Desaparecia quando ele olhava para ela**_...

De soslaio, cruzou olhares com Tenten e, antes que o 'ritual' terminasse, segurou o pulso do tio, afastando a mão do selo, que voltou de imediato ao local de origem, queimando-lhe com ímpeto... Na pele e na alma. A mesma dor de anos atrás, arrancou de Neji gemidos contidos por entre os dentes.

Todos se espantaram diante da atitude brusca e incompreensível do shinobi... Todos, menos Tenten, que sorriu gratificada, meneando levemente com a cabeça.

"É por isso que eu te amo, Neji!"

- Não... – _balbuciou, em meio ao imponente silêncio, o gênio dos Hyuuga, cabisbaixo, com a sombra de seus cabelos tapando-lhe os olhos._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Whhaaaa galera! Nem eu to acreditando... Enganei vocês, né!? ehehehehe  
Espero sinceramente não decepcioná-los com o próx. capítulo.  
Muito obrigada por estarem comigo nessa saga! bjOs sempreeeeeeeee **_

* * *

**RESPONDENDO OS REVIEWS POR AQUI**

**U-Ana -** Whaaa (agarra) Adorei esse negócio de "perfeito"... Fico toda boba!

Pois é flor, a Tenten é fodssss eheheheh, aguarde, essa mulher vai aprontar e muitttttooooooooo

Sasuke com a Sakura é! ehehehe

Então tá... Estou postando uma em conjunto com um amigo, e se ele me permitir, vou postar aqui, dedicada exclusivamente pra vc!

bjOsssssssssssssssssssssss

* * *

**Hyuuga ALe** - Então né! heuaheuaehuaehuah O Neji é insubistituível... Mas eu queria uma única noite com o Ninja Copiador rsrsrsrs

A Tenten vai aprontar! Até com o Hiashi huhuhuhuh

Oferecidas demaissssssssssssssss (que ódio)

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!!

bjOs sempre viuuuuuU-Ana - Whaaa agarra Adorei esse negócio de "perfeito"... Fico toda boba!

Pois é flor, a Tenten é fodssss eheheheh, aguarde, essa mulher vai aprontar e muitttttooooooooo

Sasuke com a Sakura é! ehehehe

Então tá... Estou postando uma em conjunto com um amigo, e se ele me permitir, vou postar aqui, dedicada exclusivamente pra vc!

bjOsssssssssssssssssssssss


	23. XXIII Feliz Aniversário Nejikun!

_**XIII – Feliz Aniversário Neji-kun! – "Alguns inimigos nunca dormem".**_

_Todos se espantaram diante da atitude brusca e incompreensível do shinobi... Todos, menos Tenten, que sorriu gratificada, meneando levemente a cabeça. "É por isso que eu te amo, Neji!"._

_- Não... – balbuciou, em meio ao imponente silêncio, o gênio dos Hyuuga, cabisbaixo, com a sombra de seus cabelos tapando-lhe os olhos._

* * *

- Aritagô Hiashi-sama, mas como uma kunoichi me disse certa vez... – _fitou os chocolates dela_ – Isso nunca me impôs limites. Eu me orgulho dessa marca... Ela me lembra tudo pelo qual meu pai um dia lutou e acreditou, sou grato às memórias que me traz...

- Tenho certeza que Hizashi se orgulharia disso – _Tocou num dos ombros do "filho", meneando a cabeça, discretamente, num sinal claro de reverência_.

Diante da cena, Neji alegrou-se de não negar o fardo que lhe fora dado, e tal qual o líder da Souke, curvou-se, fazendo ecoar as palavras na mente _"Hizashi se orgulharia disso"._ Uma cena atípica: além de laços de sangue, além das famílias, além das tradições: um velho se curvando pra um menino, e um menino que desistiu do orgulho infantil, curvando-se diante do velho.

Quando Tenten encontrou o jutsu no diário do bisavô, há quase seis meses atrás, não pode prever que tudo terminaria nisso. Na verdade, ela nunca imaginou que o impassível, Hyuuga Hiashi, aceitasse a proposta. Arriscou-se num campo minado, tentando – com apenas sorrisos e um amor magnífico – quebrar anos de tradição de um clã tão forte. Surpreendeu-se com a decisão do velho homem.

Mais uma vez, Hiashi irrompeu na contemplação do momento inesperado, tomando uma atitude surpreendente.

- Hinata, venha até aqui.

A menina conhecia bem aquele tom de voz, e sabia como se portar diante dele. Levantou-se firme e caminhou soberana até o pai, sem olhá-lo em desafio ou resignação. Olhou-o com respeito. Uma ligeira satisfação estampou-se nos semblantes do líder da Souke e do noivo, que admiravam maravilhados, cada passado daquela kunoichi até a sentença.

- Deixo a decisão em suas mãos. – _Entregou a ela, o anel de bronze_. – Daqui pra frente, o futuro das duas famílias, estão ao cargo de suas decisões Hinata. – _Em nenhuma ocasião o pai deixava de desafiar a filha. Afinal, ser um líder implica grandes poderes, grandes responsabilidades e também, grandes decisões. (N/A: momento SpiderMan)._

- Hia-shi-sama... – _a bela kunoichi dos longos cabelos negros, gaguejou. Quem poderia imaginar tais palavras, vindas dele?_

- Apenas me chame de... Outoou-san. – _lhe sorriu discretamente, apertando a mão que segurava o anel._

- Você terá orgulho de mim... Outoou-san... –_ sorriu de volta. _

- Você está enganada Hinata... Eu já lhe tenho orgulho... Minha filha... – _contemplando o belo sorriso da herdeira, lembrou-se daquela que um dia fez seu coração descompassar. Compreendeu toda a força que emanava de Hinata, a mesma que sempre o fez temer pelo futuro dela: era a força da mãe; o grandioso poder de deixar o mundo mais bonito, com apenas um sorriso._

Enquanto pai e filha aparavam algumas arestas do passado, o orgulhoso líder da Bouke aproximou-se da morena, responsável pelos últimos acontecimentos. Neji tomou as mãos de Tenten por entre os dedos, e olhou tenramente naqueles olhos, que sempre o fizeram ceder diante das vontades femininas... Os mesmos, que não brilhavam sem os brancos dele, refletidos.

- Sua maluca... Eu já devia ter aprendido esperar qualquer coisa, quando vejo esse teu sorriso. – _salpicou os longos cabelos nos ombros, num sorriso satisfeito, marcando os traços perfeitos._

- Eu faço tudo por você... Seu chato! – _mordeu um dos lábios, enrubescendo diante dos olhos dele._ – **Feliz aniversário, Neji-kun**... – _num ímpeto inocente, o abraçou cerrando os chocolates, perdida no cheiro almiscarado do Hyuuga._

-... _**Você**_ é o meu maior presente... – _afagava carinhosamente os longos cabelos da Mitsashi, sentido a cada palavra, o coração de sua menina-mulher descompassar_. – Mas não se esqueça... Eu lhe avisei que teria troco...

- Nani?! – _espantada, Tenten desceu as mãos delicadas dos ombros do shinobi, voltando a fitá-lo surpresa_. - O que vai...

Não deu tempo... Quando a kunoichi se deu conta, o jovem Hyuuga já estava novamente perto do tio, falando algo com Hiashi que ela não pode definir na leitura labial. Neji foi discreto e rápido, voltando a tomar a namorada pelos braços, convidando-a pra sentar-se à mesa. Tenten sentia o coração gelar, em cada minuto que cruzava olhares com o gênio. Via-o piscar maliciosamente diante dos semblantes desconcertados que lhe tirava, afinal, ele também exercia um poder supremo em seu coração... Quem sabe, ainda maior que os suspiros apaixonados, gemidos e gritos entre quatro paredes... Os sorrisos sinceros, que ecoavam dos lábios generosos de Tenten? Apaixonar-se por Hyuuga Neji foi algo, realmente, inevitável. O rapaz era um misto delicioso de amor e possessão; carinho e agressividade; sexo e sorrisos discretos; vaidade e resignação. Aturdida, a menina almoçou em silêncio, deixando os demais apreensivos quanto à falta de atitudes dela. Diferente do herdeiro da Bouke, Tenten não escondia os sentimentos diante dos presentes, daqueles que no passar dos anos, tornaram-se sua curiosa família... A única que tinha agora.

Ao ver as criadas da mansão retirarem a mesa trazendo os doces, Neji levantou-se ajeitando o kimono. Pousou os brancos nos chocolates, que sibilaram diante dele. _Seria medo?_ Divertiu-se intimamente com as reações dela. A Mitsashi mais parecia uma menininha assustada, do que a mulher que o fizera crescer tanto. Do que a ANBU de Elite, de Konohakagure.

- Hiashi-sama. – _chamou a atenção do patriarca e dos demais._ – Eu gostaria de comunicar uma decisão importante, que tomei há alguns dias. Aguardei até essa data, por considerar propícia. – _desviou, ligeiramente, o olhar do velho para a prima. Hinata era a única que sabia os próximos passos dele._

"Nii-san! Eu admiro sua coragem! A Tenten vai adorar a bela surpresa...".

- Tchhhh, Hina-chan... – _Naruto irrompeu sussurrando no ouvido da noiva, acordando-a do transe_. – Se for mais um barraco eu num vou agüentar... Saio correndo daqui! É tudo muito assustador... Como sempre...

- Impressionante! –_ retrucou em baixo tom. Calar o Naruto era uma tarefa quase impossível._ – Nunca te vi hesitar diante de um batalhão de inimigos, e agora você treme todo num almoço de aniversário... Que tipo de Hokage vai ser? – _corou diante das palavras duras e precisas... "Agora ele pára de falar!"._

- Ora essa! – _o loiro perdeu a compostura, alterando o tom da voz_. – Eu prefiro alongar três dias e três noites, lutando com inimigos sem parar, do que agüentar toda essa tensão! Tô nervoso demais! – _segurou a gola do kimono, afrouxando-o como se quisesse respirar, desviando o olhar pros outros Hyuugas._

"Kusoooo! Porque ta todo mundo olhando pra mim?"

"Baka! Desse jeito... Sou eu quem vai sair correndo daqui!" – _Tenten rebateu mentalmente._

- Acalme-se Naruto-san... E acostume-se. – _Hiashi cerrou os olhos diante da falta de modos do Uzumaki... "Será que precisamos de um Hokage tão impulsivo?" O desafio audacioso nos discursos do velho Hyuuga, não sumira por completo. Completara várias primaveras e sabia que o fim estava próximo, mas nunca deixou de ponderar os aspectos sobre a nova geração de shinobis daquela terra que um dia, acolheu seus ancestrais, com tanto esmero. "Talvez seja preciso..."_. – Prossiga Neji-san.

- Dada minha idade avançada, decidi que deveria assumir completamente a posição como líder da Bouke, portanto, não irei mais participar em missões fora da Vila. – _seco e impassível, ignorou por completo o acesso inoportuno de Naruto._

- Sábia decisão. Já comunicou à Hokage?

- Ainda não, mas pretendo fazê-la hoje mesmo.

"Toda aquela conversa de troco, só por isso? Tenten sua idiota! Preocupou-se à toa!" – _Riu discretamente pra si e sentiu-se mais segura, sabendo que a possibilidade de perdê-lo em batalha, agora era mínima. _

- Contudo... – _o jovem continuou o discurso, e pousou mais uma vez os brancos nos castanhos. _– Não pretendo assumir meu lugar de direito, sem estar devidamente sanado pelas tradições.

- Entendo. Isso implicaria então, escolhermos uma esposa pra você, estou certo?

- Perfeitamente. – _Os Hyuugas entreolharam-se como se não houvesse mais ninguém naquela sala, enquanto as kunoichis e o futuro Hokage ainda digeriam a palavra "esposa"._ – E ambos sabemos que na geração precedente, ou seja, Hinata-sama e eu, um dos dois tem a obrigação de se casar com um Hyuuga, pra manter a linhagem pura de nosso sangue.

- E como pretende resolver este, digamos, impasse? – _O velho desafiou, desviando rapidamente o olhar pra Mitsashi, que aos poucos, perdia a tonalidade morena da pele. Estava tão alva quanto os imponentes homens à frente._

- Abdicando. – _respondeu sem cerimônias._

- Co-como?! – _Hiashi não acreditou_.

- Abdicarei meu direito sanguíneo de assumir a liderança, afinal, na Bouke não existe obrigatoriedade quanto a sucessões. – _Neji caminhou lentamente até a namorada, que respirava pesadamente a cada palavra dele. Retirou de dentro do kimono a caixinha que deixara Tenten curiosa, o presente de Hinata. _- **Quer se casar comigo?** – _abriu a caixa, revelando as alianças douradas, refletindo o brilho no semblante surpreso dela._

- Ne-neji... – _E os castanhos perderam a vivacidade. A Mitsashi desmaiou._

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Godaime-sama. – _Uma voz rouca tencionou despertar Tsunade, que dormia apoiada nos braços dispostos à mesa, ao lado de uma garrafa de sakê rolando vazia._

- Godaime-sama... – _O jovem tocou a sennin com os dedos, vendo a figura dissipar-se numa nuvem branca._

- Bushin... Onde ela poderia estar? – _O único ANBUne. confiável da Hokage, saiu apressadamente do prédio._

"Não temos muito tempo...".

**OoOoOoOoO**

A Hime caminhava vagarosamente até o memorial dos shinobis de Konoha. Pesarosa, lembrava-se do passado e de todos que perdeu. De todos que amou... O avô, o tio, os pais, o noivo, o irmão, os jounnins tão jovens... Jiraya. A cada passo, uma nova dor lhe atingia o coração, tal qual espadas afiadas, melancólicas, sem compaixão. Deixou as fraquezas tomarem conta de si por apenas um momento, e chorou.

Um chunnin que visitava o memorial espantou-se com o pesar da Líder. Mas compreendeu aquela dor, afinal, perdera entes queridos há tanto tempo quanto ela, e mesmo assim, a memória deles ainda o acompanhava. E o acompanharia pra sempre. Não julgou aquele momento como uma fraqueza da velha mulher... Ele nem ao menos a julgou. Talvez, de todos naquela Vila, ele era um dos únicos que nunca julgara ninguém. Não sentia-se no direito de tal ato. Devia a vida ao Yondaime e aos falecidos pais... E por isso, admirava tanto Tsunade, que seguia as doutrinas dos grandes líderes do passado.

- Ah... Gomen nasai Iruka... Não tinha lhe visto... – _a loira meneou a cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas com o dorso das mãos_. – O que faz aqui? Está um dia tão... – _paulatinamente, Iruka viu a Hokage bambear as pernas, num sinal claro de fraqueza. Antecipou-se e amparou-a nos ombros_.

- Tsunade-sama! A senhora está bem?! – _ainda a segurava, quando a loira tossiu veementemente numa das mãos._ – Está sangrando! O que aconteceu?

- Não é nada meu jovem. – _a Hime largou-se dos braços do moreno_. – É só a idade me alcançando... "Kuso! Preciso voltar antes que não consiga..." – _A visão falhou novamente e o chunnin amparou-a, enquanto ela sussurrava:_ – Onegai Iruka... Ajude-me a voltar, sim?

- Cla-claro!

O shinobi seguiu carregando a Hokage disposta em seus braços, cuidadoso ao caminho que tomara. Em domingos, toda Konoha resolvia passear nos parques e nas florestas, e não seria nada bom que os moradores contemplassem a figura de um líder tão abatido. Ao atravessar os limites das dependências dos Hokages, sentiu olhares perniciosos caírem às costas. Desviou um minuto a atenção, procurando os inquisidores da cena. Não detectou ninguém.

"_Será mesmo que é só a idade?"._

- Aqui está bom Umino... Arigatô. – _A Hime soltou-se mais uma vez do moreno._ – Gostaria de lhe pedir algo não oficial.

- Como quiser Tsunade-sama.

- Não comente o que aconteceu com ninguém... Principalmente com o... – _ela cerrou o nome, por entre os dentes falhos._

-... _Naruto_... Mas a senhora poderia me contar... O que está acontecendo? – _numa inocência presunçosa, Iruka não se enganou com as palavras vazias da líder._ – Sabe que pode confiar...

- É só a idade meu bom chunnin... – _interrompeu, tocando-lhe nos ombros, com um sorriso pesaroso._ – Somente a idade... Tenha um bom dia. – _firmou a postura, seguindo rapidamente ao salão principal, deixando pra trás um shinobi desconfiado. Sabia que as palavras não convenceriam Iruka, mas por hora, não precisava preocupar ninguém com seus problemas. _

O moreno caminhou pra fora das dependências, absorto nas palavras dela e curioso num detalhe: _"Quem nos olhava daquela forma vil, quando entramos aqui?"._

Chegando à sala, Tsunade escancarou a porta de forma violenta com os pés, concentrando o verde chakra no abdômen, responsável pelo sangramento. _"Onde está Shizune?... É claro... Dia de folga... Deve estar em algum lugar com Genma..."._

- Como se sente hoje, Hime? – _Uma voz fúnebre ecoou num dos cantos da sala, fazendo a líder virar-se abruptamente pra fitar o interlocutor, velado na penumbra das sombras._

- Bem melhor, pra seu desgosto. – _pigarreou, desdenhando a pergunta, sem tirar os olhos do homem._

- Ora! Pra que tanta hostilidade?

- Como entrou aqui? – _cortou a investida, enquanto o homem aproximava-se, lentamente_. – Nem mais um passo!

- Acaso está com medo de um velho amigo? – _Danzou saiu das sombras, segurando o queixo da loira por entre os dedos, suavemente._ – Vejo que a solidão não fez mal ao seu rosto... Continua linda, como há anos atrás.

- Diga logo o que quer, e vá embora! – _Estapeou a mão presunçosa do shinobi._

- Negociar.

- Você tem apenas um minuto. – _terminou o curativo._

- Então sente-se, por que esse será o minuto mais longo de sua vida.

A Hokage acomodou-se na cadeira, aliviando o semblante ao sentir a presença de cinco chakras conhecidos. Eram seus ANBUS, posicionados na soleira da janela.

- Os cachorrinhos já vieram pedir comida? – _O homem ironizou, acomodando-se numa poltrona frente à mulher._

- Acaso alimentou os seus? – _Sorriu desafiadora, ao reconhecer mais algumas presenças na parte de fora da sala, dentro do prédio._

- Velhos hábitos nunca mudam, Tsunade.

- E alguns _**inimigos**_ nunca dormem, Danzou.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Ela está acordando! – _Hinata chamou a atenção dos outros, que correram perto das duas kunoichis._

- Errr... Ah... O que aconteceu? – _Tenten abria lentamente os olhos, deparando-se com vários outros a mirá-la._

- Você desmaiou Tenten-chan... Sente-se melhor? – _a herdeira da Souke ajudou a morena levantar-se._ –... Anou... Desmaiou assim que o nii-san...

- Assim que eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. – _Neji segurou as mãos da namorada, apreensivo._ – Tem certeza que está melhor?

- Te-tenho... Aquilo foi... Uma pergunta?! Ah... Claro... – _ela abaixou a cabeça, fitando os pés inchados, corando lentamente ao recordar as palavras._ – Sinto muito Neji-kun...

- Tudo bem. – _sorriu pra kunoichi, que voltou a encará-lo um tanto tímida._ – Você me deu um susto e tanto!

- Ie! Não é isso... Eu sinto muito por que... – _procurava as palavras perdidas nos lábios trêmulos_. – Não posso... – _"O que estou fazendo?"._

- Descanse agora... Depois conversamos sobre isso. – _Neji não suportou olhar mais tempo, pro semblante confuso e pesaroso dela, desviou o foco, a levando pra sala novamente._

- Não! – _Tenten esbravejou cerrando as mãos nos pulsos do gênio, o fazendo parar_. – Eu preciso falar agora!

- Tudo bem então. – _contrariado frente ao rosto franzido dela, sinalizou discretamente pra que Hinata se afastasse com os demais._

- Onegai Hinata-chan! Fique... – _Tenten fitou a Hyuuga, que se confundiu diante de qual atitude tomaria_. –... Todos, por favor, fiquem... Não tenho nada pra esconder...

Por um momento, Neji sentiu que a costumeira audácia e soberba o havia traído a confiança... Talvez pedi-la em casamento daquela forma, não fora uma boa idéia. Tinha certeza que conhecia todos os sentimentos da Mitsashi... E neste mesmo momento, esqueceu-se de que nunca fora bom em lidar com os seus, quem dirá entender os sentimentos de uma... _Mulher? _Mesmo sendo "ela"... Mesmo sendo a sua menina... Tenten.

- Sinto muito Neji-kun... Mas não posso aceitar o seu pedido. – _impressionante a forma que o olhava: decidida, delicada e triste._

- Nani?! – _O shinobi esperava várias respostas... Menos um "não"_. – Por... Por quê?

- Nunca o faria ter que escolher entre ficar comigo, e assumir a liderança da Bouke! Sei que é o seu maior sonho... Não posso tirar isso de você... É egoísmo demais... – _singelas lágrimas, manchavam o brilho fraco daqueles olhos chocolates._

- Egoísmo?... – _encostou os lábios finos no lóbulo esquerdo dela._ –... _Meu amor_... Ter você pra sempre, é meu único sonho... Não chore... – _levou o dorso das mãos às lágrimas frias._

- Ne-neji... kun... – _o abraçou, mais uma vez, perdida entre os cabelos negros dele._

- Quando eu lhe disse que nada ficaria entre nós... Não estava mentindo... _**Amo você, minha Tenten...**_ – _desviou-se do abraço, a tocando nos lábios. Uma promessa, um sonho e um doce beijo._

Os Hyuugas e o Uzumaki sentiram que era hora de os deixarem a sós. Hinata afastou-se presa aos braços do noivo – que sorria aliviado depois de tanta tensão –, pairando os pensamentos num futuro próximo.

"Certas tradições, limitam a vida daqueles que nasceram sem limites... O mundo está mudando nii-san... Nós mudamos! E a nova Era será tão gloriosa quanto as anteriores... Esteja certo disso." – _Sorriu pra si e pra Naruto, que refletia os azuis naqueles perolados tão sábios. Hinata entendeu o que significa lutar __**por amor, às causas perdidas.**_ "Nada será em vão...".

_**Continua...**_

Parte da música: **"Dom Quixote" do Engenheiros.**

* * *

_**Como diria um amigo: "Método J.J. Abrams: Confundir pra conquistar" rsrsrs**_

_**Nem sei como agradecer minhas flores que estão acompanhando essa fic comigo, passo a passo, deixando suas opiniões sinceras, revoltadas e amorosas.  
**_

_**Problemas novos ficam me martelando...**_

_**A idéia original da fic acabou mesmo!**_

_**Já está definido, mais 1 capítulo e tudo será finito mesmo!**_

_**Aguardem...**_

_**bjOs **_

* * *

**RESPONDENDO OS REVIEWS POR AQUI:**

**U-Ana**  
Florrrrr  
Pra vc ver né, Kakashi e Sakura estão mais presentes um no outro do que agente possa imaginar!!  
Eh.. ehuauhehuae Esses serviços domésticos kkk Melhor não comentar!  
Wha gomen por demorar! Eu tava em viagem! Espero que goste do penúltimo!  
bjOs sempreeee

**Hyuuga ALe**  
Whaaaaaaaaa (agarra) Arigatogozaimasu!  
Alguma coisa de fics NejiTen ehuauehauhe (Pode ser a Ero-Musa) kkkk eu adoro um hentai sabia! ehauehuaeh  
O Neji é um homem forte, não precisa mais desses coisas, e no fundo, a Tenten sabia que ele ia fazer isso!!  
Casamento.. ehauehuaeh Aguarde!! Emoções!  
bjOs sempre florrr


	24. XXIV Combinações: o recomeço, a união, e...

**XXIV – Combinações: o recomeço, a união, e nova vida. Três partes, numa só.**

Amoreeeess, ÚLTIMO capítulo! Snif... Me sinto sem "neném" agora... p.s: Mioko é uma personagem minha, figurante rsrsrs. Amo vcs, e espero não decepcioná-las (roendo as unhas)

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

"_- Velhos hábitos nunca mudam, Tsunade._

_- E alguns __**inimigos**__ nunca dormem, Danzou."_

---

----

---

**XXIV – Combinações: o recomeço, a união, e nova vida. Três partes, numa só.**

- Isso não pode ser real! – _A mulher estapeou a mesa._

O homem calou-se diante do acesso de fúria dela, a olhando com um desdém incalculável. Irritava-o profundamente, ter que relevar os hormônios arredios da Hokage.

- Ele deveria estar morto! E desde quando você tem essa informação?

- Há quase seis meses, meus ANBU's acompanham de perto a segurança das meninas Hyuugas, bem como da remanescente Mitsashi, mas creio não ser suficiente apenas à vigília. Coloque-os oficialmente na segurança delas! – _O homem exaltou-se, certo de que exigia algo imprescindível._

- Não desvie o foco da minha pergunta, Danzou. Eu quero saber há quanto tempo você sabe dos planos?

- Muito antes do incidente com Uchiha Madara – _rebateu entediado._ – Está mais do que na hora de agir...

- Quanto tempo, ainda temos? – _interrompeu o discurso dele._

- O seu pacifismo não vai nos ajudar desta vez Hime... Precisamos atacar agora!

- Danzou! Eu preciso lembrá-lo quem é o Hokage de Konoha? _– O desafiou no olhar. _– Você ainda está sob custódia das investigações, do Nara e do Morino!

- Claro, Godaime-sama – _reverenciou em deboche_. – _**Você**_ tem mais um ano... Antes disso, é impossível que reúnam todos os elementos.

- Enfatiza a palavra _**você**_, como se Konoha também não fosse seu lar... Tome muito cuidado com as decisões que tomará daqui pra frente, sem meu consentimento.

- E quanto à guarda pessoal da kunoichis? – _desviou mais uma vez o foco do assunto._

- Decisões como essa! – _lamentou mais pra si, do que pro político ardiloso. Contudo, teve que ponderar. Danzou estava certo, não poderia esperar o ataque surtir efeito. Teria que derrubar o inimigo primeiro, mesmo que isso custasse a vida de mais shinobis, como da última vez_. – Estou de acordo... Contanto que Sai esteja à frente do esquadrão.

"_Maldito Sai! Vai me pagar caro pela traição"._

- Será feito – _retirou-se da sala, batendo a porta na mesma força que a Hokage, entrara minutos atrás._

Tsunade levou as trêmulas mãos às têmporas, no intuito de aliviar a tensão ainda presente, sentindo o chakra de mais alguém... Mais problemas:

- Entre.

- Godaime-sama, Danzou está certo. – _Um alvo ninja avançou da soleira pra dentro da sala, fitando o semblante cansado da loira._

- Bom trabalho, Sai... Bom trabalho. Não posso confiar no julgamento daquele velho desprezível. Já sabe qual será sua nova missão, pode ir agora... – _o shinobi concordou e, quando saia, Tsunade chamou-o novamente_ – Concentre-se na Mitsashi, temo que ela esteja com algo mais precioso, do que apenas as habilidades do clã, ou o manual do avô.

- Hai, Godaime-sama.

Sozinha na sala, a Hime abriu uma pequena gaveta no canto esquerdo da mesa central, retirando dela um exame médico. Desdenhou pra si, lendo o diagnóstico, tecendo uma lamúria contida pras paredes sem vida e pergaminhos antigos.

- Degenerativa, não é?... No final das contas, eu já sabia disso... Ah Tsunade! Você tem uma última missão antes de juntar-se aos seus... Faça a escolha certa desta vez... Ainda temos tempo...

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**07 de julho. Tanabata-matsuri. Casamento de Hyuuga Hinata e Uzumaki Naruto.**_

A noiva tremia em cada minuto marcado no relógio. Estava tudo pronto, a cerimônia luxuosa seria nas dependências da mansão, como de costume. Faltavam alguns minutos, e os burburinhos dos inúmeros convidados vindos do andar abaixo, deixavam Hinata ainda mais nervosa. _"Não precisava convidar a Vila toda..."_. Tentou ativar o Byakugan pra ver se faltava alguém... Pra ver se Naruto chegara.

- Hi-Hinata-sama! Onegai, não faça isso, vai borrar a maquiagem... – _receosa uma das criadas alarmou._

- Merda! Ah... Go-gomen nasai... – _nervosa, rebateu percebendo o deslize "verbal"._

- Fique calma Hinata-sama, a senhorita está linda. Está tudo certo lá embaixo. Naruto-sama já irá chegar... Agora, por favor, precisamos decidir a ordem dos kimonos que a senhorita vai usar.

- Hai...

Mal teve tempo de virar-se pra criada e escutou a porta se abrindo. _"Estou salva!"_.

- Tenten-chan! Sakura-chan! Graças aos Kamis! Qual kimono eu uso primeiro? Qual ele vai gostar mais? Qual será a ordem correta pra uma cerimônia durante o dia? – _os olhos maquiados da Hyuuga, tremiam de excitação a cada pergunta._

Lindíssima nos cabelos negros presos e, gentilmente, desalinhados, ela estava nervosa. Normal... Perfeitamente normal.

- Calma minha querida! Viemos aqui por outro motivo... – _Sakura irrompeu._

- Qual??? Fale logo Sakura-chan! Qual???

- Tem alguém que quer vê-la... – _Tenten sibilou, tocando o ombro da criada._ – Mioko-san me acompanhe, onegai – _Tenten chamou-a._

- Mas Tenten-sama...

- **Agora**... – _ordenou com um sorriso forçado_ – Por favor –_ aquela menina lhe irritava profundamente._

- A-pro-vei-te... – _Sakura, sorriu maliciosa, saindo do quarto da Hyuuga com a criada, e a morena_.

Então um cheiro "frescal" invadiu-lhe as narinas. Oh, por Kami-sama! Seria Hanabi novamente com os lírios, apavorando-a sobre a disposição das flores no altar?... Era aroma de lírios, mas não eram os de Hanabi.

Era ele, Naruto, que não pode conter a ansiedade como ela, e foi vê-la, antes do _"sim"_ oficial.

Lindo, num kimono preto, tracejando o dourado discreto nas bordas. Discreto demais pra Naruto. Mas ela teve a certeza, de que o laranja berrante estampava as costas, com o símbolo Uzumaki nele. E o perfume... Um perfume que a fazia delirar quando misturado ao suor nas transas dos dois; quando a despertava pela manhã, repleto de beijos e carinhos; que a fazia pensar num mundo melhor, todas às vezes que ele invadira a mansão no passado, forçando o patriarca a aceitar o romance dos dois. Podia seu noivo, ficar ainda mais lindo do que já era em todos os dias? Podiam aqueles olhos azuis, brilharem ainda mais, e o semblante de felicidade tensa a acalmarem o coração, como nunca?

Podia. Tudo nele, vindo dele e com ele, era de fato, possível.

- Na-naruto... -kun...

- Você está... – _a tomou nos braços, beijando a noiva, desalinhando a maquiagem trabalhosa_. –... Linda...

Ela corou, como de costume. Pra que tanta ansiedade? O amava... Inteiramente, o amava.

- Estou nervoso sabe... Então... Eu ahhh... err... Eu quis ver você... – _sorriu tímido._

- Também estou nervosa... E agora o que agente faz? Sai correndo? – _sorriu da mesma forma._

- Só se for pro meu apartamento... Que tal? – _arqueou a sobrancelha, malicioso._

- Não seria uma má idéia... Imagine só, os soldados de papai nos procurando... – _ela ficava perfeita sorrindo._

- Tudo vai dar certo, minha princesa... Tudo **sempre**, vai dar certo.

- Eu te amo. – _era o azul dos olhos, o cheiro de lírios ou as palavras dele, que lhe davam tanta confiança?_

- Eu também te amo... Agora vamos! Chame alguém pra arrumar esse negócio vermelho dos seus lábios, porque manchou tudo do lado... – _desengonçado, tentou limpar o rosto dela._

Enquanto a tocava, inexperiente, Hinata divertia-se no semblante sério do homem que amava desde criança. Ele crescera, mais ainda assim, continuava sendo apenas o gennin que fez tremer seu coração. Ainda era o mesmo Naruto de sempre.

O casamento correu de forma séria, pomposa e alegre. Tudo junto, ao mesmo tempo. E Naruto franzia o cenho, a cada batida naquele bendito "mini-gongo", indicando a enfadonha troca de kimonos dela.

"Malditas cerimônias xintoístas... To morrendo de calor aqui..." – _bufava pra si, enquanto Kakashi, Sakura e Tenten divertiam-se nas expressões que o loiro não escondia de ninguém. Ao contrário de Neji e Hiashi, que lhe desferiam olhares morteiros, como se gritassem: "comporte-se Naruto!"._

"Esses caras tão me irritando... Que coisa mais demorada... Porra meu! Pra que tanto kimono, se no final das contas, ela vai acabar sem nenhum deles no corpo?!... hehehehe, tô sentido que a noite vai ser especial..." – _mudava a expressão pra malícia, diante do sacerdote, que revirava os olhos pro afoito ninja._

- Psiu... Kakashi... – _ele não mantinha a língua presa nos dentes._

- O que foi? – _o sensei sabia que era errado falar, mas... O que, em se tratando de Naruto, nunca acabava em confusão?_

- Pense bem antes de casar... Só essa cerimônia terrível de demorada, já mostra bem como são as obrigações da vida de casado... – _sorriu maldoso, olhando pros esverdeados de Sakura, que ruborizou diante dos comentários._

- Não se preocupe... Ao menos não terei um sogro terrível como o seu. – _apontou com o castanho, pra Hiashi que cerrou os olhos, fitando o atrevimento do futuro genro._ – Fique quieto agora...

O Uzumaki engoliu seco, suspirou e respirou aliviado... Hinata entrava novamente no salão, e pelas contas, esse seria o último vestido ou kimono que vestiria, não definiu ao certo. Ele sorriu satisfeito, era o que ficara melhor na noiva, marcando as curvas invejáveis.

"_Ta uma delícia assim... Vou ter prazer de rasgar esse! Hehehehe"._

- Você ta linda... – _cochichou no ouvido dela, que lhe respondeu com um "shiii", sorrindo alegremente._

"_Pensa que me engana, Naruto? Sei muito bem no que está pensando... Pervertido..."._

Os três goles no sakê foram servidos por Hanabi e Moegi. Depois veio a liturgia do seishi e, o juramento de amor e fidelidade. Então o Uzumaki lembrou-se de todos que passaram por sua vida, aqueles que tornaram esse momento real. Lembrou-se de Sasuke, dos pais, de Jiraiya, de todos os amigos que se foram... Daqueles que sempre estiveram ao seu lado... Enquanto se perdia em felicidade, vendo o sorriso de Hinata marcar os traços daquele rosto tão lindo... Os traços da mulher que amava. Fizeram as oferendas aos Kamis antigos do Japão, enquanto o "ocidentalismo" agia, na troca de alianças, e bênçãos dos casais que ocupavam o lugar de honra. E por último, o beijo ainda apaixonado, selando dois destinos, num só. Mas Naruto não acreditava em destino... Amava Hinata, e isso já bastava.

Era um dia de festa em Konoha. O dia em que o futuro Sexto Hokage, unia-se eternamente com a Herdeira do Clã Hyuuga. Formalidades... Os recém casados sabiam, que estavam unidos, há muitos anos. E seria assim, pra sempre.

**OoOoOoO**

A festa decorria sem muitas surpresas enquanto os fogos do Tanabata enfeitavam os céus. Tristes lembranças ainda pairavam nos pensamentos dos shinobis, mas aquela união representava o tempo de recomeçar. O tempo de novos sonhos e conquistas, o tempo de novas vidas, mesmo que certa kunoichi continuasse a observar o céu, pesarosa.

- O que faz aqui Sakura? – _uma mão lhe envolveu a cintura, afogando o rosto coberto, nos cabelos róseos da menina._

- Estou ofertando o Tanabata pra eles... – _virou-se fitando o homem, que lhe envolvia num carinho amoroso._

- Tudo vai ficar bem, minha menina... – _Kakashi tocou-lhe o rosto, contornando os finos traços._ – Tudo sempre fica bem no final, Sakura.

- Obrigada por estar comigo... – _lentamente, Sakura abaixou a máscara que cobria as feições tão lindamente selvagens, tomando os lábios de Kakashi num beijo singelo._

E o homem retribuiu. Um carinho tão puro. A amava, e isso não era segredo pra kunoichi, que aos poucos, aprenderia a amá-lo na mesma intensidade. O Hatake olhava sua flor, e enfim, aprendera porque os pais a deram um nome tão específico, não poderia ser, somente, pela aparência... As sakuras florescem antes do outono e morrem logo em seguida, presenteando os amantes do espetáculo em todas as temporadas, espalhando suas cores e perfumes ao vento. E assim era Sakura, uma cerejeira por existência, onde todos os dias eram perfeitos pra morrer ou renascer ao lado dela... Afinal, os dois eram partes da mesma alma. E as almas são eternas.

**OoOoOoO**

- Minha nossa! Eu não posso beber mais nem um gole de sakê... Tira isso de perto de mim, Lee... – _Tenten afastava o cálice ofertado pelo amigo._

- Ahhh, Tenten-chan! Isso é tão injusto! Você pode beber à vontade, e se eu der um golinho... Já viu o estrago... Ahhh, toma por mim, vai!!! – _ele rebateu animado, procurando com os olhos, Neji._

- Sabe que ele te mata, se o vir dando sakê pra mim não é?... – _ela sorriu_. – Ta! Tudo bem... Vamos lá, só mais um golinho.

E a kunoichi sorveu o liquido de uma só vez. Lee admirava aquela disposição corajosa da juventude dela, que nunca recusava mais uma dose.

- Wonnn! A gente podia combinar um desafio disso qualquer dia, o que acha? – _ainda empolgado, brilhou os olhos pra amiga, que definitivamente, não estava muito bem_. – Anou... Tenten-chan... Você tá branca! Tá se sentindo mal?!

E a morena pôs-se na corrida, levando uma das mãos ao ventre, desesperada por um banheiro. O estômago revirava, mas a razão não lhe tinha abandonado.

"Mais que merda é essa?! Por que eu tô passando tão mal?" – _ainda apressada, não se deu conta de cruzar com Neji no caminho, que em vão, tentou chamá-la. Seguiu a noiva até o banheiro, mas não entrou... Causaria um alvoroço diante das outras mulheres lá dentro. Ficou na porta, esperando._

"Será que ela bebeu demais, novamente? Ahhh, Lee, eu vou arrancar sua cabeça!"

Tenten mal teve tempo de alcançar a pia e vomitou tudo que lhe incomodava o estômago. Uma vez, e mais outra. Repentinamente, o enjôo parou da mesma forma que viera. Com o rosto baixo, fitando o chão, passou os olhos pelos pés e levantou o semblante, calmamente. Molhou as têmporas, ainda apoiada na bancada.

Mirou o espelho e fitou um semblante distorcido. Algo entre o real e o imaginário. As gotículas de água embaçavam a visão, então passou os dedos lânguidos pelo próprio reflexo... Um frio incomum lhe eriçou os pêlos, maltratando displicentemente as costelas. Era a maldita sensação de ser vigiada por olhos torpes. Cerrou os chocolates, respirando pesadamente o ar com cheiro fúnebre daquele banheiro... _"Calma Tenten, a sensação vai passar"._ Ordenou os batimentos cardíacos e abriu os olhos, um tanto mais calma... _Antes não tivesse feito._

- Mas o que... – _o chão abria-se, tragando lentamente os pés da kunoichi. As paredes derretiam tal qual um quadro de Dalí, surreal, abstrato, agonizante._ – O que é isso??? Kuso!!!

Tentou respirar... Em vão. Jurava estar no vácuo. Mirou os próprios dedos que incendiavam, misturando-se uns nos outros, como salamandras... E foi quando se desenhou uma figura no espelho: um homem, de vestes negras, cabelos longos e dois grandes olhos vermelhos a lhe sorrir, sadicamente.

_**Ponho os meus olhos em você**_

_**Se você está**_

_**Dona dos meus olhos é você**_

_**Avião no ar**_

- Ma... Madara?!

- Sentiu minha falta... Linda Tenten... – _o desprezível a envolveu pelas costas, apertando firme com uma das mãos a cintura da kunoichi, e com a outra, alisava o rosto apavorado dela, enquanto ambos se mediam pelo espelho._ – Achou mesmo que eu iria embora?... Tsci tsci tsci – _meneou a cabeça._ – Não vou desistir de você, meu grande trunfo com gosto de chocolate...– _aspirou o medo dela, que exalava junto ao cheiro doce, dos poros trêmulos._ – Tão apavorada... Assim eu não resisto...

Aturdida, Tenten fitava os braços dele lhe circundando, transformarem-se em serpentes viscosas, lhe apertando os membros, numa dor inimaginável. Entrando por dentro do vestido, lambendo-lhe a cintura, as coxas, os seios. A língua de Madara, que passeava na extensão do pescoço, parecia arrancar-lhe a pele; e o membro rijo a roçar nas ancas, parecia dilacerar-lhe as entranhas.

- Mal... dito... – _os chocolates, paulatinamente, cerraram-se em lágrimas, enquanto o sorriso maléfico do homem preenchia-lhe os tímpanos._

- Tão indefesa...

- Me solte... Vá... Vá embora...

- Nunca... Agora vai... Vai minha linda... Chore só pra mim... – _tomou os lábios da Mitsashi, como se tencionasse tragá-la pra dentro do próprio corpo, invadindo-lhe a boca numa fome voraz. _

Como num prazer sublime, abafava os gritos dela com a boca forte, humilhando-a a cada puxão de cabelo que lhe dava. Chupava-lhe a língua, enquanto a molestava por entre as pernas, no sexo tenso, com os dedos-serpentes, onde a menina tremia, por excitação... Por medo.

_**Um dia pra esses olhos sem te ver**_

_**É como chão no mar**_

_**(...) A nova música que eu fiz agora.**_

_**Lá fora a rua vazia chora...**_

"_Ne... Neji..."_

Mas ele não poderia salvá-la. Não dessa vez.

**OoOoOoO**

Naruto divertia-se na mesa dos "senseis", como ele mesmo batizara, quando uma grande figura lhe estampou os olhos, sorridente. Feliz pela "conquista" do seu preferido.

- Tsunade-obaa-chan!

- Quem diria em moleque. – _afagou os longos cabelos loiros dele._ – Quem diria...

- Pois é! – _levou as mãos na nuca, naquele despojo de menino conhecido por todos, apertando os olhos, perdido em sorrisos pra Senju._

- Aproveite esse momento meu querido... E venha falar comigo depois que a Lua de Mel acabar... Tenho uma surpresa agradável... Vai ser meu presente de casamento!

- Presente? – _indagou curioso_. – Não me diga que é aquilo que eu tô pensando? É, não, é? Diga que sim, obaa-chan! Diga logo! Não me deixe curioso...

- Apenas venha tudo bem! – _lhe sorriu satisfeita, sendo "capturada" pelos chefes de outros clãs, aproveitando o momento pra politicagens._

"Em pensar que eu disse pra ela, que iria embora de Konoha levando a Hinata, se algo acontecesse com a Sakura-chan e com o... _**Sasuke**_..." – _tentou não deixar o pesar tomar-lhe de assalto o semblante. Ele estava feliz, e sabia que o amigo também estaria se estivesse ali._ "Teme... Ainda vamos nos encontrar... Nem que seja numa outra vida."

- Hina, que tal a gente escapar agora? – _cochichou no ouvido da esposa._

- Uhn... Adoraria... Quanto tempo até sermos descobertos? – _lhe devolveu as palavras, aproveitando pra morder levemente o lóbulo da orelha esquerda dele._

- Não faz isso... Assim eu não agüento... – _remexeu-se na boca quente dela_. – Acho que uns 15 ou 20 minutos...

- Ahhh... Só? – _lambeu-lhe discretamente o pescoço_. – Suas habilidades são melhores que 15 minutos... – _o desafiou maliciosamente._

- Você tá do jeito que eu gosto, em!... Como vou agüentar mais que 15 minutos?... Tô louco pra morder você todinha... – _apertou-lhe a cintura._

- Então vamos logo vai... – _falou manhosa._ – Não vejo a hora de ver esse vestido rasgar... – _mesmo ousada, ela corou._

- Você me surpreende sabia?!... _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu! Nipou: Henge no jutsu!**_

E os recém casados retiram-se do salão, sem serem notados. Seria realmente, uma transa especial. Consumada num amor de anos. O amor de Hinata e Naruto, no mesmo lugar onde começou: no apartamento desarrumado dele. Partiram, deixando os bushins recepcionando os convidados.

**OoOoOoO**

- Tenten-chan! Você está bem? – _Sakura socorreu a amiga, que estava desmaiada no chão do banheiro._ – Minha nossa o que aconteceu?!

- Ah... Sakura-chan... Acho que foi o sakê...

- E desde quando sakê nos dá alucinações?! – _"Aquilo foi um..."._

- Era um genjutsu não é mesmo? – _a morena tossia, amparada pelos braços da Haruno._

- Impossível! Eu estava aqui, teria sentido... Você realmente não está muito bem... – _seguindo o "instinto" de médica, Sakura já ativara o chakra, e espantou-se no prognóstico que fizera rapidamente. Sorriu, desconversando._ – Deve ser o sakê mesmo... Contudo, me responda uma coisa, quanto tempo suas regras estão atrasadas?

- Nani?! Como você sabe? Ah... Jamais! Nem pense nisso Sakura-chan... Eu não posso estar...

- Grávida? Ora minha amiga, eu sou médica esqueceu?... – _a Haruno, continuava sorrindo satisfeita._ – Me diga, quando as alterações começaram a aparecer? Os enjôos são freqüentes?

- Na... Na verdade, é a primeira vez... Mas eu ainda acho que foi... – _Sakura já estava próxima a Tenten novamente, com o chakra verde concentrado nas mãos_. –... O sakê... – _a médica levou os ouvidos ao ventre da Mitsashi._

- Parabéns, mamãe!

-... Co-co-como?! – _então o mundo girou, mais uma vez. Sem sharingans... Ela pensava em brancos olhos agora._

O que sentir? O que era aquela euforia tomando conta de todo o corpo? O torpor? A vontade de correr daquele banheiro, pular no pescoço de Neji e contar-lhe a maior felicidade do mundo? _"Enfim, eu que jurei nunca mais ser surpreendida... Cá estamos!"_ – Tocou o próprio ventre.

- Grá... vida... – _parou segundos na visão do filho nos braços, balbuciando "kaa-san"_ – Sakura-chan! Eu estou grávida! Estou esperando um filho de Neji-kun! Um filho! – _abraçou a Haruno, que sorria tão feliz quanto à morena._

Foi quando a porta do banheiro feminino abriu-se num lampejo violento. Diante dela, encontrava-se um shinobi pálido, mais pálido que a tonalidade normal da pele. Suava frio, com os olhos vidrados nas duas kunoichis abraçadas, que largaram-se diante do susto.

_**Pois meus olhos vidram ao te ver**_

_**São dois fãs, um par.**_

_**Pus nos olhos vidros pra poder**_

_**Melhor te enxergar**_

- Eu... Eu... Acho que não escutei bem... Você está...? – _engoliu seco._

- Grávida! Tem um neném aqui dentro! – _ela tocava no próprio ventre._ –... O nosso neném, Neji-kun!

Então o shinobi, tão trêmulo quanto Tenten, indagou mais uma vez:

- Tem cer-certeza disso? Ela tem certeza, Sakura? – _não sabia pra quem olhar._

- Uma mulher conhece seu corpo melhor do que ninguém... Não é Tenten-chan? – _a Haruno sorriu, apertando a mão da amiga, que lhe sorriu de volta, vendo a jounnin deixar os dois namorados a sós. _

Sakura ponderou sobre o ocorrido, mas preferiu calar. _"Seria mesmo, apenas um genjutsu?... Mas quem? Ora, deixe isso pra lá... Depois volto aqui com Kakashi, e investigamos"._ Era um momento feliz demais pra irromper com preocupações. Era um momento de dois apaixonados, e a Haruno compreendia a importância dele, de como um amor completo nos dá forças pra seguirmos em frente.

- Eu não... Sei... Eu não sei o que dizer Tenten... Eu... – _a envolveu nos braços firmes, abraçando-lhe docemente enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos._ – Eu nunca... Nunca senti isso antes... Acho que tô passando mal...

- Ne-neji-kun?! Quem tem que passar mal aqui sou eu... E não você! – _ela rebateu, olhando-o nos perolados trêmulos e marejados... __**Marejados?**_ – Neji...

_**Luz dos olhos para anoitecer**_

_**É só você se afastar**_

_**Pinta os lábios para escrever**_

_**A sua boca é minha...**_

Então, o ninja _chorou._ O impassível líder da Bouke, o grande gênio Hyuuga, um dos shinobis mais frios de Konoha, _chorou_. Chorou tocando, com as mãos receosas, o ventre da namorada. Um ventre que carregava o maior marco do amor deles dois. Um pedacinho dele, que crescia dentro dela. Um pedacinho dela, que carregava o amor dele.

**Uma criança.**

As lágrimas manchavam o tecido do vestido vermelho dela, e lentamente o shinobi ajoelhou-se diante de suas duas preciosidades: Tenten e o filho. Seria um menino? Beijou, insistentemente, o ventre dela.

_**Que a nossa música eu fiz agora**_

_**Lá fora a lua irradia a glória**_

_**(...) E eu vou guiando**_

_**Eu te espero, vem...**_

_**Siga onde vão meus pés**_

_**Porque eu te sigo também.**_

- Eu te amo sabia? – _Ainda alisava o vestido._ – Eu te amo mais do que a mim mesmo...

Toda a vida dele entregue nas mãos dela... No corpo, cabelos, olhos, sexo, ventre. Tudo em Neji era de Tenten.

- Eu também te amo... – _ela ajoelhou-se diante do shinobi, tocando-o nas mãos._ – Agora estamos completos...

Toda a vida dela entregue nas mãos dele... No corpo, cabelos, olhos, sexo, alma. Tudo em Tenten era de Neji.

_**E eu te amo!**_

_**E eu lhe peço, vem!**_

_**Diga que você me quer**_

_**Porque eu te quero também**_

E tudo que um dia os dois foram juntos, agora era três. Três partes de uma só essência.

_Combinava..._ Com redenção, com amor, com felicidade. Combinava com o destino de cada um. Um destino que um dia fora dois, e agora, era um só.

Beijaram-se, como na primeira vez, apaixonados, afoitos, aflitos, ressequidos por sentir o gosto de cada um, escorregando na garganta, nos lábios, nas línguas. Lembraram-se daquela caverna, da missão, de onde tudo começara.

_**Quando as estrelas**_

_**Começarem a cair**_

_**Me diz, me diz**_

_**Pra onde é**_

_**Que a gente vai fugir?**_

Mesmo que o mundo ruísse; mesmo que os inimigos se multiplicassem; mesmo que tudo viesse abaixo... _Nada mais importava._ Mesmo que a guerra imperasse, transformando a realidade de todos, marcando com sangue aqueles que os cercavam, realmente, _nada mais importava_. Uma família, que nasceu de um amor puro... Um amor único, e nada mais, ficaria entre eles. Naquele banheiro juraram pra si, um perdido na alma do outro, que nem tradições, nem ambições e nem traições... Nenhuma catástrofe, enfim, iria lhes roubar o que havia de mais precioso: o amor. E seria amor pra todo o sempre.

_Eles, jamais, fugiriam._

_Combinava..._ Uma tríade que um dia fora uma caverna, um rapto e um desespero... E agora seria apenas, Neji, Tenten, e o filho... Sim, era um menino.

**FIM?**

Músicas: _**Luz dos Olhos**_ – Nando Reis.

_**Angra dos Reis**_ – Renato Russo.

* * *

_**BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ... Acabou!**_

_**Eu não acredito que fiz isso... Acabou mesmo... Eu to triste.**_

_**É normal agente ficar triste assim?**_

_**Mas, um final totalmente feliz não é meu forte, então deixei algumas pulguinhas... Bem como "grand finalles".**_

_**Porque saibam, eu vou fazer a segunda temporada! Um dia sai hehehehe.**_

_**bjOs sempre pra todas! E até a próxima... uhulll toca aeee minna \o/\o/**_

* * *

_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI:**_

_Hyuuga ALe__**: Comigo desde o início né flor! Obrigada pelo seu carinho, por ter vibrado junto! Espero que esse final não tenha lhe decepcionado... Sobre ter algo ou não com o Madara ahuauhauhahuuha Surpresa! A segunda temp vai demorar, mas vai sair, e eu aviso vc qndo eu começar a postar!!! bjOs sempre viu florrr p.s: vc acertou os negócios do final.. vc é má! kkkk**_

_U-Ana: __**Whaaaa eu não mato não! Hauehuaueuah Fala assim q eu acredito! Whaa querendo hentai sua safadenha! Flor, mto obrigada por ter acompanhado desde o começo me dando apoio e carinho com os reviews a cada cap! Fãs NejiTen jamais serão vencidas! Hauahauuhuha Espero que tenha te agradado esse final, com mais KakaSaku pra vc né! E aguarde, a segunda temp vira! Bjos sempre florrr**_

_Uchiha Yuuki:__** Whaa o que importa é que vc encontrou! Feliz de saber que te fiz felizzz (abraça) Whaaa como assim Hyuuga da SUA vida... Ele é nosso! Divide ehauehuaehuaehuahe No mais, agradeço pelo review e por ter gostado! Espero que esse final tenha ficado legal... Aguarde a segunda temporada!! bjOs pra vc!**_


End file.
